To face or Forget
by IxoxoheartoxoxNuka
Summary: What if Simba was never found by Timon and Pumbaa but another lion pride? Taken in by a young lioness. Growing up, he finds himself feeling for another, but when the time comes will he go back or stay and forget the his past completely?
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: What if it wasn't Timon and Pumbaa that found Simba in the desert, but lioness from another pride, raising him along side her own cub. Growing up, he finds himself beginning to feel unknown feelings toward another, but when Nala shows up, looking for help, will he return to pride rock to face his past or will he stay at his new home and forget his past completely?**

* * *

******Prologue**

* * *

The sun blazed down over the harsh dry desert, dust and tumbleweed blew in whatever little wind there was. There was very little sign of life, save the insects that crawled along the ground and mice that scurried too and from their hiding holes looking for anything to salvage for food. In the sky, a flock of Lappet-face vultures circled the area, scanning the desert floor for any sign of food to scavenge from.

Dust kicked up from beneath the paws of a young brownish-gold lion cub, his fur was covered in the dust and dirt from the desert, and tangled in his fur was tiny thorns from the patch of briars he had fallen into, when he had escaped the hyenas that had given chase to him. His paws ached and the pads of his paws were scratched and bleeding from the roughness of the ground and sharp tiny rocks he stepped on.

Raising his head, Prince Simba stared up at the blue sky above, nothing but blue, there was no sign of any cloud in sight, the only thing there was beside the scorching sun was the vultures that flew over head, casting a slight bit of shade from their shadows whenever they passed over him. But not even that was enough to help too himself down.

He had been running for three days, or at least that's how much he counted before he lost track, taking his eyes off the sky he looked around him. There was nothing but dust and sand covered ground for miles around, no water or food, he was already thirsty and starving and knew if he kept on walking he would die on his paws before he found anything. At times he considered going back home and facing his mother and pride, but then he would think of how they would react when they found out, his Father, their King had died to save him.

Tears welled up in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks and fell to the ground where it dried upon contact. Laying down he placed his paws over his face, images of his fathers dead body filled his mind, and curling up in a tight ball he cried himself to sleep right there on the ground, as the heat and constant walking finally got to him.

* * *

The vultures and mice were not all that were wondering the desert for food that afternoon, driven from the Jungle, a small hunting party of the Rasheda Pride was scavenging for food having followed a small group of warthogs from Jungles edge and edge of their territory.

In the lead, was Queen Leta, a small frame pale golden lioness with a light brown underbelly and paws, let her dark brown eyes look over the barren wasteland before them, searching for any sign of where their prey had gone. Lifting her eyes to the sky when the shadow of a vulture flew overhead she looked toward the direction it was flying. Her eyes landed on a flock of vultures circling in the sky.

Turning toward the others she spoke, "Follow those birds they must be where our prey has gone too" with a roar, the Hunting party took down the hill they stood on and raced toward the vultures.

The roar echoed through the barren land, the vultures looked up from their prey at the sound of the approaching predators. Squawking they took to the sky, they flew at the approaching Hunting party, squawking loudly and pecking at them to keep them away from their prey.

The lionesses swiped at them with their paws, knocking many to the ground and crushing them with their paws. When the rest flew off, Leta watched them go when a call behind her made her turn.

"My Queen! I believe we were mistaken about the whereabouts of our prey…it wasn't them the damn things wanted!"

The Queen set her eyes upon the small thing lying on the ground, '_That looks like a cub' _brow furrowed with worry Leta along with the hunting party slowly approached and with her paw, Leta rolled the cub over. The lionesses gasped. "The poor thing, he must have gotten lost out here!" one whispered to Leta's right.

"Is he dead?" asked another.

Leta bent her head down close to the cubs mouth, she sighed in relief when she noticed he was still breathing. "No, he's alive, but if he stays out here for much longer he will surely die. We shall take him back, King Mansa will decide his fate from there!" the queen rolled the cub over with her paw once more and picked him up by the scruff, turning the hunting party took off toward their home without hesitation to get the cub into some shade.

The hunting party walked through the trees, to a grove deep within the Jungle, approaching the waterfall that fell into the pond in the middle of the grove, Leta placed the cub down just as a large dark golden brown, gray mane lion walked from behind the falls to greet the returning hunting party and find out what they had brought back from their hunt. Surprise appeared in his eyes at the sight of the cub lying at his mate's paws, "Leta what have you brought home this time?"

Leta bowed her head to her mate and King, "We came across him in the desert Mansa…if we didn't take him he would have died out there!"

"As it should be. He is not one of us," King Mansa growled looking down at the cub with a snarling expression.

"He is a lion nonetheless Mansa! And a cub for crying out loud! I wasn't about to let him die out there!" Leta snapped pushing her nose up against her mates, so she was staring at him eye to eye.

"And who do you expect to look after him? Us?" Mansa scowled, he had a son of his own to raise to one day lead the pride he did not need another male to one day challenge his son for right of King.

"My sister had a daughter a month ago, she is about this cubs age, I shall give him to her to raise" Leta stated calmly, determination in her eyes; she wasn't going to back down from this argument. She would be damned to let a cub die just because her mate didn't want an outsider lion to one day challenge their own son.

Mansa growled and scuffed, "Very well, she may look after him. But he is to be kept in line!"

Leta smiled at her mate and licked his nose, "Thank you, my love." Bending her head down she picked up the sleeping cub once more and padded around to one of the caves near the waterfall, and she walked inside she placed the cub back down at her paws.

"Zakia?"

A tanned lioness lifted her head from where she was presently bathing a brown she-cub in her paws; she smiled softly at her sister. "Hello Leta how was today's hunt?" she asked getting to her paws letting her daughter run toward her aunt.

"Sadly we lost the Warthogs we were following, but we came across…" Leta was interrupted when her young niece spoke up.

"Auntie who's this?"

Leta looked down at the light brown cub at her paws, which stared up at her aunt with dark blue eyes. It was at that moment Zakia took notice of the cub lying at her sister's paws; she gasped and looked toward her sister. "Leta?"

"This is who we found out in the desert Zakia. I have come to ask if you may look after him." Leta asked, "Mansa will not allow me too and you're the only other lioness with a cub at the moment to keep this one company."

Zakia looked down at the young cub, she examined him with her eyes, he was thin from not eating, and through he was asleep his tongue hanged outside his mouth, a sign that told her he must also be thirsty. From the looks of him, he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days and looked like he been through some rough times judging by the condition of his fur. Her heart ached for this cub; he looked to be far too young to have been wondering on his own. Where was his parents? She wondered. "Leta I don't…"

"Please Mama? He can be my new friend!"

Zakia looked down at her daughter who was staring up at her with wide teary eyes, "Zuri…"

"Pleeeeease!" Zuri whined, "I never have anyone to play with!" Of course she had her cousin but her uncle was always so busy training him to be King.

Zakia sighed and smiled down at her daughter, "I can never win with you can I Zuri?" she nuzzled her cub making her giggle then turned her attention to her sister. "Alright Leta, I shall look after him."

Leta let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, sister" she rubbed her head against the other lioness' before she heard Mansa calling for her. Bidding farewell, and promising to come see the cub when he woke she padded out of the cave.

Picking the cub up, Zakia carried him to the back of the cave with her daughter following after her. Placing the cub down she laid her body around him, and after giving him another look over she began to clean his fur until his coat was cleaned of all the dirt that had gotten into it, and she also carefully took the thorns out one by one. _'This poor thing must have been through a lot' _she thought.

With Zuri curling up in her paws, the young lioness stayed awake watching over the new cub in hopes that he may wake shortly. Licking the top of his head she whispered "Don't worry little one, you are safe now."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sunlight peeked in through the opening of the cave as morning had arrived, and the light slowly washed over the young prince's face rousing him from his slumber. Amber eyes opened slowly to try and find the source of the light, Simba blinked in confusion when he felt that he was no longer lying on the hot desert ground but the cool floor of what looked like a cave. "How did I get here…?" he asked, thinking that maybe all that had happened had all been nothing but a bad nightmare and he was back in the safety of the den at Pride Rock and at any moment his mother and his father would walk in and tell him everything's alright.

"You're up!"

An excited cry made Simba lift his head to stare into a pair of dark blue eyes that were staring straight back into his. "Gah!" Simba jumped to his paws, only to stumble back and fall with an "Oaf!"

Zuri stood confused, all she had said was that he was awake, that's what her mother had been waiting for. She tilted her head to the side and stared strangely at the male cub, stepping toward him she watched as he scooted on his rear away from her, using his paws to drag him along the ground. "Why are you afraid of me?"

Simba stared at the strange light brown cub before him, there wasn't a cub her colour in his pride…then that meant what had happened wasn't a dream after all. When she spoke, his ears perked "Huh?" he asked, he wasn't exactly listening and missed what she said.

The brown cub huffed and puffed out her cheeks a bit, sitting down she tilted her head forward toward him "I said… why are you afraid of me?" she repeated with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm not afraid! You just snuck up on me!" Simba stated, sitting up and staring at her. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Zuri; my Auntie Leta found you in the desert and brought you here. You're at the Rasheda Pride. We're the only lions for miles around or that's what uncle Mansa says," Zuri smiled and stepped toward him, stopping when her nose was pressed up against his. "What's your name?"

Simba stared at her strangely, "S…Simba…"

"Simba? That's a strange name!" Zuri smiled, she circled him twice looking him up and down then stopped in front of him.

Simba looked offended when she called his name strange, "Well Zuri is a strange name too!"

"It's the name my mommy said my daddy gave me!" Zuri held her head high and proud, "And I like my name, and I didn't mean to offend you. I've just never heard the name Simba before." She smiled sweetly at him.

Simba stared at the brown she-cub, "Oh…well I'm sorry for seemingly making you offend…" he grinned slightly as Zuri bounced over to him pressing her nose against his once more.

"Zuri is he awake yet?"

Simba blinked, pulling away from Zuri and looked up when a tanned lioness walked into the den. He froze when her brown eyes landed on him, but started to relax when she gave him a gentle smile, almost reminding him of the way his mother would smile at him "Ah, so our little guest is awake."

"Yup and I was keeping him company mommy!" Zuri pranced over to her mother, weaving herself in between her front legs, rubbing her head against them.

"That's a good girl, now can you go and get your aunt and uncle for me please?" Zakia asked smiling down at her only daughter. Zuri smiled brightly, nodding vigorously, the cub turned and scampered out of the cave as fast as her small legs and paws would allow her.

Zakia waited until her daughter had left, then turned her gaze back to the male cub before her. She smiled softly and bent her head just a bit; "I was quite worried when you wouldn't wake. We weren't sure how long you'd had been out there in the blazing sun to know if you'd live through the night or not," she spoke softly so not to scare the cub. "My name is Zakia."

"My name is Simba…" Simba said trying not to sound nervous when facing this strange lioness.

"Simba? A handsome name you have for such a handsome cub!" Zakia chuckled when Simba scuffed and looked to the side. The lioness turned when she heard someone entering the den and bowed her head as Mansa, and Leta entered.

Simba froze when the two new grown lions entered the den, his eyes was on the large male that stepped forward, judging by the respect this was their King. Gulping, he bowed his head low, only peering up with his eyes at the King who was scowling down at him.

His eyes then went to the lioness standing beside him; she seemed a lot gentler as she smiled down at him.

"What is your name boy?" Mansa spoke up staring down at the yellowish ball of fur before him. When Simba wouldn't speak up at first, his patience grew thin, "Well boy?"

Leta knocked her mate in the shoulder with her paw, making him snap his head toward her in a scolding fashion. "He's a cub Mansa, be nice!" she scolded him, her expression softening once more when it landed on Simba. "Tell us your name little one."

"My name is Simba," the young prince stated calmly, standing straight before the two royal lions before him.

"I am Queen Leta, this stubborn male beside me is my mate King Mansa" Leta introduce her and Mansa as the large lion growled softly but with a look from his mate kept his mouth shut.

"Thank you for letting me stay here…" Simba started but was cut off by Mansa.

"Too stay here you must oblige by the ways of our Pride. I will not have some Outsider come in here and then try and take this Pride from my family!" Mansa lowered his head and gaze at the cub with a look of warning, "Do you understand that cub?"

Simba raised an eyebrow, why would he want to overthrow another from his or her throne? He had his own throne to go back to if he wanted too, so why would he need to take another's? Grinning, he nodded, "Sure I understand!"

Mansa scowled and raised his head, "Be sure that you do!"

Simba sat back and watched while Mansa walked out of the cave, leaving his mate and her sister with the cub. Leta looked down at Simba, "Ignore him; he's always in a foul mood. Sometimes I wonder why I ever mated him!" she shook her head.

"Because you said he was just a big softy at heart!" Zakia grinned and then looked toward Simba.

"Come, let us show you the Pride so you don't have to stay cooped up in here all day. Now that wouldn't be fun!" both lionesses walked toward the entrance motioning for the new cub to follow them.

Simba closed his eyes when they stepped outside the den and the sun hit his eyes, when he opened them and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light, he froze in shock. He half expected them to have been living in a cave in some part of the desert; he wasn't expecting to see the jungle paradise before him. Both lionesses saw the look on his face and chuckled softly, "Simba, welcome to the Rasheda Pride, this is our beautiful home; the jungle gives us shelter from the sun and often the storms that come through here. It's full of life for us lions!" Leta explained as they walked around the ledge side toward the waterfall and lagoon.

In the shallows of the water, Zuri was seen playing with a five-month-old golden brown cub that was splashing her and chasing her. Zuri however stopped and ducked around the cub and ran toward Simba when she saw him with her mother and aunt, "Simba, come play!" she giggled.

The other cub stepped out of the water and approached the new cub, his green eyes taking in the newcomer, "I'm Prince Jaali, are you the cub my cousin speaks of?"

Before Simba could say anything the young she-cub giggled, "Yup! This is Simba, cousin!"

Jaali and Simba stared at one another, as if they were sizing each other up for a duel. Swallowing up the pride in him, Simba bowed to his new prince, which he was now that he lived there. No one there knew he himself was a prince, for none of them seemed to know the heir of the Pridelands.

Jaali grinned, and nodded his head to Simba, if the cub showed respect then there was no threat to him like his father had warned him. He didn't see what his father was so worried about; it would be nice to have a new playmate other then his cousin.

Zuri jumped around her cousin and hopeful new friend, "Lets all go play!" she giggled.

Jaali turned and began to walk off, "I have a better idea, let's go exploring!" he stated as Zuri took after him.

Simba sat where he was, not sure if he should follow, he looked toward Zakia and Leta. They were letting their cubs go off and play without an escort? Back home his mother always had Zazu or one of them or another lioness go with him and Nala if they dare go anywhere past Pride rock.

As if sensing his question, Zakia bent down and smiled "The kings Major-domo here in the Pride is a Parrot. Though you can't see him, he flies everywhere and watches those two. You'll all be safe so go on and explore, you'll get to know them and the area better!" she nudged him on the rump with her snout. "But make sure to be back by dark!"

Simba looked at her with a small grin and hurried to catch up with the other two cubs. Catching up with them, he fell in line beside Zuri with Jaali ahead of them; leading them through the paths he knew and remembered from when his father had showed him. Zuri smiled at Simba and licked his cheek making him look at her confused.

"Sorry…it's just nice to have a new friend…Jaali and I were the only cubs until you came along. And I'm sometimes lonely when uncle Mansa has to give Jaali his royal duty lessons," Zuri explained giving him a bright smile.

"Did you have friends from where you came from?" she asked.

Simba shifted his paws nervously not sure what to say, in the end he sighed and nodded, "I did…her name's Nala. Though I'll never see her again."

"Why not?"

He turned his head to look at Zuri who was staring back at him with a curious expression on her face. "Because I can't go home…for reasons I cannot say…" he whispered closing his eyes, they opened once more when he felt a head rub under his. Zuri rubbed her head under his and smiled, "No being sad, while you're here!"

Simba couldn't help but grin, Zuri seemed too innocent for a cub her age, but for some reason that innocence seemed calming to him. "O…ok…"

"WILL YOU TWO HURRY IT UP?" Jaali called from far ahead of them, he had stopped when he had realized the other two had fallen behind.

Both cubs looked at one another, "Race yah" Zuri laughed as she ran ahead of him. Simba grinning took after her, laughing for the first time in days.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

It was just starting to get dark when the cubs returned to the Pride, Jaali heading off to the main cave behind the Waterfall, while Zuri took Simba back to her and her mother's cave where Zakia sat at the entrance waiting for them.

Zuri bounded toward her mother, who bent down and rubbed her head against her daughters, then to Simba's surprise rubbed her head against his next before ushering both cubs inside the cave.

Laying down she picked her daughter up first and proceeded in bathing her while Simba sat back, fearing he would be the next to be bathed, and much to his displeasure he was. When both cubs were done their baths, Zuri curled up along side her mother while Simba laid himself down a bit away from Zakia.

The lioness watched him with a sad expression, "Simba what ever happened to your parents?" she asked, it had been a question lingering in her mind since the cub was first dropped off to her.

She watched as the young cub tensed at her question, slowly she got up so not to disturb her own cub and walked over to him, but she was taken back by the tears that were falling down his face. "Simba…"

"My dad…he's dead…he tried to save me…my mother…I don't know what happened to her…" which in truth Simba did not know, he did not know what had happened since the stampede and his uncle telling him to runaway. Lowering his head, he was surprised when Zakia lifted him with her paw and brought him up against her, she licked the top of his head, "I bet she's fine little one…" she whispered, "Though she might be worrying about you!"

"Doubt it…"

Zakia raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question him, rubbing her head against his she whispered, "Every mother worries for her cubs one way or another!" pulling away she flashed him a smile and walked back over to her daughter and curled her body around Zuri's.

_'A mother would worry about a cub that caused her mates death…' _Simba thought bitterly to himself and laid down once more resting his head on his paws, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off into a not so peaceful sleep.

* * *

A week passed, and as Simba came to find about the Rasheda Pride, was that due to the close coverage of the trees they often didn't hunt unless prey happened to be very close within their territory, and to feast when they were hungry they often just fished from the lagoon to catch whatever fish they could for themselves and the cubs to east.

Sitting on the edge of the water, Simba watched as Zuri pounced around in the water growling trying to catch whatever fish dared to swim into the swallows.

"Whoa!"

The yellowish cub raised his paw to block the water that came splashing his way as Zuri tripped, as she was about to pounce and fell straight into the water. The brownish cub sat up and shook her head to get the water out of her ears and gave her new friend a cheeky smile.

Slowly getting out of the water, she shook herself to try and get as much water off as possible. "Stupid fish!" she mumbled.

Simba laughed, "Don't blame the fish because you're clumsy!"

Zuri shot him a glare, then with a smile, she reached out and pushed him into the water, she laughed as Simba splashed down in the water and came up spitting water from his mouth. She leaned over pressing her nose to his, "That's for calling me clumsy!"

Simba grumbled and with Zuri's help got out of the water, sitting on the ground with his fur dripping wet. Zuri laughed softly and smiled nudged her head against his, "Now you know not to call me clumsy," turning she padded away giggling.

Muttering to him self, Simba rubbed his ears to get the water out of them and dried off his fur as best he could and bounded after her with Simba moving to walk beside her.

The two cubs walked along side each other through the small glade of trees, not much of the pride was around since Mansa had ordered the Hunting Party to go out and track whatever they could find and Mansa himself was out with Jaali, all that was beside was Zakia and two other lionesses to watch the caves and two cubs.

Laying on a nearby flat rock, Zakia lay with the other two lionesses watching her daughter and Simba play. For the days that Simba had been with the Pride, Zakia had watched him carefully, she often woke to the soft cries that she found were coming from the yellowish cub after she saw that her own was still asleep.

Getting down from where she laid, Zakia walked over and smiled at the cubs, "What are you two up too?" she asked when she noticed they were both still somewhat wet from the water.

Zuri gave her mother a wide smile, "Nothing mama, I was just trying to catch a fish…"

"And she tripped." Simba added making Zuri stick her tongue out at him.

Zakia chuckled and smiled licking the top of her daughter's head, turning her eyes toward Simba she smiled. "And how did you get wet?"

"She pushed me in," Simba stated as Zuri huffed and puffed out her cheeks looking up at her mother who was giving her a stern look. "Zuri?"

"But he called me clumsy Mama!" Zuri whined.

"That's still no reason to have pushed him in," Zakia stated and stood, watching as Zuri lowered her head and pouted, "Sorry Mama," she mumbled. Smiling softly she nudged her head against her daughters, "And you should be more careful if you had been anywhere else and fell I could have lost you," she whispered, licking her daughters cheek.

"Sorry!" Zuri whispered back licking the bottom of her mothers chin.

Simba sat back watching the two, jealousy stabbed at him, watching them made him miss his mother more and more. Lowering his head, he turned and walked away, sitting down near the edge of the water staring down at his reflection.

"What's wrong?"

The yellowish cub jumped and turned around to find Zuri standing behind him with concern etched across her face. He forced a grin onto his face, 'Nothing…"

Zuri cocked her head to the side and placed herself down beside him, "I heard what you told my mom the day you arrived, I was pretending to sleep…I too lost my daddy" she whispered making Simba looked toward her.

"Oh…I mean what happened to him?" the young prince asked curiously.

"Some strange lion came one day, mommy says that daddy was killed by his lion while trying to defend the pride…I was only a week old when he died. But I never knew him" Zuri explained, she didn't know much, because her mother always got sad and never liked mentioning her father.

"Oh…" Simba whispered.

Zuri shrugged, "Doesn't matter…most cubs don't remember their fathers anyways…or that's what Leta tells me. Most cubs are sired by rogue males that leave afterwards."

Simba looked at her, and then back down at his reflection, he remained silent until Zuri spoke again. "Tell me Simba…what's it like where you come from?"

Simba took in a deep breath, "Well…it's not like here…. yes we have trees but not like this. We have rolling grasslands as far as the eye can see. There's a large watering hole not far from Pride rock, where my family and I lived with our pride. The savannah was filled with animals to eat…" he explained a smile coming to his face as he remembered his old home as if he was still there.

"Wow!" Zuri awed then smiled, "Why did you ever leave?"

The smile that was donning the young prince's face vanished, his ears drooped, and he lowered his head. Zuri found herself regretting her question, "Sorry…" she whispered rubbing her head against his when a loud roar echoed through the glad, as the Hunting party had returned, dragging along the bodies of three warthogs they found.

The two cubs left their place by the water and walked over to the gathering pride, the two waited until Zakia approached them, in her mouth she carried a large chunk of meat to feed her and the cubs.

With a motion of her paw, she had them follow her back to the cave where she dropped the meat down and split it for the cubs before taking a piece for herself. She ate hers in silence watching the cubs the whole time as they ate.

Simba poked at his food for a moment, he had never had warthog before, his mother and the hunting party always either brought back Zebra, wildebeest or Antelope for the Pride to eat, nothing ever smaller then them. His head turned to the right when he noticed Zuri was watching him, she giggled and smiled, "Eat its good!" she said taking another piece in her mouth and chewed before swallowing.

Seeing that Simba was still hesitant in eating, Zuri grabbed a piece in her paw and when Simba was least expecting it she stuffed it in his mouth.

Simba stood there shocked when the food was stuffed in his mouth, he stared at Zuri who only gave him a wide smile and a giggle going back to her own food. Chewing the food he slowly swallowed it and licked his lips, "mm"

"Yummy isn't it?" Zuri smiled, finishing off the rest of her meal. Simba only gave a curt nod, and dug into the rest of his food.

Zuri laughed when Simba sat up with a piece of meat hanging from his mouth before he sucked it inside his mouth and swallowed it. The cubs looked up when Zakia walked over and bent her head down and bathed them both clean; with Simba having grumbled through the whole cleaning process. He never really liked baths not even when his mother bathed him.

"Mom! We're clean enough, could we please go and play?" Zuri asked ducking away from her mother, rubbing her paw against her ear where the fur had been ruffled from her bath.

Zakia raised an eyebrow, normally her daughter loved getting a bath she chuckled, "Very well. But be back here at the cave before nightfall!" she called after the cubs as they took off out of the den. Sighing, Zakia shook her head, she wondered how many other mothers took care of two cubs, smiling she laid down and rested her head on her paws, well least with them out playing she could take a nap in peace. With the rest of the pride back she could finally rest with worrying about keeping an eye on the two of them.

"Got yah!" Zuri laughed as she leapt at Simba knocking them both to the ground and tugged on his ear. The exiled prince growled playfully and pushed her away from him and lunged at her only to miss and stumble almost falling into the water if it wasn't for Zuri grabbing hold of his tail and pulling him back. "OW!" he yowled in pain when she had grabbed it with her teeth.

Sitting down, the brownish cub still held his tail in her mouth as he looked at her; with his paw he snatched it back from her. "That hurt!"

"I could have just let you fall into the water you know!" Zuri stated giggling, she walked over and licked his cheek, laughing when he rubbed it with his paw. Jumping over him, she walked along the edge of the water, "I always wonder where this water comes from over the falls," she said lifting her head to look at the waterfall.

"I bet it comes from some big lake up atop that hill," Simba answered staring at the waterfall.

"Our parents tell us through stories that when the Pride first came here that this play was dry like the desert, it was so dry and without food that the Pride had lost their King. And the Queen who left alone with only her cubs and Pride, had wept tears that seeped into the ground. Her tears are what made the land change…and that the cave behind the waterfall was where the King had died of starvation and over heat and so the waterfall is the old Queens tears that fall freely upon the land so that her people may live and prosper and the cave behind it is cooled and protected to make sure no other King dies young like hers had!" Zuri explained her eyes seemed unfocused as she stared at the water that cascaded down into the lagoon remembering the first time her mother had told her that story.

Raising an eyebrow, Simba nudged her with his paw making her come back to reality, "You alright?"

Zuri gave a wide smile, "Of course why wouldn't I be…it's just a touching story. Mom has told it to me at least a good 30 times since I was born."

Simba shrugged, he had to admit though it was an interesting story, kind reminded him of the stories his mother and father would tell him about how his pride came to be. The two stayed there side by side, with Zuri telling him every story that her mother told her, and Simba in return explained all the stories his parents had told him about his homeland.

The two cubs didn't realize it was getting late until they heard Zakia calling for them. Heading back to the cave, Simba took his usual position by the wall as Zuri laid herself down beside her mother. "Goodnight Simba!"

"Goodnight Zuri," Simba whispered laying his head down on his paws sighing as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The hurried sound of wings flapping echoed through the tree tops, as a medium gray, Condo Parrot flew through the trees searching the ground and treetops. "Oh where are those cubs! I swear I need a new job. I am not a cub sitter!" the parrot squawked. His black beady eyes searching for any sign of the three cubs he had been sent to watch over but had unmistakably lost…again!

Landing on a nearby branch, he ruffled his feathers, "If I do not find them King Mansa will have my head!"

In the shadows of the tall branches, a small body slinked through the shadows and leaves. Making sure to not make a single sound, Jaali grinned as he snuck up behind the major-domo and with the loudest roar he could muster up; he let it out once he was right up behind him.

Letting out a loud echoing squawk, the Parrot jumped and fell off the branch, falling into the bushes below, where Simba and Zuri were now rolling around laughing on the ground.

Poking his head out of the bush leaves and twigs stuck in his feathers he glared at the laughing cubs. Jaali was laying on the branch laughing, "Oh, Jamine you scare so easily!"

Jamine crawled out of the bush and started to pick the leaves and twigs from his feathers all the while muttering to himself. Then lifted his head and once it set in where his prince happened to be, he stared in panic at his prince, "Prince Jaali, get down from there before you break your neck!"

Jaali rolled his eyes, and stood, turning began to look like he would climb down but just as Jamine turned to face the other two laughing cubs, Jaali turned and with a running start leapt off the branch. "Yah-woo!"

"PRINCE JAALI!?" Jamine squawked in fright.

Jaali laughed as he fell, he landed on large leaves and slid down them to the ground, jumping onto his paws, he placed a paw against his chest. "And another remarkable landing from Prince Jaali if I must say so myself!"

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Show off."

Jamine poked Jaali in the nose; his feathers ruffled "You young prince are in so much trouble when I tell your father!"

The cub rolled his eyes and sat down, "Is that your solution to everything? To tell my Father?"

Zuri giggle, "He's such a suck up."

Jamine smoothed out his feathers, "I am not and as for you two," he whipped around and pointed toward Zuri and Simba, "You just wait until I tell Zakia!"

"Mommy doesn't like you, she says you squawk too much, so she'll believe me not you," Zuri said with a smug look on her face.

Simba himself just laughed, "I've handled major-domo's before bird. I can handle you, your threats do not scare me!" he poked Jamine in the chest making the parrot tumble backwards.

Laughing, the three cubs started off once more, they had managed to get the lionesses to let them explore that day, after Leta threatened Mansa to let their son get a day off his royal lessons. But unfortunately they still needed to be watched by Jamine as the pride did not trust the cubs to not get into any trouble or for anything to attack them. Jaali looked over his shoulder to see Jamine was flying above them once more and grumbled, "How do we ditch him for sure?" his eyes shifted to Simba and Zuri who walked on either side of him.

Simba turned his gaze to the parrot above them, and then looked which way and that, a grin appearing on his face. He held out a paw top stop Jaali and Zuri, making both cubs look at him with a questioning expression. "There are plenty of hiding places in this place, if we run fast enough and get as low as possible in the brush we could lose him," he muttered, it was easier here for young cubs to hide then there was out on the Savannah.

"But he'll still search for us!" Jaali stated casting a glance at the parrot. He wasn't sure why his mother insisted they needed a babysitter. He thought he alone was old enough that he didn't need to be watched and he was perfectly capable of watching the other two. After all his father told him, he was a prince and to be king and would have to look after his pride one day, he could look after his friends.

"That's where we run extra fast, if we run fast enough, he won't be able to always keep up, he's got the trees, vines and low branches to try and guide his way through" Simba whispered, he grinned toward the two he had come to befriend. "It's as easy as spotting a Hippo in a pond."

Zuri nodded her head vigorously; "We can also loose him through the tall grass. The grass leads to a cliff but there's a hollow fallen log that's a good slide!" she explained as they began to pick up the pace of their walk when they noticed that Jamine was trying to swoop as low as he could to hear the cubs conversations. The last thing the parrot really needed was to lose the cubs twice in one morning, and then report back to King Mansa in reward he would probably be eaten for letting the cubs out of his sight for the hundredth million times since they could walk. He hated being cub-sitter. He was the Kings major-domo, he was too report to the king on important matters…not running after cubs…even if one cub was his King's son and heir.

Jamine squawked and flew before them and landed on an upturned root, crossing his wings he glowered at them. "You three are not going anywhere. Only the ancestors of this Jungle will know what you three could get yourself into. Or worse get me killed!"

Zuri rolled her eyes and walked over, poking the parrot in the chest, "Nice way to sound concern for us!" she said sarcastically. She laughed with an amused grin was Jamine toppled over the root when she poked him hard.

Seeing their chance, Simba shouted "RUN!" and together they jumped over the root and the parrot laughing as they ran through the underbrush that surrounded the trees. The cubs stuck close together so not to lose one another while they ran from the parrot they could hear squawking angrily behind them.

Zuri had jumped ahead of her cousin and Simba, leading them when they got out of the shelter of the trees to a large field of tall grass, the cubs weaved back and forth so the stocks of grass that bent would distract the major-domo. They stopped when they finally reached the fallen hollow log, each cub looked down it to see the inside made a drop into one of the local rivers.

"Zuri have you ever slid down this before?" Jaali asked looking toward his cousin.

"No, I found it out on a walk with Mom one day," Zuri gulped, and then held her head high; she looked toward the two males "Not afraid to get wet are you?"

Both boys looked at one another and then held their heads high, paws firmly on the ground they squared their shoulders. "We afraid? Never!" they said making Zuri giggle. The cubs turned their heads when they heard Jamine gaining, but by the loud cursing knew the parrot was following their zigzag trails with much difficulty.

After much debate, Zuri was picked to go down first, backing up; she wiggled her rump in the air then with a running start leapt into the log. She giggled as she slid down the log and once outside the other end held her breath before plunging into the water. Resurfacing, she looked up at Simba and Jaali who stared down at her from their end of the log.

"Come on!" she called, turning she began to swim back to shore as best she could. She reached shore, and shook off the excess water just when she heard two loud "Yah-woo!" followed by two separate splashes behind her. Looking back, she watched as Simba and Jaali swam to the shore and dried off as best as they could.

Lifting his head, Jaali walked around a bit in a circle before the trees that towered over them, he didn't remember this part of the jungle and he had been throughout the entire Rasheda pride's territory, but he never been on this side of the river.

"Hey guys…I don't…" he felt a paw go over his mouth as Simba dragged him into a nearby bush with Zuri. All three cubs crouched down low peeking through the leaves as Jamine circled the top of the cliff trying to spot any sign of the cubs. Each let out the breath they had been holding when they saw he was leaving, crawling out from their hiding place, Zuri looked toward Jaali.

"Is something wrong?" she asked rubbing her ear to try and get what remaining water was in it.

"I don't think we're on Rasheda territory," Jaali stated as he walked up and down the bank.

Simba sat still; his ears were pressed against his head a little, out of Rasheda territory? It brought memories back of the elephant graveyard; the young cub shuddered at the memory of the hyenas. "Filthy ugly things…" he muttered making the other two look toward him. He waved his way, "I didn't say anything, just wondering where we should explore first…come on this is new land!" he said puffing out his chest walking over to Zuri.

"Scared?"

The brown cub looked toward him and shook her head, "No. I'm not if you're not!" she whispered, in truth she was a little scared to be outside her pride's territory. She didn't know the drop from the log led to a different shore; she thought it was further up shore that lead to the small inland river on her pride's lands.

Simba grinned and poked her with his paw, "Well then let's go," he said walking ahead of the others pushing his way through the plants and vines.

Zuri and Jaali shared a look, if they were caught beyond the borders they would get in more trouble then when their parents found out they had ditched Jamine. "Come on!" Simba called from ahead of them, Zuri gave her cousin one last look them took off after Simba with Jaali taking up the rear.

The cubs soon found a small path, which only allowed them to walk in a straight line, with Simba in the lead. The cubs awed at the small monkey's that swung in the trees above them, and the multicoloured birds that sang as they flew through the towering leaves, their beautiful songs echoing off the trees for miles around.

"Wow…" Zuri whispered, her eyes were up on the red birds that flew above her, her eyes filled with wonder as she watched them sing and dance on the wind with their wings. She wasn't watching where she was going until she crashed head first into Simba.

"Whoa!" the cubs cried as they rolled down a small slop. "Oaf!" Zuri rubbed her head with her paw, "Ow…" she whispered. She looked up when she heard laughter from above, she spotted Jaali grinning and laughing, "What's so funny?" she called up to him.

"You two!" Jaali laughed climbing down the slop slowly and came to a stop not far from the other two.

"Huh?" Zuri blinked her eyes in confusion not sure what he meant until she felt the ground beneath her move, but something was off, since when did the ground feel like fur? Eyes widening, she jumped off Simba when she realized she was sitting on his chest, Simba rolled onto his paws wheezing for air. "What do you eat?" he teased.

The brown lioness cub puffed out her cheeks, "I do not weigh that much!"

Jaali fell over laughing, "Well you must because he's out of air!" he grinned at his cousin when her menacing gaze turned on him next. Her glare which would look terrifying on an adult if directed at a cub just looked cute on his cousin's cub like face.

Simba chuckled and stood straight nudging Zuri with his paw, "I'm only kidding Zuri," he grinned and blew on her ear making her giggle and push him with her paw. "I knew that!" she said walking past both of them, the two male cubs looked at one another and laughed softly but fell silent when she glared toward them flashing her two large cheeky grins.

Looking toward again, Zuri felt herself step on something, stopping; she looked down to see bones crushing beneath her paws. "Simba! Jaali!" she cried as the boys came running up to her, she backed away from the bones and pointed, the other two followed the direction she was pointing in and stopped when they saw the bones that looked to have belonged to a small ape like creature, some still had flesh and dried up blood on them, the kill looked like may have been days old.

Stepping forth, Jaali poked at the bones, "I wonder what killed it."

"Maybe it was another lion?" Simba suggested stepping up beside Zuri, the lioness cub moving closer to him, her eyes looking which way and that, as they examined the bones.

Jaali shook her head, "Maybe, but mom says the hunting party doesn't go this deep into the Jungle or that there are any more lions for miles away…"

"Might possibly be a rogue that killed it!" Simba stated looking around, he felt a chill go down his spine and up his tail making the hairs on the end want to stand up. He felt, as though they were being watched, but by what he couldn't be sure. The kill didn't look all that fresh but that didn't mean its killer wasn't that far from its last kill.

Zuri jumped when she heard something move in the trees above them, she froze when she saw yellowish black spotted tail curl up into the leaves out of sight once again. "I…I think…we should go…" she stammered on her words a bit as her voice was laced with fear.

Jaali looked back at his cousin, "Why?"

The cubs got their answers when a hissing growl was heard above them, as a large leopardess leapt from the branches looming over them. Jaali barely had time to dodge and run back to the others, the boys placing them selves in front of Zuri protectively as the she-cub lowered herself to the ground.

The leopardess grinned and approached them slowly, "Well, well, well, what we have here? Three little lost lion cubs. What is small ones like you doing all the way out here, and so alone and unprotected?" the leopardess circled them snapping its jaws at Zuri's hind legs making her jump and lower her body to the ground more while Jaali moved stood over her and gave a small roar, "Leave her alone!" he snapped.

The leopardess laughed and hit Jaali in the nose with her tail, "Now why should I do that? It's been days since I got to have fresh meat, and you three look perfect to eat!" the leopard licked her lips as she stared at the three cubs before her.

Simba was looking which way and that to find a place to get away, only to find the leopards face in his own. "How about your darling? Want to be the first to go? I promise it will be quick and not all that painful," she smiled sweetly but her smile sent chills down the cubs spine's. The leopardess didn't notice that Zuri had crawled out from beneath her cousin's protective stance and snuck behind her. "Well how about it cub?"

"How about this instead!" Zuri called from behind the leopardess, chomping her teeth down on the spotted feline's tail.

"YAW!" The leopardess jumped away from the cubs holding her tail in her paws, looking up angrily as the cubs began to run away. "Get back here you sneaky little bastards!" she shouted taking off after them.

Simba ran along side Zuri; the lioness cub had a proud smile on her face, which made the exiled prince laugh as they ran. They could hear the leopardess gaining behind them, "Run faster!" Simba shouted as they ducked into the undergrowth to try and loose the leopardess but before long they ended up getting separated.

Looking around for a place to hide, Zuri spotted a small hollow hole, and quickly jumped into a small hollowed hole beneath the tree and crouched down thanking that her pelt was dark enough to hide her among the tree bark. All she hoped for was the leopardess wouldn't find her from scent alone, laying her head down on her paws her body when rigid, ears pressed against her head when she noticed the leopardess stopping just outside her hiding place. _'Please don't find me…please don't find me…'_

From the tall grass and leaves across from Zuri's hiding place, Simba was crouched down low watching the leopardess as she searched too close to his friend's hiding place. He cursed to himself, he needed a way to distract the leopardess so he could get to Zuri, looking around he noticed a rock nearby. Too simple, but it was worth something, picking it up in his mouth he stood slightly and chucked the rock into the undergrowth far away from him.

Both cubs watched silently as the leopardess lifted her head and became alert of the new noise and movement. Simba began to slink from his hiding place trying not to alert the leopardess, but he had to move fast before she realized there was no prey in the undergrowth where she went.

"Zuri…" he whispered when he reached the brown cubs hiding spot. Zuri looked up and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Simba, she crawled out of her hiding place when Simba motioned for her to come. She rubbed her head against his, returning the gesture, Simba began to lead Zuri away from the leopardess before she returned.

The two sighed in relief, but the both knew they weren't out of danger just yet, their scent was fresh and they could be followed. Sitting down, Zuri licked her sore paws, and then looked around, suddenly realizing they were missing the third cub of their party. "Where's Jaali?"

Simba who was catching his breath looked up and noticed the other cub was gone, he could have sworn Jaali had been close by. Standing he looked toward Zuri to see she was looking around worriedly, "Hey I'm sure he's fine, he must be hiding somewhere" he said going over to her and bumped his head against hers, "We'll find him!" though deep down Simba was dreading the worse as well. If that leopardess found Jaali before they did that meant they would have to tell Mansa and Leta of their son's death. "Come on, let's go find him," he whispered walking around her.

The two took a detour to go back the way they came to avoid the leopardess; surely Jaali must have found a hiding place nearby. They checked every little hiding place that would have been big enough for Jaali himself to fit in and thoughts that something might have happened to the prince were beginning to flood their minds.

Zuri sat down whimpering, "What if he's dead Simba?"

Simba didn't know how to answer, some part of him feared the other prince's death, but another part of him thought maybe Jaali had gotten away and managed to get to safety somewhere. Both cubs jumped when they heard thunder crack above them, lifting their heads they closed their eyes as they were soon pelted with heavy rain soaking them to the bone.

The two cubs shivered and looked around, "We have to find shelter!" Simba suggested. Zuri shook her head, "No we got to find Jaali!"

"We'll never find him in this weather!" Simba argued but both froze when they heard movement behind them and a low faint growl. Zuri turned around, and screamed as something pounced on her and held her down, laughter made her open her eyes to look up at her cousin. "You?" she pushed him off her and quickly got to her paws, "That wasn't funny Jaali! I was worried that leopardess had gotten a hold of you!" whacking her cousin on the head with her paw.

Jaali shrugged, "I found a hiding place after I dug under a rock, it was a good place to hide, I spotted her when she came my way but she shortly left after finding nothing that resembled a cub" he rubbing the side of his head where he had been hit. He turned toward Simba, "She's going to be a controlling mate one day!" he chuckled when Zuri lunged at him only to ram into Simba when Jaali sidestepped.

"How did you find us Jaali?" Simba asked helping Zuri to her paws. Jaali grinned, "I followed my dear cousin's whinny complaints about what she was going to do to me for worrying her when you guys found me. Good thing the leopardess wasn't around or she would have heard yah" Jaali shook his head, laughing when Zuri rolled her eyes.

"I…I think we should head home now," Zuri shivered, her fur was so wet water was dripping from it onto the ground.

The other two agreed and turning around each cub went off in their own direction until they realized the others weren't following. Stopping they looked back at each other, "Where are you going? Home is this way!" all three said together. That's when they realized neither of them knew the way back home, walking back to one another they looked around to see if there was anything familiar to show the way they had come.

"Great we're lost! What do we do now?' Zuri asked as they sat down in a circle, neither cub knew what to do. They were all told by the adults that if they got lost to remain still and wait to be found, but that was with the case of them being within the Rasheda territory in which they were no longer on.

"Maybe we should find shelter first?" Simba suggested, they were all shivering from the rain. Zuri looked around, "Come on, my hiding place isn't far from here," she said remembering a few of the trees and led the two back to the small hollowed hole. With some difficulty the three cubs squeezed it, it was a tight fit but they relaxed as best they could cramped together, at least their furs were allowing them to conceal heat for them all so they wouldn't freeze.

"We'll try and search for home tomorrow," Jaali stated laying his head down on Zuri's as Simba laid his head down on her back. Shivering the three cubs closed their eyes and tried to slip off to sleep as they listened to the rain pound the ground outside their hiding spot.

* * *

Back at the Pride, Leta and Zakia sat together with a few other lionesses, the pride had split up to find the cubs but their team returned without any sign of them. They now sat out in the rain awaiting Mansa and his team to return, in hopes that maybe they had found them. When they noticed the King returning, they rushed toward him, "Mansa, please say you found them?" Leta begged looking her mate in the eyes.

The King grunted and shook his head, "No, there's no sign of them at all within the territory."

Jamine flew over and perched himself on his King's shoulder, 'Maybe they left the territory?"

The two mothers looked at one another, they had told their cubs many times to never cross the territory. Mansa growled softly, "If they have, Jaali has a lot to explain when we find them. But that'll have to wait till tomorrow, the rain is too heavy and it's too dark to find them right now. The rain could mask their scent making it even harder for them. We will try again in the morning" he stated walking around the two mothers heading for his own cave.

Zakia looked toward the jungle, _'Zuri…Simba…Jaali…please be safe…'_

Leta rubbed her head against her sisters, "I'm sure they're all okay out there…they're strong cubs and smart…they would have found a place to hide from the rain and from danger," she said as they slowly turned and made their way to their separate caves casting one last worried look over her shoulder as two single tears slid down her cheeks as she worried for her son and the other two out there praying they would be safe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It was just before dawn when the rain had finally began to stop, the three cubs cramped together inside the hollow of the tree, had not been so lucky in remaining dry; rain and mud had spilled into the hollow, nearly covering the cub's heads. From inside the hollow a brown mud covered paw stuck its way through the mud to grip anything outside the hollow that wasn't slippery.

From inside, Simba and Jaali heaved Zuri out of their hiding place; the she-cub struggled to climb out even with their assistance but couldn't manage to grab anything dry as she slid back inside atop of Jaali's head.

"Get off my face!" the young prince mumbled, pushing her up with his paws until his cousin was completely out of the hollow.

Zuri grabbed at a root she saw poking out of the ground, and clenching it tight in her teeth she began to pull herself out of the wet mud, holding out her back paw for one of the boys to grab onto. Simba was the first to grab on as Jaali grabbed a hold of his. Together both princes' wiggled their way out of the mud filled hollow and onto a small seemingly dry patch of earth.

Each cub was covered from head to toe in mud, the boy's pelts now matching Zuri's own brown pelt that was beneath the layer of mud that caked her body.

Zuri groaned as she tried to get as much mud off with her paws as possible, "How I'd kill for a nice bath. I wish mom was here!"

"Don't worry; I'll push you in the river when we find it again!" Jaali smirked as Zuri pouted when she found it impossible to get all the mud out of her pelt by herself. "But hey, at least the mud matches your fur, that's a good thing at least!" he added with a grin, but it quickly dropped when he got a face full of mud.

Zuri stuck her tongue at him, turning her back on both the boys as she continued to try and bathe herself, making faces at the taste of the mud on her tongue.

Simba burst out in laughter, "If you ever find a mate in the future Jaali, I'll be shocked. You certainly have no charm."

"Oh and you do?" Jaali asked wiping the mud off his face, gagging when some managed to get in his mouth in which he spat out.

Placing a paw on his chest, Simba grinned, "Oh but of course I do!" he gloated with cockiness in his voice. Getting to his paws, he padded his way over to Zuri, "Don't worry Zuri, the mud brings out the true texture of your fur and mixes with it completely…" the young lion found himself falling silent when this friend's heated gaze landed on him. Gulping, he started to back away, "S…sorry…" he muttered slinking back until he was right up beside Jaali.

The Rasheda prince gave his friend a smug look and grin, "Oh yes, you certainly have the charm all right!" he laughed.

"Oh shut up," Simba muttered rubbing his ears to get some mud off them. Shaking his body some of the dried up mud cracked and fell off revealing the yellowish colour pelt beneath.

Zuri who soon gave up trying to clean herself padded over to the boys and sat down, "So are we going to go home yet? I'm hungry, cold and dirty!" As if on cue the cub's stomachs started to rumble. Neither cub have had anything to eat since the previous morning before they had headed out to play, and with no hunting skills they doubted they'd find food.

Jaali looked around, "I'm sure there must be some mice…or maybe other small things we could catch for a meal," he suggested as his stomach rumbled once more, louder then the last.

Simba rubbed his chin, remembering the pouncing lessons his Father had given him, "I think we could bring something small down, with the three of us it should be easy!" he stated getting to his paws.

"But shouldn't we try and get closer to home first?" Zuri asked.

"Come on Zu' neither of us know where home us and we will just starve before we get home and our parents could find us!" Jaali said standing beside Simba. Both boys walked around the she-cub and into the nearby bushes, Zuri chewed on her bottom lip before she jumped to her paws bounding after them. Though she knew it would have been wiser to just try and find a way home, Jaali was right when he said they would starve before they could find their tracks leading to the river which was possible that they might have been washed away by the previous night rain. "Hey guys, wait up!"

* * *

Side by side, Mansa, Leta and Zakia led the search party. They had headed out just after the crack of dawn to find the missing cubs. All night neither Leta nor Zakia could sleep properly as they worried about the three that were lost out in the Jungle. Jamine had reported that morning that he had seen cub paw prints at the border near the river but they were a day old due to the rain from the previous night.

It was then the pride had figured they had crossed the border, Mansa had been furious when he found out and it had taken Leta a good while to calm her mate down some. But if one looked closely at the Rasheda King's face and eyes one could see the anger boiling in him for his son's disobedience toward the rules he had set out for him.

"Maybe we should split up again? We may find them faster!" Zakia suggested looking around, there were dried and wet streaks down her fur from the tears she shed now and again.

Mansa stopped, turning his head toward the lioness he scowled, "That did not work last night what makes you think it'll work this time in finding them?"

"Last night we still thought they were inside the borders, now we know they're not. We need to split up and find them! And do not think it's just your son that's out there Mansa!" Zakia snapped the frustrations from searching and the lack of sleep and worry was beginning to build up in her.

Mansa growled and stepped close, his face inches from hers, "No matter, I say we stay together and search. I wish to find these cubs together and only then will they get a punishment!" turning he quickened his pace.

Leta moved along side her sister, "He's right Zakia, if we stay together and find them, it would be easier then one group finding them and the other continue searching without notice unless Jamine reported back," she whispered in a calm voice. She knew her sister worried, Zuri hadn't been the first cub that Zakia had bore, no two years before she had bore a son but sadly the cub had been stillborn. It had taken Zakia and her mate a long time to conceive another after Zakia thought she would have nothing but another stillborn. When Zuri came out healthy, Leta thought her sister would have died of joy.

Zakia sighed and nodded, "I am sorry…I just worry…not only is my daughter out there, but as well as Simba, a cub I promised to look after and take care of…and then Jaali, my nephew."

Leta rubbed her head against her sisters, "We will find them…we have to!" she whispered, the two of them quickening pace to keep up with Mansa and the rest of the Pride.

Up above the Pride, Jamine was moving through the trees asking any of the birds and critters if they had seen any cubs in the area but so far he had no luck.

* * *

"Shh!" Simba whispered placing a paw over his lips at the two beside him. Zuri was grumbling, she shoved Jaali with her paw, "Get your paws off my tail!" she growled lowly at him.

"I said be quiet!" Simba scowled before hushing himself, lowering himself down to the ground. The cubs had managed to cub across a group of long tail shrews, but every time they got close enough the shrews seemed to come aware of their presence and would scurry off making the cubs track them once more and try and catch them. Simba lowered him low to the ground and looked toward the other two, they were in similar positions as him self, each down their eyes on a certain shrew to catch and eat.

"Ready…set…. Go!" Simba spoke as they all leapt out of their hiding place, pouncing on the shrews that squirmed to get out of their reach. Simba and Jaali caught theirs in their paws, but Zuri sat proudly holding the shrew by the tail in her mouth. Dropping it, she trapped it beneath her paws as it squirmed.

Each cub ate in silence, happy that they managed to find something to eat. When their stomachs were full as they could get from such a small meal, they sat in a small triangle, "So what are we going to do now?" Zuri asked rubbing her stomach with her paws, she was still hungry but not as much as before and it was more bearable now.

"Find the river," Jaali said looking in each direction.

"One problem…where is the river?" Simba asked, tracking the shrews had brought them deeper into the Jungle as they tried their best to avoid being seen by the leopardess again in case she was still searching for lion cub on her menu.

"Guys…"

"I think we should head south," Jaali pointed in the direction he figured was south for them.

"No, we came from the north, so it has to be that way," Simba argued pointing in the opposite direction.

"No, we didn't!"

"I'm telling you we did, so we go North!"

"I'm the Prince here so I say we go south!"

"GUYS!"

Simba and Jaali flinched, lowering their ears to their heads at the loudness of Zuri's voice; they turned their heads toward the lioness cub that stood with annoyance written on her face. "What?" they both asked.

"I hear water!" Zuri told them, turning toward the sound she heard the sound of water flowing.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jaali said moving off in the direction his cousin was looking in. Zuri grumbled and padded after him along side Simba, "I did you idiots were just not listening!" she muttered so low that the two boys didn't catch a word of what she said.

The cubs listened closely as they got closer and closer to the sound of water; crawling through a low underbrush they poked their heads out, hoping to have found the river but their hopes were dropped when they found a small little round lagoon. Smaller then the one the Rasheda's lived around. Crawling from beneath the underbrush, they walked to the water; Zuri bent her head down and lapped at the water quenching her thirst.

Jaali grinned and snuck up behind her; with his paws he shoved her head first into the water. Both boys watched and laughed as she came up spitting water from her mouth. "Why did you do that for?"

Jaali laughed and cocked his head to the side, "Well I did say I would push you in the river, this may not be a river but its still water!" he grinned then backing up from the waters edge and with a running start he leapt into the water jumping over his cousin's head. Zuri turned her head away to avoid being splashed in the face, but that didn't work when Simba leapt in next right next to her hitting her in the face with water anyways. The cubs swam and splashed around enough to get the mud completely out of their fur.

Lifting herself out of the water, Zuri shook her body to get the excess water off before sitting down. Licking her paw she began to groom herself, she still wished she had her mother to groom her but she could settle for doing it herself.

Jaali floating on his back in the water whispered toward Simba, "Why do females always need to groom themselves?"

Simba shrugged, "I guess it's a girl thing, after all they like baths!" both cubs shook their heads knowing they would never understand females.

A rustling sound in the bushes and trees made Zuri look up from her grooming, her body ceased of all movement, her ears perked to hear any bit of sound. She was listening for a growl of such, afraid that maybe the leopardess or another predator had found them or maybe it was their parents coming to find them. Hearing nothing she turned toward the water when something jumped from the bushes behind her, turning around she screamed at the large Silverback Gorilla standing above her beating its chest with its fists.

Simba and Jaali looked up at the sound of Zuri's screams, seeing the Gorilla they quickly swam to shore, hurrying to Zuri's aid. They placed themselves in front of her as they stared up with wide eyes at the Silverback having never really seen one before but they knew what it was from the descriptions the elders had told the cubs of the other creatures in the Jungle.

"What are you doing my territory? And in my families water source?" the silverback scowled down at them.

"We…we didn't know it was yours…we're lost…" Zuri stuttered, "Please don't hurt us!" she added with a whimper lowering herself to the ground.

Jaali and Simba standing beside her, tried to look brave as they held their heads up high, but their paws trembled when the Silverback set his eyes on them. This gorilla was much bigger then them, and they knew he could kill them easily if he wanted too. The cub's eyes caught movement all around them and crowded together as a family of Gorilla's circled them.

The Silverback lowered his head and sniffed at the cubs pulled back with a grunt, "They smell like those Rasheda pride…save this one!" he turned his head toward Simba. "He smells of another!"

Simba's ears lowered against his head, but remained silent, he watched as the Gorilla's watched them carefully. Zuri whimpered, "Are you going to eat us?"

A small female came up beside the Silverback, a small black baby clinging on her back, it peered at them from the safety of its mothers back. "Eat you? What gave you the idea we eat cubs?"

"Mama told me if I was bad a Gorilla would come and eat me…" Zuri whimpered lowering her head down on her paws but keeping her eyes on the silverback instead of the female.

"Outrageous we do not eat cubs! Your mother tells lies!" the Silverback growled slamming his hand down on the ground, making the cubs back away. The female whacked the male with her hand, "You're scaring them! They are lost Badu, and we must help them."

"They come into our territory Chika…if they are lost it is their own doing, I will not help any of those who trespass!" Badu growled.

"Yes Badu, they did trespass but did so not knowing where they were. We will help them or else they will never find their way back to their own territory, I will not condemn them to death out in the Jungle they are barely old enough to fend for themselves!" Chika argued bending her head down to the cubs, "We will take you as far as the border of your lands, so don't you worry little ones." She smiled softly to them to try and get them to trust her.

Jaali getting to his paws looked at Chika, he did not know whether or not to trust this Gorilla. Zuri stood beside him; "We accept your offer!" she spoke for the three of them, Jaali looking toward her but her look silenced him to say nothing. They all wanted to get home, and none of them knew the way, these Gorilla's would know the direction of their territory since the Silverback said he knew of their pride. Zuri just wanted to get back to her mother as soon as possible and was going to take any help she could get and this female didn't seem to be as scary as the Silverback and Zuri thought they could trust her.

"I did not agree to help them!" Badu hollered at his mate.

Chika gave him a stern look, but it softened when she laid eyes on the cubs, three other females came forth and after some hesitation from the cubs, placed the cubs on their backs. "We will take them nonetheless Badu," she said turning around leading the small ground into the Jungle. Badu growled before he turned moving to the front beside his mate.

* * *

Mansa sniffed the ground, they had stopped at the riverbank, pacing up and down the shore he found no tracks leading to the river or from the river in case the cubs came back to their side. The lionesses beside him were comforting Leta and Zakia, Jamine not long ago had reported seeing two leopards speaking to one another about three lion cubs. But the major-domo had caught nothing else as he went to report back to his King. Now the pride feared they might have been too late to save their young.

Mansa growled, turning toward his mate, who buried her face in his mane. "Our son…Oh, Mansa our little boy…" she whispered tears running down her face.

"We will continue searching, they may still be alive…" Mansa whispered back to her, his arm wrapped around his mate's body trying his best to comfort her as best he could. Though Mansa may not show it outwardly, he did worry for his son and heir.

"Look it's the Gorilla's!" a lioness called out, pointing across the river at the family of Gorilla's that emerged from the Jungle.

Separating himself from his mate, Mansa approached the waters edge calling out, "What business do you have to leave your territory Badu?"

Badu made his way to the bank, "I believe the business I have is with you King Mansa, it appears three cubs of your pride had wandered onto my family's territory. And if it were my decision they would have remained wandering…but unfortunately that wasn't my decision!" he growled turning his attention to Chika who just smiled in return.

"Cubs?" Mansa asked looking across he saw no cubs that was till three heads poked out from behind the legs of the three Gorillas'.

"Jaali!"

"Zuri! Simba!"

Mansa was pushed aside when Leta and Zakia rushed forward, tears of relief and joy running down their faces at the sight of the three cubs, and together they jumped into the river and swam to the other side where the cubs ran to greet them with cries of "MOM!"

"Oh we were so worried!" Leta cried rubbing her head against her sons, she looked up toward Badu and Chika, "We thank you for returning them, we've been looking for them everywhere for two days!"

Chika walked toward and smiled, "No need to thank us, as a mother myself I could not let another worry about their young ones."

Zakia licked Zuri and Simba on the head; "No I am very thankful for you taking them back to us. We feared we never find them." Lowering their bodies the lionesses let the cubs climb on their backs to head back across the river.

Leta bowed her head to them as the Gorilla's began to head back to their home disappearing into the Jungle. Turning the two went into the river with the cubs riding on their backs and swam back to their side where the pride was waiting to see how the cubs were.

Once they were on the other side the cubs were placed down, the happiness of their return turned to disappoint as the Pride circled the cubs. Mansa moved through the crowd and stared down at the cubs that shrank under his gaze, "How dare you disobey my strict orders to never cross the borders!"

"We're sorry Father…we were just try to have fun…" Jaali whimpered looking up at his father's furious expression.

"Fun?! You call running away from Jamine, who I put in charge to watch you when we couldn't having fun?! Or worrying your mothers having fun!?" Mansa hollered slamming his paw down on the ground inches from his son's nose. The cub gulped and backed away further hiding himself behind Simba refusing to look at his Father.

Mansa's gaze turned to Simba, "I bet you were behind all this Outsider! Putting idea's in our cub's heads!"

Zakia stepped forth so she stood over all three cubs; she growled placing her face inches from Mansa's, "Do not put all the blame on Simba! He doesn't know the border so there is no way he would have known not to cross them, our cubs on the other hand know them!" she looked down locking eyes with her daughter who squirmed under her mothers gaze.

"And we will punish them all equally for this," Leta added stepping up aside her sister, bending her head down to grab her son by the scruff. Jaali lowered his gaze to the ground, "It wasn't Simba's fault Father…we wanted to have fun without Jamine always bossing us around…we're sorry…" he whispered low.

Mansa growled low, turning he paced then headed off toward their home, "I will decide a punishment when we get home!" the pride slowly took after him one by one with Leta walking along side her mate having her son in her mouth refusing to let the cub out of her sight.

Zakia was the last to leave, she picked up Zuri by the scruff and began to carry her back as Simba walked beneath her to make sure she was sure where he was at all times. When they arrived back, Zakia took the two to their own cave placing Zuri down beside Simba once they were inside and moved to sit in front of them, looking upon the cubs with a stern look.

"Do you know how worried we have been? We searched for two days to try and find you. And Zuri I showed you the borders, why did you disobey me by crossing them?"

Zuri hung her head, "I'm sorry mama, we were only looking for something fun. I swear that's it…"

Simba remained silent, he remembered after running into the hyenas how his father had lectured him. But surely Zakia wasn't going to give him the whole Circle of Life talk like Mufasa had. He looked down when the lioness looked his way, "I'm sorry Zakia…you took me in and all I did was disobey you by going too far and getting Zuri in trouble."

Zakia's stern look softened, bending down she rubbed her head against each cub and licked their cheeks, "I'm just thankful that you're both alright, just don't go worrying me like that again! Do you understand?"

The cubs nodded in agreement, "Good, now I'm afraid I'm still going to have to punish you, both of you aren't allowed to leave this cave for eight days. You will sleep, eat and do whatever playing you want in here until I say you can leave."

Both cubs groaned but nodded, hanging their heads, "Okay Mama…" Zuri whispered as she and Simba moved to the back of the cave. They lay down beside each other with Simba laying his head on top of his friends as Zuri's was laying hers comfortably on his paws. They remained there until Zakia drought them both some fish to eat before she started grooming them both to make sure their pelts were completely clean.

Only when she was done did she curl her body around the cubs, wrapping her tail around them, she wasn't going to let them out of her sight for the time being. She smiled softly while she watched Zuri roll onto her side and hold her mothers tail in her paws. The lioness then watched while Simba crawled over and laid his head down on her paws looking up at her, "I'm still very sorry…" he whispered.

"Do not fret Simba…cubs are curious…just don't worry me so much!" Zakia licked the top of his head, smiling as he lay beside Zuri who was falling asleep clutching her mothers' tail. The lioness watched as both cubs drifted off to sleep, _'Must have had a long day' _she chuckled laying her head down close to the cubs finally allowing herself to get some well needed rest that she had missed out on the night before.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The morning after the cubs return to the Pride, Simba and Zuri found out that Jaali had too been punished but not like they had. King Mansa had won the right to punish his son for his disobedience, after a much argued fight with his mate, the King had decided his son would not be grounded to the cave but instead Jaali was not allowed out of Mansa's sight and was to follow him around from the moment the king woke to the moment he retired to the cave at night to rest. Though whenever the two sat at the entrance of their cave they could hear Jaali complaining to his father to just ground him like his aunt had done with the others.

"I sort of feel sorry for him…having to keep Mansa company all day. I love my uncle but I wouldn't want to be around him all day!" Zuri commented, she cocked her head to the side and muffled a giggle with her paw watching Jaali trot after his father running head first into his hind leg when Mansa stopped for Jamine's afternoon report.

Simba shrugged, watching the two reminded him when he would accompany his father in patrols around the Pridelands. But his short time in the Rasheda Pride, he had learned something, Mansa may mean protection but an ill-tempered Mansa meant one should run and hide. This King was nothing like Mufasa, though it showed Mansa loved his pride, his way of judgment was different. "Looks like Mansa is taking this opportunity to punish and teach his son, this punishment makes sure that he can give Jaali the proper lessons without him running off to play."

"There is nothing wrong with play…its part of a growing cub's development!" Zuri huffed turning she made her way back into the cave. The cubs were alone since Zakia had once again joined the ranks of the Hunting Party; those few that had grown too old for the hunt were positioned on rocks above the caves entrance to make sure the cubs never left.

Simba took one last look toward Jaali, who was sitting beside Mansa mocking Jamine when he was giving his report. Snorting in laughter, he turned and padded after Zuri. Letting out a loud yawn, the cub stretched and sprawled himself out on the cool cave floor.

It had already been three days since they've been punished, and had long since run out of ideas on games to play inside the cave just on the first day.

"I'm so bored!" Zuri rolled onto her back and stared at the top of the cave, her paws swatting at an invisible opponent. "I wonder when Mom and the others will be back?" she pondered; heaving a sigh she rolled onto her stomach to face Simba.

"I wish she would settle for only grounding us for a few days. I don't know how much longer I can be cooped up in here!" placing his paws on his head, the Pridelander Price groaned when his stomach rumbled for food.

Zuri giggled and crawled over to him and poked his nose, "Your tummy is speaking."

"And it says your tasty!" the male cub grinned evilly and leapt at his friend who squealed in protest. The two rolled around the floor of the cave, wrestling and biting each other's ears and gnawing on one another's paws to try and see who would be the victor.

This was how Zakia found them when she strolled into the cave, a large hunk of meat dangling from her mouth. Raising an eyebrow she watched the two roll about in front of her, placing the meat down at her paws she cleared her throat, grinning when she got the cubs attention.

She took a step back as both came rushing toward her, but not before tripping over their own paws trying to untangle from one another. She smiled down at them when they stopped before her, leaning down she licked the both of them atop the head before dividing the meat and nudged two big pieces toward both cubs.

"Have your fill…for it seems the Warthogs have moved further in the Jungle out of our Territory range and such…it may be awhile before we can hunt them again," Zakia sighed, it had taken the hunting party quite some time to track down anything they could catch.

Simba raised his head, "Isn't there more animals in the Jungle? Can't you hunt others? My mom always brought back different animals to feast upon, whatever they could catch!"

Zakia smiled softy, "Yes there are others but we can only hunt within our territory Simba, depending on what we find and track could take from hours to days," she explained ruffling the top of the young cubs head. Though he was not her own, she couldn't help but smile when she saw him, it felt like she indeed had a son, much like the one she had lost. He reminded her a bit of her mate and how her son might have been should he have lived. "But…" she raised her paw, "We still have the fish in the river that we can catch and it is bountiful and enough to fill our stomachs when we need it."

Both cubs nodded and licked their chops when they finished their meals, their stomachs no longer rumbling with emptiness. Zuri looked up at her mother, approaching her she held out her paw to touch Zakia's, "Mommy…we've been good these past three days…can we please go outside and play?"

The lioness raised an eyebrow at her daughters request, she gave the cub a stern look, "No Zuri, you are both being punished for straying off far from home like that. And I will not take away your punishment for mere good behaviour, you will stay here until the day I lift the punishment…"

"But Mama?"

"No buts young miss; I will extend your punishment if you keep asking. Now you two remain here, I have to go and speak to Leta about something." Zakia gave both cubs a stern glance then padded out of the den.

Ears flattening against her head, Zuri lowered herself to the ground placing her head on her paws. Simba walked over and nudged her head with his; "Hey it has been worth a shot!" he stated, flopping his body across hers and tugged on her ear making the she-cub growl playfully.

Turning her head, Zuri licked his cheek, "I'm happy you're here Simba, I would be so lonely right now without you keeping me company."

"And I would be dying or already dead out in the desert," Simba whispered closing his eyes, giving a loud yawn; he stretched out his legs and laid his head on Zuri's. Both cubs were soon drifting off to sleep, full from their meal.

Zakia found her sister sitting on the rocks of the cliff side; she was smiling watching her son with her mate. Leta looked up as Zakia approached her, "Hello Sister," she greeted with a smile.

The lioness nodded her head, "Hello Leta," she climbed onto the rocks beside her sister and Queen, turning her head to watch her nephew trot after Mansa. She laughed softly, "It seems like poor little Jaali is starting to get tuckered out, Leta I understand Mansa wants to punish his son but Jaali has been following him for hours without rest."

Leta let out a sigh, "I know but Mansa insists this is the way to ensure he knows what is right and wrong and how to be a great King. After all it's how his father taught him."

With a roll of her eyes, Zakia snorted "Oh yes and you see how Mansa turned out…I know he's your mate Leta but would you want your son to turn out like his father and his grandfather?" she asked placing her paw on her sisters.

"Yes, yes I know but Mansa had won the right to punish him, if your mate was still alive you would have allowed him to punish Zuri and Simba," Leta informed her sister watching her son tag along behind her mate, occasionally sending his mother a look of boredom. She chuckled and smiled, "He'll be fine though, he understands he needs to be punished. Now sister why have you come to visit me? I expected you to be with Simba and Zuri," she asked turning her attention toward the lioness beside her.

"Yes I should be, I have been away on the hunt too long today, but it is Simba that I have come to speak with you about."

Leta raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is something wrong with him Zakia?"

The lioness shook her head, "No sister, not psychically anyways, when he sleeps he dreams and he cries. I comfort him when he wakes but he never tells me what he dreams. But I often hear him whispering 'Forgive me mother' when he thinks I'm asleep," she explained with a heavy sigh. "I've come to ask if Jamine may go and find any surrounding Pride to ask if they are missing a cub…though I know my daughter will miss him, it is not right to keep a cub away from its parents even if he says his father is dead I am sure he must have a mother that lives…please sister?"

Leta rubbed her chin with her paw and nodded, "I see your point…I will have Jamine go out and scout for the surrounding Pride, my sister. Until he returns with news I still put him in your care."

"I would have it no other way Leta, and thank you for considering my request." Bowing her head, Zakia turned, jumping off her perch and padded off toward her cave.

The Queen watched her sister go then raised her head she called, "Jamine, come here please."

The parrot flew from his nest in the trees, landing before his Queen giving a short bow, "Yes your Majesty?"

"I wish for you to scout out, find any pride that you can and ask of them if they are missing a cub named Simba."

"But my Queen if the king…"

"But mate shall not know; now hurry he can wait for his reports while you are gone!"

Jamine looked at the lioness before him, he groaned inwardly knowing Mansa would kill him for leaving his usual duties to track down a lost cub's pride. But though he served Mansa, he also served his Queen, bowing he nodded, "Yes my Queen I shall search and what if I find none?"

"Then reports back with what you can," Leta stated, "Now go on!"

With a bow, the Major-domo took to the sky, Leta's eyes watching him as he disappeared above the treetops and far from her sight. "Good luck," she whispered stepping down from her perch as Mansa and Jaali were returning to their cave.

* * *

The days seemed to pass slowly; rain had come to the Jungle and lasted for five days. Over such time, Jamine had yet to return to the Rasheda Pride with news of the mission Leta had sent him on, during which the queen had enough trouble on her paws with her mate demanding where she had sent his Major-domo, but the king found out after a good bat from his mates paw after the hundredth time of asking saw she was not going to come forth.

As the cubs last day of punishment arrived, Zakia had found herself alone in the cave when she woke up. Lifting her head, she let out a loud yawn, stretching her body, getting to her paws she padded outside where Simba and Zuri were seen jumping about excited to finally be outside again, they stopped however when they noticed Zakia making her way over to them.

"You two really shouldn't get up and leave the cave when I'm not up, you could have worried me," she told them, she knew the cubs were safe within the Pride but she was still nervous since the day they got lost.

"We're sorry mama, but we just wanted to get out of that cave!" Zuri's much like Simba was covered in mud from their paws to their stomachs both had been splashing about in the puddles that had yet to dry up. Zakia shook her head and smiled "Alright, now you two be careful today as well as you are to report back for baths tonight and be inside the cave before dark." She knew better then to bathe them now knowing they would only get dirtier by the end of the day.

"Hey guys!"

The three looked up spotting Jaali making his way toward them with Leta slowly following behind him, Zakia smiled down at her nephew before she and Leta watched the cubs scamper off, "Any news from Jamine?" Zakia asked.

The Queen shook her head, "Sadly no, I fear the rain over the past few days may have slowed his progress, not to mention how many prides there are out there to ask. But I do hope he returns, not just with news but Mansa is barking my head off about where his Major-domo may be!" she scuffed, during the argument she had to get her son off punishment, Mansa had brought up where Jamine was, since after all he was last seen with Leta.

Sighing, the lionesses retreated to the high rocks to lounge with the others that had come out of their caves to enjoy the first rays of sun in three days.

"Got yah!" Simba laughed, lunging at Zuri only to find him self face first in the mud. Laughing, the lioness cub fell over holding her sides, "Oh Simba…you…you look…look like…like a…" Zuri couldn't finish her sentence as she burst out in fits of giggles.

Sitting up, Simba wiped the mud off his face with his paw, "Yuk!" he grumbled, shaking his paw to get the excess mud off it.

Zuri rolled onto her stomach and with a leap, tackled him, pinning him beneath her, "Ha! Pinned yah!" she stuck out her tongue, but her smile faltered when she noticed the distant look the cub beneath her got in his eyes. Backing away, she stood beside Jaali, cocking her head to the side, "Is something wrong Simba?"

Jaali who hadn't been paying attention, turned his head to face his friend at his cousin's questions, he took notice of the change in demeanour his friend was showing.

Simba ignored the question and his new friends questioning gazes, rolling onto his paws he sat down with his back to them, his ears pressed against his head. _'Pinned yah…that's what Nala would always say…' _the thought passed through his mind like a small breeze, over the time he had been with the Rasheda Pride he hardly thought of his life back in the Pridelands. And in that moment he felt a stab of guilt that he thought maybe he was forgetting his old home and life.

"Simba?" Zuri stepped up beside him; taken back by the tears she saw rolling down his face, mixing with the mud that stained his pelt. Nudging her nose under his chin, her eyes raised to look up at his, which looked downward, she asked again, "Is something wrong?"

The exiled prince sighed, closing his eyes, he pushed his memories back out of his mind, there was no need for them now, no need for them here, here he wasn't a prince, and here he was just a normal cub. Opening his eyes, he stubbornly held his tears back; he gave a curt nod, "Yeah just fine!"

"Great!" a paw smacked on Simba's back, knocking the wind out of him, "Now lets get some play time in before it rains again!" Jaali turned and began to pad off toward the small lake.

Simba rubbed his back with his paw, grumbling, "He hits hard…" he paused when he noticed the look Zuri was giving him, "What?"

Zuri shook her head and lick his cheek; with a grin she shoved him back in the mud, laughing as she ran off with Simba giving chase.

* * *

Far from the Jungle and the Rasheda Pride, Jamine batted his tired wings; his feathers were still drying from the rain he had endured the night before. The parrot had been flying for days, and had encountered five different prides of lions; none had any correct answers to the questions he asked. Not one of them was missing a cub named Simba nor did any of them know of a pride that once had a cub by that name.

Giving a shake of his head, he looked around to see where exactly he was, but all he could see for miles in each direction was rolling savannah and very few trees. Squinting his eyes, he noticed a large rock formation in the distance, looking around he noticed that the grass was beginning to dry. It seemed the rain that he was caught in before had passed over this land completely as it seemed to have for days.

Spotting a small group of Buzzard's, Jamine made a dive and landed on the branches, "You there who rules these lands?" he called.

One Buzzard who was cleaning his feathers looked up, looking upon the Parrot with hungry loathed filled eyes, it seemed to squawk in laughter, "King Scar rules these lands little bird!"

Jamine shrunk his body a little when he noticed the look the flock was all giving him, "Well…uh, thank you…where can I find this King?"

The buzzard pointed off toward the rock formation Jamine had spotted before, "Pride rock little bird, but I'd advise you not go anywhere near there, hyenas roam these lands now!"

The parrot ruffled his feathers "Hyenas? What King lets scavengers in their Kingdom?"

Squawking of laughter was the only response Jamine seemed to get from them, and ruffling his feathers once more, he thanked them again for what little information they had and took off flying toward the rock formation.

Jamine noticed the further he went into this realm of land, which the more it seemed to die around him, what king would let hyenas in and let his land die around him. As he got closer, Jamine landed once again in a small tree, he kept pondering if he should go back and leave this land, to just forget asking this Pride. The major-domo was brought from his train of thought at the cackling laughter beneath him, looking down; Jamine swallowed a lump in his throat at the five spotted hyenas down below.

"Well look what we have here, a delicious birdie!" one cackled, with its paws on the trunk of the tree Jamine was perched on. The Parrot glared down at him, but the hyena just grinned, drool dripping from the corners of his mouth, "Why not come down here birdie?"

"I think I'd rather not. I have come with specific orders from my Queen to speak with the King of these lands with urgent news!" Jamine puffed out his feathers crossing his wings.

"The boss doesn't like to be bothered so why not just try and come here and fill our tummies!" another barked up at him.

"Filthy mutts!" the parrot glowered, bracing himself as two of the hyenas began to shake the tree he was on, suddenly regretting his decision coming into these lands. Spreading his wings he took to the sky, the hyenas giving chase below him.

"Come here birdie! Birdie! Birdie!" One jumped up, missing the parrot's tail feathers by mere inches as the parrot beat his tired wings to get further up in the air. When out of reach of the hyenas Jamine pondered if he should risk going to see this King Scar, but then again if he did he may end up the dinner of some hyena or worst the King himself.

Beating his wings, the parrot forgot entirely of the mission that had been entrusted upon him, he had the answers of five other prides, and it seems no one knew of this Simba. He might as well return home and give his report on his findings.

Unknown to the parrot, a small light furred cub sat in the grass staring up as the parrot flew over head and disappeared from sight. Blue eyes stared in curiosity, she had never seen such a bird in these parts before, "Nala?" a voice from behind the cub made her turn her head to the two lionesses behind her. "Coming Mommy!" Nala took one last glance at the bird,_ 'what a strange bird, its' sure pretty though!' _she thought than turning she ran off after her mother and the other lioness that were making their way back toward Pride rock.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Amber eyes stared through the darkness, what little light from the moon down inside the den, reflecting of the shimmering tears that rolled down his fur. Since that morning Simba, had a hard time taking his mind off his family and old home, some part of him knew he had to forget, that he was never going back to the Pridelands, which this was his home now but yet he could not get rid of the guilt he felt for running away. He wondered how his mother was doing. Would she be looking for him or was she too angry that he caused his fathers death?

Lifting his head, he looked beside him, where Zuri was laying on her back, pawing at something in her sleep as she dreamt, around the two cubs was Zakia, both were fast asleep unaware that he was still wide awake. Slowly getting to his paws, Simba quietly moved out of Zakia's protective circle around them, and padded to the head of the cave.

Sitting down, the exiled prince looked up at the starry moonlit sky he could see above the treetops, sighing, Simba slumped his shoulders. How could he forget? For the few days how could he let himself forget what he done, causing his Father's death, and then running away from home and his family and friend?

Raising his head, the young prince gazed toward the stars, "You always did say you'd be there for me dad…but…now your not…and can never be…I don't know what to do dad…" fresh tears rolled down the cubs face disappearing into his fur.

Unaware to the young cub, a set of blue eyes was watching him from behind, Zuri had awakened when she felt the warmth behind her suddenly get up and leave. Crawling forward she listened as he spoke to no one but the air about him.

"I'm sorry dad…it's because of me you're gone…I never meant too make that stampede happen…"

"Simba?"

Said cub turned his head in surprise, "Oh…Zuri I didn't know you were awake." He hadn't realized he had woken her when he got up or heard her come up behind him.

Getting to her paws, the lioness cub moved to sit beside her friend, "Who are you talking too Simba?" she asked looking around but she couldn't see anyone around. Simba looked down at his paws; he kicked a small pebble nearby watching it tumble away. "My dad…well…trying too…you see he told me that…he'd be there for me always…" he trailed off looking toward her then back up at the starry sky.

Zuri remained silent, she followed his gaze toward the sky, "Well he is," she said making Simba look at her confused, "Huh?"

"Well think about it…he's still here for you, after all you could have died in the desert…but no, my aunt and them found you and brought you here. I think that's a way of him still being here for you!" Zuri explained turning her head to look at him with a bright smile.

Simba lowered his head, he was processing what Zuri had just said, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. But his mind was still foggy, even if she was right and his father was still watching over him, it didn't mean that he didn't feel ashamed for abandoning his mother in her hour of need. To lose a mate then have her son run away must have broke her heart.

Zuri watched the small smile that had come to his face falter and fade once again, rubbing her head under his she purred "Don't be sad Simba, you're here with us now…this is where you belong now…" she whispered licking him on the cheek, pulling away she turned making her way back toward her mother.

Simba didn't bother to watch her leave his side, _'Dad did you me here for a reason?' _he asked silently, _'Should I stay or should I go home?' _He knew he wouldn't get an answer, and even if he did go back, he didn't know the way and at his age would surely get picked out by any predator and killed. He was lucky the last time; he knew he wouldn't be lucky again.

"I have to forget…I can't go home, they'd hate me once they know what happened and wouldn't want me around anyways. Here…I can start new." Closing his eyes the exiled prince took in a deep breath, "I'm sorry mom…Nala…I can't come home…this is my home now." Turning from the mouth of the cave he walked back on inside and laid himself down beside Zuri, who half asleep, wrapped her paw around him pulling her closer to her as Simba did the same and together both cubs fell asleep holding one another.

* * *

"Where is that damn parrot? It has been ten days. That's it, Leta tell me where you sent that bird!"

The cubs flinched; the three friends were sitting outside of the main cave. Zakia had agreed to take the cubs out for a walk in the Jungle, since they were no longer aloud to go and explore on their own until they were older. The lioness had stepped inside the cave to speak with her sister when the king had stormed in, nearly knocking Simba over in his path. The cubs listened as the King shouted about his missing Major-domo; they looked up when Zakia exited the cave shaking her head.

Smiling down at the three of them she spoke softly "Lets get going, shall we." Stepping around the cubs she motioned for them to follow her. She led the cubs down a simple trail through the Jungle that winded back toward the Pride's home.

"Mommy, why was Uncle asking about where Jamine is?" Zuri asked picking up her pace to walk along side her mother.

Zakia turned her head just enough to gaze at her daughter "Jamine has gone out on an important errand for your aunt, who won't tell your uncle what for, but he'll find out soon enough."

"What kind of errand?" Jaali asked from where he and Simba lagged behind the other two. Stopping the lioness look at the boys, "That's not for your ears," she spoke seriously; turning her body around she continued on down the path, Zuri slowed her pace again until she was walking with Simba and Jaali.

"I wonder what Jamine had to do?" Simba asked rubbing his chin with his paw in thought.

Jaali gave his shoulders a shrug "Mom could have sent him on just about anything," he answered, lifting his head to look at the treetops far above them. Not looking where he was going the young prince ran straight into a small branch, tumbling back he rubbed his nose, "Ow!"

Zakia quickly rushed over as the other two cubs were holding in their laughter, with her paw she helped her nephew back onto his backs, "Are you alright Jaali?' she asked checking the cub over.

Jaali's skin beneath his fur heated with embarrassment, pulling away from his aunt, he rubbed his nose "I'm just fine," he said with a curt nod, though it was hard to ignore the throbbing in his muzzle.

Zakia had to resist rolling her eyes at the cub's stubbornness; licking the top of his head she began to lead them once more. Zuri and Simba hurried to Jaali's side "That was so funny; you looked like a Gazelle caught in eye view of a Cheetah!" Simba roared in laughter jumping away Jaali when he swiped a paw at him. But the three quickly took after Zakia when she called for them to not lag behind.

The cubs followed behind Zakia, who led them through the Jungle path, explaining the names of each tropical bird, animal and plant they came across that the cubs didn't know. They had just returned to the Pride when a Leta approached them, nudging her son with her head with a smile she watched the cubs run off to play then turned her attention to her sister, "Jamine is back, Mansa is ordering him to speak of where he has been…but he is remaining quiet until I could get you," she explained turning toward the main cave.

The two lionesses walked into the cave and sat down as Mansa glared at them, "Nice to see you two took your time to join us!" he snapped.

The Queen and her sister ignored the lion as they set their eyes upon Jamine, whose feathers were ruffled from the wind and rain he had flown through, dirt was seen mangled in much of his feathers from lack of grooming while he flew. "What have you found Jamine? Are thee any prides out there that are missing a cub?"

Brushing off his feathers, the Parrot folded his wings and shook his head, "No my Queen, I have asked as many Prides as I could there are none that are missing any cub by the name of Simba…"

"Wait a minute! You sent my Major-domo out to search for that damn cub's pride?" Mansa growled approaching his mate. Leta however kept a straight face, "Were it not, your first words about the boy that he shouldn't have been brought here Mansa?" she couldn't help the smile that tug at the corner of her lips at her mates dumbfounded face before it was placed with anger. "I thought you would like it if he went back to where he came from?"

The Queen watched with a satisfied smile when Mansa shut his mouth and started to sulk, shaking her head at her mate's behaviour she turned her attention back to the Parrot before her. "Thank you, Jamine for your help." The two lionesses turned to go check on the cubs when Jamine spoke once more.

"However I wasn't able to ask one Pride…" Jamine watched their eyes fall on him once more, "This one pride led by a King named Scar…I couldn't get close enough to ask, a group of hyenas had intercepted me when I landed for a break. Apparently this King lets them roam his lands, live there and they work for him, one of them called him 'Boss'."

Mansa looked disgusted at his Major-domo's words, "A king who lets those things in his Kingdom?"

The two lionesses seemed to share the same disgust that Mansa was feeling; they had come across many hyenas that had ventured into the desert and into their part of the Jungle. All who were killed before they could find the pride nor get even get that far into jungle whenever the Pride was alerted of their presence. "Jamine you could have tried harder," Zakia said stepping toward the parrot that huffed and crossed his wings, "Sorry Madam but I did not wish to become the food of mutts," he poked the lioness in the nose.

Sighing, Leta stepped up beside her sister, "Thank you Jamine, for at least trying" the queen thanked the bird, and then with a wave of her paw she dismissed the major-domo.

Jamine bowed swiftly before flying out of the cave to find his nest for a well needed rest. Turning her head from watching him leave, Zakia looked toward her sister and asked "What are we to do now Leta?"

"We continue what we are doing, we can't have Jamine fly out to find every pride there is out there. We will continue to raise Simba with our cubs, it's the only thing we can do." Leta sat down shaking her head.

"No! We will send the bird out once more and find his pride!" Mansa growled stepping toward his mate. Sharing a look of confusion with her sister, Leta turned toward the King, "This coming for the lion that just shouted not to long ago about me sending his major-domo out for such a mission?" She watched once again with satisfaction as Mansa opened his mouth a couple times to speak but couldn't seem to find anything to retort back to his mate with.

Grunting the king turned and stormed from the cave. Watching with amusement the two sisters followed him out; sitting down just outside the cave watching the three cubs play, jumping around the tree, which Jamine was now nesting in. Well, trying too anyways, but with the anxious cubs below it appeared he might not get that any time soon.

"Do you think he'll be alright here Leta?" Zakia asked, her eyes watching the young male cub jump up only to fall and roll into her daughter, causing them both to start a small round of wrestling that Jaali soon joined in. Both boys trying to pin Zuri.

"Why wouldn't he be? He seems like he is right now. And yes I know what you told me that Zuri told you about the other night, but he is a cub. He will grow out of that; this is now his home Zakia. As of right now there is absolutely nothing we can do, we have failed in finding his home pride and I doubt we'll ever find it," Leta sighed shaking her head. The Queen had to admit, the cubs depression that he often hid was a worrisome thing for one Simba's age to be handling. But she knew the cub would grow out of it in due time, or so she prayed to the Ancestors that he would. "This is his home…we are his family now. And we will raise him like we would our own."

Laying down the two lionesses rested in the shade of the cliff side, watching in amusement as the cubs played before them. Yes, this was Simba's home now, he was now her cub and she would do anything to protect him, Zakia thought as she watched in amusement as said cub tried his hardest to best her daughter. Though it was a surprise and sudden thing, Zakia did not regret Simba coming into hers and her daughter's life.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The months passed slowly since Jamine's trip to find Simba's pride, and since he had returned with nothing of what his Queen had asked of him. The rainy season had finally come to the Jungle, flooding the rivers and small surrounding groves, driving many of the animals to seek higher ground.

Lightning flashed above the treetops, rain pouring down from the clouds, soaking the plant life and every animal that could not find good enough shelter. The Rasheda pride, found themselves up to their legs in water from the over flowing river, the young cubs of the pride riding on their elders backs to avoid drowning.

Nine and ten month old Zuri and Simba clung to Zakia's and old lioness' back, both lionesses were struggling through the high waters. Mansa had long since given the order to move the pride to the higher caves in the cliff side when he took notice of how quickly the lagoon was overflowing from the amount of rainfall.

At the head of the pride was Mansa and Leta, Jaali clinging to his mothers back as the Queen climbed the rocks slowly. The rain making it near impossible to climb fast, and with her son on her back, Leta was not taking any chances in slipping.

"Mama, why is the water getting so high?" Zuri asked, since she was born she had yet to experience the rainy season that hit the Jungle. Sure it rained before. But the young cubs never have seen such rainfall and over flooding in their young lives before. Simba, who now donned a tuft of red mane atop his head, wrapped his paws tightly around the old lioness' neck to secure him self.

Zakia turned her head just enough to look at her daughter, "The rain has over flooded the river my darling. It'll soon pass do not fret my cub!" She licked her daughter's cheek. She looked ahead to her King and Queen; both were leading the pride, and were making slow progress as the rain began to get heavier.

The old lioness tried to keep her head up, her eyes squinted to see through the heavy rainfall, "Simba can you see up ahead? My eyes aren't what they use to be."

Simba raised his head from where he had it lowered, he himself could see very little through the rain. But he could see the rest of the lionesses begin to climb the cliff side at Mansa's orders, the royal family had reached the up most caves leaving it now for the rest of the pride to do the same. "They're beginning to climb!" he called over the hollering winds that were strong enough to throw off the old lionesses back. His eyes traveled to Zakia and Zuri, the two were far from them, and the older lionesses were going to be the first to make the climb now then followed by the others. Behind the elderly lionesses the young ones were nudging them with their heads to make sure they didn't slip and fall into the water or break anything.

Zakia was around the last of the pride to start climbing the cliff side, Zuri holding onto her mother with her paws as tight as she could. Zakia would look over her shoulder occasionally to see if her daughter was alright than continue making the climb once more, reaching up with a paw, her hind paws suddenly lost their grip on the slippery rocks below and she felt herself fall. Reaching up as fast as she could she grip onto the rocks above her, Zuri though had lost the grip she had on her mother slipped down her back with a small cry of fright as she fell only to grab a hold of her mothers tail in her mouth and dangled there.

Simba had just got to the top of the cliffs to the caves, jumping off the old lionesses back he turned to help her up into the cave by tugging on one of her paws when the cry had alerted the pride. Rushing to the mouth of the cave, he stared down at Zakia and Zuri who were dangling, Zuri's weight was holding her mother down from allowing the older lioness to climb back up. The exiled prince looked up when he saw Mansa jumped down from the cave and bounded down the rocks to get to the dangling two. Beside him were Leta and Jaali, the Queen was watching with wide worried eyes at her sister and niece. "Hold on!" she called down to them.

Mansa stopped on the rocks above Zakia and grabbed the back of her neck in his mouth and began to pull but the wind was making it harder for Zuri to hang onto her mother much longer. Losing her grip the cub fell crashing into the water below, "Zuri!?" Zakia shouted and was about to jump down when Mansa grabbed a hold of her. The King was about to go down and grab the cub when a golden blur past them both, disappearing quickly down the slippery rocks.

Jumping onto a large boulder that was yet fully submerged in the water, Simba reached out to Zuri who was padding at the water. "Grab my paw!"

Splitting water out of her mouth, the she-cub struggled to keep her head above the water as she swam; she reached out toward Simba's outstretched paw but made the mistake as her head was under water again.

Simba stood horror-struck as her head disappeared below the water, his eyes wide, as a vision of a stampede of Wildebeests flashed through his mind and the death of his father and he felt that his friends death would be his fault too if he didn't save her, turning his head which way and that he looked to see a sign of her when a paw reached out of the water, followed by a nose breathing for air.

Backing up a bit, Simba took a running start and dove into the water, padding over to where he saw Zuri clutching onto a rock to keep her head above the water. "Simba!" she called out when she noticed him swimming over to her, "I'm stuck!"

Reaching her while fighting the current of the water, Simba grasped onto the rock, poking his head under the water he grabbed hold of Zuri's leg in her mouth and kept tugging to get it lose of the brush she had got it stuck in. Growling he bit at the leaves and twigs snatching them getting her loose. Climbing onto the rock, he grabbed the back of her neck to keep her from going under the water again; there was only enough room for him to stand on the rock.

"We need to try and swim!" Simba mumbled as best as he could hold onto Zuri, "Grab onto my tail, I'll lead!" Letting go of Zuri he jumped back into the water. The brown cub quickly grabbed his tail in her mouth and paddling their paws through the water they began to fight the current as best they could together. When they got close to the cliffside, Mansa jumped down into the water and grabbed them both and dragged them up onto the rocks then carried them both to the top caves.

"Zuri! Simba!" Zakia hurried over once Mansa placed the cubs down, both were coughing up water. The lioness rubbed her head against both cubs checking to see if they were alright, "Oh Simba, thank you!" She licked the male cub on the head. Simba just grinned and sat up, shaking his head to get the water out of his ears, however he jumped when someone licked his cheek and he turned to find Zuri smiling at him.

"You saved me Simba, thank you!" the she-cub rubbed her head against his with a purr, Simba could feel the skin beneath his fur heat up. But he held his head high, "N...o…No problem!" he squeaked before clearing his throat. Closing his eyes he tried to rid himself of the vision that kept replaying in his mind, Zuri didn't fall because of him, but he didn't know why he felt that if he didn't save her it would be his fault if she died.

Shaking his body, Simba got rid of the excess water clinging to his fur and padded over to where Zakia lay with Zuri now curled up against her mother's stomach. The young prince laid down beside Zuri who laid her head on his back, he shivered when he felt Zakia laid her head across both cubs to give them warmth and her paw wrap around them both. As the pride rested from the long climb, Simba however remained awake, just taking in the heat that Zakia's furred body gave him. Curling up closer to Zakia and Zuri, the exiled prince closed his eyes to try and force sleep upon him.

* * *

Small rays of sun poked its rays through the blacken storm clouds, the rain had lasted the remaindered of five days but soon it had lessened, the rising waters slowed and soon stopped but it would be days before it would reside enough to be safe enough for the pride leave the upper caves.

"Moooooooom! I'm hungry!" the whine of a hungry cub echoed through the cave, Jaali, Simba and Zuri sat huddled together in the back of the cave. The rains and rising water had made it impossible for the pride to go out and hunt, and on the fifth day in the caves many were beginning to starve with no food minus the occasional mice that scurried through the caves.

Leta and Zakia looked up from where they had been resting, the two lionesses had tried their best to ignore the cub's whines, for they too were starving but making the best of the mice that they occasionally caught but the mice they managed to catch would often go to the cubs only eating when the cubs were resting.

"Jaali please try and be quiet, the waters will reside soon enough and when they do there will be plenty of foods to hunt and eat but you have to be patient!" Leta lectured giving her son a stern look.

Jaali's ears pressed against his head, slumping his body he grumbled and turned his back on his mother and toward his two friends. All three cubs' stomachs were rumbling, they hadn't caught any mice that morning and with an entire pride around it was impossible to always find mice that could be shared. And hunger was enough for other lions to turn greedy and keep the mice they caught to themselves, even with hungry cubs among them; the pride was use to losing cubs among tough times.

Lying down, Simba groaned when his stomach rumbled again. "Oaf!" he breathed out when Zuri flopped herself down across his back and stared off at the other lions in the cave. "Zuri you're too heavy!" he groaned.

Zuri turned her attention to him and shot him a glare, "I'm not that heavy!"

"You're not the one being laid on!" Pushing himself up onto his paws, Simba pushed her off his back. The she-cub rolled and crashed into the wall, jumping to her paws she glared toward the two male cubs that were laughing until they noticed the look she was shooting them, but both were grinning from ear to ear. Huffing, Zuri stomped her paws on the ground and marched over to her mother and aunt and curled herself up against her mother's side.

"What's her problem?" Jaali raised an eyebrow.

The exiled Prince shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to get the red tuft of mane out of his eyes, "Who knows, it's a lioness thing I guess." Stretching his body he heard some of his joints pop. "Ow!" Simba hollered when he felt a stone be chucked against his head. Rubbing his head he glared toward Zuri, who poked her head up over her mother and stuck her tongue at him then ducked it back down behind her mother.

Jaali's shoulder's shook with laughter, shaking his head he grinned "Boy Simba, you sure have a way with the females."

Growling, Simba shoved him with his paw, "Better then you I might say!" he scuffed.

Jaali just grinned like a baboon and rolled onto his paws, "You like her!"

Snapping his head back toward his friend's direction, Simba stared at him in shock, "Wh…what? I do not! She's just my friend!"

"Suuuuure!" Jaali laughed, jumping to his paws he started too chant. "Simba and Zuri sitting in a cave, N. U. Z. Z. L. I. N. G! First comes love, then comes mating then comes Simba…"

"Knock it off!" Simba growled pouncing at Jaali tackling him to the ground before he could utter another word. The lionesses in the cave raised their heads at the new source of the noise and looked toward the two wrestling cubs, Zuri herself watched them with a raised eyebrows. "Boys are so weird mama!"

Zakia chuckled and licked the top of her daughters head, "And you keep thinking that until you're old enough to mate!" she stated making her daughter look at her with a smile, "Okay mama!" Zuri giggled laying her head back down, resting them on her mothers paws as the others continued to watch the two young males brawl.

It wasn't long till Leta soon had enough of the two and the noise they were causing. She stood and padded over to the two and broke them apart with her paws. "Now that's enough you two! Quiet down before Mansa wakes up!" The Queen turned her head toward her sleeping mate, Mansa had been up the entire night before to watch the water to see if it would reside any time soon.

"He started it!" Jaali pointed it paw toward Simba who growled at him.

"No you did!"

"No. It was you. You pounced at me!"

"You were making fun of me!"

"I don't think saying you like my cousin is making fun of you!"

Leta's eyes flickered back between the two, sighing and with a shake of her head she lifted her paw and bopped them both on the heads. "Ow!" rubbing their heads with their paws they looked up toward the Queen, "What was that for?" demanded the two cubs.

"To get you two to be quiet and stop bickering like a mated pair!" Leta scolded the two however she couldn't help but resist laughing when the two cubs looked at one another sharing a look of disgust.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!"

Zuri who had heard what her aunt had told the two boys and snickered making the two look toward her, she smiled toward them both. "She's right you know!" she commented her body shook with silent laughter as they glared at her.

"Now its time for your bath young lion." Nudging her son with her head, she led him back to where she had been previously resting and had him laid in front of him and began bathing him.

"Mooooooom! Come on, you bathed me this morning!" Jaali clawed at the ground, fighting his way out of his moms hold but Leta kept a good hold on her son as she bathed him with her tongue.

Simba snickered and made his way over to Zakia and laid himself down beside Zuri who smiled at him, "Why were you two fighting in the first place?" she asked.

Feeling his skin heat up, grunted and he shook his head, "No reason…" he muttered turning his head away from Zuri.

The brownish cub tilted her head to the side and chuckled, "Aw it must have been something real embarrassing then!"

"You…you could say that…" Simba scuffed, laying his head down on his paws.

Smiling, Zuri sprawled herself over Simba's back and licked his cheek, "Don't let him get to you!" She yawned laying her head down on his as she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep again, hoping this time not to be disturbed.

Simba looked up and toward Jaali when he heard the Rasheda Prince making kissy faces toward his friend and cousin. Growling low, he glared at Jaali who just gave him a wide grin and laughed a little and the prince crawled onto his mother's back where he sprawled himself out to catch some sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

With ending of the rainy season, the high waters receded once more to allow life to continue in the Rasheda Grove. The rains had brought more life to the Jungles, trees held freshly grown leaves, the ground flourished in new plant life that brought a number of bountiful prey into their territory for the Rasheda Pride to hunt. But with the receding waters, new life was not all it brought, but also death, much of the elderly lionesses had died of starvation, those who had willing sacrificed their own meals of mice to the young to live.

* * *

A roar echoed throughout the Grove to signal the arrival of the hunting party, lead by Leta. The lionesses dragged along three large chimpanzee's that had wondered into their territory in search of food for themselves but unknowns to them the hunting party had been stalking the nut trees where they knew the chimpanzee's would be wandering too eventually and had lucked out when they arrived to the misfortune of the apes.

Among the hunting party was a thirteen month old lioness that stood over her catch with pride, her light brownish fur, which had darkened just a tad, gleamed in the midday sun that glared down upon the open grove. Dark blue eyes beamed with joy and pride. Zuri, who had started her training in the hunt just after the rains had gone, had become a full member of the hunting party a month before. Placing a paw over her kill, a smile lit up her face at the sight of three lions approaching the party, bowing her head just slightly when Mansa passed her to approach his mate, Zuri's eyes lifted and traveled to the two young male lions that were in step behind the King.

Both males were golden brown in colour, the only difference between them was the brownish and red tufts of mane upon their heads and chests from their growing mane's as well as the colour of their eyes. Jaali, who was only a couple months older then Simba, stood a few inches above him in height as well as his mane was already larger then Simba's, but both young males were lean in built.

"Well, well, well Simba, what do you think we have here?" Jaali chuckled circling his cousin looking from her to the chimpanzee lying at her paws.

"I don't know Jaali...but it looks like Zuri here actually managed to catch us some dinner!" Simba grinned, sitting down he flattened some of the mane on his head and cocked his head to the side.

With a roll of her eyes, and a raise of her paw, Zuri pushed Jaali away from her. "Ha ha you two are just so hilarious. I like to see you two actually catch your own dinner for once!" Hooking her paw around her prey she dragged it closer to her with a smug look donning her face. "And since you two like jokes so much maybe I won't share with any of you!" With that said she stuck her tongue at them.

"Ah come now Zuri, we were only kidding!" Simba stood and bopped his head against hers with a cocky grin. "Now why not share?" Wrapping his paw around the chimpanzee he dragged it away from her but found Zuri had steel like grip on it as well. Pressing her nose against his own, Zuri smiled sweetly "Only if you say please first!" She purred licking his muzzle and leaned back. Simba blinked and stood there flabbergasted, "I...I...pl..." he stuttered over his own words unable to completely a single sentence.

Laughing, Jaali padded over and plopped himself down, switching his head back and forth between his friend and cousin. "If you two are done acting all lovey dovy with one another I'd actually like two eat!" The Rasheda prince soon found himself face first in the ground with Zuri's front paws sitting firmly on his head.

"I dare you...repeat that?" she asked sweetly, bending her head down until she could see his eyes that were glaring at her.

"Mmmfff!"

"What was that cousin? I can't here you!" Zuri leaned down further, only causing more pressure on his head from her paws. She smirked when she only got another muffled response in reply, "That's what I thought!" Jumping back she allowed him to get back up.

Rubbing his head with his paw Jaali glared at his cousin. "Sheesh you can never take a joke these days can you. At least Simba here can."

Simba rolled his eyes, while Zuri was busy handling Jaali, he had dug into the chimpanzee. Swallowing a chunk of meat, he ran his tongue over his muzzle and looked toward his friend, "Actually she just beat me to the punch, and she looked like she could handle herself so I helped myself to dinner!" he chuckled ripping another piece of meat from the carcass swallowing it whole.

"Still doesn't answer why she can't take a joke!" Jaali muttered approaching the body and began digging in, tearing off a large chunk. Simba chuckled and rolled his shoulders in a shrug, "I wonder that too times but hey, she's a female. Who knows how their mind works!"

With a huff, Zuri said nothing while she grabbed a large amount of meat from the kill and turned her body whipping Jaali in the face with her tail as she proceeded over to where the rest of the lionesses were lounging with their own dinners. Leaving the two to gaze after her confused. Sharing a look, they shrugged their shoulders and returned back to their meals muttering, "Females."

Padding into the den, amber eyes looked over the two lionesses that lay inside, one sleeping peacefully from that day's hunt while the other sat at the back of the den grooming her fur. Grinning, Simba approached Zuri and nudged her with his paw "You know keep grooming like that and you might lick off all your fur." His chuckle was cut short when she huffed and turned her back to him.

"Hey now, don't tell me you're still upset for earlier today?"

Looking over her shoulder at him, Zuri narrowed her eyes, "What do you think?" she muttered turning back around. Licking her paw, she began grooming her ears. "I too can take a joke Simba, I just don't like it when they're directed at me, and you two always seem to do that!"

"Ah come on Zu', that's because you're the only one around our age. You know full well the other lionesses would just bite our heads off if we played them for fools," rubbing the back of his head with his paw, Simba stepped around her and gave her a cocky grin. "Forgive me?" he pleaded making the saddest eyes he could muster up.

With a roll of her eyes, Zuri pushed her paw against his nose, "Fine you're forgiven just lose that look it doesn't do you justice!" she laughed when Simba's grin was replaced the small pout on the lions face.

"Hey I think I look handsome either way!" Licking his paw, he slicked back his mane and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Resisting laughing, Zuri shook her head, "And you, Simba, are full of yourself!" Standing on her paws she stretched until she heard her bones pop. Lying down, she crossed her arms and laid her head down on them, her eyes watching Simba who flopped himself down on the cave floor across from her and lay on his back.

"Oh don't be like that Zu' you know you secretly know I am!" Turning his head toward her, Simba smirked coyly.

Eyes widening, Zuri felt the blood rush to her face, turning her head away from him she muttered to herself. Feeling her face heat up even more when Simba's booming laugh filled the cave, "Ha I am right!"

"No you're not!" Zuri snapped at him. Standing Zuri grumbled and padded over to where her mother was and laid down beside her placing her head on her back.

"Hey I was kidding!"

Zuri didn't respond, she glared at the cave wall, embarrassed to admit Simba was right. Deep down she did think he was handsome, he was the only lion beside her uncle and cousin. Closing her eyes she did not notice the smile that lined Zakia's face, the lioness had woken to her daughters and Simba's voices and had over heard them and through the slits in her closed eyes had watched her daughter's reactions toward Simba's words. '_Yes they would indeed make a cute couple' _they were much the same words she had muttered to her sister and many of the other lionesses when they watched the two. _'I only hope I'll be around to see my grandcubs' _she chuckled mentally to herself and curled closer to her daughter letting herself drift back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The sun had just risen when Simba rose from his sleep; the exiled prince stole a glance over toward his sleeping friend that was sprayed out on her side beside him. Yawning, Simba stretched his tired body to try and wake himself up fully, and shook his head to move his mane out from his eyes. Grinning the young lion padded his way toward the tanned lioness that had taken him in, and rubbed his head against hers, "Morning."

Zakia chuckled and smiled softly, "Morning Simba," she returned the greeting. Raising her paw, she wet it and groomed Simba's mane into place, "There now, don't you look handsome dear. Now why are you up so early?" she asked. Normally she was always the first in the cave to rise, followed by her daughter whom she left to wake a usually snoring Simba. "The sun is barely above the trees." Zakia turned her head to gaze at the moving light from the sun across the ground that moved inch by inch as the sun peeked over the treetops.

Simba's ears pressed against his head, he remembered why he had awoken early, and what he had dreamt about the night before. He dreamt he was back at Pride Rock, that nothing had ever happened, his father was alive and he was with his family and his friend...Nala. He barely thought of her over the last few months. When he was with her in his dream, they were rolling about wrestling like they would do as cubs, when she pinned him, however when Simba gazed up it wasn't into the face of his once childhood friend but instead it was the face of a young brown lioness who befriended and he grew with. That was when he woke.

Zakia watched the emotions play across his face, and placed her paw on his said "You do not need to tell me my boy." Licking his cheek she rubbed her head against his and smiled, over the time he had been with them she began to think of him more and more as a son she never had the chance to raise. Turning, she made her way out of the den and toward the river for her morning drink.

Eyes following her, Simba rolled his shoulders and sighed as he tried to forget what he had dreamt about that night. He looked toward Zuri who was beginning to stir as light filled the cave. "Hey there sleepy head!"

Groaning slightly, Zuri stretched and raised her head and stared at him confused, "Simba, you're up, what a surprise!" Jumping to her paws she made her way over to him. Sitting down she gave a wide yawn, looking outside the cave she watched as much of the Pride was beginning to wake and leave their own dens, many to just find a place to relax with what was left over from the other day's hunt, many going to the river to drink.

"Well, couldn't let you find me snoring again, now could I?" Simba joked poking her with his paw, "You never let me forget it the last time!"

"Yes well you were snoring like a hippo. What else could I have done but laugh at you for it?" Zuri grinned and smacked his paw away from her playfully. "So are you patrolling the territory with Jaali again today?" she asked turning her gaze away from the mouth of the cave to the lion sitting beside her.

Simba groaned and nodded, "Yes sadly, it was the responsibility Mansa gave us both. He's had us on double since those leopards brothers had tried to move into our lands; the minor migration of animals into the territory is attracting more predators. No need for them to steal our food!" He winked and stepped around her and began padding his way out of the den, however he stopped and thought for a moment. "Hey why not come with us? The party isn't going out to hunt again today are they?"

Zuri shook her head, "No, Leta decided to let us rest there is still some meat left over from the other day for us to feast upon," she responded. Jumping to her paws she pounced over to him and with a graceful leap, leapt right over him. "And I would love to join you, better then staying around boring old lionesses all day that do nothing but lounge about. Now come on, last one to meet up with Jaali has to kiss a warthog!" She laughed over her shoulder taking an advantage to get ahead of him. Grinning, Simba took after her.

Grumbling the red mane lion sat sulking; of course Zuri had beaten him to the main cave, and was taking much joy in hopping around him, chanting as loud as she could "Simba has to kiss a warthog! Simba has to kiss a warthog!" At the top of her lungs over and over.

Walking over, Jaali punched Simba with his paw in the arm, "You of all lions should know better then to race her by now," reaching out he grabbed Zuri by the tail causing the lioness to let out a loud shrieking hiss as she spun around her claws nearly hitting Jaali in the nose.

"What was that for!?" she roared at him.

"Enough with embarrassing the poor lion!" Jaali grinned and nudged his cousin's head with his own looking down into her eyes. "After all, keep up like that and he may shy out of kissing that warthog!" Stepping around Zuri Jaali began his way toward the closest path that would lead them out from the Grove. Simba and Zuri fell in step behind him, Zuri licking Simba on the cheek, "Don't worry Simba I'm sure we won't find any warthogs for you to kiss."

"Thanks that makes me feel so much better!" Sarcasm dripped from Simba's every word as he walked in pace with her. Laughing together, the two picked up pace to keep up with Jaali.

* * *

"This is boring! Can we go pack yet?" Zuri whined, she had long since fallen behind the boys. Her paws ached, due to the thorn bush that Jaali had mistakenly forgotten to tell her about that had grown on that path, seeing she wasn't getting any response she picked up pace until she was beside Simba once more.

"Doesn't anything exciting ever happen?" she asked turning her head toward Simba who in return looked toward her. He shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, we occasionally see the leopards and that on the other side of the boundary lines but they haven't been foolish enough to cross since Mansa killed that last one but we still have to patrol." Turning to face the front once more he added, "And it's not that boring, there's some good game we can kill out here if we ever get hungry."

Zuri snorted in amusement "You two hunt? I like to see that, I swear if you two and Mansa didn't have us lionesses you three would starve to death!"

"Hey, I too can hunt!" Simba protested, stopping he turned to face her, "After all your mother did teach us both!"

Zuri rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I still say you three are lazy when it comes to the hunting department." Stepping around him she quickened her steps to walk along side Jaali, listening as Simba huffed and caught up with them seconds later. Jaali chuckled and grinned at the two of them, "Sheesh you two bicker like old mates!" he ducked his head when both of them swiped at him. "What you do, heck you two bicker like my parents," he chuckled as they both growled and glared ahead of them refusing to meet the prince's eyes or each other's eyes.

Grinning, the Rasheda prince picked up his pace when they began to reach the river that separated a part of the Rasheda Territory. The one they had unmistakably crossed when they were cubs. He stopped however when he noticed Zuri was no longer beside him but instead was creeping toward the river bank keeping low to the ground. "Zuri what are you doing?" he hissed, as he and Simba paced over to her, only to find themselves low to the ground when Zuri's paws pressed their heads down.

"Shh, I smell fresh food!" Zuri smiled wickedly as she put her self in the paws of the huntress within her. Staying low, she crawled along her belly, poking her nose between the tall grass that separated the bank and the trees. Her eyes swept the river bank until she spotted what she was looking for, her eyes seized up the warthog and meerkat that was digging around the river bank picking and eating whatever bugs they could find.

"Well look Simba, it's your lucky day, you get to kiss a warthog after all!" Jaali mused beside her. Zuri had to resist from laughing, when Simba beside her began to gag, "Yuck!"

Scraping her claws along the ground, she shifted her shoulders and braced her body, "Meals on boys!" She smiled and like a spring being released she was off. With a fierce growl, she leapt over the bushes and bounded down the river bank, but her growl had alerted her prey who with a cry began to run in circles before they took off down the bank. Behind her Jaali and Simba jumped from the bushes and joined the chase.

The three laughed as they ran down the river bank chasing after their prey that began rounding the next bend. "We got them cornered!" Zuri laughed as they rounded the corner and stopped when they saw their prey trying to climb the rocky side. They stopped however when they found themselves trapped, the Meerkat placing himself in front of the warthog arms outstretched on either side of him as if trying to shield the warthog.

Simba raised an eyebrow in question, "What's a meerkat doing all the way out here?" He couldn't remember the last time he had actually seen a meerkat but he knew they didn't often lurk this far from the savannahs much less alone with only a warthog.

Zuri shrugged, "What does it matter, its going to be our next meal!" she stepped forward with the boys in step along side her as they paced toward their prey. "What should we start with? The warthog or the meerkat?" she asked with a smirk. The three however stopped their advance when the Meerkat threw himself down on his knees and began crawling toward them with his hands clasped in front of him.

"Please have mercy on us!" he pleaded, the warthog following his lead.

Jaali raised an eyebrow, and snorted in laughter, "That's a first! I never heard food beg not to be eaten!" He licked his chops and looked down at the meerkat his nose mere inches from his face. "You should be glad, not many get the chance to be dined upon by a prince!" he pulled his head back however when the Meerkat burst out in streams of hysterics.

"Please...you can't eat us...we're so...gamy...we wouldn't taste good...ever had meerkat..." he licked his fur and made a face, "Yuck!"

The three stopped and stared down at the two and burst out in fits of laughter, Simba shook his head as the three of them sat down and stared at the two in front of them.

Reaching out, Simba poked the meerkat, "We may consider not eating you if you stop. It's just pathetic to watch an animal beg!"

Zuri cocked her head to the side and grinned down at the two, "You are a fit of laughs!" leaning her head down she smirked as the meerkat scurried away from her and jumped to his feet and held up his fists, "Stay back or else…or else I'll fight you!"

Zuri's head snapped back letting out a loud laugh, "Oh now he wants to fight us!" she cracked her claws in front of the meerkat. "Okay lets fight little meerkat!" her claws gleamed as the meerkat who almost seemed faint at the sight of them. Chuckling she turned her gaze toward the warthog who had his back to them now cowardly into the cliff side his hooves over his head.

Cracking his neck, Jaali stood, "Alright playtimes over, lets just eat them already!" He moved toward the warthog when he suddenly stopped in his path. Sniffing the air, his face scrunched up, gagging the Prince turned and ran back the way they came.

"Huh? Jaali!" Simba and Zuri called after him, but the both of them soon had to hold their breaths as a rotten smell filled their noses. Turning the two of them took after their friend and cousin, the three young lions stopped when they could finally get fresh air and collapsed on their stomachs, "Oh by the Kings what was that!?" Simba hollered his paws over his nose. "It won't go away!"

Zuri crawled toward the river and stuck her head in the water for a good few seconds then came back up for air gasping. Sighing in relief when she could smell properly again, she looked back in the direction they left the meerkat and warthog. "I think that smell came from that...warthog," she gagged and walked over to the others again and sat down rubbing her nose.

"I'm not going back there, that smell could shed the fur off us!" Jaali took in deep breaths of clean air and pushed himself onto his paws. Simba being the last to stand.

"I second that motion!" Simba raised his paw, shaking his head to clear his mind. "Lets just go back to the Pride and find something else to eat. I don't think I ever want to eat warthog again after today." He stumbled past Zuri as he and Jaali began making their way back toward the Grove. Laughing, Zuri looked back toward the direction they had come from then hurried after the two boys calling for them to wait up.

* * *

"Are they gone Timon?"

Timon, the meerkat, peeked around the corner, watching the three lions take off into the Jungle. He swallowed and nodded, "Yes Pumbaa, they are..." he smirked and laughed and jumped onto the warthog and patted his head, "Good job Pumbaa! Talk about your wins of war!" Grabbing a hold his ears he pointed, "Now let us find some more grub!" Timon pointed in another direction that would lead them away from the way the lions had gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"SIMBA!"

Simba cringed, lifting his head from his paws where it had previously been resting, he watched with an amused grin as a brown lioness stormed her way over to him. Her fur ruffled with leaves and dirt. "You know I really thought that little trap wouldn't work, but I have to give Jaali props for giving me the suggestion!" he chuckled, earlier that day Jaali and Simba, who found themselves bored had decided that they would play a little prank on Zuri. It had taken them roughly two hours to dig the hole perfectly and cover it while Zuri had gone out into the Jungle with her mother that morning, thing was they had purposely dug it in Zuri's favourite resting spot in the grove.

Underneath one of the only trees in the area that gave shade with the movement of the sun during the day. They had filled the hole with twigs, leaves and mud, which despite her brown her he could make out among the leaves and twigs that clung to her.

Zuri propped her front paws up on the boulder and leaned her face in close to his and snarled, "This isn't funny!" she snapped, her teeth coming within inches of his nose.

Raising an eyebrow, the red mane lion grinned, "Really? It seems so to me!" he rubbed his paw under his chin and chuckled. "The hole was deep, how did you climb out?" he sat up to avoid the paw that swiped at his nose and cocked his head to the side staring down at the lioness seething at him.

Sitting back, Zuri glared up at him, "I jumped, how else?" she licked her paws cleaning them of the dirt and cringed at the taste and ripped the leaves and twigs from her paw giving a small yowl of pain when they pulled too much at her fur. Licking the spot until the pain was nothing but a tingle she began cleaning the rest of her fur.

Lying back down, Simba crossed his paws and laid his head down on them, letting his eyes look her over, he grinned. "Why do you lionesses always feel the need to be clean?"

"Why do you males seem content with always getting dirty?" Zuri asked looking toward him, when she didn't get an answer she just shook her head with a simple roll of her eyes. Licking her paw, she began grooming around her face and flicked her ear with her paw, "Well it seems we will never know the choices between the sexes will we?"

Simba shook his head, "Sometimes I don't even want to know!" Yawning loudly, he closed his eyes. "Now are you done yelling at me? You woke me from my nap."

Glowering, the brown lioness reached up and grabbed his ear, "And you ruined my suppose peaceful nap. If I can't nap then neither can you!" she hissed and jumped onto the boulder behind him and with a push, she shoved him off the boulder watching as he landed with a loud, THUD, upon the ground. Jumping down, she stood beside him watching him push himself onto his paws.

"Ow!" rubbing his head with his paw, Simba shook his head to get rid of the wringing in his ears. "Did your mom drop you on your head as a cub? Because you like to hurt other lions heads that's for sure!" he scuffed walking around her, rolling his eyes when she giggled and jumped down prancing over to him and fell instep beside him.

The two rounded the corner to the water fall and spotted a group of lionesses speaking among themselves. Among them was Zakia, who's face held concern and worry. Sharing a look of confusion, the two made their way over to the group which parted for them to sit with them. Zuri turned her head toward her mother, "What is the matter mother?"

"Hyenas!"

The two young ones turned their heads to one of the only remaining elder lionesses that survived the starvation of the rainy season. Simba's eyes were wide at the mention of hyenas, it brought back memories he had rather forget, and resisting a shudder he paid attention to the old lioness.

She bent her head in, "I overheard Jamine telling the King, that a pack of hyenas were found in the Jungle. It appears they were coming from a land where there is no more food but I had not heard where!"

"They may come from a land where a King lets hyenas live among them!" Zakia spoke up, turning everyone's attention upon herself. She sighed, she looked toward Simba, "It was when we had decided to send out word to see if we could find the pride you belonged too...unfortunately he could not..." she placed his paw on his then turned her attention to the rest. Leaving Simba to his thoughts, having him drown out the rest of Zakia's explanations of the hyenas and their possible reason for searching for food in around their territory.

They had tried to find his Pride, his mother; it had been months since he let his mind drift to her. Sometimes he dreamt of her, but it was less as of late. If Jamine had been successful he would have been home, with his mother, the other lionesses, Nala...and his uncle...that was if they would have let him back. Being the main cause of their Kings death there was no way they would have let him come back in the first place.

"Simba?"

The exiled Prince lifted his head at the soft voice that reached his ears and through his wandering thoughts. Turning it, he gazed into a pair of deep blue eyes that were watching him with concern. Zuri leaned in and nuzzled her nose against his cheek, "Are you alright?" she asked.

Blinking, Simba looked around them, it was then he realized they were now sitting alone the other lionesses had gone their own ways but he noticed word was getting around pretty quickly of the hyenas. Turning back toward his friend, he gave a stiff nod, "Y…Yes, I'm just fine."

Unconvinced, Zuri didn't say another word but rubbed her head against his neck and shifted her body closer to his, turning her face into his mane that had fully grown in over the months but it still wasn't as large as her uncles, but it would grow larger she knew as he aged. She often woke many times in the night since Simba had come to live with them, many times to Simba talking in his sleep due to what she could only describe as nightmares from his words. But she knew most of them were of the time he had explained to her about his Fathers death. But lately they were less and less but occasionally she heard him. "It's okay Simba," she whispered, "It's all in the past it can't hurt you now..." she added but despite her words she knew it wasn't true. "But I'm here for you Simba, I always am!"

Closing his eyes, Simba leaned his head on hers enjoying the feeling of her against him, he smiled just slightly at her words of comfort. Finally leaning away he looked down at her, "Thank you!" he thanked her.

Zuri laughed softly, "What are friends for?" Walking around him, she brushed her body up against his, brushing his nose with her tail as she slowly made her way over to where Zakia was speaking with Leta.

Eyes following her, Simba groaned and hung his head, trying to brush out the thoughts that entered his head. Turning his head just slightly he stared at Zuri's back, watching as her tail swayed back and forth on the ground. Beautiful. Was one word to describe a lioness that was growing into her prime. It would only be some time before she would go into her first season. He jumped when he noticed she suddenly looked over her shoulder at him, and caught his eyes, and quickly he turned his gaze away and rubbed his head with his paw with a sigh. Who was he to think such thoughts? She was his friend...but where did that matter, he was betrothed to Nala, and they were friends...but that betrothal no longer mattered did it? After all he no longer lived in the Pridelands, he no longer belonged to that pride. He belonged to the Rasheda's now, not by blood but he belonged there nonetheless. He grew up here in the Jungle, this was his home. But why would Zuri chose a lion like himself, one who suffered from a past he tried so desperately to escape? No, he didn't deserve a lioness like Zuri.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice the paw waving in front of his face.

Jaali, who had returned from a meeting with his father, had stumbled across his friend staring at the ground, his mind seemingly lost in his thoughts. Padding over to him, he tried several times to get the other lion to notice him but without such luck. Grumbling, Jaali shoved Simba to the side watching the red mane lion tumble on the ground, "Hey you in there?"

Shaking his head, Simba looked up at Jaali and growled, "What was that for?"

Jaali smirked, "You were acting like a fool. So why were you looking at the ground huh? Would it be you were thinking of my dear cousin?" he grinned when Simba's eyes widened.

"N...No!" Simba stuttered, feeling the heat rise to his face. Shaking his head he tried to clear his mind of the thoughts that popped back into his head.

Jaali laughed, "Oh what would my Father say about you mating Zuri?" he grinned as Simba looked at him in confusion.

"What? Why would he have anything to say on that?"

Jaali raised an eyebrow, "You haven't heard? Well since Zuri is the only young lioness around my age. It's apparent that despite being my cousin that my father wants the two of us to becomes mates!" he rolled his shoulders watching the emotions of shock and a bit of anger pass over the other lions face. "Well if you want her, you can have her!" Jaali offered.

Simba chewed on his lip, it was no surprise Mansa would consider Jaali to mate his own cousin, it wasn't unusual in prides for cousins to mate when their weren't any other possible solution. What did bother him, that it made him angry, but he knew it shouldn't, Mansa had allowed him to stay with the pride when he had no one else. Who was he to go against what the King wanted. He shook his head, "Nah you take her Jaali, she's just a lioness no loss there!" But as he said those words he felt like clawing out his tongue.

Shrugging, the Rasheda Prince grinned, "That isn't what I see, you look at her constantly. Hey maybe when the time comes she will choose you over me, there are plenty of fish in the sea!" Jaali walked by his friend and headed toward the river.

Simba took a moment, before he followed after him, "What word is there from your Father about the hyenas?"

Lifting his head from getting a drink of water, Jaali ran his tongue over his muzzle sighing, "I guess it wouldn't have taken long for word to get through the Pride about that. Fathers quite upset over this, they haven't entered the territory but Father says it is only time before they do when they search down prey to hunt," he shook his head, "He's sending out Jamine to patrol the Jungle from the treetops to make sure they don't enter, if they do, father expects us to take action!" he sighed and sat back looking toward the main cave where Mansa could be seen gazing out at the Jungle intently.

Sitting down beside his friend, Simba followed his gaze, "It can't be hard to scare them off. After all they're nothing but slobbering mangy stupid poachers!" A grin spread across his face remembering the words that the hornbill back home said when he was a cub.

Jaali chuckled and grinned, "And we will make them run away with their tails between their legs like the mutts they are!"

Both young lions laughed to themselves as they slapped paws and began talking among themselves planning out what they would do if they had a chance to get at the hyenas.

* * *

Silence fell over the Jungle, when the sun began to set and the darkness of night crept along the sky. The silence was shortly broken by the snapping of twigs and leaves and shifting of dirt beneath paws, as a pack of no more then eight hyenas moved through the shadows of the Jungle keeping low to the undergrowth for better protection. They were following a trail of monkeys when the new scent of lions reach their noses, turning them on a new path.

Laying low on their stomachs, one poked his head through the underbrush into the moonlit Grove. All was silent. There wasn't a lion in sight, save one. A brown lioness that was getting an evening drink. Grinning, the hyena was soon joined by the seven others with him, all smacking their lips at the lioness before them. One lioness would be easy to bring down with just the eight of them. Grinning like the fools they were, they began to fan themselves out cackling softly to themselves.

Zuri, who had woken from her sleep when Simba who had been sleeping next to her began to kicking in his sleep, had decided to get a late night drink in hopes that would help her get back to sleep. With a slight groan, she stretched her tired body and shook her head giving a yawn.

Lowering her head, Zuri lapped at the water, when her fur stood on end. Lifting her head she stared into the darkness around her, her eyes focussing mainly on the border of the Grove. A chill ran down her spine, at the feeling of being watched. Seeing nothing, she turned back toward the river when she froze when she saw something move in the shadows to her right. Bracing her body, her claws unsheathed, she moved toward the movement a low growl ripping from her throat, "Show yourself intruder!"

Her eyes narrowed as she watched the creature move further away from the grove, which was when the scent reached her nose. "Hyena..." growling low, and against her minds better judgement, she stalked after the creature. Picking up pace until she was right upon the hyena when she pounced and tackled it to the ground her jaws inches from his face, but she bit back her surprise as the hyena did nothing but grin and cackle at her.

Zuri jumped away when the cackle was soon joined by seven others, she froze when the pack crept out of the shadows.

"Well that was foolish of you to come all the way out here and away from your pride!" one cackled licking his chops. The pack began circling her, snapping their drooling jaws at her legs making Zuri jump away from them, swiping at their faces with her claws. Backing into a tree, Zuri braced her body and growled, "Stay away!" she ordered but her only response was high pitched laughter as they moved in on her.

Growling, she swiped one with her claws sending it back into another tree letting out a whine of pain. Taking this time, she jumped over them and began to run but they were soon on her trail and coming in fast. Running through the jungle she found she was getting further away from the pride, but had no way to get back without those damnable creatures catching her.

A hyena picked up pace, jumping onto a fallen tree he ran fast and jumped down onto Zuri's back digging his teeth into her back. Letting out a roar of pain, Zuri tumbled to the ground and rolled down a slop with the hyena flying off her.

* * *

Head snapping up, Simba stared wide eyes at the mouth of the cave. Breathing heavily he shook his head and lowered it placing it under his paws, "Must have been a dream..." he whispered. Shifting his body, he found the heat that was there before from Zuri's body beside his was now vacant. Looking to his side, he saw his friend was no longer there, adjusting his eyes he spotted that the only was occupying the cave was Zakia and himself. "Zu'?" standing he looked around and then to the mouth of the cave. Padding over he stepped outside and looked around, seeing no sign of the lioness.

Sniffing the air, his body went rigid at the new scent in the air that caught his attention, a familiar scent one he hadn't smelt in nearly a year. Growling, he bolted from the cave and headed toward the main cave, bursting in he shook Jaali, "Jaali wake up! Get up now you lazy moron!"

Groaning, the Prince lifted his eyes and gazed up at Simba. "Simba? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Biting back a growl, Simba nodded, "Yes I know! Now get up! Zuri is missing, and there is hyena stench all over the grove!"

Eyes widening, Jaali was on his paws in the matter of seconds, but said nothing to Simba as he raced toward his father and began to wake the King.

It wasn't long before a enraged roar echoed throughout the Grove, Mansa stormed from of the cave was flanked by Simba and Jaali, ignored the heads that were peering out of dens and eyes that watched them. Leta stepped out of the cave behind them, concern written across her face but she wasted no time in heading toward Zakia's cave to alert her sister of her daughter's situation.

* * *

Huffing, Zuri climbed up the slop, the hyena below her dead from her own teeth, her muzzle stained in his blood. One hyena was easy enough to bring down. But she could still hear and smell the pack still near by searching for her and she was sure the blood of their own kin would alert them of his death and would soon be upon her.

Her paw stung with pain from where she had twisted it during the fall, her back was soaked in her own blood from the wounds of her back where the hyena had bitten her tearing at the skin. Limping, she licked her hurting paw, but she knew she couldn't stop, running as fast as she could with a limp she moved through the Jungle heading toward the river that ended one part of the territory in hopes the water would help make them lose her trail.

Her eyes widening however when she heard the sound of hurried paw steps, too many to be anyone else but the hyenas she picked up pace when she heard them gaining on her. Jumping over a bush she landed and rolled letting out a cry of pain when she landed on her bad paw, trying to push herself up she whined in pain and looked up as the hyenas approached her slowly licking their jaws. She growled as best she could despite her pain and coiled her body to strike if needed to keep them back.

"Now now, you may have killed one of us, but there are still seven of us and only one of you. And how hurt you are there is no way we will be refused of such a great meal our first in a number of days!" One laughed stepping close but stayed a good distance of her claws. Soon enough they were sure the blood loss would tire her out enough for them to strike and get their meal.

Hurried paw steps behind them made the hyenas turn and gasp at the tanned lioness that leapt through the bushes. Clawing at them, Zakia placed herself in front of her daughter, the moment she had heard the word from Leta, the worried mother had run off after her daughters trail, she growled and glared at the pack with loathing. "Keep away from my daughter!" she growled.

"Mother...stop..." Zuri breathed out staring up at her mother. Age was slowly taking a toll on her mother that was why she hardly joined the hunts anymore, she didn't want her mother risking a fight and getting herself killed.

Zakia looked back at her daughter and licked her cheek, "Go! Run! Now!"

"But..."

Zakia growled, "Do as I say. As your mother I order you to go! NOW!" she hissed and shifted her body to protect her daughter as Zuri pushed herself to her paws and quickly headed for the grove. Whenever a hyena made a move for her, Zakia would strike. "I said to keep away from her!"

The hyenas growled and watched as their prey got away, but soon turned their sights on Zakia. They keen noses told them that she would tire soon enough, if they could not have the brown lioness they would take this one. Together they moved in on Zakia, circling her, snapping their jaws and laughing to themselves.

Zakia growled, but inside knew she could die, but all she wanted was her daughter to get away safely and alive. She would die happy if her only cub lived. She braced herself as the first hyena made his lunge for her and grabbing his neck with her jaws, she jerked her body and threw him into the river. But soon she was attacked by all sides, front and back, hyenas grabbed her legs in their jaws and pulled causing her legs to give out from under her. Roaring in pain, Zakia clawed and bite at them, trying to throw them off her, her claws met a few of them wounding them. Her jaws tearing at some throats as they tore at her.

Her eyes widened when she felt three of them grab her throat at once and bit down and began tearing her flesh, choking on the blood that filled her mouth. Her vision began to go black. With one last bit of strength, she reached up with her claws and clawed one of the hyena's neck smirking in satisfaction at his howl of pain before all went dark and the pain was gone as she slipped from the world. _'My sweet daughter…I love you.'_

* * *

Sliding down the slop, Simba, and Jaali examined the dead body of the hyena. Lifting their heads they called up to Mansa who was gazing down at them, "Dead but hasn't been for long, Zuri's blood is down here as well!" they called together and began to climb the slop. Both young lions had heavy hearts, the scent of their friend's blood brought the worse to their minds but they didn't smell her death so they were sure they would find her.

Mansa growled and looked around, sniffing he paced over to bush and examined the blood that had brushed on it from Zuri as she passed it. Lowering his head to the ground, he looked closely at the trail of blood, "It's fresh she's can't be far!" he said gruffly, taking off with the two young males behind him. As they ran, the scent of fresh new blood reached their noses, as well as the sound of huffing and a cry of pain. Recognizing the voice, Simba and Jaali ran around Mansa and took the lead.

"Zuri!?" they both called out jumping into a small clearing and spied the wounded lioness. Rushing over to her, they nuzzled their noses against her head as Mansa joined them, Zuri lifted her head and stared at her uncle. "Mot...ther...hurt...river..." was all that got out of her mouth as her head fell back down. Her tired body unable to keep it up.

Looking in the direction of the river, Mansa ordered "You two take her back to the pride I will find Zakia!" Without another word he disappeared from sight as he ran deeper into the Jungle toward the river. Watching him go, both young lions carefully lifted Zuri onto Jaali's back with Simba making sure she wouldn't fall as they made their way back toward the Grove.

Once there, they carefully laid the wounded lioness down on the ground, where she was soon surrounded by the rest of the pride. Leta was licking her niece's wounds to clean her of her blood as the wounds began to seal up, the Queen was worried for her niece but also for her sister there had been no word of her since the boys returned with the wounded lioness saying Mansa would get Zakia.

The Pride's heads snapped up, and looked toward the sound of approaching footsteps, expecting two figures to step out of the shadows they all froze as Mansa came dragging a body of a bloody and torn up Zakia into the Grove and gently placed her down. Looking down at the dead lioness with a torn look, feeling that he had failed to save the mate of his old friend when he had promised on his death bed that he would. Eyes wide, Leta ran over to her sister's dead body, nudging it but with no response she let out a cry of despair and leaned her head into her mate's mane. Mansa quickly wrapped his paw around his mate and held her crying frame against him, not saying a word as he just offered up his presence to help comfort her the best he could over the loss of her sister.

Many of the lionesses stood frozen to the ground, their eyes never leaving the sight of their fellow pride sister's body, until a heart wrenching cry echoed through the Grove. Zuri who had moved to see her mother, was horrified at the dead body before her. "NO!" Zuri screamed trying to get to her paws but was unable to, so dragging her body toward her mothers she placed her paws over the body and her head over Zakia's sobbing into her mothers torn and bloody fur.

Simba sat back, staring wide eyes at the body of the lioness that had took him in, now dead before him for the sacrifice she had given to save her daughter. Taking deep breaths, visions of a gorge and stampede flashed through his mind, the fallen body of his father before him. Padding his way over to Zuri, he wrapped his paw under her and pulled her away from the body, ignoring her protesting cries her pulled her against him, letting her burying her face in his neck as she cries. Leaning his head on hers, he closed his eyes as tears of his own fell from his eyes.

The silence of the Jungle was broken by the mournful roars of the Rasheda's as they let out their grief at the loss of one of their own.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

The day following Zakia's death, two parties led by both Mansa and Jaali set out in search of the hyenas that remained in the Jungle. Their goal no longer to drive them off but to kill them for the attack on two of their Pride members and the death of one. Both parties were made up of almost the entire pride themselves, save for Simba and Zuri. Being as wounded as she was, Zuri could hardly move to help the search parties as much as she would have liked to kill at least one who murdered her mother. The other having stayed behind to watch over her.

Head down on her paws, Zuri's chest rose and fell softly, her face was tear stained from the tears she had shed the night before. It had taken Simba, Jaali and Leta a few hours to get the wounded lioness to rest, and since then she had not woken once, the loss of blood having gotten to her and made her more tired along with her heavy heart.

Sitting beside her head, with his paw on her cheek to help rid her fur of the wetness that soaked it. Simba had not left his friends side since he had managed to drag a distraught Zuri away from her mother's body to the den for her to rest. Watching the lioness, his mind could not help but drift to his memories like it had the previous night. Though she wasn't as young as he was when his Father died to save him, he knew the pain she was feeling, lifting her head with his paw he licked her cheek softly watching her stir ever so slightly.

"Si...Simba...?" Zuri's eyes opened, but it took a moment for them to clear from the haze that blocked her vision. Taking in the appearance of the lion before her, she took in the concern that was written across his face and the sadness that reflected in his amber eyes.

"Good you're awake. We thought you might sleep longer but we caught some fish in the water and some shrews we found near the Grove before the parties left, we knew you'd be hungry when you woke. Not to mention you need food to regain your strength. Jaali said he'd drag back a hyena for us to eat later but I doubt I'd want to eat one of those nasty things do you?" he asked, he forced a grin onto his face as he tried to put forth a bit of humour for her sake. Lowering her head back onto her paws, he turned and went to the large leave at the far end of the cave that held the fish and shrews they had caught. Dragging it over, Simba scooted it toward her, "Eat."

Zuri looked at the food, sniffing at it then turned her head away and laid it down on her paws.

Rolling his eyes, Simba pushed the food closer with his paw, "It wasn't a suggestion. Now eat!"

"I'm not hungry..." Zuri whispered, but her stomach betrayed her as it rumbled in protest. She muttered to herself, "Traitor..." she practically sneered at her stomach.

Sighing in defeat, Simba shook his head "Fine starve yourself...put your mothers sacrifice to keep you alive in vain!" Turning he padded his way out of the den to get a drink at the river. He had been waiting for Zuri to wake the entire time before he would do anything else.

Lifting her head just slightly off her paws, Zuri looked at his retreating form then down at the food beside her. With her paw she hooked it around the food and brought it closer to her.

Simba returned to the cave a half hour later, along side him was Leta who had returned with the news that the hyenas had been found and disposed off. Sitting down, he let the Queen approach her niece, though the Queen herself was aching for the loss of her sister she of course put on a strong face for the pride. His eyes moved to the half empty leaf that had left over's of what Zuri could not bring herself to finish before she had fallen back to sleep. He grinned slightly. Well at least she did manage to eat a little, he thought.

Leta nudged her niece lightly with her nose, watching Zuri groan as she woke to look up at her aunt. The Queens sorrow filled eyes met that of her nieces and nuzzled her softly, laying down Leta pulled her niece closer to her wrapping a paw around her being mindful of her wounds as well. "How do you fair?" she asked in no more then a whisper.

"I miss her..." Zuri whispered though she knew the question was reflecting her wounds and her mother's death all in one.

"I know dear, I do too…I miss her too," rubbing her head against the young lioness', Leta laid her head down on Zuri's and closed her eyes as tears of her own rolled down her face.

Watching the two silently, Simba turned and left the den, walking to where Jaali was outside waiting. "She's eaten but not much. She's sleeping now, your mother is in here now with her, looks like they both need sleep."

Jaali sighed and nodded his head, only his party had returned, the one his Father was leading was still searching to see if anymore hyenas were in the area. "Yes, she didn't sleep much last night; she only got maybe two hours of sleep before the sun rose. Father wanted her to stay back but she refused and came out with us anyways, he'll be glad she's finally resting." Rubbing his paw over his head, messing up his mane, the young prince glowered toward the ground.

"I keep thinking this is our fault...if we had reached Zuri before hand, then maybe Aunt Zakia would be alive still!" Jaali growled to himself, slapping his paw upon the ground leaving claw marks where his claws scraped the dirt. Sitting back, the Prince looked toward his friend, "How am I going to be a good King if I can't sense danger and know when members of my Pride need my help?"

Simba scuffed, "Ja' not even your Father could have known what was going on. It was just by a struck of luck that we found out what was happening to Zuri, we may have lost Zakia but we still got our friend. It would have been worse to lose her; she is the future of this pride like we are. Zakia knew what she was doing..." his voice trailed off, his mind then went fuzzy, he remembered those were once the words Zakia herself had spoken to him the few nights she had woken him from his nightmares when he was a cub.

The two young lions remained silent, but looked up once they heard the second party returning. With them they dragged the body of a few of the hyenas they had caught. The boys watched as Mansa approached them, and bowed their heads when the King stopped in front of the two of them. "Where is your mother boy?"

Lifting a paw he pointed a paw toward the cave, "With Zuri, Simba tells me they're both resting now."

Looking toward the cave, Mansa nodded, "Very well neither of you are to disturb her. Now you two are to keep alert, two of the filthy things got away from us. There is no doubt that if they survive the desert with the wounds they received that they would tell others and they may come here." With that said the King made his way toward the main cave, he himself had not gotten much sleep. The night before he had disposed of Zakia's body properly at the far end of the Rasheda Territory where much of their dead were laid to rest.

Jaali groaned, "He's kidding' right? I've been up since dawn already tracking those things."

Chuckling, Simba shrugged, "When is your Father ever kidding?"

Rolling his eyes, Jaali glared at the retreating form of his father, "Yeah. Sometimes he takes being King too seriously!"

"Or maybe it is you that doesn't take it seriously enough!"

The voice behind them made them both jump, turning they gazed at Zuri who sat not far from them. Slowly she got to her paws again and without trying to add much pressure to her wounded leg, limped over to them. "Those hyenas managed to get near the Pride without our knowing, it shows you need to take position that he gives you seriously Jaali! It will not be long before you are King yourself and what then, when you have no Father to show you what to do nor help you?" she scowled at her cousin, lifting her head until her nose was inches from his.

Leaning away, Jaali scuffed and rubbed his neck, "Yeah well...I have Simba here to help me!"

Zuri raised an eyebrow and looked toward the red mane lion who only grinned in return, turning her attention back to her cousin she spoke. "And even he would be a better King Jaali, he may be like you in many ways carefree and likes to joke around but at least he can take things seriously sometimes!"

Growling the Price leaned in close, "Are you saying I will not be a good King?"

"If you don't start taking things seriously Jaali. That is all I am saying," Zuri sighed and rubbed her head against his neck. "As your Father said many times, one slip up could cost you and the pride…" pulling away she looked him in the face.

Jaali grinned, "You know you spoken like a true Queen!" he purred licking her cheek.

Scowling, Simba turned away from the two, his claws clawing at the ground beneath his paws. He had not forgotten, even amongst all that has happened, that Jaali despite being his friend may also one day be his rival for the most beautiful lioness in the Pride. The young lion jumped when he felt a paw on his and turned his head to look down at Zuri who stared up at him with her wide deep blue eyes, "Something wrong?"

Simba shook her head and grinned, "He is right you know...you would make a great Queen Zu'"

The brown lioness sighed, "Yes...a lot say that these days...I don't know why. It's not like I'd mate Jaali, he just isn't the type I want as a mate" she shuddered and wince as she put too much pressure on her leg and had to lie down. Simba tried to hide the pleasing look on his face when he felt his heart soar at her words, though he knew deep down that he still had a slim chance with her.

"Hey you never know, maybe if you do mate him, you can finally keep him in line!" Simba laughed trying to lighten the mood. He grinned when he managed to get a small giggle out of the lioness lying at his paws. "Yes maybe I might be able too..." Zuri whispered trying to stand but with difficulty. Pressing his body up against hers, Simba allowed her to put her weight on him as he helped her toward the den.

"But you never know...I may mate someone else...we never know what the future may hold," Zuri whispered, leaning her head into his growing mane and nuzzled his neck softly as they walked.

Grinning widely, the ex-prince nodded, "Yeah...we never know."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

A shadow crept through the Jungle, a flash of brownish gold and red flashed in the streams of sunlight that peeped through the canopy of trees far above the stalkers head. Body low to the ground, the predator stalked toward his prey, unsheathing his claws that dug at the dirt beneath his massive paws. Lips pulling up in a victorious smirk, large canines glistened in the light. A low rumbling growl sounded in his chest while he peered around the tree at his prey, moving ever so slightly he braced his body to spring and creeping even closer he raised him self onto his paws to strike, just one more step and...

Zuri lowered her body, listening to the loud thud that sounded in front of her. Raising her head, she stared toward the red mane lion who rolled onto his paws and lifted his head to look at her a wide foolish grin on his face, his fully grown mane falling in front of his eyes, "Hey how did you know I was there?" jumping to his paws Simba padded over to her.

The lioness laughed whole heartedly, "You breathe too loud Simba, that's how," smiling Zuri pushed his face playfully with her paw.

Rubbing the back of his head, the lion grinned, "Well now I know what I should practice on. Weren't you suppose to be out on the hunt today?" he asked curiously sitting down before her, though he was not complaining, he himself was suppose to be out patrolling but had cut his patrol short when he smelt Zuri nearby. During the months following Zakia's death, Simba had hardly left the lioness' side when he didn't deem it fit too, it was during those times Simba tried to get the lioness to notice him more often but most of the time he only seemed to make a fool of himself.

"No, without Leta to lead the party right now and since she hasn't given any other lioness an order too there was no hunt today," Zuri stated matter-of-factly like it was something Simba should have figured out on his own. It had been discovered two months earlier that the Queen was expecting another cub, and she was due any day, and many of the lionesses didn't seem to deem anyone but their Queen to lead them. The old generation Zuri always found stubborn. Too say the Queens unexpected pregnancy had been a surprise, many had thought she was past the cub bearing stage, but by some miracle she had conceived again.

"Oh yeah, Jaali's not happy at the moment about it. Says Mansa has been more moody as of late. Wouldn't blame him for saying that, I've seen the King pacing himself many times, but you can tell he worries about the Queen. With her age, cub bearing can be difficult…or least that's what I been told." Simba grimaced as he once remembered him, Zuri and Jaali asking the lionesses once just how cubs were born. Much of it still made him shudder in thought, but hey he was male, it seemed not to bother the females much when they were told.

Waving her paw, the brown lioness rolled her eyes, "Oh Jaali can complain all he wants. Cubs are a natural part of life," she giggled and then a soft expression appeared over her face, "Oh I can't wait to have cubs of my own...do you think I will make a good mother Simba?"

The question seem to catch him off guard, he felt his voice catch his throat as he tried to think of a possible answer. Of course it was obvious, she was of age, the perfect age to mate and start a family, of course she would be thinking of the cubs she would one day dare so why was it such a surprise to be asked? Even if he couldn't answer him self that question, so he opened his mouth to answer her instead "S...Sure..." he choked, "Wh…why wouldn't you be? I mean...you're nice...you're pretty...you're smart...you're pretty..." he stumbled on words and ended up repeating a few.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Zuri tilted her head to the side and laughed, making Simba look at her dumbfounded. "Oh Simba you're such a crack up. But thanks that makes me feel better about one day having cubs," walking closer to him she licked his cheek and nuzzled her face against his great red mane, purring softly.

Body going rigid, Simba felt his heart skip a beat when she shifted her body closer to his. Hearing and feeling the purr rumble from her body to his, he returned the gesture and rubbed his head against hers, licking her face gently then watched as she pulled away.

"I best go check up on Leta; I'll see you around," walking around him, Zuri rubbed her body against his and tickled his nose with her tail. Looking back at him with a soft smile one last time she left with quick steps moving back toward the Grove.

Finally letting out the breath, he hadn't realized he was holding, Simba resisted watching her go like he always did. It was during those times he really got a look at her beauty. She was no longer the small lean adolescent, no, she was a full grown lioness, her body now built yet still lean with muscles she had gained from the hunts she partook in. Her fur had a certain healthy shine to it as it darkened even more with age, her dark blue eyes held wisdom of a growing lioness that was learning her part in the Pride and its way of life. She was the future of the pride as would be her cubs one day. His mind travelled to her question and smiled to himself, if he had his way and could win her heart it would be his cubs she bore one day. The thought filled his heart with pride. Grinning to himself, Simba turned and bounded off to finish his patrol.

Slipping behind the waterfall, Zuri smiled and approached a very pregnant Leta who was lying down in the back. The queen raised her head to see who had come to see her this time, having snapped at the last lioness who had tried to calm her down when she started to complain that the cub inside her would never come. Even Leta herself was confused she hadn't been this big with Jaali, or that's what she thought it had almost been two years since she had her son. She calmed just a bit when she noticed it was just Zuri, laying her head back down she let the lioness approach her.

Smiling, Zuri sat down and placed her paw on her aunts, "How are you today Aunt Leta?" she asked calmly preparing herself for the worse if her aunt was to start shouting.

"I wish this cub would just come. It's embarrassing not being able to do anything for myself anymore!" Leta managed to push herself up a bit but almost tipped over if it wasn't for Zuri helping her to sit up. Zuri chuckled mentally, her aunt was often too prideful at times.

"It shouldn't be long now Aunt Leta, but I also thought that even though the cub is born you can't go out to hunt on your own until the cub is able to be looked after by other pride members?" Zuri asked confused, or at least that's what she was always taught but knowing her aunt it wouldn't take long for the Queen to step forward and take her place as head of the hunting party again.

Leta sighed, "Yes that is true, but only as long as the cub is in need of my milk then I shall go off and hunt with the others. But the Pride cannot wait until then, many have asked for me to appoint a second in command...but I have not had the heart to do so since your mother's death...I cannot bring another to replace my sister where she should have been by my side throughout our hunts until we were weakened with old age." Ears flattening the queen's eyes sadden and she looked away from her niece. Not many spoke of the death of their former pride member, occasionally she was brought up among family but not by many others. Death was natural part of the Circle of Life.

Zuri lowered her head and tried to push the sad thoughts away, to think of her mother always made her depressed. Taking a deep breath, she smiled toward her aunt and lifted a paw and nudged Leta's cheek just slightly, "You'll find someone. Just as long as it's not Nelly...that lioness has something shoved up her ass I'm sure of it!"

"Such language Zuri. It's not right for a lady!" Leta scolded her. "Your mother did not raise you to use such language!"

Laughing the younger lioness smiled, "Of course not. I picked it up from Uncle Mansa and hanging out with males too does that to you."

Sighing, Leta shook her head, "You my dear niece need to find some female friends."

"Awwwww why? All the other lionesses here are soooo old" Zuri whined, but began stumbling on her words when she noticed the look her aunt was giving her. "Ummm not like you're old dearest aunt of mine whom I love so much!" She flashed the older lioness a large grin.

Leta smiled and nodded, "Well you are right there aren't any more lionesses your age. Simba and Jaali have always been your friends, or should I say one is more then a friend," she raised her eyes and chuckled at the shock look that passed over the younger ones face.

"Wh...what?" Zuri stumbled on her words, feeling the heat rush to her face.

"I've seen the way you look a certain young lion, one with a healthy mane of fiery red!" Leta repeated the words she had once heard her young niece whispering to herself when Leta caught her watching Simba from afar.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aunt Leta..." Zuri paused and looked away. She knew she had been caught, yes she had feelings for Simba, she always had since they were cubs, though she had only began to see the full light of her cubhood crush on her long time friend. "How long have you known?" she asked looking at her aunt through the corner of her eyes.

Chuckling, the pregnant Queen smiled at her niece, "Oh for quite some time. Which upsets me that Mansa wants to force you and Jaali to mate, you may be cousins but it does seem like the only way for the pride to have a young queen that can bare cubs for the future generation since he is the crown prince of the Pride. But I see the way you look at Simba...AND...the way he looks at you in return!" she watched the shock look wash over her niece.

"No...Simba doesn't feel the same way..." Zuri thought back to the past year, Simba had grown more protective of her, though she could place that on the attack from the hyenas that day. But there were other times, when Simba would find any excuse just to be around her, the flowers she was always presented with. She softly laughed in remembrance of the day he had shown up once, his mane stuck with the flowers he had been holding in his mouth but had tripped making his way over to her and rolled which ended up with his mane becoming like a rose bush. Could her aunt be right? Could he feel the same?

Leta watched the smile spread across her nieces face and nudged her in the shoulder, "You should tell him."

"But...it's too soon…" the young lioness stammered, shifting her paws nervously on the cave floor.

"It's never too soon Zuri...but if you think so then alright. It is your choice when to tell him, but be careful it's always easy for one to slip out of ones grasp before they know it is too late," Leta spoke seriously making her niece look at her with confusion and curiosity. "Now run along, the boys should almost be back from their patrol."

Nodding, Zuri stood and made her way to the mouth of the cave, stopping to look back at her aunt. "Please don't tell anyone else Auntie?"

Leta zipped her mouth shut with her paw, "I promise on my crown!" with a smile she watched the younger lioness slip out through the cave entrance and then laid herself down once more resting her head on her paws. "Oh what a lovely thing your daughter has grown into Zakia, you would be so proud of her!" she whispered softly watching the empty entrance where she last saw her niece standing.

* * *

Watching Simba from the corner of his eyes, Jaali could only raise an eyebrow at the foolish grin that lit up his friends face. A grin he had since he had returned to join him on the patrol, since he ran off for who knows what reason in the first place, the red mane lion never did tell him why. It was also a grin that was beginning to get annoying. Grunting, the prince jumped in front of his friend cutting him off. "Alright that's it, are you ever going to tell me now why you are grinning like some damn hyena or would you prefer leave me in the dark?"

Looking at him questioningly, Simba just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "I have not the faintest idea what you're talking about!" he grinned and stepped around his friend. Quickening his pace when he noticed the opening into the Grove just ahead.

Huffing, Jaali bounded over to him and fell in step along side him once more, "Alright if that's how you're going to play it I'll just have to guess...hmm...is it about a lioness?" watching his friend stiffen a bit he smirked and rubbed his chin with his paw, "Ah now I see who this is all about..."

"Who what is?"

Both lions looked up to see the familiar brown lioness lounging about in the trees above them. Zuri lay across the branch, her head resting on her crossed paws, her tail was swishing out behind her, her eyes gazing down at them with curiosity however she seemed to be avoiding Simba's gaze. She could feel the heat rise in her face when she felt him staring at her. Pondering if what her aunt told her was true.

"Oh just trying to see what's got our friend here grinning like a fool!" Jaali answered her waving his paw toward Simba.

"Oh maybe it's his failed attempt to sneak up and tackle me earlier." Zuri smiled and getting to her paws, she leapt gracefully from the tree to land in front of them and cocked her head a little to the side. "I believe he hit his head when he landed."

Throwing his head back, Jaali let out a roar of laughter and shoved Simba with his paw, "Must be it maybe the hit scrambled his brains!" he mussed up his friends mane.

Growling, Simba fixed his mane and huffed, "I did not hit my head...hard..." he added quietly but the two still heard him and laughed.

Approaching him, Zuri licked his cheek and smiled, "Oh don't be sad Simba, we all fall and hit our heads sometimes."

"Yeah some more than others," Jaali smirked sitting down and slicked a bit of his mane back out of his face.

Zuri peered over her shoulder at her cousin and smiled sweetly, "Much like you Jaali? How many times have you fallen out of a tree and hit your head?" she asked watching with satisfaction as he glowered and looked away glaring at nothing in particular.

Chuckling, Simba wrapped his paw around Zuri and grinned at Jaali, "Oh don't be hard on him Zu', it's not his fault he has four left paws!" he ducked his head when a rock came flying at him. "And you say Zuri can't take a joke," he commented ignoring the glare Jaali was sending his way, letting go of Zuri, Simba began his trek back toward the Grove with his two friends following him.

Jaali glanced toward his cousin to see her eyeing Simba nervously, pretty much guessing what was going through her mind, he shook his head. He often wondered when the two would spill that they both loved each other, he had to bet with him self on who would be the first to crack first. Nudging his cousin with his head, he waited until she was looking at him and then lowered his voice, "When are you going tell him?"

Blinking her eyes she sighed in annoyance, just how many already knew about what she felt for Simba? Was she really that much of an open book? Well, no, she couldn't be because if she was then Simba would have known. But what if he did already no and didn't want to embarrass her because he didn't feel the same way. Sighing sadly, she answered "I don't know...there's no way he could like me back..." her eyes gazing up to the red mane lion who was speaking to one of the other older lionesses.

With a roll of his eyes, Jaali shook his head, these two were truly blind, he thought to himself. "Shows what you know," he stated picking up pace heading toward the main cave where he could see his father awaiting him to give his report from his patrol.

Staring after him curiously, Zuri then switched her gaze toward Simba, who as if feeling her gaze on him turned and looked in her direction and gave her his cocky like grin that made her feel like she was melting. She always loved that grin of his, even when he was doing his best to annoy her, she still loved it. Collecting herself, she smoothed out her fur and turned away so that she could avoid his eyes, missing the look of confusion that passed over the red mane lions face as she turned away from him and headed off into the Jungle for some time to think. But didn't realize the lion that followed after her.

Making her way through the Jungle, Zuri made her way to the far end of the eastern border of the Rasheda Territory. This was where a large meadow of grass and flowers bloomed everywhere, she watched as a flock of birds took flight the moment they took noticed her presence. Jumping onto a fallen log, Zuri sat down and stared over the meadow before her, closing her eyes as the wind ruffled her fur. Taking a deep breath, she took in the scent of the flowers around her.

Completely unaware of the set of amber eyes that watched her from the Jungle. Peering over a bush, Simba watched Zuri from afar. When she left the Grove she seemed upset, but he couldn't place his paw on any reason why, she was all smiles and laughs when he was last with her. Leaning forward to get a better look at her, he froze when he felt the twig snap beneath his paws.

Jumping at the new sound that broke the silence around her, Zuri jumped off the log and stared toward the Jungles edge at the red mane lion that held her interest, who stood there with a wide grin, "Oops...sorry...I...uh...well...didn't...mean to disturb you..." Simba stumbled on his words rubbing the back of his head flashing a wide toothy grin.

Furrowing her brows, Zuri tilted her head and stepped toward him, "Were you following me?"

Chewing his bottom lip, Simba tried to think of some excuse, finding none, he exhaled a sigh and nodded. "Yeah...sort of...why are you all the way out here for? It's going to be dark soon." Since the hyena attack, Mansa had made it law that he didn't want any of the pride to venture too far from the Grove once nightfall.

"I came out here to think…" Zuri answered, sitting down upon the ground, her tail wrapping around her paws. "Now the question is...why did you follow me?" she asked leaning forward so her nose touched his.

Gulping hard, not for the fact that he needed a good answer for her question, but how close she was. Every time Zuri ever got too close to him, Simba felt his heart beat faster and faster until he was sure it would burst from his chest. "Well..." leaning back slightly he continued, "You...uh looked upset...and I wanted to see if you were alright? Did Jaali say anything to you?" his eyes narrowed slightly, the prince may be his friend, but it had to be him he was the last with Zuri that he saw.

Feeling her shoulders slump just a little, Zuri smiled as best as she could as she remembered why she was out there. "Well sort of...but don't be mad at him...it's not that he made me upset...it's just I have a lot to think about…" turning she made her way back over to the log and hopped up onto it. Paying little attention when Simba joined her and continued to watch her with a questioning expression donning his face, "Well?" Simba pressured wanting to know what was on her mind.

Staring out over the meadow at the setting sun, Zuri took in the changing of colours in the sky, pale yellow, orange and a mixture of red, the clouds holding a purple hue of shadow. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was time to come forth, but was too embarrassed to come right out with her feelings she thought maybe...just maybe if she hinted...without taking her eyes off the sunset she spoke up once again. "Simba?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about who you would one day mate?" watching her friend from the corner of her eyes she watched the confused expression that flashed over his face.

Taken back by the question, Simba cleared his throat, "Well...actually not really...well...I once had an intended mate...my parents planned our betrothal when we were first born..."

Zuri felt her heart sank in her chest, she felt as if her world had come crashing down around her. He was intended. Blinking the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes she kept her gaze on the horizon.

"But..." her ears perked when she heard him continue, "she and I...well...I never really thought about mating Nala, we after all we just the best of friends back home..." Simba looked toward her and froze when he spotted the tears that rimmed his friend's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Wiping her face with her paw, Zuri shook her head, "N...Nothing" she stuttered, trying her best to hide the crack in her voice but by the way he was looking at her she knew she hadn't. Jumping down from the log, she blinked when Simba jumped in front of her to stop her from going anywhere, "Come on Zuri, we're been friends for almost two years now, you can tell me anything."

"No...No I can't...not now!" Zuri whispered looking away from him.

"Don't lie to me Zuri!" Simba pressed on, stepping closer to her, confused why she took a step back. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No!" biting her lip, Zuri looked down, "I'm not afraid of you Simba, I could never be afraid of you."

"Then tell me what's wrong!" Simba glowered, she was beginning to make him confused. One minute she was crying, and now she was snapping at him and refusing to tell him anything.

"I can't..." Zuri whispered lowering her head again, her ears pressed against her skull. Suddenly taking interest in her paws, she shuffled them across the ground.

"You can't or you just refuse too? Oh come on Zuri, just tell me alright so I can help make you feel better!" Simba stepped toward her again. "Now just tell me," he persisted, "What's the matter?"

Zuri felt her body shaking; it was there on the tip of her tongue, the words she longed to say...she watched him with her eyes as he took another step closer.

"Zu'?"

"I LOVE YOU!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**"I LOVE YOU!"**

Simba, who had frozen in mid-step, stared wide eyed at his cubhood friend when the words burst from her mouth. He watched the horrified look that crept over her face at her sudden outburst, and watched her step back from him, but this time he did not step toward her, nor did he stop her when she turned and with great speed rushed into the Jungle and out of his sight. His mind was reeling. She loved him. His heart began to beat fast as her words finally began to sink in._ 'She loves me?' _he repeated silently, _'She...loves...me...' _a foolish grin crept over his face and he suddenly felt like dancing for joy when he stopped, _'But why would she suddenly cry...and then run from me when she loves me?' _he drifted back over their conversation, to remember exactly what was repeated. Then it struck him, "Oh shit!" jumping to his paws he bolted into the Jungle after her.

Zuri ran as fast as her paws could carry her, her vision blinded by tears that were freely running down her face. It was dark now, but she could still see through the Jungle as much as her blurry tear filled vision would allow her. She didn't even stop when she felt sharp rocks scrap the bottom of her paws, or branches whip across her face, she had to get away, she had to be alone. How stupid could she be, if Simba was intended, there was no sure chance he would stay with the Pride when he was now old enough to fend for himself. He had a better chance of leaving to go and find his old Pride. Who was she to stop him if she wanted too? _'I am such a fool!' _she screamed mentally.

She came to a stop at the edge of a cliff, tilting her head downwards she stared down at the hundred foot drop to the trees below. Taking a few steps back she stopped and looked down at her paws, lifting one at a time, she licked the tiny cuts on the pads of her paws clean then lowered them again. Lying down she crossed her arms and laid her head down on them and stared out at the night sky as the stars began to make their appearance along with the moon rising in the distance. '_Oh mother…I wish you were here…I could use your guidance…' _Shutting her eyes she covered her face with a paw as she silent wept.

"ZURI?" Simba called for the tenth time since he started his search, he had finally caught onto her scent but the territory was filled with many of the Prides scents mainly those from the Hunting Party, so he was not sure if the scent was old or new. "Oh come on Zu' where are you?" he called and sat down, he ran his paw over his mane and glowered at the ground, when he noticed a paw print. Bending down he took a good sniff and grinned, it was fresh, jumping back to his paws he took off following the trail of paw prints through the grass and undergrowth. Stopping when he came to the edge of the Jungle, he stared out at the lioness that laid on the edge of the cliff just staring out at the stars. It was something they often did when they could not sleep when they were cubs they would lay at the mouth of the cave to stare up at the stars and Simba would recite the very worlds his Father had told him about the Great Kings of the Past residing in the stars to watch over everyone and help them when they were needed. Sighing in relief, Simba stepped toward her, "Why did you run?"

He watched as she jumped in fright, it was apparent that she hadn't notice him again come upon her. He almost flinched at the tearstained face that turned toward him, taking a deep breath he approached her and licked her face to clean it then leaned back a ways. "Why did you run from me?"

Lowering her gaze, Zuri willed her tears to stop for a moment and she pushed herself onto her paws and sat back. "I...I made a fool of myself...I...I shouldn't have told you..." her voice was low but it was still loud enough to reach Simba's ears and he tilted his head to the side and then laughed softly. Eyes widening, Zuri glared at him, "Why are you laughing?" she snapped. But blinked when all he did was grin at her, "What's so funny Simba? I just told you what I've been holding in all these years since you came to live with us and you're laughing at me. I made such a fool of myself, I fell in love with an intended lion..." she trailed off once more and lowered her gaze.

Simba grinned and shook his head in amusement, "I'm laughing because I thought all this time that I was just making a fool out of myself trying to get you to notice me whenever I got the chance too!" his grin widened when she raised her head to look toward him confused, "I really thought I wasn't getting across to you and by that look I can see that it wasn't, but you at the same time felt the same. I'm sorry to say Zuri but we're both fools for not seeing how we felt about each other when at the same time we were trying to get ones attention!" grinning the red mane lion shook his head at his own stupidity.

"But...you're..." Zuri began before Simba placed a paw on her mouth to quiet her.

"I was-WAS- intended Zu', but come on lets face it, it's not like I'm ever going to see Nala again. And even if I did, it's not her that I'm in love with," taking a step closer to her, he cocked his head to the side with a cocky grin that she loved so much lighting up his face. "When actually I'm in love with a feisty young lioness, whose fur matches that of the Earth, and eyes as deep as the flowing river and even more blue that the sky above would envy for such a colour. She may not be the one that I had been intended too with birth, but she is the one who helped me when I needed it the most, the one who when I was brought here welcomed me with open paws and a gentle smile and bright personality!" he stopped when his face was within inches of hers. "I fell in love with you."

Eyes wide, Zuri felt like her heart had stopped, and her voice hitched in her throat as she found it hard to breath. "Y...you love me?"

"Is there an echo here?" Simba joked and pressed his nose to hers and looked her in the eyes, "Yes you, you silly thing, I love you!"

It took a few moments until Zuri finally felt her heart start to beat once again, the breath she was holding she let out. With new tears rolling down her face, she rubbed her head against his mane, closing her eyes when he returned the gesture. Shifting her body closer to his, she laid her head against his neck and took in his ever familiar scent that was a mixture of the many scents of the Jungle that clung to his fur.

Simba chuckled, "Now why are you crying? You're not turning into a wreck on me are you?" he laughed and grinned when she shoved him away from her with a loud huff.

"They're tears of joy you moron!" Zuri huffed and turned her head away trying to avoid his joyful laughter. "Sometimes Simba I wonder how I can love you!"

Simba's ears fell and he pouted and slumped his shoulders, but the ever playful gleam in his eyes was hard to hide. With a roll of her eyes, Zuri pushed past Simba, brushing her tail against his nose, "Come on you fool we best be getting back before Mansa finds us missing."

"Meh he's not all that scary. His pregnant Queen is even scarier, though I wouldn't tell that too her face!" bounding after her, Simba fell in step beside her, his tail going to curl around hers. Smiling, Zuri leaned her head in and rubbed it against his mane, a gentle purr rumbling in her throat. The two didn't even realize when they came upon the Grove until a clear of a throat made the two of them jump apart.

Jaali, who had found his friend and cousin had not returned to the Grove before the sun had set, had stayed up to wait for them. He paced most of the Grove, eyes searching for any sign of them returning, when he noticed two shadows approaching slowly, and they seemed quite close together. Sitting down, he waited for them to come closer, but it seemed they both were too interested in ones company to notice him, shaking his head he cleared his throat. Letting out a low laugh when they both jumped apart from each one, "Well I do believe its okay to say it's finally about damn time you two came to your senses and told one another. So who was the first to crack I want to know."

"Jeez Jaali you should like an old bickering lioness who loves to spread the latest gossip of the Pride!" Approaching her cousin, Zuri punched him in the leg. "And it's none of your business really, it's mine and Simba's!" looking over her shoulder at the said lion, she flashed him a smile and then padded her way toward their den leaving the two males behind.

"It's mine and Simba's" Jaali repeated, mimicking his cousin's voice, grinning toward Simba he patted him on the back hard. "You know I was beginning to seriously think you didn't have it in you to confess..."

"Actually she was the one that confessed to me first," Simba cut him off, blowing some of his mane out of his face. "She sort of...burst...yeah that's the right word to say. But it doesn't matter; it's just finally nice to have her know how I feel. At least I'm no longer making a fool out of myself trying to impress her."

"I'm afraid to tell you this Simba my friend, but you will always make a fool out of yourself!" Jaali grinned and jumped away from his friend who tried to swipe at him. "So...when will the Pride be expecting another set of new cubs?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cubs?" Simba questioned and shook his head, "We just got through telling each other how we felt, much less discuss cubs!" his mind however drifted back to the other day when Zuri had asked him if she would one day make a good mother, and he knew she would be, but there was the matter of himself. Would he make a good Father? That he wasn't exactly sure of that.

"Well you're still young. Don't go having cubs around my parent's age. I think the females get crankier then!" Jaali looked toward the main cave. It wasn't that he wasn't excited to have another cub in the Pride, but he now often found an excuse to leave the cave just to avoid his mother and her complaining. "Oh and yes what I was up to tell you was, Father doesn't know you two were away from Grove. Count of blessings he's getting old with age to notice these days."

"Hey the older he gets the closer you are to becoming King!" Simba noticed the colour almost drain from his friend's fur. He knew personally what Jaali thought of becoming King. And his mind drifted back to when he was a cub, when he was still the prince of the Pridelands he couldn't wait to be King one day, however Jaali...it seemed though he tried hard to hide it was afraid of becoming King. And he knew why. His eyes looked toward the main cave. The young Rasheda Prince was afraid of what his Father might say, the King hardly ever showed anything but disapproval toward his son's many actions. Yes Jaali was careless in many things, but he knew deep down his friend had the makings of a King. Shoving his friend in the shoulder, Simba moved around him to head toward his and Zuri's den, "You'll make a fine King one day Ja' I know it!" he grinned at his friend before continuing on his way.

Entering the den, he found Zuri laying at the back of the cave. He watched her head rise up to gaze at him when he entered, he felt his heart beat faster when she smiled at him but remained where she lay. Making his way over to her, he lowered himself to the ground to lay beside her, watching her shift closer to lay her head down on his paws. Lowering his head down on hers, Simba closed his eyes, listening to the soft purring of the lioness beside him sooth him off to sleep. That night was the first night, Simba dreamt not of his nightmarish past, but a happy future he could have with the lioness he loved.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Amber eyes blinked open tiredly, when the first rays of morning light reached over the treetops and filtered into the cave, with a groan, Simba raised his paw in an attempt to block the sunlight from his face. Letting out a loud yawn, the red mane lion turned his head to gaze down at the sleeping lioness beside him, whose head rested peacefully on his paws. His mind drifted back to the previous night, grinning, and licking the top of her head, Simba slowly got up so not to disturb her. Gently placing her head down on her own paws. The young lion watched the lioness stir slightly at the movement but chuckled when she only shifted positions to get comfortable once more and drift back into slumber.

Bending down he just nuzzled her cheek just slightly. Simba pulled away and slowly made his way toward the mouth of the cave. Taking a moment to glance back toward his sleeping love, he slipped from the cave as quietly as he could and made his way toward the river for his morning drink. Stretching his tired muscles, the young lion sat down on the bank of the river, rubbing his tired eyes with his paw.

"My aren't you tired? Must have stayed up quite late last night, or so I was told by my son."

Simba turned his head slowly to gaze at the Queen, who was sitting not that far away from him, nor was she too far from her own den, her pregnant state not allowing her to go too far. Grinning, he trotted over to her and bowed down low.

Smiling, Leta shook her head and with her paw lifted Simba's head, "Now that's not necessary Simba. You are like family!" which was almost true in a sense now. She woken the night before when she heard her son entering the den, and with little persuasion had managed to get him to tell her about the newest couple in the Pride. Licking her paw, she brushed some of his mane out of his face.

Grinning, the exiled prince pulled his head away from her and looked toward the main cave, "Doesn't King Mansa have you on bed rest?" he asked. Now that he thought of it, the Queen hardly left the den now that she was so close to giving birth.

He watched the frustration appear on the Queen's face and quickly took another step back when she slapped her paw off the ground. "So what if he ordered me on bed rest, I was thirsty this morning and was perfectly capable of getting a drink myself without waiting for my mate and son to wake!" Leta took a deep breath and leaned forward on her paws, though she hated it she had to admit to herself, she hardly had the strength to move on her own and it took a little more effort then normal to drag her self to her paws and walk from the den just to get a simple drink of water, but the Queen also had her pride and did not like being waited on when she knew she could do things on her own. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath when she felt pain rush through her but pushed it aside.

Simba watched her carefully and stepped forward when he thought she was in pain, "You alright Leta?" he asked looking her over.

Raising her head, Leta gave him a smile and waved him off with her, "I will be fine Simba. I am just tired of having to carry this cub. I was never this big when I had Jaali," pushing herself back onto her paws the Queen paused for just a moment to collect her balance; her legs seemed to strain from her excess weight of the cub. "I best get back to the cave and wake up those sleepy heads" she motioned her head toward the cave where if Simba strained to listen could hear Jaali's snores.

"Sure, wake mister noisy in there and tell him I'll be waiting for him to get the report from Jamine!" Simba stated, the young lion stayed where he was watching the Queen slowly make her way back to the main cave. Prepared to help her if he was needed. Watching her disappear behind the waterfall that concealed the entrance, he turned swiftly and made his way back to his den to check on Zuri before he would meet up with Jaali at the edge of the Jungle their usual spot to hear Jamine's morning report. The King had given his son the responsibility of the morning reports, saying it was to help him prepare to take the throne. He figured it would take the Queen some time to wake her snoring son.

Stepping into the den, he stopped to watch Zuri stretching her body, a sign that she had just woken up. Clearing his throat, he made him self known to her. A grin crept onto his face when her surprised face turned toward him, "Morning," Simba greeted making his way over and rubbed his head against hers.

Purring softly, Zuri licked his cheek and pulled back to smile at him, "Morning, I was wondering where you had gotten off too then I thought you had to be with Jaali," she raised an eyebrow and leaning a little to the side she peered around him but caught no sign of her cousin. "Where…"

Chuckling, Simba sat down and grinned, "Oh he's not awake yet or so I think. Not really sure if Leta had succeeded in getting his ass up yet…" he fell silent when a loud roar echoed through the grove and bounced off the walls of the cave, rubbing his ear the young lion shook his head to get the wringing out of his ears. "Scratch that, Mansa must have decided to wake his son him self…again!" his voice held a hint of amusement.

The two turned their heads when they heard hurried paw steps coming their way, and jumped out of the way just in time as Jaali slid into the cave, falling on his face when Zuri stuck out her paw just in time when he passed. "What's the rush dear cousin?"

Groaning, the Prince lifted his face from where it was against the cave floor and shifted his eyes toward his cousin in a glare. "Father threatened to bite my tail off if I didn't get up. You know if it weren't for you two going off last night I wouldn't have stayed up to see if you were alright!" he cursed rubbing his paw over his face to see if his nose had been broken upon impact with the ground.

"Oh don't go blaming us that you wanted to get the scoop on what was going on between us!" Zuri retorted, turning away she made her way out of the den, nuzzling her nose against Simba's as she passed him before she disappeared out of the cave.

"I WASN'T SNOOPING!" Jaali shouted after her. Scrunching up his nose he lowered his paw and turned his attention toward Simba, who was watching him with a quirked eyebrow "Okay I was, but hey can you blame me?" he ducked his head to avoid the rock that was chucked at him. "Hey now no need to throw things, you would have been curious too. Though it was quite amusing the last few months, watching you trying to woo her and I may miss that, but you never know, I hear being in love makes lions act like fools even when they already have the lioness!" the prince grinned and leaned toward his friend.

"So mom asked me to ask again when you two will make it official?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

With a roll of his eyes, Simba shoved his friend away, "More like you want too know," he stated turning and made his way toward the cave entrance. "You just what details!" he had to resist laughing when he heard the gagging noise behind him and Jaali hurry to keep up with him. His eyes looking toward the prince when he was in step with him.

Jaali's face was an expression of pure horror and disgust, "Ewwww! Seriously Simba like I want the details on what you do with my cousin. Hell it made me shudder when Father suggested her for my mate, I don't want to think of my best friend going at it with her!" he gagged at the thought and a shudder ran down his spin to his tail making it twitch.

Shoulder's shaking with mirth, Simba threw his head back with a roar of laughter, "God I love messing with your mind my friend!" he chuckled and grinned foolishly when Jaali glared in his direction.

"Hardy har har!" Jaali muttered picking up pace to make Simba trot after him still laughing.

After leaving the den, Zuri had made her way to the river for her drink and to clean and straighten out her fur. Her normal morning routine she had taken upon her self when she had grown old enough where she had no longer needed her mother's grooming. Licking her paw, she washed her ears, then followed with her tail to straighten the tails on her tail to make sure they weren't tangled.

"You know word is going around about a certain young lioness sinking her claws into a handsome red mane lion. I wonder whoever could that be?" a voice said from behind her, lifting her head Zuri smiled toward the old lioness making her way over, "Oh hello Fujo," she greeted bumping her head against the lioness.

Fujo smiled, "Good morning dear, so is what I hear true?" she asked, slowly bending down to get her fill of water for the morning. She was one of the few oldest lionesses that survived the Rainy Season, but due to age did not help with the Hunts but instead would help with the raising of any born cubs and until recently it didn't seem like the pride would see any new cubs for sometime. She was happy, she had been wrong on that matter when it came to the Queen and hopefully Zuri herself if what she been hearing was true.

Feeling the heat rise into her cheeks, Zuri rubbed her face with her paw and smiled, "Y...Yes" she stumbled on her words embarrassed by the fact that news of her and Simba had spread so quickly. But what could she say, gossip was popular among the older ones. "But where did you hear it from?" she asked curiously, wondering just how the old one had found out about her and Simba when they themselves hadn't told anyone but Jaali.

"Oh from the Queen my dear, I went to check on her this morning and I found out the wonderful news then. Tell me will the Pride be expecting another set of cubs? Such a miracle that will be!" Fujo placed her paw on Zuri's stomach.

"What? Oh no Fujo, I'm not expecting cubs just yet. With my aunt pregnant and expecting shortly, we need as much lionesses as possible for the hunts to bring back some good for us all!" Zuri busted out, her mind had never even drifted to the thought of cubs that now her and Simba were together. They had just confessed their love to one other, they weren't even fully mates just yet in a sense. But she felt her face heat up at the thought of having cubs, a smile creeping onto her face, how wonderful it would be now that she thought about it.

Cubs that would belong to her and Simba.

Fujo clicked her tongue and shook her head, "Tsk tsk young one, the pride wouldn't mind it has been so long since the pride has had so many cubs beside you, Jaali yourselves and then Simba coming along to add to us. More cubs would surely bring hope to our Pride!" she sighed and sat down in front of the younger lioness. A worry among many in the pride, was with the fact of so little young ones in the Pride, many were afraid the pride would soon cease to exist. It was the reason why some saw the Queens pregnancy as a gift from the old ancient queen who had brought plenty to the Pride, to bless one of her descendants with a healthy new cub to bless the pride and help them prosper. Fujo was on of the very lionesses that believed in the blessing, for she feared the out come of the pride if it were to dwindle. Studying the young lioness before her, Fujo smiled, and with Zuri being the youngest lioness of the pride with a mate-to-be there was hope yet for more cubs other then the Queens and their future Kings possible cubs as well.

Shifting her paws nervously, Zuri cleared her throat to bring the old lioness back from her thoughts, she knew that look all too well. It was one she often got from the lionesses, especially those past the age of cub bearing, when they saw her as the source for the Pride's survival. "Well Fujo it was pleasant talking to you once again, but I think it's best I check on my aunt," she stepped around the lioness and trotted off toward the main cave when the two lionesses spotted another rushing their way.

"Bonde what is the matter?" Fujo asked, stepping up next to Zuri when the lioness had reached them.

"The Queen…." Bonde took a deep breath and shook her head to clear it, raising her head she stared at the two in front of her. "The Queen has gone into labour but she desires the King and Prince to be present, but they are nowhere to be found!"

Looking off toward the main cave, Zuri cursed under her breath and turned her gaze to Bonde, "Find Jamine, have him go and get King Mansa he will know where to find the King he always does. I will find Jaali…" her head turned to the old lioness beside her, "Fujo go and see to the Queen with the other lionesses!" her voice was stern and held an authority in it that made the two lioness feel as though they were looking upon a future Queen. Ignoring their looks, Zuri turned her body and bounded toward the Jungle's edge, soon disappearing among the undergrowth. If anything she knew were the boys would be.

Soon finding fresh paw prints in the dirt, the young lioness followed it, ears perking at the sound of voices that held hints of annoyance. Picking up her pace, she bounded over a fallen tree and came to a stop where she saw Simba and Jaali picking thorns from their fur.

"This is the last time I let you chose a shortcut!" Jaali cursed spitting out the thorns in his mouth.

"Yeah well sorry, you're the one who suggested we find one in the first place!" Simba spat back at them. Pulling the last thorn out of his fur, he spat them at Jaali who growled at him.

"Are you two done bickering?"

The two jumped when they heard a new voice and turned and grinned toward Zuri, "Hey there cuz, what brings you all the way out here in the Jungle?" Jaali asked, both he and Simba covering up the thorns that lay at their paws.

"Your mother has gone into labour!" pouncing over to him, Zuri began pushing on him with her paws. "And she wants you and your Father present so stop stalling and start moving your arse!" when he wouldn't budge first she finally head butted him in the gut. "Now move it!"

"L...Labour…but…I thought only lionesses…were allowed to be present in birthing?" Jaali stumbled, but with the glare he was receiving from the lioness before him, he began to back up. Jumping when Zuri bit at his legs, "Alright! Alright I'm going!" with that said he turned and bolted off back toward the Grove with Simba and Zuri not far behind them.

Upon arriving back at the Grove, Jaali pushed past the gathering lionesses into the cave, however Simba and Zuri stopped behind the rest of the Pride. Simba let his eyes rack over every lioness he knew and grew up around the last two years, and his mind couldn't help but wonder if it had been so crowded when he was born?

Zuri's face etched with concern when she spotted the look on her mate-to-be's face and nudged his paw with hers. "Simba you okay?" she asked though she already knew the answer about what he was thinking off, she shook her head when he just flashed her his cocky grin and said, "Yep just fine don't you worry your pretty little head over it!" he licked her cheek.

Both young lions jumped when a loud pain filled shriek came from inside the Main Cave, all heads snapped toward the waterfall. The shriek was sign that Queen had finally began to deliver the pride's new Prince or Princess. The Pride remained silent the entire time, eyes never leaving the Falls, all waiting patiently for the arrival of the new royal.

When the cries finally began to die down, Zuri and Simba slowly made their way to the front of the crowd where the lionesses leaned forward in anticipation. However they were not expecting a solemn King to step out of the den, and without a single glance at his Pride made his way through the crowd which parted for him.

"Something's wrong…" Zuri whispered turning her attention back to the den and took a step forward when Fujo appeared from behind the Falls. She too had a solemn look donning her features, "The Queen has given birth to three cubs!" where there should have been excited whispers of the new arrivals, all remained silent, the solemn look on the old lionesses face as well as her tone kept them from rejoicing.

"What is the matter Fujo?" Simba asked, stepping up beside Zuri.

Fujo sighed and took a deep breath, "A cub…did not make it…the new young prince had died…the two princesses are rather small and scrawny. They…are too frail…we pray they make it through the night!" the old lioness explained while collective gasps echoed through the Pride. What hope many were expecting, had dimmed with such grieving news.

Without a second thought, Zuri passed by Fujo slipping behind the falls into the den, Simba one step behind her. The two stopped momentarily to gaze at their heart broken Queen, though she was nursing her new daughters in hope they have a fighting chance, but wept over the body of her stillborn son in her paws. Jaali was not far from his mother, his paw resting atop her head, not sure what comfort to give to a grieving mother.

Spotting his cousin and friend, he licked the top of his mothers head and stepped away from her passing Zuri who went to take his place beside Leta. Stopping in front of Simba, Jaali let out a sigh, "It seems it was right for us to worry about my mother baring cubs at her age."

Chewing on his bottom lip, Simba was no quite sure what to say to his friend, patting him on the shoulder he spoke up. "Look Jaali, you have two sisters at least. I'm sure they'll pull through, and then they will help one day with replenishing the Pride!" he let the words slip from his mouth with hope that they would give comfort to the prince in front of him. Lowering his paw, he jumped aside when Mansa entered the den once more.

The King let his eyes rack over the new occupants of the cave, and huffed, with small steps moved toward his grieving mate. With his paw, he wrenched the dead cub from her paws her sobbing protests echoing in the cave but could not move to stop him with her strength gone from the hard labour. "These things happen Leta, the Circle of Life shines on us all, it was not his time, but they may yet have a chance to live!" his gaze went to his nursing daughters. "If you do not collect yourself they could be next!" the king knew his words were harsh but knew no other way to get through to his mate. Picking his dead son up in his mouth, he turned and made his way back out of the den to bury the body far in the Jungle. Unlike the other bodies he would bury this one, he would not let some wondering predator feast upon his stillborn son.

Everyone else that was in the cave, watched him leave, the only sound was the dry sobs coming from the Queen. Leta watched her mate carry their stillborn son away, his words sinking into her, yes she grieved for the cub that never got a chance for life but Mansa was right she had two others that needed her to live. Twisting her body the Queen coiled herself around her daughters, cleaning their fur slowly, pay no attention to the three young lions in the den that were watching her cautiously.

"You three!" the three jumped when Mansa re-entered the den some time later. "Get out and let the Queen rest. She will need it to get her strength back to feed the cubs to get them through the first night!" he moved his way over to his mate and sat down, his paw on her head as he watched her carefully.

The three took no chance in angering the King and slinked out of the cave, "Zuri you have room in your cave, mind I stay the night? Doubt Father will let anyone in the cave at this time. Not that I'm complaining about it!" Jaali turned his head toward his cousin who had her head buried in Simba's mane, the said lion had his paw wrapped around her his head resting on hers. "Well Simba how about it?"

Raising his head, Simba gave a small nod, "Sure…" slowly pulling away from his mate-to-be he licked her on the cheek and walked with her, with Jaali on the other side of her, toward their den. The two lions allowed her to go to the back of the cave where she laid down, her head resting on her paws to stare into darkness.

"Are all lionesses this attached to the survival of cubs?" Simba questioned quietly so only Jaali could hear him.

The prince gave a shrug of his shoulders, though he too was upset for the death of his brother, every lioness they had passed on the way to the den all held a look of sorrow on their faces. "I guess so…maybe it's a female thing."

Simba rolled his shoulders in a shrug, and blew his mane out of his face, "Maybe we'll know when we have cubs of our own?" he pondered out loud and sat back looking out of the cave. It was sunny outside, though a shadow seemed to hang over the pride; they had hours to days to see if the two new princesses would survive. And like many he prayed they would, this disturbed him greatly to think about the pride that had saved him and raised him to die out. "Let us pray…" he whispered.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Dark clouds rolled over the once prosperous Pridelands, casting shadows over the land where grass once grew but was now nothing but dirt and bones of once starving animals that were picked apart by scavengers. The trees once luscious with green that reached toward the sky were now nothing but barren like the land with branches so bare and brittle a strong gust of wind could make them crumple. The Pridelands had not seen a drop of rain since the day of their late King Mufasa's and Prince Simba's death, when the late King's brother stepped up to take his place upon the throne. And with the rains went the animals who parted from the land in order to survive leaving only stragglers and the occupants of Pride Rock the home of the Pridelands only lion Pride AND now hyenas.

Out on the plains, a solitary figure ran across the once green grasslands, dust from the crumpling plants and dirt kicking out from under her paws. Her light tanned fur the only source of colour among the dead shadow lands. The young lioness bounded her way toward Pride Rock, trying her best to avoid the hyena's that King Scar had patrol the lands, outsiders were often put to death before they could get too far in the Pridelands. The King couldn't afford for a young male to stumble across the lands and challenge his claim to the throne.

Slinking along the familiar paths, the young lioness looked back over her shoulder before moving into the small rock cave at the back of the great structure where the lionesses of the Pride now slept. Blue eyes sweeping over the lionesses before her, Nala dropped her latest catch, "This was all I could get!" she stated motioning to the three large birds at her paws. Without much food, the hunting party had tried their best to catch whatever vulture they could catch along with any birds that flew into the area.

Picking up one of the birds she made her way toward her mother, and a slightly darker tanned lioness with amber eyes who was speaking to her friend. Dropping the bird down at the lionesses paws, she rubbed her head against her mother's, "It was all I could find, with no more food the vultures are even leaving!" she explained.

Nudging the bird with her paw the former queen, Sarabi, sighed "And soon they will return again to feast on any body that drops of starvation!" she spoke calmly and sat down shaking her head sadly. The former Queen lifted her head to gaze around the small cave that hosted them all, it was the only part in Pride rock where they could be alone, the hyenas didn't often ventured to the far back of the structure and it kept them out of earshot of Scar.

"Let it be those mangy things out there that fall first!" Sarafina scuffed; with her paw she began dividing the bird for them. She and Sarabi gave the larger pieces to Nala, with her as the youngest of the pride she needed it the most to carry on and keep her strength.

Nala stared down at her portion then at her Mother's and Sarabi's, when the two were not looking she slipped them about half of hers like she always did. With Scar sending the Hunting Party out continuously whenever they could never find any food, at times the party would be out for days searching fruitlessly and return without food only to be sent back out again by the King. Bending down, Nala ate the small portion she now had before her mother could think the wiser of how much she ate. Sitting back, she licked her paws clean of the dust and dirt that covered them as best that she could, grimacing at the taste of it.

The lioness fell silent at the sound of multiple paw steps coming toward their cave, turning their heads they let out low growls at the pack of hyenas heading their way led by Scar's top three followers, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.

Sarabi, flanked by Sarafina and Nala, stepped forth placing herself in front of her Pride. "What has Scar sent you for now?" she asked calmly her head held high as she stared down at the lowly creatures before her.

"We're hungry! The Boss has order you all to go out and hunt!" Shenzi grinned wickedly at the Pride before her.

Sarafina growled and stepped forward, "We just returned at dawn, there is no food out there! And if you're so hungry why not go out and find food for yourselves. We should not be responsible for feeding you!" she snapped taking another step forward she was stopped by Sarabi who held her paw out. "Sarabi…"

"Even though I too would wish to be rid of these filthy things myself Sarafina, they out number us!" the Former Queen racked her eyes over the pack before her with disgust. Never in her life did she think she'd ever live to see the day where Hyenas would be allowed to freely roam the Pridelands and for herself to be responsible for feeding the likes of them. However she knew the consequence for attacking them. Her eyes looked over her shoulder, they were now down two lionesses from the time two had attacked the hyenas from getting too close to them but sadly they had been out numbered and suffered unworthy deaths.

"And what if we do not go to hunt?" She asked letting her eyes fall on the hyenas before her once more.

"Then the Boss said he will come and make you see reason!" Banzai cackled letting his eyes fall on Nala who had stepped behind her mother whose fur now stood on end. "I'm sure he would make you all see reason to go out and hunt!"

Sarafina growled and looked at her daughter, it was apparent to the pride with Nala being the youngest she was more worthy of baring healthier cubs then that of the first lioness that Scar had taken for his Queen. Turning her head she gazed at her Queen who was staring at the hyenas with hatred and disgust, though sensing her friends distress Sarabi closed her eyes.

"Very well go tell Scar we will head out once more!" Sarabi turned her back and moved out of way just in time when two hyenas snapped at her hind legs.

"Sarabi, thank you…" Sarafina started but fell silent at the soft look Sarabi gave her. The former queen placed her paw on her friends, "Do not thank me…I would not let that tyrant get a hold of Nala," rubbing her head against her friend's, Sarabi then led the lionesses from the cave taking the back path's away from Pride Rock to avoid being surrounded by the hyenas.

Nala remained behind the group; her eyes watching her Mother and Sarabi lead the front of the Hunting Party. She often found it a magnificent sight, the two though weak from lack of food and growing age still managed to set forth. Then her eyes moved to the rest of the lionesses, they were all so tired from repeatedly hunting day after day to find whatever scraps they could to feed all and to please Scar enough to allow them a day or so of rest. Stopping, Nala looked back over her shoulder toward Pride Rock and the ominous clouds that circled the peak spreading out over the Pridelands darkening them all in Shadows. When was the last night she had seem the sky? The Sun? When was it last that there was clear water running through the lands instead of the murky puddles that now were slowly drying up more and more each day from lack of rain.

This was no longer the land of her birth, this was a Shadow land, where nothing grew but dead trees that reached toward the blackening sky. Looking back at the Pride, she saw them now further up ahead of her, she could see even from where she was how weak they were growing. How weak her mother was from protecting her from Scar day in and day out ever since she was a cub and still protected her to keep her out of the King's clutches. At night when her mother thought she was asleep she heard the lionesses talk of sending one for help but there was no a way for them to leave the Pridelands without being see or caught and the older ones were not strong enough to beat off the hyenas by one's self if they were to get caught. Hanging her head, Nala knew what she must do, for herself and for her Pride, lifting her head she stared at the Hunting Party getting further and further into the distance, yet to notice their youngest member had disappeared from their flanks.

"I am sorry Mother…" she whispered, "I will return, I promise, and I'll bring help!" she vowed. Looking around her, Nala found that there was not a patrol party near by, but knew it wouldn't be long before there would be one heading her way. With a shifting turn, the young lioness pushed all her power into her legs and paws to push her self forward as fast as she could. Heading toward one of the lands closest boarders in hopes that she could find the help that she needed along the way.

"I have too…I need too…Great Kings, guide me!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Day's passed for the Rasheda Pride since the birth of the Pride's newest cub's, the two new princesses whom their parents named Tufa and Yamile, had lived through their first night as well as their first few days and with the gathering strength of their mother the cubs seemed to fair well as well but still remained skinnier then any cub the Pride has seen before. But though concerned, the pride was thankful for their survival after their loss of their stillborn prince. And even though the Queen's heart was still heavy with sorrow she was slowly recovering with the presence of her two daughters and the love of her mate, family and Pride.

"Mom you just gave birth eleven days ago, should you leave Tufa and Yamile on their own?" Jaali asked, his paw retraining the crawling Yamile who was trying to grab his tail with her teeth.

Leta looked back at her eldest son and smiled, "Oh no dear, I'm not going to leave them on their own. That's where you and Simba come in. Zuri thought it would be the perfect idea for you both to get some experience since she and Simba officially became mates they could expect cubs at any time and Zuri said Simba need's the experience so I said you will help as well!" before her son could protest she gave him a stern look, "And don't you go on about your responsibilities your Father will handle the patrol today he too thinks this will prepare you both. Heaven's know he didn't have the experience when you were first born!" she added with a shake of her head and padded out of the den where she spotted Zuri telling Simba the exact same thing.

"Come on Zu', we're not having cubs yet can't just I hang out or patrol the borders. I'm not good with cubs anyways…" he fell silent when she gave him a stern look and slumped his shoulders, he knew there wouldn't be any arguing with her once she made up her mind.

"No Simba, we need to go on this hunt and Leta need's someone to take care of the cubs and you need practice so I volunteered you along with Jaali so you both will be getting experienced and they're only 11 day's old they couldn't be that much trouble. And don't you but me…" she added when she saw him about to open his mouth once more. "And since you're not any good with cubs this will be a perfect experience!"

"Fine!" he muttered in defeat. Grinning when she rubbed her head against his, burying her face in his mane. Nuzzling her, he licked the top of her head and tugged playfully on one of her ears until she batted him with her paw with a smile on her face. "You be careful out there!" he joked with a grin.

Zuri laughed, "When am I not careful?"

"Like…always?" Simba cocked his head to the side and laughed dodging the paw that was swiped at him. He gave her a cocky grin, "HA! Missed me…" he jumped back as she swiped at him again and laughed, "Ha! Missed me again!" with that he turned and bounded toward the Main cave nodding to Leta as he passed her and padded on inside where he heard Jaali complaining about his sister's and telling them his tail was not a chew toy.

He grinned and made his way toward the three and grabbed a hold of Tufa and lifted her up, "Hey now no chewing on your brother's tail, his ears are a lot more painful try and get a hold of them!" he grinned as Jaali glared toward him.

"Oh some help you are!" Jaali sneered and pulled Yamile off his tail. Both males placed the giggling two down in front of them and stared down at them, watching both princesses giggle like mad with what the boys thought was a crazed look in their eyes and with the look directed toward both of them they wondered just what had they gotten themselves into with this cub sitting.

* * *

Leta, with Zuri flanking her left, and the rest of the Hunting Party behind them, bounded through the Jungle. They were on the trail of chimpanzees that they smelt in the area, but the scent was getting further up the trees the more they caught onto their trail. "Spread out, we'll circle them toward the glade without the trees they will be easier for us to catch!" Leta called over her shoulder. "Half of you go with Zuri, the other half with me!" with that she changed directions with her half of the party while Zuri took the other half with her through another path she knew off.

The scent of the chimps was strong meaning they were still in the area, letting out a loud roar that echoed off the trees she smiled when she heard their cries of panic in response. With the older lionesses down before, Zuri jumped onto fallen logs and began climbing up into the trees. The young lioness bounded through the close cramped together branches to draw the chimps out of their hiding places and knock them back to the ground where those down below began drawing them toward the glade.

Jumping down from the trees, Zuri joined them in the chase, she picked up Leta's roar near by and knew that the other party was close and had prey of their own. Picking up speed, Zuri got ahead of her party and snapped her jaws at the chimps making them go faster but also to keep them from climbing the trees. The trees began to become thriller as the glade appeared up ahead of them, the party burst from the trees and into the glade all of them going after a chimp to take down to feed the entire pride for day's.

Letting go of her prey, Zuri licked her muzzle of the blood that stained it, picking up the body of the chimp she carried it over to where the rest of them were gathered counting their bundle. "Seven!" Leta smiled as she circled the carcasses, counting them one by one from the smallest to the largest killed. "This will be plenty enough to last us a several days!" looking toward the others she ordered them to pick up and carry the chimps back to the Grove. Falling in step behind the rest of the party, Leta and Zuri came to a sudden halt when a new roar echoed through the Jungle. One that did not belong to any member of the Rasheda Pride. Nor any other predator that roamed the Jungle.

No this was the roar of another lion. A stranger at that. Sharing a look, the two of them turned and looked into the direction they heard it come from. Leta narrowed her eyes slightly, the roar was close enough that the stranger was in their territory, and from where they were they could not tell if it were a straggling lioness or a rogue male looking for claim over the local Pride.

"Leta…" Zuri began when another roar echoed through the glad. Now they were the only two of the party left standing there, the rest had carried onto the Grove; if anything they would alert the males of the stranger in their lands. "What do we do?" she asked looking toward her Aunt.

Leta sniffed the air "We find this stranger, and see if they are friend or foe before Mansa finds them. For he will not give them mercy for stepping in our lands!" she started as she began forward following the scent that she now picked up as female, Zuri hot on her aunts trail picked up another scent, "Aunt Leta it's Abasi, and Radhi!" she called up ahead of her.

Leta let out a growl at the mention of the leopard brothers, _'I thought Mansa had taken care of them the last time they stepped foot in our lands' _she thought angrily. Picking up speed, Zuri and Leta followed the scent of the lioness and leopard's, coming to a small Cliffside overlooking the river that divided their lands were the leopard brothers had the lioness trapped on the rocks unable to climb higher to avoid them.

Letting out a roar that echoed against the trees and rocks, Leta glared down at the leopard brother's. "Abasi you and your brother were banished from this side of the Jungle for daring to attack our Pride for our food by King Mansa himself!"

* * *

Nala panted as she ran across the dry desert, dirt and sand kicking up from under her paws. Her head hung down, to avoid the sun that shown down on her, her shoulders were slumped from her lack of food and water for the past two day's. It had been almost eleven day's since she had left home, and she was beginning to wonder if she should have stayed, she had run into three rogues and two prides already. All who had refused to help her and her Pride. With the Pridelander's being a Pride of mainly older lionesses many past the age of cub rearing, and the Pridelands being nothing but a waste land now, no rogue or King saw it as worthy fight to win claim over the land and Pride.

However a young lioness from the last Pride she had visited told her of another Pride, one that may help her. Though the lioness said that their King wasn't one who often granted help to other lions, their Queen had an understanding heart, having heard from their major domo who had visited them two years back saying something about an abandoned cub they had taken in. That had been two day's prior and ever since she had been wondering the desert lost.

Lifting her head, Nala squinted her eyes and gazed all around, all she could see for miles around was sand and dirt and which ever direction she turned in, it was more of just sand and dirt. Slumping down on her stomach, Nala rested her head on her paw, while the other went up to cover her face in an attempt to shield her from the blazing sun. Taking deep breaths, she licked the inside of her mouth, only a bit of moister remained from lack of water. Though she hated the days in the desert, she hated the nights as well, from boiling heat she went to freezing cold. Shaking her head, Nala pushed herself to her paws, she had to be close she had followed the direct directions the lioness had given her closely. Lifting her head to the sky, she spotted the vultures circling up above, oh how she hated them nearly as much as hyenas. Both were scavengers that feasted on the weak and the bounty of others. But from experience she knew, where there were vultures, there was food.

With a few deep breaths, to try and cool her unsuccessfully from the heat, Nala padded off in the direction of the circling birds. The vultures paid no need to the starving lioness as she approached, for the rotting corpse of a warthog had already been picked clean by them and other scavengers. Lowering her head, Nala sniffed the corpse, and then looked at the half covered up hoof prints it had left in the dry desert ground. This thing hadn't traveled far, she knew that much, the warthog had been killed by whoever was following it. And by the way she saw the cracks in the bones and left over tissue it was the twice the size of any filthy hyena or wild dog. Crunching her nose at the smell of the remaining rotting flesh, she turned from it to follow the prints in the ground, they were now her left hope of finding food and water and some shelter from the blazing sun.

She lifted her head when shadows cast over her, and she spotted the vultures following her, she scowled. But her mind had to wonder, how far was she from death that awaited her if she didn't find food or water anytime soon? Though she thought it was a more worthy death then returning home empty handed and to face the wrath of Scar for running away from Pride Rock. Lowering her head again, the young lioness kept going on, ignoring the scavengers that flew above her just waiting for her to drop and die upon the sandy ground.

As she followed the hoof prints, Nala now would make out the other paw prints that weren't as deep as the others. But they confirmed that they were not that of any mutt, but of a feline. It put hope in her that she was indeed getting closer to the Pride she was looking for, and with this new hope she used it to drive her forward, paws picking off the ground as bit from a slow walk to a galloping run. Her blue eyes widened when she gazed through the heated haze of the sun at the tower of trees that started to run into view. Her heart leapt, but she could not see if it were a mirage or if it were indeed real, picking up her pace she ran toward the image of trees that seem to grow taller and taller as she neared them. When the feel of sand left her paws, Nala collapsed onto the ground, beneath the first patch of shade she had felt in days. Resting her head on her paws, she took this time to rest her body, and slowly she drifted off into a peaceful nap.

Her eyes snapped open some time later, to the sound of birds in the trees above her, lifting her head she gazed up at the canopy of trees that were shading her from the sun. She had seen trees before, but never had she seen so many close together and so close that so many branches began to twine together. Vines swayed from the tree tops, where she spotted small vervet monkey's swinging in the trees, many gazing down at her as their loud cries signalled the others of her presence.

Turning her head from the treetops, she gazed around her at the low undergrowth; she walked through this strange new place. She had heard of it from her mother who once told her stories her rogue father would tell of Jungle's before he had left. Sniffing the air, her heart raced, there was water near by, following her nose, and she spotted at the edge of a small puddle of collective water. It wasn't much, but it was enough to clench her thirst. Lowering her head, she lapped at the water, savouring the water as it filled her mouth and ran down her dry throat.

**Snap.**

Nala froze, the fur on the back of her neck stood on end, and it was a usual feeling to her these days, the feeling of being watched. But by the smell of those watching her, she could tell there were two of them, and neither of them were lions. They were feline, but nothing like she had smelt before growing up in the Pridelands. Lowering her head back down, she flicked her ears to catch any sound as to where they were, then with a growl she turned around and looked up in the trees at the two spotted leopards, they reminded her of cheetahs that once lived in the Pridelands. She hissed, "What do you two want?"

The larger of the two leopards smirked, and leaned down further on his branch, "You are trespassing little lioness. We don't see many lions come this way, and by your looks and scent you don't belong to Mansa's Pride. What do you think Radhi, what should we do with her for trespassing?"

Nala's eyes went to the other leopard, who gazed at her with hunger in his eyes, she took a step back. Radhi smirked and looked toward his brother, "Been a while since we had a good big meal hasn't it Abasi? I think we should have some fun with this on."

Abasi let his eyes roam over Nala, running his tongue over his teeth, he growled, "Indeed it has been brother and I believe you are right!" both of them jumped down from their branches and slowly approached Nala who continued to back up from their advance. "Now little lioness, there's no need to be afraid, it won't hurt…much!" Abasi chuckled as they began to slowly circle her.

Growling, Nala crouched down low and eyed them as they paced around her, when one got too once she clawed at him.

Radhi let out a loud yowl and jumped back, eyeing his now wounded shoulder he growled and turned his attention back toward Nala, "You're going to pay for this lioness!" with that he leapt forward, only to butt his head into Abasi's side when Nala dodged and used this to her advantage to get away.

With all the might she could muster up, she ran through the dense Jungle, but the leopards were not far behind her. Jumping over a fallen tree, Nala let out a roaring cry as she felt Abasi reach out and catch her hind leg with his claws, losing her balance she rolled down the steep hill, her fur getting mangled with dirt and twigs. Groaning, Nala pushed herself back up and continued on running when she spotted Abasi and Radhi making their way down the hill to her.

Pushing her self through the undergrowth, she stopped at the bank of a river, looking over her shoulder she could hear them coming toward her. At the moment she was wishing she was back in the Pridelands at least she could handle two hungry hyenas on her own without a problem. Looking down at the river, she saw no other choice and backed up and with a running start, leapt into the water and began to swim to the other side, doing her best to keep her head above the water. Giving a quick glance over her shoulder when she heard Abasi and Radhi emerge from the Jungle and stop at the waters edge both with sneers on their faces. Nala watched them both start to pace the river bank, growling to each other and casting looks to the shore on the other side. It occurred that for some reason they may not cross the river, that she was safe that was until she saw them both jump into the water to chase her. It now was apparent how determined they were to have her as their next meal.

Reaching the other side, Nala crawled onto the shore and shook some water from the fur but started running off down the river bank, limping slightly due to her wounded back leg; she could hear them reach the shore and began giving chase to her once more.

"Come on beautiful we only want a bite!" she heard Radhi laugh from behind her.

Rounding a corner, Nala cursed when she saw she had come to a dead end on the river bank, eyeing the Cliffside she decided to take her chances and began to climb the side of the cliff. Stopping only when the boulders went no higher and all before her was smooth rock that wasn't right for climbing. Snickering down below made her look down at the leopard brothers that were climbing the boulders to get to her, "Keep away from me!" she roared at them, swiping her claws at their faces whenever they got too close. Catching Abasi in the nose making him jump back slightly, rubbing his bleeding nose he glared up at her angrily. "I said keep…" a roar from above her cut her off. Lifting her head she gazed up with wide eyes at the two lionesses on the cliff above her.

"Abasi you and your brother were banished from this side of the Jungle for daring to attack our Pride for our food by King Mansa himself!" the oldest of the two lionesses roared down at the leopards.

Abasi smirked, "Ah Queen Leta, what an honour it is to be in your presence!"

Leta sneered, "Stuff it Abasi, this is our territory and you and Radhi had been banished from this side of the river under punishment of death by my mate, King Mansa himself. You are not permitted to hunt here and you dare trespass and lay harm upon a lioness!" she shouted angrily her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Radhi laughed, "She's not apart of your pitiful Pride Leta, last I checked you lions don't allow any other lion on your land either so why would you bother saving her? She is our meal, we saw her first!"

Zuri growled and stepped up along side her Aunt, "Any lion can be granted mercy and protection by the Queen you fool! She did not know of the territory crossing but you did and had crossed the river without our permission!" she growled and rolled her shoulder's, her fur standing on end. "Now be on your way before we see no reason to give you two any mercy!"

The leopard brother's laughed, "You are all the way up there, and there is nothing you can do to us!" Abasi smirked and advanced on Nala once more. Snapping his jaws at her hind leg, only to have her lift her paw back and then strike him in between the eyes. With a yowl he rolled down the rocks, landing with a thud at the bottom, blood running from his eyes, "She's blinded me!" he screeched rubbing his eyes with his paw only to end up with his fur being smeared in blood.

Sniffing his brother and nudging him lightly with his nose, Radhi growled and began climbing the Cliffside once more toward Nala. "I'll get you this time!"

Cursing Nala looked above at the lionesses, though paused when all she saw was the one they called Queen Leta who was shouting down at the leopards. There was now no sign of the brown lioness that was with her, that was until she heard the roar behind her and turned to watch the said lioness leap from the trees she had climbed down that were growing nearby and leapt at Radhi knocking him down the boulders with her to the ground below.

Growling Zuri rolled off Radhi who got to his paws limping, having dislocated his shoulder on the way, though she too was suffering some a twisted paw and tried her best to keep her weight off it. Lips pulled back in a snarl, Zuri glared toward the leopard, "I suggest you collect your brother and leave before I follow through with the punishment of death!" stepping toward him she snapped her jaws at his neck her teeth just grazing his skin making him bleed as he tried to dodge. With quick reflexes she bit down on his paw, clamping her teeth down hard until she felt the bone snap and Radhi let out a wailing yowl.

Pulling back, Zuri turned and climbed atop the boulders to where Nala was waiting, casting one more look down at the wounded brothers she set her gaze on Nala, "They're too wounded to follow, come this way!" she turned and with a leap leapt to the nearest branch of the tree and began to climb slowly as her paw would allow her. Looking behind her now and again to see if the lioness she had saved was behind her, climbing atop the cliff, Zuri sat down to allow her worried aunt to check her over. "Auntie Leta I'm fine really, it's just my paw, Radhi took more damage then I," lifting her paw she licked it then turned her gaze toward the other lioness who was trying to clean her fur and the wound on her back leg, "Hey, now that I saved you….who are you and where do you come from?"

Looking up, Nala stared toward the two lionesses that had helped her, "Me…?"

Leta nodded, "Yes dear, you," stepping around Zuri she slowly made her way toward Nala, "Who are you and where have you come from?"

Nala eyed the two lionesses trying to see whether or not she could trust these two. But given they had just saved her life, she thought she least owed them her name and why she had come, and she figured she had just stumbled upon the pride she been told to find. "I am Nala, I come from a place called the Pridelands, and I've come seeking help…you see my Pride…"

When Nala introduced herself, neither lioness noticed how Zuri froze and stared toward Nala with wide eyes, Nala was the name of the lioness Simba said he had been betrothed too. Narrowing her eyes, Zuri stepped up along side her aunt, "Why should we help you, I may have saved you but what makes you think we will help your Pride?" she stated.

"Zuri! Please Nala, don't mind my niece, for some reason she's acting much like her uncle at the moment!" Leta looked down at her niece with disapproval but it did not weaken the hatred….and worry that were mixed within the young lioness' eyes. She suddenly wandered just what had gotten into the lioness.

Nala looked toward Zuri, the lioness seemed so kind the moment she had saved her, but now the lioness looked like she was trying to prove Nala couldn't be trusted. "It's quite alright….I understand I am an outsider here…who are you might I ask?" she had a clue as to whom one was from the leopards saying her name but she figured introductions would be best.

"Oh yes dear, how rude of me, I am Queen Leta of the Rasheda Pride, and this is usually sweet niece Zuri, if you are seeking help you must speak with my mate. If he is not here, he must still be at the Grove, come!" Leta turned and slowly made her way toward the easiest pathway home. Zuri looked at her aunt, growling softly under her breath, she turned and fell in step along side Leta as Nala trailed behind them.

Nala was silent as she followed the two, the words of the young lioness days before echoed in her head. With a smile, she thought hopefully she had indeed found the Pride she had been looking for, for two days, though she was happy to finally found some help, she was indeed confused about the young lioness ahead of her that seemed to watch her every move. Her head snapped up when she heard a strange squawk above them, and watched as this strange multicoloured bird flew over their heads and landed carefully on the Queen's shoulder. Narrowing her eyes a bit and picked up her pace to get closer to get a look at the bird_, 'I've seen him before….' _she thought silently to herself, thinking back when she was a cub trailing after her mother in the Pridelands when they were out to find food she had spotted such a bird much like this one flying away from the Pridelands.

"My Queen, the King is worried, and furious you would go off in your condition! He had sent Simba and Jaali off to try and find you!" Jamine squawked.

"I am quite alright Jamine, it is Zuri here that has wounded her paw and the young lioness behind us whom we saved from Abasi and Radhi is also wounded," Leta explained, casting a look back at Nala.

"Abasi and Radhi! My Queen you could have been killed!"

Leta chuckled, "But we were not, I dare say they won't be stepping foot on our lands any time soon!" she smiled then nudged him, "Go warn Mansa that we have a guest coming with us and of what has happened and go find my son and Simba I'm sure he is worried about Zuri!"

The Parrot nodded and with a good flap of his wings, he was airborne and hurried his way back to the Pride.

"Queen Leta…who was that?" Nala asked when she finally caught up with them.

"That was Jamine; he is my mate's major-domo!" Leta explained and eyed Nala's hind leg. "When we return, I shall have you looked after for that, and then we shall find you a cave to rest in, I'm sure there is room is my nieces and her mates cav…." Leta was cut off when Zuri let out a rumbling growl.

"There is no room!" Zuri hissed and picked up pace as they got closer to the Grove so she was ahead of them. Better she see Simba first before Nala could see him, hopefully two years apart they would not recognize each other.

Leta sighed and shook her head, "Mind not my niece, I do not know what has gotten into her this morning!" she sighed and continued to lead Nala.

Nala lifted her head and gazed after Zuri who had disappeared into bushes ahead of them, lowering her head when they reached the said bushes, Nala followed Leta through them and came to a stop when they reached the Grove. Her eyes raked over the beauty that was before her, never in the last two years of her life she see seen such beauty, once it was how she saw the Pridelands before the drought had come. Her eyes then moved over the gathered lionesses that had come to see them, many rubbed their heads against Leta and spoke hushed worried words toward their Queen, then her eyes landed on a large gray mane lion that Leta was leading her towards.

"Leta what were you thinking, Abasi and Radhi? You could have been killed, and then our cubs would be motherless. I do not have the ability to feed them milk neither do the other lionesses, I…we would have lost you and them!" Mansa rubbed his head against his mates, and checked her over for any wounds, satisfied when he found none, he let her speak.

"I am fine Mansa, it was Zuri who fought them off, not I, but we had to save this young lioness. Abasi and Radhi had chased her onto our territory and planned to eat her, she had come to ask for help!" Leta explained as she stepped aside for Mansa to get a better look at Nala, "Be nice!" she added in a whisper eyeing her mate.

Mansa glanced toward Nala and took a step toward her watching her stiffen, "Did you know you were crossing boundaries when you stepped onto our land?" he asked.

Nala quickly shook her head, "No…your majesty, I was trying to escape those leopard brothers when I had reached the river. I thought swimming across would make me loose them, for a moment it did…I figured out now that when your mate had said they were banished from this part of the Jungle…"

Mansa growled, "Indeed they are!" he looked toward Leta, "Are they dead?"

Leta shook her head, "No but Zuri had wounded Radhi and Abasi had been wounded, their blood loss should be enough to kill them shortly," she explained. Her cubs had been brought out of the cave for her to keep an eye on them and check them over.

Mansa grunted, "Should have killed them!" he muttered before glancing at Nala, "What help do you desire from this Pride? If it is to be taken in, we could use another young female," he rubbed his chin for a moment before eyeing Nala.

"Oh no sire…I came…seeking help for my Pride…you see….our King…our recent King has let the hyenas roam the Pridelands where our late King would have seen them killed before entering our lands…and he makes us hunt and feed them. My home use to be a place of life and all it is now is death, my mother and the other lionesses are starving, our King sends us all out on fruitless hunts for there is nothing more to kill for the animals have either died or moved on. I have come seeking help to over throw our King and help bring life back to my pride!" Nala explained as she stepped toward Mansa and bowed her head low, "Please your majesty I have searched for days and no one else seems to desire helping us for our Pride only has a number of cub bearing lionesses left. And our lands aren't what they use to be since the drought had come, please sire you are my last hope!" she lowered her body in a deep bow.

Mansa watched her as he listened and growled low, any King that let hyenas in their lands and had their own Pride feed them was no King at all and did not deserve the title, "I am sorry, but I cannot help you, I have a pride of my own to worry about. I am not as young as I use to be and my son is soon to take my throne. I cannot govern two Prides, for my own we have less cub bearing females and more would have my Pride die out before it ever got the chance to live!" he turned and made his way back toward the cave, "You are free to stay until you are ready to leave again."

Nala watched him go, her shoulders slumped and she hung her head, she had failed. Failed to help her mother and her pride. She lifted her head once more when Leta approached her with sympathy in her eyes, "I am sorry we cannot help you. There are only five young lions in this Pride, two be my daughter's right here, and the other three would be my eldest son, my niece and her mate. I am sorry!" she placed her paw on Nala's and smiled, "Now let us help you get fixed up, it's the least we can do," she turned slowly and after nudging her daughters back into the cave went to find another lioness to help her with Nala and possibly give her a cave to sleep in for the night.

Nala sighed and slumped her shoulders once more and shook her head, failure, that's all she was. A failure. She turned her head when she saw a flash of brown, and spotted Zuri who was waiting near the Jungle's edge where two young lions emerged from. Her eyes widened when she spotted the youngest male, her heart seemed to skip a beat as she stared at someone she thought was dead. "Mufasa…" she breathed, but the lion seemed far too young to be Mufasa, but how else would this young male look just like their late King, unless…

_'No it can't be…he's dead…they both are…but…he has to be….'_

"Simba…."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

* * *

Eyes wide in disbelief, Nala felt her heart begin to beat wildly in her chest, her eyes watching the red mane lion across the grove from her. It just couldn't be. Could it? No! He was dead, they both were, Scar said so, but then she remembered the words that Sarabi spoke to her mother of the fact that when they went to investigate the deaths at the gorge, only Mufasa's body had been found. There had been no trace of Simba, and the young lioness of the other Pride had said a major-domo had visited them saying about this Pride taking in a stray cub…no more then two years prior.

Breath hitched in her throat, Nala felt tears come to her eyes, though as quickly as they came she wiped them away with her paw when she noticed Leta returning with an elderly lioness along side her.

"Ah Nala this is Aida, she has offered up her den to you for as long as it takes you to recover enough to continue on your journey," Leta explained as Aida nodded her head in greeting.

Nala smiled, "Thank you Aida, I very much appreciate this."

"You are most welcome my dear, come follow me!" Aida started softly; she turned and began to lead Nala back to her den.

Following after the elderly lioness, Nala gave a quick glance over her shoulder "Aida who is those two lions with Zuri?" she asked curiously.

Lifting her head, Aida squinted her eyes, "Oh the brown mane male is our crown Prince Jaali, and the strapping young red mane male is our dear Zuri's mate, Simba. They just officially became mates, oh how her mother would be so proud if she were alive, Zakia raised Simba along side her daughter ever since he came to live with us. She had hoped they would become mates one day!" Aida smiled at the young pair then made her way into a small cave.

_'Mates? Zuri's mate is… Simba?' _Nala stopped and stared ahead, '_So it is you Simba…but if you're alive why didn't you ever return to us….to me…_' looking over her shoulder to see Aida had disappeared into the cave, she looked back around and froze when she met eyes that were only shades darker then her own staring back at her, their gazes finally broke from one another's when Zuri turned to nuzzle her head in Simba's mane. Nala watched as said lion grinned and returned the favour all the while licking his mate's head, an action that brought for a pang of rejection and pain to her rapidly beating heart.

But the pain of rejection was soon overcome with confusion and anger, if Simba had been alive all this time, why didn't he return to the Pridelands? Why was he here, living peacefully with a new mate when back home his Pride needed him? Did he not care at all of the sufferings his Pride was going through, what his mother was going through, what she was going through?

Lost in her thoughts, she did not realize Leta had come to join her once more. "Do you know Simba?" the Queen asked. She chuckled softly when Nala jumped and turned to stare at Leta with wide eyes, placing a paw over his chest, "Oh Queen Leta you frightened me…I'm not use to being so off guard."

Leta smiled and turned her head toward her son and his friends, "I'm sorry, but it's quite alright if you feel at peace here. We don't often get trouble and it will help you to heal more if you do relax. So my dear, do you know Simba?" she asked again watching the young lioness from the corner of her eyes, she had been watching her since she had arrived at the Pride. More importantly the emotions she had seen flash across the young lioness' face when she had caught sight of her son and Simba entering the Grove and she had a feeling the emotions had nothing to do with her son.

Looking back toward Simba, Nala closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes…I know him….well at least…I did…its been almost two years since I last saw him, we were cubs then, I thought he was dead, we all thought he was dead. His mother Sarabi…she was left all alone, her mate dead and her son missing…thought to be dead also!" she explained slowly opening her eyes once more to stare at her long lost friend.

"He was nearly dead when we found him. We had stumbled across vultures, and thought maybe they had been where we were previously tracking our prey into the desert. He looked like he had been travelling for days, his fur was dirty and matted and his paws were scratched up. I took him back here as fast as I could, but Mansa would not let me raise him for I had my own son, Jaali, to raise. My sister, Zakia, Zuri's mother, had just had Zuri a month before and had agreed to raise Simba along side her daughter. Its how those two became so close, it was not so surprising when they finally became mates, and it's been long since expected!" Leta explained softly, a smile on her face as she watched the young pair from where she sat.

"Did you ever try and find his family? Did you ever think they may have been missing him?" Nala asked turning her head toward the Queen.

Leta sighed and nodded, "Yes Nala, we did, we had sent Jamine, my mates Major Domo out in search of Pride's who may have been missing a cub by the name of Simba. But sadly we had no success and had no choice but to allow Simba to remain among us. Though I have not regretted that decision not once!" she stated watching the young lioness beside her, "That is how I recognized your story which you told my mate, Jamine had returned from a land run by a King who let Hyenas roam among his Kingdom while letting it die completely. He returned shortly after he was run out by hyenas trying to eat him."

Nala watched the Queen before slowly returning her gaze to Simba, she watched as he, Zuri and the one named Jaali walk around one of the far sides of the cliff in the Grove. Her claws dug at the ground, if it hadn't been for the hyenas, she was sure that Jamine would have reached Pride Rock. If he couldn't have gotten near Scar, the lionesses would have spotted him and they would have found Simba was alive and had gotten him back.

Without another word to Leta she took off after the three, ignoring the pain in hind leg, she rounded the corner and spotted them heading into a cave on the other side of the cliff. The closer she got, the more her heart pounded, to where it was so loud she could hear it beating in her ears. Picking up the pace, she stopped in front of the cave, tears spilling down her face. Stepping toward the entrance of the cave, she watched as all three of them turned their heads to see who had entered the den.

But Nala's eyes weren't on the others. No she could only see one before her. Her possible hope and saviour.

"You're alive….Simba!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

**"You're alive….Simba"**

Nala stood firmly on her paws, her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, all the while trying to calm her racing heart. Her eyes met a familiar pair of amber brown; eyes she could see still held the mischief and fun loving cub she had always known deep inside the lion standing in front of her. She watched while confusion wash over the lions face, she felt her heart drop did he not recognize her? Had they been apart too long for him to forget her? "Simba…"

The red mane lion stared at the new lioness in front of him, but his attention was drawn away from her when he felt his mate tense beside him and turned to look at Zuri who seemed to have fear radiating in her eyes. Turning back around to face the new comer, he spoke up, stepping in front of his mate, his instincts telling him the fear in her eyes was the cause of this new lioness, why was another reason he wanted answers other then how she knew him. "Who are you? How do you know me?" he questioned, watching from the corner of his eyes as Jaali stepped up beside him.

Simba watched as confusion and hurt washed over the lioness' face, he braced himself as she took a step closer to him. "Simba…it's me…Nala!"

_'Nala?' _for only a moment it took Simba to wrack his brain at the familiarity of that name. Slowly his eyes grew wide, in line of his vision, the image of a young female cub flashed before him, before the image was replaced once again with the lioness standing there, staring at him with the same light blue eyes of his cub hood friend. "Nala…is it really you?"

Relief and happiness washed over Nala, he didn't forget about her after all, tears coming to her eyes she rushed forward and buried her face against her long lost friend's mane as Simba wrapped his paw around her in a sort of hug. "I can't believe it's you!" she whispered, pulling back she looked up at him "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here Nala?" Simba asked, looking toward his friend. Now that he thought about it, why was Nala here? Shouldn't she be back in the Pridelands with her mother and his?

"I came out here looking for help…didn't your mate tell you?" Nala asked turning her head toward Zuri who stepped out from behind Simba the moment Nala had rushed to him and was sticking close to Jaali who was spotting a look of confusion on his face. Zuri turned her head away when Simba turned his body to look at her, "Zu'…you knew she was here?"

Zuri remained silent, then slowly nodded her head, "Leta…and I rescued her from the Leopard Brothers…Leta decided to bring her back to the pride…I…wasn't sure I knew who she was at first!" she lied about the last part keeping her gaze away from her mate, some part of what she said was true, she had a lucky guess who this Nala could have been. A reason why she didn't speak of it to her mate.

Simba watched his mate curiously; he could sense the lie coming from her, now he recognized the fear in her eyes when Nala had come into the cave. It was the same look she got in her eyes the day she confessed to him, and ran off because he said he was once betrothed. "Zuri…" turning his body completely, he moved over to her and rubbed his head against hers and whispered into her ear. "It's alright, remember what I said that night, it's alright…I promise!" he waited until she nodded before he pulled back and pressed his nose against hers like she first did when they met as cubs. A smile pulled at Zuri's lips. Jaali rolled his eyes and pretend to gag as the two of them seemed to get lost in each other's eyes but still didn't stop Zuri from hitting him with her paw. Grumbling the Rasheda Prince rubbed his head, "Hey no need to hit it was just a joke!" he mumbled having Zuri stick her tongue at him, Simba chuckled at his mates antics, for the time being the new lioness in the cave was forgotten. Until Nala spoke up once more.

"Just wait till everyone finds out, you've been here all this time…" three heads turned to face the light tanned lioness." And your mother…what will she think?"

Pain entered the red mane lions eyes, painful memories and dreams of his mother came rushing back to him. It had been so long since the dreams had plagued his mind, but they were still there, "She…she doesn't have to know…no one does!" he said slowly.

"Of course they do Simba; every one thinks your dead!" Nala exclaimed her voice held a hint of annoyance. And the question returned did he even care what they were going through back in the Pridelands? Did he not care what his disappearance had done to his mother at all? "Don't you care? Don't you care about her, about me, or anyone else back home? We've spent two years thinking you were dead after Scar told us what happened in the gorge with the stampede!"

Guilt panged at Simba's heart and his shoulders slumped as his ears folded back against his head. Zuri watched as the guilt built up in her mate, showing through his eyes, growling she stepped around him and moved toward Nala. "Don't guilt trip my mate!"

"I wouldn't have too if he would show that he cares what is happening back home!" Nala growled back at her.

"If you…" Zuri looked to her left when Simba's paw cut her off, "Simba?" she looked at her mate confused.

Simba gave her a small grin before turning his gaze toward Nala, "What else has Scar told you?" he asked, wanting to be sure to know exactly what his Uncle had told the pride, did he tell them that he, Simba had caused the stampede that he was the reason his father, their King, had died.

"What does it matter what he told us, the fact of the matter is that you're alive….and that means…you're the…" Simba's eyes widened, he knew the very words that could come out of her mouth, the very words that he had spent two years hiding from his new friends and pride, the very truth he wished to never have to explain. The very thing he knew he no longer wanted. _'No…No Nala don't say it…'_

"King…"

Time seemed to freeze the moment that word came out of her mouth. Zuri and Jaali's eyes were wide and staring toward Simba and Nala as if the two of them had suddenly grew another head and tail. Simba himself looked as if a great burden was thrown at him, for years he tried to forget, for years he made those around him belief he was just an ordinary lion. Jaali was the first to break the tension, he let out a loud laugh causing the others to turn and look at him, "King? Simba a King? Boy girl you sure got your lions crossed, Simba here's no King!"

Nala raised an eyebrow and looked toward Simba, "You…never told them?" her words caused Jaali's laughter to die down and confusion to wash over his face.

"Simba?" Zuri spoke up, looking at her mate wanting to know what it was he was hiding from them. From her…

Simba sighed and took a deep breath, and then spoke up "I never saw it fit to mention it. Maybe…I was going to be…but that was a long time ago…" he turned his head toward his friend and mate.

"You…you were a prince…and you never told us?" Zuri stumbled over her words. "All this time you've been lying to us?"

"Look I'm still the same lion I've always been!" Simba argued stepping toward his mate.

"Did you think you were going to keep this from us forever….from me?" Zuri asked, staring at her mate, confusion and hurt that he had lied to her for so long radiated in her eyes.

"Zuri I didn't mean to…when I came here…I tried to start over…You yourself told me this was my home now…I wanted to start over! I didn't want any of that anymore!" Simba took a step toward her watching as she stepped back from him. "Zuri please…" he watched as his mate turned and bounded from the cave. "Zuri!" calling after her Simba took off in pursuit of his mate.

Thinking it was proper to follow suit, Nala turned but was stopped by Jaali "Let them go they need time to talk," he said lowering his paw; he too was confused as to why his friend had lied. But he remembered what Zuri had told him days after Simba had come to the Pride when they were cubs, that his father's death was on his shoulders, and if that was the reason why, he could probably understand why his friend had done what he did.

* * *

"Zuri come on, wait!" Simba called after his mate, his paws carrying him as fast as they could after her, but Zuri who from practiced hunts had more speed then him. But there was an advantage of growing up in the Jungle; you learned how to get around obstacles that got in your way. Leaping over a fallen log, he ran up it until he could get the proper chance to pass his mate and leapt down, landing in front of her. "I said wait!"

Stopping abruptly, Zuri took a step back but didn't run anymore, she turned her head to the side to gaze at something other then her mate.

Heaving a sigh, Simba closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them once more, "Look I'm sorry…but when I came here I thought that it would be best to not mention who I was. Especially after I met Mansa. Do you think he would have let me live or in a positive out look on not killing me himself but let me stay here? He thought I already was prepared to take Jaali's place for awhile, if he found out I had been a prince he would have surely gotten rid of me. I was a cub, I couldn't fend for myself!" Simba explained, taking slow steps toward her watching her carefully. Relieved that she didn't back away or run this time.

"Zu'…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Zuri cut him off, turning her head once more to look at him. "At least you could have told me, I would have kept your secret Simba. I wouldn't have told my Uncle, and mom and Leta would have kept your secret too to keep you safe…" she whispered her ears lowering slightly upon her ears as she sat back, her paw scuffling on the ground in front of her rolling a pebble around.

"I guess…that after a while…it just slipped my mind. I thought it would never be brought up ever again. I honestly though that part of my life was over. And I was beginning to be happy about that, since I had you now there was no point in ever thinking of the past. I had a new future ahead of me, I have a mate and soon we may have cubs. I wanted to live a simple life, and I thought I'd get that chance with you. To start over!" stepping toward her, Simba reached out and placed his paw on hers and looked her in the eyes. "And like I said…I'm still the same lion you grew up with and love!" he gave her his cocky smile and nudged her nose with his.

Zuri couldn't help but smile, "Maybe, but I won't let you get away so easily for lying to me all this time. You're going to have to make it up to me!" she stated poking him in the chest with her paw.

Rubbing his chest where she jabbed him, he chuckled and rubbed his head against hers, "I was afraid you'd say that. Now I'm scared what you'd make me so to make it up to you," he tugged gently on her ear, making her bat at him with her paw before she buried her face against his mane and purred softly.

Wrapping a paw around her, Simba held her close and sighed, he wasn't sure if by now the news had reached the rest of the Pride. He had hopped not, he didn't want anyone else to know his true self…at least not until he was sure what was going to happen with Nala and why she had come here. Laying his head against his mates, he let his eye close as he enjoyed the presence of his mate next to him; yes he was sure this was what he wanted now. He wanted her, and a life of his own, but he also couldn't help but laugh mentally at himself. Growing up in the Pridelands all he ever wanted was to one day become King. And now here he is, two years later, with a mate and no desire to be king.

Pulling back, he licked the top of her head, "Come on, lets head back it's starting to get dark!" nudging her with his head, he made her turn back toward the Grove before he stepped in line beside her and stuck close to her so their bodies rubbed against one another as they walked. The two remained quiet during the walk back to the Grove, when they arrived home, the sun had just begun to set over the trees. Without a word to the lionesses they passed, they made their way toward their cave where they could hear Nala arguing with Jaali even before they entered.

"Look I don't care what you say! I need to see and speak to Simba right now so if you wouldn't mind get out of my way!" Nala growled as she jumped to the right only to find Jaali in her path once more. "Stop it already!"

Jaali smirked; he was rather having fun with this new lioness, Nala, Simba called her. She was quite easily flustered, and he had to admit he found it rather cute in her. Smirking, he leaned toward her, "I said no. They need to talk and I can't have you go and destroy their precious moments!" his almost wanted to gag at his very words but hey they had to be said in his opinion he just wasn't sure if that was the correct words to use not that he thought of it.

A low growl rumbled in her chest and she made another attempt to get around him only to find him blocking her again. Her eyes narrowed, "Move!"

"No I said they need time to talk!" Jaali stated. Looking over his shoulders when he heard approaching paw steps and grinned when he saw the two mates returning to the cave. He smirked as he watched Nala ready to pounce over him in her next attempt and just as she did, he stepped aside and watched her crash and roll on the ground before she pushed herself up with a groan and sent a glare toward the brown mane lion who just grinned at her foolishly. She looked up however when she noticed Simba and Zuri entering the cave, the brown lioness' head tucked against her mates shoulder and mane. "Simba…"

The said lion turned his head toward Nala, he felt Zuri tense a little beside him but licked her head in reassurance before looking back toward Nala. "Yeah?" he asked.

Stepping toward him, she spoke up "Can I…talk to you…alone?" she asked her eyes looking toward Jaali and Zuri.

Simba raised an eyebrow, and seemed to be considering it, he turned his head toward his mate and saw she seemed nervous and seemed to be thinking it over as well. When their eyes met, Zuri sighed and nodded, grinning slightly Simba licked her cheek and turned to answer his old friend. "Sure…come on…" he said as he turned and began to leave the den once more this time with Nala not far behind him, he led her into the Jungle but not that far from the Grove or his den much less his worried mate.

Back in the den, Zuri and Jaali sat down at the entrance and watched the two of them leave. Jaali watched his cousin from the corner of his eyes, "Hey, you alright?" he asked turning his head to fully look at her.

Zuri sighed softly and nodded, then slowly shook her head afterwards "I'm not sure Jaali…I don't know what to think with her being here…" she whispered softly, "She was his betroth you know."

Jaali sighed and looked back the way his friend had gone, "Don't worry Zuri, he loves you. He's a fool not too, he'll be an even bigger one to give you up for her!" he reassured her grinning down at his cousin and rubbed his head against hers. "Trust me on this!"

Nodding, the brown lioness looked the way her mate had gone, stepping out of the cave she began to take a walk with Jaali following along side her. However it wasn't just Nala's appearance that bothered her, she remembered what that she had heard Nala saying she had come looking for help. She feared she would take Simba away back their Pride, after all it was where he belonged…then what would happen to them…would he leave her…and their cubs? Yes she had discovered she was with cubs two mornings ago and had decided to keep it a secret until she found the perfect time to tell him that she was expecting their first cub or hopefully cubs. It was one of the reasons she had first brought up him helping Jaali watch the twins that morning while they went out hunting. "I do trust you on this Jaa' it's just…that I'm…pregnant!"

Coming to a halt, Jaali snapped his head around to stare at his cousin, his mouth agape "Wh…what…you're pregnant?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Zuri asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"No. Does he know yet?"

"No…I planned on telling him soon…but now I'm not so sure…" Zuri sighed and continued on walking. Jaali picking up pace to catch up with her after he managed to get his mouth to stay closed, "Maybe you should, besides you, and the pride what better reason to stay then his own mate baring cubs?"

Zuri tried to smile, but she still had her doubts, now unless she knew what Simba would do, she would keep it to herself. "Don't go telling him Jaali…I…I want to be the one to tell him," she pleaded, but gave him a stern look that made the Prince nod and grin. "Don't worry I'll leave him to you, though I actually wonder if he will faint!" he scratched his chin with his paw and grinned wickedly at the thought. "And take what I said to heart Zuri, there's no way he will leave you or the cubs when he finds out."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because of that…" Jaali stopped her and pointed to their right to a small clearing they have come upon during their walk. Zuri turned her eyes to see what he was pointing at before Jaali pushed them both down on the ground low, she watched as both Simba and Nala argued back and forth till she watched Simba storm off. "See told you!" Jaali gave her a grin that made him shove her paw in his face and crawl away from him so she was not seen by the others while she took off after Simba who she saw was heading further away from the Grove. Picking up her pace to catch up with him, she stopped when she spotted him come across the meadow she had confessed her love to him.

She watched for a few moments from the coverage of the trees as her mate walked back and forth seemingly arguing to himself.

* * *

Simba led Nala to the other side of the cliff, where another small waterfall resided and turned to face his cub hood friend. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he didn't want to be away from Zuri for too long, not with her worried. He watched the sadness enter her eyes, "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's like you're back from the dead…you don't know what this will mean to every one…what it means to me!" Nala sighed as she sat back and her shoulders slumped. Moving forward she rubbed his head against Simba chin purring softly, "I've really missed you!" she whispered.

Not knowing how to react, Simba cleared his throat and took a step back from her. "I've missed you too Nala," he said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Slightly disappointed that he had pulled away, Nala sighed and looked away for a moment then turned her gaze back to Simba, "I don't understand, if you've been alive all this time…why didn't you ever come back to Pride Rock?"

Blowing a bit of his mane from his face, the young lion seemed to think his answer over. He knew the reason why he never returned, to ashamed that he had caused his Father's death, but at one point he thought of returning home, but that was before he found himself falling in love with Zuri and with the Pride that had taken him in and in love with his new home in the Jungle away from the responsibility of ever becoming King and the pressure now he thought it would have been on him. "I guess…I just needed to…get out on my own. Lead my own life and I did and it's great!" he stated giving her a grin, "Out here I found my mate. I couldn't be happier right now!" though some part of him knew that wasn't true, some part of him missed his Mother and the land he was born in.

Nala narrowed her eyes, "Don't you understand that we really needed you back home!"

Simba scuffed and looked away, "No one needs me…not like they do here."

"Yes we do! You're the King!"

Simba growled and turned to face her once more, "We've been through this Nala! I'm not the King anymore. Scar is!"

"Yes and look what he's done, Simba he's let the hyenas into the Pridelands!" Nala stated matter-of-factly watching with mild satisfaction at the surprise that appeared in the lion's eyes.

"Wh…what?

Feeling like she finally got his attention on this she started to explain, "Everything's destroyed. There's no food or water. Scar sends us on fruitless hunts to feed him and his followers but there is nothing to hunt. We are slowly dying. Simba if you don't do something, everyone will starve. Think of your mother!" she ended up crying out in the end feeling the tears spike her eyes as she remembered what awaited her back home in the Pridelands or what she hoped awaited her. Her mother and her Pride.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Simba averted his faze from hers, he took a deep breath and clenched his eyes shot. "What don't you understand….I can't return!"

"Why not!?"

"You just wouldn't understand!"

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"It…it doesn't matter now. I can't go back I have responsibilities here now!" Simba stated as he turned to head back to the Grove. Deciding he needed to get back to his mate. All he wanted was to get back, and think Nala's appearance was his imagination and go about life in the Jungle like he had for the past two years.

"You have responsibilities back home! You can't just leave us!" Nala shouted, running to cut him off her eyes set in a blazing glare.

"Oh and what about you! You left!" Simba shifted his body to get around her but she only followed suit and blocked him again. Nala was determined to not let him get away from her until she had an explanation.

"I left to find help! And here I find you! Simba please don't you understand, you're our last hope!" Nala pleaded stepping closer to him only to watch him step back and glare angrily at her, "What's happened to you Simba? You're not the same that I remember!"

Simba scuffed, "Maybe I'm not to you. And maybe I have changed. Now are you satisfied?"

"No. Just disappointed!"

Growling, Simba glared, "You know, you're beginning to sound like my Father!"

"Good at Least one of us is!" Nala smirked, feeling the forlorn look enter her cub hood friend's eyes. "And he was a far better King anyways. He would never abandon his Pride."

Narrowing his eyes, Simba advanced on her, "You think you can just show up here and tell me how to run my life!? Well let me tell you something, you don't know what the hell I've been through!"

"Well I would if you just tell me already!"

"Forget it! I don't need to explain it to you!" turning Simba stocked off in the opposite direction, this time Nala didn't bother to stop him as she too angrily stomped off. Simba soon took off running, he knew he was running further away from the Grove, but at the moment he needed to be alone. He finally slowed his pace when he noticed the area of the Jungle he had come across, slowly stepping past the trees he looked around the meadow that was cast in shadow of the night sky almost like the night Zuri had blurted she loved him.

"Who does she think she is! She's wrong! I can't go back! It won't change anything! It won't change what I've done! The past can't be undone!" he spoke angrily to himself, he paced among the meadow rubbing his head with his paw, turning his eyes toward the stars he shouted out. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not!" he shouted toward the stars, lowering his head he clenched his eyes shut tightly. "And it's all because of me. It's my fault. My entire fault!" he choked out, fighting back the tears that threatens to spill.

"Simba?"

Heading snapping up, Simba was shocked to see Zuri standing at the edge of the Jungle watching him, concern written across her face. "Zu'? What are you doing out here?" he asked watching as she made his way toward him, he stood still as she stopped in front of him and rubbed her nose gently against his cheek. Closing his eyes, he tried to grin but couldn't muster it up and looked her in the eyes, "What are you doing out here Zuri?" he asked again.

Heaving a sigh, Zuri took a step back, "Jaali and I went for a walk after you and Nala left. I couldn't just stay in the den and wait for you to return without worrying too much…we… came across you while you and Nala were arguing…I didn't hear much only the bit before you ran off and I came to find you…now I have to ask, are you alright?" she asked reaching her paw out to touch his she was shocked to feel it slightly trembling beneath hers. "Simba?"

Simba took a deep breath, "I'm fine…just something's Nala said…has upset me. Something's horrible has happened back hom…I mean in the Pridelands. I want to help…especially I want to help my Mother, I feel horrible about what I did in leaving her. But…she would never have wanted me anyways…not after what I did!" he hung his head and turned his back on her.

"What did you do Simba?" Zuri asked stepping toward him.

"I…can't tell you…" Simba's shoulder's slumped, his ears folded back as he clenched his eyes shut. However they opened when he felt a tongue lick his cheek and turned his head to stare into the eyes of his mate who was staring back at him softly.

"Simba you can tell me anything. I would never judge you. Never!" Zuri said softly, pressing her nose against his and stared deep into his amber eyes which she loved so much.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them again. "It has something to do with what I did before I came here…remember…when we were cubs. My first few nights here you over heard me telling your mother about my Father's death…what you don't know is that I caused it…" he watched confusion enter her eyes, "I was brought down to the gorge by my Uncle Scar, I was told that I was to wait there for my Father to come and get me. That my Father had a surprise for me, he also said I should practice on my roar…and I did just that. Then all I remember was the ground rumbling as a herd of Wildebeest coming storming into the gorge heading right in my path. I remember flashes of it…but not clearly enough…I remember clinging to a small broken tree…my father's major-domo Zazu flying to tell me my father was on his way to help me. The flashes from there on are vague…I was tossed into the air by a wildebeest after they rammed into the limb I was holding onto…I remember my father grabbing me…but I was tossed away again…the last bit I remember was my father hoisting my onto a ledge but just before he could get up himself. He was shoved and carried away by the wildebeest…I can remember watching him leap from the herd and up onto the cliff side. I ran up the cliff to try and get over to where he was…but when I reached the top I was too late and I…watched him fall to his death!" closing his eyes tightly, he felt the tears roll from under his closed lids and down his face. "It's my entire fault. I killed him!" he growled to himself, lowering himself to the ground he covered his head with his paws keeping his eyes clenched tightly. Not wanting to look up at his mate, afraid if he did he would find hate and shame in her eyes. He was not expecting the paw that was placed under his chin and lifted it up to make him look toward her.

"Open your eyes Simba," her soft voice reached him, and for a moment he was hesitant before they slowly opened and stared up at the soft gaze of his mate. "It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"Shh let me speak!" Zuri said sternly, Simba shut his mouth and stared up at her as she cradled his head in her paw. "What happened there wasn't your fault Simba. Please believe me. Your Father's death wasn't your fault. What he did was to save you. I bet wherever he is right now, he has no regret in what he did. Because you're alive and I'm sure that's all that ever mattered to him, was for you to live!" she whispered bending her head down to rub it against his and licked the top of his head, her nose nuzzling his mane. "We can never understand what drives a parent to protect their young…" her mind drifted to her mother's death months before. She took a deep breath she guessed now was the right time as any to tell him "But we will soon!" she added softly.

Simba gazed up at her confused, "What? Zuri, what do you mean?' he asked climbing back onto his paws and looked down at his mate. "The only way that we would understand anytime soon how our parents acted upon to save us would be if…" he watched her slowly nod her head. "You…you're…"

"Yes Simba. I'm pregnant"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

Paw's planted firmly against the ground, Zuri's words echoed in his mind while he took time to fully process and put everything together until it painted a clear picture in his mind.

Pregnant. Zuri was pregnant. His mate was pregnant and with HIS cubs.

Simba wasn't sure how to react to such news, moments before he stood arguing with Nala over the tragic news of what was happening in his homeland, to his mother and to the pride he had been birthed too, and now here he stood with his mate while she delivered the most splendid news he had been hoping to hear since the time they officially became mates. With both thoughts actively clashing in his mind he wasn't sure just how he should react to his news, it was after a few minute's that his joy won over his grief of what was occurring in the Pridelands.

With a grin he pounced at his mate tackling her to the ground, Zuri only had time to let out a surprised **'eep' **before she found herself on her back lying beneath her mate who stood on all fours above her grinning down at her like a fool. Lowering his head, Simba rubbed it against hers, grinning when she returned the gesture and her purring soon filled his ears. Then something clicked in his mind, he stepped back from her letting his mate roll onto her stomach and climb to her paws. "Wait…how long have you known?"

Zuri asked and lowered her head a bit, "A few days…I wasn't sure how you would react to this news…I wanted to make sure you were ready before I told you…that's why I suggested that you and Jaali watch the cubs while we were out hunting. I was planning to tell you when we got back…then complications arrived!" she whispered looking back the way they had both come, Simba following her gaze he stared confused before his eyes widened in realization.

He stepped toward her and placed a paw on her face turning her back to look at him, "You thought I was going to leave you?" he questioned looking her in the eyes as she sighed and pulled back from him and nodded. "Why would you think something like that?"

Zuri looked toward him somewhat surprised by his words, she closed her eyes and lowered her head again as she sat back and took a deep breath. "I…I told you already I just panicked when we found Nala…even more so when she took you off to talk with you alone. I thought maybe she would…try something to make you change your mind and return with her and never come back…" she sighed and raised her head almost jumping when she found him right in front of her, she watched him lean his head against hers and stare her in the eyes.

"You are the most foolish of lionesses that I've ever met Zuri and being apart of two prides in my life time that happens to be a lot. How many times do I have to explain it to you, I hold no love for Nala, nothing more then the friendship I once had with her. It's you I love now Zuri and nothing will ever change that. And now that you're with cub's we're going to be a family of our own!" Simba grinned and licked her cheek rubbing his head against her; he wrapped his paw around and drew her in close, his eyes slipping shut when she turned her face into his mane.

However with this good news of his mate carrying his cubs, came the foreboding thought of what was happening back home. He wasn't lying when he wished he could go and help his Mother, it was the least he owed her after all he did run out on her right after his father had died. However now he wasn't so sure, if he left he could get himself killed, he would leave his mate and cubs on their own. _'I'm sorry mother…' _he thought silently, he knew what he had to do and that was stay with his mate, despite what he had done in his past that he did not want to face he wouldn't have too now that he had more of a reason to stay. Rubbing his head against hers he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere!"

The two pulled back just enough to look each other in the eyes, noses pressed against one another's. The two seemed lost in their own little world when a new voice reached their ears; Simba pulled away and circled his body around Zuri protectively as he growled into the darkness trying to eye whoever had disturbed them. "Who are you!?"

Zuri's ears flickered which way at that; the voice that echoed through the meadow seemed more like a chant than somebody talking. "Simba listen!" she placed a paw over his mouth before he could call out again to whomever it was, she was trying to pinpoint the source of the voice when she turned and spotted a tree at the edge of the Jungle her eyes squinted to see the figure that was bouncing about in the trees. She was a little surprised when she saw the mandrill through the darkness, they didn't get many mandrills in their parts of the Jungle before however she remembered only ever seeing one when she was a cub.

"Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!"

The two turned their head's to look at each other now that they could make out what their mandrill guest had been saying. Simba grunted, "Ignore him come on, lets head on home!" he nudged Zuri with his head turning her around and began nudging her back the way they had come to head back to the grove. They fell in step beside one another when Zuri suddenly jumped when she felt someone land on her and then let out a cry of surprise when the mandrill's face popped in front of her and Simba. "You going the wrong way!"

Simba growled and swiped at the mandrill with his paw however missed when he flipped off Zuri and swung his staff like stick at Simba, who positioned himself in front of Zuri who was peering around him at the mandrill for some reason she was thinking the monkey had perhaps lost his mind. Turning again, Simba nudged his mate to get her to head another way that would take them back to the Pride however gave a growl of annoyance when he turned around to see the same Mandrill standing on a rock not far from them. "Creepy little monkey, quit following us!" he snapped

Zuri stared at the Mandrill with confusion, "Just who are you?" she asked stepping up along side Simba despite his attempt to keep her back.

"Who cares who he is; he's a stupid monkey that's all!" Simba used his paw to turn Zuri around for the third time however stopped when he saw the mandrill hang upside down above them from the trees.

"Question is not who I am. But who he is!" he pointed a longer finger at Simba who growled.

"I know who I am. I'm Simba; mate of Zuri and second in command to future King Jaali!" Simba stated matter-of-factly ducking under the Mandrill and kept on walking. Zuri looking over her shoulder as they did so, then looked ahead of her again she watched her mate carefully and tried not to laugh at the annoyance that showed on his face from their pursuer.

"Oh but you're more than that!" The mandrill called after them making both lion and lioness stop and look back at him confused.

"Oh, and I suppose you know so much about me?" Simba asked smugly. Feeling he suddenly had his mandrill stuck and thought now he would leave them be to return back to their den to relax for the night.

"Sure do; you're Mufasa's boy!"

Simba stopped in his track, surprise etched across his face, his eyes were wide and his breathing hitched in his throat. Zuri who stopped when she realized Simba wasn't following hurried to his side, "Simba?"

Simba's head snapped up however he was looking back the way the Mandrill had been. But he saw that he was no longer there, but instead running across the meadow away from the two of them, "Hey wait get back here!" he called as he gave chase.

Zuri stared after him confused for a moment then she finally took off after Simba who with a head start was ahead quite a ways away from her. "Simba wait!"

Simba slowed his pace just a bit to allow Zuri to catch up with him, once she was beside him again the two of them continued to give chase to the Mandrill. They finally spotted him sitting on a boulder ahead of them; they slowed their pace so that they both stood on either side of him. Simba took a few deep breaths.

"You…You knew my father?" he asked.

"Correction! I know your Father!" the Mandrill responded with a monotone voice his eyes were closed and it appeared like he wasn't paying attention to them.

Simba sighed and scuffed, he closed his eyes tightly for a moment before speaking again, "I'm sorry to tell you this…but my father is dead. He died a long time ago…" he trailed off and looked toward Zuri who placed her paw atop of his and gave him a gentle smile which he gladly returned until he felt something hit his head and looked up as the Mandrill jumped off laughing.

"Nope. Wrong again! He's alive! And I'll show him to you! You follow old Rafiki, he knows the way! Come on!" Rafiki took off ahead of them, making both lion and lioness stare after him that is till Zuri took off after him first.

"Wait Zu'!"

Zuri looked over her shoulder's at him, "Come on, Simba what are you waiting for?" she called over to him while she took off after Rafiki once more. Simba soon hot on her tail. Soon both of their were running through the brush to try and keep up with the crazy Mandrill ahead of them. However the tight squeeze through this part of the Jungle was becoming too much as they were having trouble.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" they heard the Mandrill call from ahead of them.

"Would you slow it down? We're coming as fast as we can!" Simba shouted squeezing through an underbrush and turned just enough to pull Zuri through when she got stuck then the two continued to give chase again ducking under low hanging branches. Neither of them had ever been one this side of the meadow before so they had no idea where this Rafiki fellow was leading them. They knew they were both now way outside Rasheda territory.

"STOP!"

Both Simba and Zuri came to a sudden halt when Rafiki stopped in front of them holding his hand palm side up toward them to stop them from going further. Their eyes roam over the area around them, they were once again outside the Jungle but surrounded by tall wild grass and willow reeds neither knew where they where at this moment. Together they turned their heads as Rafiki used his staff to part the reeds and motioned with one hand for Simba first to move ahead of them. "Look down there!" he said in a hush tone motioning with his staff toward the water's edge.

Simba turned his head toward Zuri who nudged him forward; "Go!" she whispered as she smiled at him. She too was curious as to why this Mandrill was talking like Simba's father was still alive when Simba said he had seen him die. Simba looked back toward the Mandrill while he crept low down to the water's edge with Zuri soon behind him along with Rafiki. He gave Zuri one last glance then looked over the edge and stared down at his reflection in the pool of water, Zuri's face soon joined his beside him however her face turned to a look of confusion.

Simba sighed, "That's not my father…it's just my own reflection."

Rafiki grabbed his head and pointed back to the water, "No. Look harder!" he urged.

Simba and Zuri looked back toward the water as Rafiki motioned to the water and watched the ripples form over the water. Zuri nearly jumped when she saw the reflection of her mate change into a face that looked similar to his but was more mature.

"You see…he lives in you!"

Simba stared at the water awestruck as his father's face stared back at him, it had been years since he had last seen him and besides his dreams he almost forgot what he looked like.

Zuri beside him stared at the water when she felt the wind suddenly pick up. She lifted her head to look around to see what the cause of it was hoping it wasn't another storm when she suddenly froze in her spot as she stared above her. "S…S…Simba…"

Simba turned his head to look at his mate questioningly to wonder what was wrong when he noticed she was not staring at him but at the sky. "Huh…Zuri what are yo…" Simba couldn't finish his sentence as he turned his head to gaze at the sky and like Zuri suddenly froze as the clouds began to form and take shape of a lion. His eyes widened when he began to realize just who this lion in the sky was, "F…Father?"

"Simba, you have forgotten me!"

Eyes widening the young lion shook his head, 'N…No…How could I?" he stumbled on his words staring up at his father's ghost.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so you have forgotten me!"

Zuri who was staring at Mufasa looked toward her mate to see his shoulder's slumped, she felt anger boil inside her. Did he not know what his son went through after his death? Did he not care?

"How could you say that!" Simba's head snapped toward his mate who stepped up beside him, "Simba has never forgotten you, he has suffered all these years!"

"Oh but he has, he must look inside himself, to see what he has become and what he was born to be. He must once again take his place in the Circle of Life!"

Simba stepped closer to Zuri before she could say anything else and placed a paw on hers and nuzzled her gently. "It's alright Zu'" he whispered turning his eyes once back up to Mufasa, "How can I go back? After what I've done! I'm not the complete lion I use to be, I've changed, and I have a new family!"

"Still remember who you are. You are my son. And the one true King! Remember!"

Simba was trembling as he stared up at his Father who was beginning to fade, "Wait father! Please stay!" Simba cried out desperately. He jumped down from the rocks and into the water standing until it reached his underbelly and stared up at the clouds, "Father!"

Zuri stood where she was she stared as the clouds in the sky soon returned to normal, she looked down at Simba who stood in the water. His shoulders were slumped as he moved himself out of the water and sat down once again his head hanging down with his ears flattened. Zuri quickly ran around the pond and hurried to his side nuzzling her head in his mane, "Simba?"

"I…I…"

"What was THAT?" both of them turned their head to see Rafiki had once again joined them. "The weather. Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

Simba stared at him for a moment before looking up at the sky eyeing the stars, he then turned his head toward his mate who was staring at him questioningly before her eyes softened and she nodded as if she knew what her mate was thinking. He turned back to Rafiki, "Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing!" he commented turning his head to Zuri who nuzzled him lovingly.

"Ah yes. Change. Change is good!" Rafiki rubbed his chin nodding his head.

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long!" he grinned when Zuri pulled back and smiled at him. "But I can't do this alone!"

Zuri smiled and placed her paw on his, "You don't have too Simba, I'm with you all the way!" she shifted closer to him and nuzzled her nose against his.

"Are you sure? What about the cubs?" Simba asked looking her over, he reached out and placed his paw against her stomach where he knew his cubs were now forming.

"They'll be fine and yes I am sure, you're not leaving here without me Simba!" Zuri pulled back from him and looked up toward the sky, "I'm your mate I go wherever you go!"

"Maybe…maybe I should stay until the cubs are born that is, I've run from the past this long it wouldn't hurt to run from the past some more months…OW!" Simba cursed as he rubbed his head where he now felt a bump forming and turned to stare at Rafiki who still held out his staff. "Jeez what was that for?"

"What does it matter? It's in the past!" Rafiki laughed flipped over both Zuri and Simba landing some feet away.

"Yeah well it still hurts!" Simba rubbed his head as Zuri checked it over for him before licking his head and one of his ears playfully.

"Oh yes," Rafiki nodded his head, "The past can hurt!" he placed his arm around Simba's shoulders, "But you can either run from it…or learn from it!" he jumped back and swung his staff at Simba again who ducked making it almost hit Zuri on the nose if she hadn't jumped back in time.

"Ha! You see! So what are you going to do?" Rafiki placed one hand on his hip as his other leaned on his staff and grinned crazily at Simba who lowered his paw from his head and smirked.

"Well first I'm going to take your stick!" he pounced forward and grabbed Rafiki's stick and tossed it away as the Mandrill ran after it. He turned to Zuri who smiled at him and nodded, "You know what you have to do Simba."

"No."

Zuri smiled as he rubbed his head against hers, "What we have to do!" he added looking her in the eyes then smiling he jumped over her and began to run off Zuri soon hot on his trail.

"Hey where are you going!?" Rafiki called after them.

"I'm going back!" Simba called back over his shoulder turning his head toward Zuri who ran beside him. They both shared a smile as Zuri began to lead Simba toward the way of the desert out of the Jungle remembering that is where they had first found Simba to begin with if anything they would start from there to find the Pridelands.

Simba cast a look over his shoulder to the Jungle that had been his home for the past two years, he thought this would be the last look he would ever get of the place he had been beginning to call home, then he heard his name being called from ahead of him and turned to watch Zuri bound across the Jungle leading the way and smiled. He may be leaving a home but he wasn't leaving someone more precious behind at least and he quickened his pace to catch up with his mate.

"I'm coming home mother. Just hold on!"


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

* * *

Nala paced the edge of the Rasheda Grove; her head from time to time looked back toward the Jungle then toward the cave where she knew was Simba and Zuri's den. She had returned to the Grove just before dawn to await Simba's return to try and speak to him, to see if she could knock some sense into his thick head. Lifting her head she looked toward the sky above seeing that it was beginning to get lighter and lighter out now that the sun was rising in the East. _'Where is he? Surely he would have returned by now' _she thought to herself, now that she thought about it Zuri hadn't returned either it seemed, she had seen the brown lioness run after Simba when he had stormed away from her. So she was sure the lioness was with him.

Tilting her head to the side she gazed at the Jungle then turned when she heard movement from the Main cave and watched Jaali emerge from behind the waterfall making his way toward the river for his morning drink. Without a second thought she jumped over the bushes and padded her way over to him. Stopping behind him she cleared her throat watching him with a satisfied smirk when he jumped in surprise and ended up falling into the water.

Soaking wet, Jaali clawed his way out of the river and with his paw wiped a piece of his mane out of his face that fell over his eyes "You? What are you doing here? I thought you left?" he snapped at her shaking his head to try the water out of his mane, but it only ended up with more of his sopping mane into his eyes. Groaning he continued to shake it to try it off the best he could.

A growl rumpled in his throat when he heard her laugh when his mane puffed out before he brushed it down with his paw. "Just what do you want?" he asked lowering his paw and sat back on the ground, he was sure after he watched Simba storm off the other night that she would have left the Jungle to return to wherever she came from.

"I came back to speak with Simba," Nala stated looking toward the den, "But he hasn't returned yet."

"I see…wait what do you mean he's not back yet?" Jaali questioned, following her gaze toward Simba and Zuri's den. It really wasn't like them to stay away from the den all night, Zuri rarely stayed out in the Jungle past dark, not since her Mother died and Simba hardly let Zuri out of his sight at night. Slinking around the lioness, he made his way toward the den and peered on inside and sure enough it was empty there was no sign of his cousin or her snoring mate. He turned when he heard Nala coming up behind him, sneering at the smug look that was etched across her face.

"See I told you he wasn't back yet?" she stated taking a seat on the ground.

The dark mane Prince rolled his eyes and looked back toward the empty cave, "There's no fault in trying to see, for all you know they could have come back when you weren't looking. You look like the type of lioness that would run into a boulder head first not realizing it was right in front of he….OW!" Jaali yowled and jumped back sitting on his hind legs he held his nose with his front paws where Nala had clawed him.

"Jeez what the hell was what for?" his voice was muffled behind his paws where they continued to hold his throbbing nose. "Why can't you lionesses ever take a joke?"

Eyes narrowing, Nala glared toward him then smirked, "Why can't you lions ever learn to keep your mouths shuts, remember it's us lionesses that feed your loud mouths!" she said smugly.

"We lions can hunt!"

Throwing her head back, she let out a roar of laughter, "Is that so? Then why do you have a Hunting Party? Led by the lionesses nonetheless? And don't go about your royal duties prince, if it wasn't for the lionesses you would you go hungry because you'd be too lazy to go catch down large prey!" her eyes narrowed by the end of her sentence, her voice lowered to a small rumbling growl as she remembered back to the hunts in the Pridelands be forced to hunt for a lazy King and filthy hyenas who take all the food for themselves.

Jaali narrowed his eyes, "I don't know what your issues are Missy but I can tell you this much I can hunt, maybe not as good as any lioness but I can hunt! I don't know about your King but I can hunt on my well enough own! As can my father and Simba! Here in the Rasheda's we teach all our cubs male and female how to hunt!" rubbing his now scratched up nose one last time, he lowered his paws to plant them firmly on the ground.

Nala snorted and relaxed her body, "Fine I'll take your word on it for now. Until I see it for my own eyes."

"Like you'd be here to ever see it. Why don't you just leave as you can see Simba isn't here?" Jaali scrunched up his nose before he began to get feeling back in it.

"I'm not leaving until I get to talk to him again and talk some sense into him!"

"Ha if you couldn't convince him about anything earlier what makes you think he'll listen and comply this time?"

"What does it matter? I'm not leaving this spot until Simba gets back!" Nala smacked her paw against the ground to prove her point; she held her head high as the two of them continued to glare at one another as if trying to stare the other one down. The two of them suddenly looked up when they heard laughter ringing out above them on the rocks above the cave's entrance. Both stared at the mandrill that ceased his laughter when he realized he had gotten their attention and grinned at the both of the foolishly.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho. You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king and his queen... have returned!"

Eyes wide, Nala snapped her head to stare toward the Jungle at the Grove's edge, she didn't know whether to believe her ears or not at what she had just heard. If she couldn't convince him to go back, then who did…or did he really consider what she had told him about Scar?

Feeling her heart begin to pound in her chest, hope entered her eyes, "I can't believe it…he's actually gone back!" her voice was laced with amazement with every word she spoke.

Jaali who had been staring at the mandrill looked toward Nala when he spoke, "Gone back? What…" he lifted his head to look at the rocks above the cave once more only to see the mandrill that was there moments before was no longer in sight. "Hey! What's going on here! Who was the monkey? And where has who gone?"

"Simba's gone back to the Pridelands to challenge Scar!"

"Who?"

"Scar!"

"Who's got a scar?"

"No. No. No. It's his uncle!"

"The Monkey's his uncle? Now that's just ridicules!" Jaali smirked in a cocky fashion.

Nala rolled her eyes and raised her paw smacking him across the head, "Will you try and listen for once or does that entire mane of yours make it impossible for you to listen and hear correctly!" she shouted at him before she stepped back. "Simba has gone back to challenge his uncle, Scar, for his rightful place as King!"

"Ooh!" Jaali sat there rubbing the side of his face that she had hit, so Zuri had been right, Nala was here to take Simba back with her to wherever they came from. Just then he remembered the Mandrill's words, _'The King and his Queen…has returned'_

Queen? Just what did he mean by that, Nala said Simba had returned to challenge his uncle for rightful place as…King! He cursed under his breath, of course why didn't he think of it sooner if Simba was gone then Zuri must have gone with him, there would be no way she'd let him go off on his own not when she was expecting his cubs or if he had a chance to die when she could stop it.

Nala who wasn't paying attention to Jaali anymore, looked like she was trying to resist jumping from paw to paw in excitement, she had succeeded in finding help for her Pride and family. But if he returned, why hadn't he bothered to come and get her and they return together? "I…I have to get home…he can't be far ahead only a few hours!" shifting her paws on the ground she turned to head toward the Jungle only to find Jaali blocking her path. "What are you doing? I thought you wanted me to leave?"

"I do…"

"Then why are you stopping me?" Nala demanded trying once again to get around him, but he was persistent in not letting her pass.

"Because you're not going alone!" Jaali watched as Nala stopped trying to get around him and stared at him in shock.

"Wh…what?"

Jaali narrowed his eyes, "You heard me, it is not just Simba out there, and the monkey said 'The King and his QUEEN' had returned meaning Zuri who is Simba's mate by the way in case you haven't caught on yet has gone with him. So you're not going out there alone, I'm going to make sure my cousin and friend make it out of this alive!" he explained before he stepped around Nala and began to make his way toward the main cave, "And we're not going alone either!" he added motioning for Nala to follow him.

Nala stared after him, somewhat shocked but what he said was true, it was so clear since she had seen Zuri go after Simba and both of them had yet returned. It wouldn't be so surprising that she had gone with him since she was his mate. She looked back toward the Jungle and shifted her paws, she needed to get back to the Pridelands, but she wouldn't get far if Jaali decided to come with her after all he knew the Jungle better then she. With a slight groan, she turned and padded after him muttering under her breath the entire way.

* * *

"No! I will not! I agreed to take that boy into this pride and he's done nothing but lie! He was a prince all this time; he could have tried to take this throne from you!" Mansa paced back and forth in the den, Jaali had just come in and explained everything to his Father and Mother. As he had expected, his Father hadn't taken the news all that well, he remembered exactly when Simba had come to the pride and what convincing it took to give Mansa to allow him to live in the Pride. With news that Simba had really been a prince and lying under their noses just made Mansa's suspicions of him trying to take the throne.

Leta on the other hand seemed to take the news better then her mate, she sat behind her mate with her daughters at her paws wrestling until she would part them with her paw till they would try and get at each other once more. She didn't seemed all that shocked really, at the news that Simba had been a Prince all along to her it almost seemed to add up though in the beginning she could never truly be sure to her Simba always seemed like a normal cub like any other.

Sighing she shook her head and stepped over her daughters who were once again wrestling upon the ground, "Mansa stop this foolishness right now!" she cuffed her mate on the ear making him turn and growl toward her but the growl soon died when he realized that he was growling at his not-to-happy mate.

"What to mean this foolishness?" Mansa snapped sitting back to try and gather enough courage, if there was one thing that he could be afraid of, it was his Queen.

Leta narrowed her eyes, "The way you are acting right now is foolish! So Simba did not tell us who he was, but if he had you would have killed him…not that I would have let you but you know full well you would have to make sure Jaali was still safe as your heir. And while Simba was here, he showed no interest in ever taking the throne from Jaali…in truth it seemed like he enjoyed having a normal…or somewhat normal cub life with the death of his father. I know Jaali here often wishes for a life where he wouldn't have to be responsible every hour of the day with the duties you give him or the pressure of one day becoming King!" Leta eyed her mate carefully and watched her son from the corner of her eyes from where Jaali sat next to Nala.

Shoulder's slumping; Jaali hung his head down his ears flattening back against his head as he wished that his Mother hadn't told his Father that. He straightened when Mansa's head snapped toward him, but before his Father could say anything else he decided to speak himself "Father please see reason to this. Simba helped us when he lived here; he helped drive off the hyenas and the leopard brothers when they tried moving into our territory. He didn't have too but he did because he thought he was an equal member of this Pride and he still is no matter if he is some other prides suppose King. He's been an equal member of this one for two years now, he is also the mate of a member of this pride and she's gone out there with him she also deserves our help with this fight especially now that she's carrying cubs!" Jaali spoke calmly to his Father trying to keep his head high his shoulders squared but his paws quivered a bit under his Father's harsh glare.

A silence filled the cave, the only sound came from the two wrestling cubs, at the news that Zuri had been expecting. The only one who wasn't surprised was Leta who had been the first to figure it out just having cubs on her own she recognized the signs in a young lioness when it came to expecting her first set of cubs.

Nala was frozen to her spot, she hadn't spoken a word since entering the den with Jaali she saw it not as her place to make this King make a decision to help her or not. At the news that Zuri was expecting Simba's cubs however came as a real shock, she hung her head as dark thoughts entered her mind. With Zuri expecting there was no more chance for her to win Simba over, what was she thinking that showing up two years later in his life that he would hold any true feelings for her. A sigh escaped her lips.

Leta moved toward her mate and stared him the eyes, "Mansa your son is right, Simba has helped this pride now its time we repaid him!"

"Even if we sent help we are limited in number of lionesses, Zuri and you are one of our top huntresses and there is no way in the Ancients names that I am allowing you to go out and get possibly killed not when we still have daughters to raise. And I cannot leave; I am here to protect you and our Pride…" Mansa started when Leta placed her paw over his mouth and cave him a soft understanding look.

"Then let our son lead the party."

"What!?"

"You have prepared him for this Mansa!" Leta stated calmly as her mate turned to look toward their son who sat straight as a board his chest puffed out. He was still trying not to make eye contact with his father. Raising her paw, Leta turned Mansa to look back at her, "You always said he needed responsibilities to be a great King like you Mansa and what better ways to put him to the test then to have him go out and lead a small party of lionesses?"

A low growl rumbled in his throat and Mansa tore his gaze away from his mates before he pulled away entirely and began to pace the length of the cave. From time to time he would cast looks toward both Nala and Jaali before looking away again muttering so low under his breath the others in the cave all thought he was just grunting to himself. Growling Mansa moved toward his son, "I hate when you're mother is always right!" He looked over his shoulder at his Queen who was smiling at him softly but there was no replacing the smug look shining in her eyes. Grunting he looked toward his son and narrowed his eyes.

"But she is right, you need to prove your responsible to lead. Though I think this is not a proper way, it is a good one all the same!" he turned his attention toward Nala who stood still under his gaze. "I will send five lionesses to help you and your Pride but this is only for Simba and Zuri's sake not because I care of the outcome of your Pride. Jaali you…" he moved his head to look at his son once more, "You will lead them and guide them as well as protect them out there am I making myself perfectly clear?"

Jaali stood shocked listening to his father, "Y…yes Father clear as rain. I will not fail and I will not disappoint you!"

Grunting Mansa turned from his son, "Yes, not disappointing me will be an improvement!" he muttered as he padded his way out of the den to select the lionesses he would send out with his son. Not watching as his son, whom had heard him, slump his shoulders and hang his head in shame.

"Do not worry my son, he will see you will succeed and you will prove him that you are responsible and will make a great King." Leta approached her son and rubbed her head against his and licked his cheek, "He is proud of you Jaali, he's just too stubborn to admit it!" she waved her paw and motioned for the two of them to leave the cave before making her way toward her daughters and pulled them apart once more carrying them both to the back of the cave for their morning feeding.

Jaali snorted, "Sure he's proud of me, come on Nala!" he turned and made his way out of the den with Nala following him.

Nala watched him carefully as she fell in step behind him; her brows were creased together as she studied the Rasheda Prince. To her when they first met the day before, he seemed nothing more then a prankster prince that saw lionesses as nothing more then things to taunt and tease but as she watched him now Jaali seemed just another lion lost beneath his mane weighed down by responsibilities he never asked for but was put upon him at birth. Keeping her mouth shut, she quickened her pace to walk along side him, following him through the grove where the two of them spotted Mansa assembling the five lionesses that would accompany them to the Pridelands. As Nala let her eyes rake over them, she couldn't help but feel the minor hope in her fade, though she wasn't going to complain they were actually going to lend help so why would she complain but the lionesses now that she could see were all in their middle ages going on elderly though as she thought about it. It was the very same with her pride.

Mansa stepped forward when he saw them approaching, "These will be the five that you take. They may not look it, but besides my mate and niece they are few of the best huntresses we have and will do good if battle occurs!" he explained his eyes landing on Nala who he saw studying the lionesses.

"There is no telling if there will be a fight…if anything happens thing might go wrong and death could occur…" Nala explained letting her eyes look over every lioness then turned her attention back to Mansa who grunted and nodded.

"They all understand that, however it will be my sons' responsibility of being their Prince to make sure they all live if he can help it!" Mansa looked toward Jaali who squared his shoulders and tried to look proud of his moment of leadership to prove to his Father once and for all that he was indeed ready for his role as future King. However his shoulders drooped slightly when his Father took his eyes off him again, he felt a paw nudge his and turned his head toward one of the lionesses that was smiling at him softly he returned the smile and bumping his head against hers he stepped toward his Father.

"When are we allowed to head out? Simba and Zuri are already half a day ahead of us," Jaali mentioned.

"And it will take a matter of days to get from here to the Pridelands!" Nala added as she approached the two and stood along side Jaali.

"To get to where you are going, you will have to cross the desert and there is barely enough food out there or water you will leave once you all have stocked up on enough food that will last you a number of days!" Mansa grunted and pushed the two of them away from him once Nala began to complain that if they waited any longer then Simba and Zuri would get further ahead of them. Then without a second word went to speak with the gathered lionesses.

Nala opened her mouth to speak again when Jaali clamped his paw over her mouth, the young lioness glared in his direction but he just shook his head and lowered his paw. "Father's word is law Nala; don't say anything that will make him change his mind about sending out help. He's just looking out for the Pride, and he's right without any food or water in our systems to last us we could be vulture food before we know it especially them!" Jaali commented looking toward the lionesses that all spread out to go for one last hunt.

Nala sighed and nodded, she could understand that she remembered how it was to travel through the desert and she was young she couldn't imagine how it might be for those who may not have the strength to fully make it through the smouldering heat especially with little food or water.

"Come on this way," Jaali stated turning his body to make his way toward one of the caves where he had hidden some of the meal from the other day. It was going to be used for Zuri once he heard she was pregnant to give her enough food where she would need it for the time being but now it would serve to fill them for a number of days.

* * *

The sun had reached the middle of the sky, blazing down upon the barren wasteland of the desert when seven figures stepped out from the coverage of the Jungle. Mansa had led the group from the Grove and through the Jungle to the edge where the trees finally became sparse and led into the barren sun blazing land before them. The gray mane King let his eyes roam over the barren desert and turned his body toward Jaali and Nala who stood side by side.

"From here on out Jaali, your test of leadership will be put to the test. You with her directions," he turned his attention to Nala for a brief moment then back toward his son, "Will lead them through this desert and guide them and if a fight breaks out you will protect your pride with the best of your strength!" he clasped his son on the shoulder with his paw. "Make me proud my son!"

Jaali took a deep breath with a stiff nod, "Yes Father…I will not let you down!"

Grunting, Mansa nodded and stepped around his son to make his way back into the Jungle. "Come back alive my son." Was all he said before he disappeared into the coverage of the trees.

Jaali watched him go, he took another steady breath turning his head when he felt a paw on his shoulder looking toward the green eyes of one of the lionesses that he was to lead. "We believe in your Prince Jaali. We all do!" she stated while the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

Looking them over, Jaali grinned and nodded, "You're right I can do this!" with that said he turned to Nala. "Lead the way!" he motioned forward with his paw for Nala to go on ahead to show them the way to her homeland.

Nala didn't waste another second she bounded off ahead of them with Jaali and the lionesses following in line behind her. Raising her head she stared up at the sky, 'I_'m coming back with help, just please hold on'_


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Simba squinted enough to try and stare through the heated haze of the late afternoon sun to find the next direction to go. But there was nothing but sand for miles around in every direction, there wasn't even any sign of life, other then the wisp of shadow that would pass over head now and again from a straggling vulture or some lizard they would once in a while. Not many animals seemed to want to come out during the day and Simba could not blame them for hiding out from the sun.

Simba glowered, they had been traveling for two day's straight and that was when Simba came to realize that he had no idea just what direction the Pridelands were in. It wasn't like he was really paying attention those days he had run away from home two years ago, he had been too tired and too hot from the blazing sun to have even cared.

"Can you see anything from up there?" a voice called from beneath the tree Simba had climbed in order to get a better view of their surroundings. Tilting his head down, he met the eyes of his mate who was trying to conserve what bit of shade that the tree gave off to hide from the heat as best she could. The limited amount of food, water and including the blistering heat was taking a toll on his pregnant mate, making him wish he had insisted she stay behind however he knew she would have come on her own anyways.

"Sand!" Simba pointed in one direction, and then another "And more sand!" lowering his paw he turned and began to make his way down from the small tree. With a leap he landed beside Zuri and licked her cheek gently then took a seat on the ground beside her as he tried to decide which way to go.

Zuri sighed and laid down upon the ground resting her head on her paws, Simba looked down at her with concern. Bending his head down, he nuzzled her stomach, and then licked the top of her head. "How are you holding up?"

"It's only been two days, I can last a little longer," Zuri stated though Simba knew she was lying to keep him from freaking out.

"No you can't." Simba looked around squinting his eyes to look into the distance, there had to be some sort of food out there. He would settle for anything even if it were only just mice if it would keep Zuri's strength up, "Stay here and don't go anywhere!" he rubbed his head against hers "I'll be back as fast as I can!" turning his body Simba bounded off to search for any sign of possible food.

Much to Simba's relief he did not have to look far, it seemed that the vultures had found a suitable meal that would be filling enough for both him and Zuri. It was an elephant calf, it wasn't fresh the caress was already half decomposed but it was better then nothing at all. Simba took his time in approaching it, he couldn't be precise if he was the only predator in the area to pick up on the smell of this dead calf or sight of the vultures could attract any hungry predator out looking for a quick easy meal. When he was sure there wasn't anyone but him around he let out an ear piercing roar and watched the vultures scatter like mice.

Approaching the caress, he quickly covered his nose to keep himself from gagging from the smell. Now that he thought of it, he wasn't sure if he should feed this to Zuri, it might not have made a difference before but with her carrying cubs he didn't want to take the chance in her becoming sick from the meat. But what other choice did he have?

Circling the calf, he looked it over, it looked no older then a few weeks the herd must have come through there just days before and the calf had wondered from the safety of its mother or the poor thing died without walk and food. Turning his head away for one quick moment to take a deep breath he then dug his teeth into the caress and proceeded to drag it along the ground back the way he came.

When he found Zuri again she was sleeping in the shade of the tree, though her ears kept twitching showing she was on high alert even in her sleep. He watched her head rise up from her paws when she heard him approaching, slowly getting to her paws when he dropped the caress in front of her. "It was the best that I could find."

Zuri eyed the calf caress, her nose scrunching up at the stench "It's better then nothing," she breathed rubbing her head against her mate's mane and then stepped toward the calf. She held her breath as she dug her teeth into it and started to tear large chunks out of it for herself then stepped aside to allow Simba to have his share of the calf.

The two swallowed what they could of the calf then Simba dragged the rest of it off for scavengers to pick apart what was left of it. Returning he sat watch while Zuri clean her sand matted fur the best she could, he chuckled "You know you're just going to get dirty again!" he fell silent when she glared toward him however this wasn't her usual _'be quiet before you regret it' _glare it was a _'I'm pregnant with your cubs right now is it really wise to anger me' _kind of glare.

Holding up his paws in defence, he stumbled over his words "Come on Zu'….it was just a joke…"

Sighing, Zuri calmed herself down and nuzzled her mate "Sorry," she apologized licking him on the cheek. Raising her head she stared toward the sky it wouldn't be long till it would get dark and they had yet to figure out which direction to go. "It'll be dark soon, what should we do?" she asked lowering her head to look at Simba who was once again looking in different directions to try and determine which way to go.

Shaking his head, Simba groaned "I have no clue we didn't really plan this out when we left. For all we know we could have been traveling in circles for the past two days." He rubbed the back of his head with his paw as he sighed in defeat. If this kept up they could be wondering for days and there was no telling if they could make it out of the desert alive.

Grunting lightly he began to pace back and forth trying to figure out what to do, one idea was to go back the way they had come but even if they did there was no telling if they could get lost on the way back to the Jungle either so their best choice was to keep going onward to the Pridelands. Lifting his head he called out, "You know you could at least help us! You want me to go back so badly then why am I stuck out there lost! Huh?"

Zuri sighed and shook her head, if she hadn't known who he was shouting too she would think her mate had gone insane though she couldn't be quite sure at the moment due to the heat that was bearing down on them. "Simba there is no use in shouting to him, come on over here!" she moved back to the tree and laid down in the ever growing shade of the tree that grew larger as the sun moved further to the west where it wouldn't be long till it set.

Making his way over, Simba laid himself down beside his mate laying his head atop of hers. He was grateful that the shade was enough to cover the both of them. "Maybe we should try and move out in the dark, it might be a little harder but at least it will be cold without the sun," he proposed licking one of her ears.

Zuri who was resting her head on her paws purred softly and shook her head, "Too tired to go on right now," she murmured the weight of the food she had eaten was tiring her out as well as the heat. All she wanted to do was take a quick nap.

"Then rest and we'll continue on later!" Simba sighed closing his eyes. The two of them had barely stopped over the last two days it wasn't until Simba had lost his bearings and didn't know where to go on from where they had stopped. He hoped soon enough he could remember at least something to show him the way back, shifting his body closer to Zuri's he draped one paw over her. It might have been hot then but once the sun began to set it would be freezing. Simba waited and stayed awake until he could feel Zuri's breathing even out showing that she had fallen asleep, lifting his head off hers he nuzzled her stomach and watched it with pride shining in his eyes. "My cubs…" he breathed with a smile. Nuzzling his sleeping mates' stomach one more time he laid his head back down atop of hers and let his eye close once again, his ears keeping alert for any noise that could mean danger for them as they slept.

* * *

A paw covering her eyes, Nala stared up at the sky in hopes for any sign of cloud that could cover the sun. They had been traveling for about a day and a half; however they were making record time even with Simba and Zuri being a day ahead of them. Turning her head downwards, Nala lowered her paw and looked down at the lionesses from where she was standing on the sand dune. They had come across what was a dried up riverbed, at the moment the lionesses and Jaali were digging into the dried up dirt and sand to see if there were any possible remains of water. Nala had thought it was ridiculous, if there was water remaining they would have found it by now and she had never seen any other lion ever attempt such a thing even when the rivers dried up back in the Pridelands.

With a sigh, she lifted her eyes back to the sky, she could see it was going to get dark soon the sun was just beginning to set in the horizon. They had been there for almost a half hour of rest and digging for the water that Nala was beginning to think they'd never find and they were only wasting time but she decided to keep her thoughts to herself it was their right to choose to go back to their own home if they decided and she couldn't risk losing the help she had found.

Looking off into the horizon, Nala sat watching the sun sink lower and lower with every passing minute. Her mind drifted toward thoughts of her Mother, she was trying to think of what sort of welcome she would get back home when she arrived even though she had found help she had run off without alerting her Mother first of what she had planned on doing. Then there was the thought of if everyone back home was alright had anyone else died of starvation dwindling their numbers further? Or had one of the hyenas killed them off again to feed themselves? These were the thoughts she couldn't help but have running through her head as she expected to find when she returned to the Pridelands.

Her only hope now was that Simba would be able to arrive there as well and hopefully make things clear and rid the lands of their tyrant King.

"Nala? Hey! You going to just sit there or come and get a drink?"

Shaking her head, she turned her head downward toward Jaali who was calling up to her from the bottom of the dune. Drink? Did that mean they had actually managed to find water? She turned her attention from Jaali toward the group of lionesses crowding around a hole that had been made big enough for all of them and though the water was muddy she could still clearly see it. And the fact that it was dirty didn't even seem to bother the others as long as it clenched their thirst.

Taking one last look into the distance toward the setting sun, Nala took a step forth and braced herself as she slid down the sand dune. "How did you find water?"

Jaali smirked, "Told you all you had to do was dig, sure enough there ought to be enough moisture left in the ground. The desert does get rain eventually my mother always says, and it's a good tip to dig if ever lost and no sign of water!" he rubbed the back of his head with his paw and chuckled "Mother made sure to lecture me again before we set out on survival tips. She didn't want her precious little boy to get lost or die out here," he groaned and shook his head turning his body and made his way toward the lionesses motioning with his head for Nala to follow after him.

Nala fell in line behind him, the lionesses parted as they approached to allow the two of them room to drink from the hole. Staring down at the muddy water, Nala bent her head and lapped at it cringing at the taste as it filled her mouth and ran down her throat but it was better then nothing at all.

"It'll be dark soon Prince Jaali, should we continue on?" one lioness inquired.

Jaali chewed on his bottom lip and looked toward Nala, who was staring back at him in return with eyes that clearly said _'Yes.'_

Sighing he nodded, "Yes we will continue on, it may be better then to sleep and freeze once night falls. We shall however rest a while more to gather our strengths before we continue!" he pulled Nala aside as the other lionesses finished up getting their fill of water and crowded around each other to rest before they would have to carry on.

"How many days are we from your home?" Jaali questioned the young lioness.

"If we continue on with only minor breaks in-between we may get there in the matter of days!" Nala stated clearly looking toward the sky as the sun finally began to set.

"Let us hope the desert is kind to us during that time. If we get hit with a sand storm we may get lost!" Jaali jumped onto the nearest boulder and laid himself down. The boulder faced where the rest of the lionesses were resting so it gave him a perfect view of them to watch over them. He had caught the scent of a rogue lion during the day and didn't want him anywhere near the group.

Laying herself down beside the boulder, Nala lifted her head to gaze up at him, "Jaali, back at your Pride…why do you let your Father push you around?" she pried.

Turning his eyes toward the lioness, Jaali seemed to take a moment to think his answer over then spoke up "My Father's word is law, like many a Kings, I may be his son but I must also follow his laws. Though often like my mother said…I would wish for a life without the responsibilities of taking care of and protecting a Pride. Its bad enough Father doesn't see me as a suitable heir, if it weren't for my dead brother who still born at birth…I think my father would have trained him as my replacement. Yeah sure my Mother says he's proud of me…but I don't really see that…sometimes maybe but that's about it…" sighing he closed his eyes and shook his head letting some of his mane fall into his face to shield it from the sun.

"Are you only doing this to prove yourself worthy of being King to your Father?" Nala asked it was a question that was bugging her. She watched Jaali shake his head once again.

"No that's only one of the reasons; another is that Simba is my best friend. Even if he had lied about who he really was, I honestly don't care, but as my friend I can't let him go off and face this alone even with Zuri along with him. Seeing as she is pregnant with his cubs I doubt Simba will let her fight if he can help it, you may have lionesses there to help along with the fight but I can't let a friend do this alone!" Jaali turned his head just enough to look at her as he explained.

Nodding her head, Nala sighed laying her head down, "Jaali…tell me what was Simba like when he was living with you?" she asked curious as to what kept her cub hood friend from returning to his family and Pride.

Chuckling, Jaali made her look up toward him again to see that foolish grin on his face. "Well we got in a lot of trouble as cubs. It was only his first few days in the Pride that we had managed to get lost in the Jungle when we tried to ditch my father's major-domo when he had been put in charge of us. We finally managed too when we split up before reaching the tall grass at the edge of our borders, we managed to get away but in result we got lost for two days straight. Boy were we in trouble when the others found us!" he laughed at the memory. Though getting in trouble at the time sucked, it was a memory now that he and the other two were fond of.

Laughing, Nala rolled onto her side and stared up at him more easily "That reminds me of the day we got rid of Zazu, the major-domo back home. We ended up putting ourselves in danger, where Mufasa, Simba's father had to save us from a pack of hyenas!" the both of them started laughing when Jaali looked down at her with a fools grin.

"Oh so that's why he said he had handled major-domos!" Jaali stated laughing loudly then grinned down at her. "Well Simba hasn't changed much since he first came to the Pride. True he may have been a bit distant due to the death of his father, but he soon began to fit in with the rest of us until he had become an official member of the Pride. Once I was to become King he would have been made my second in command to help watch over the Pride." Rubbing the back of his head, Jaali smirked "Sort of hard to imagine him as a Prince or better yet King but hey look at me!" he sat up and placed a paw against his chest.

Rolling onto her stomach once more, Nala nodded and lifted her head to stare into the distance in the way she knew her home was in. In all honest truth it was hard to imagine a new King, Mufasa had died only months after Simba and she had been born, and she had been raised during Scar's reign. In truth all she knew was the life of scavenging for food in a waste land and fighting for scraps from the hyenas. It was hard for her now to imagine a simple life of being an honourable lioness like those before her, lionesses that had grown up in a peaceful environment and under the rule of an understanding and loving King, even though Mansa seemed strict he did seem to care deeply for his Pride. Even though she did not know that life anymore, she had often dreamt of it.

And next to the health and life of her Mother and Sarabi who had protected her the most, she wished for nothing more then to know a peaceful life.

With a sigh, Nala closed her eyes and laid her head back down on her paws relaxing her body to try and get some possible sleep so she too had the strength to continue on their journey.

The group remained at the dried up riverbed till the sky grew dark and the star's finally began to peek their way through the blanket of darkness that spread across the sky. To make sure it was safe to head out, Jaali did a quick look about to survey the area for any known predators that could strike them in the darkness than returning to the group where Nala stood in the lead to take front once again to show them the way toward the Pridelands.

"The way is clear for now but I want all of you to stay alert as possible. If one seems to be tired and straying from the course quickly lead her back to the safety of the group I don't want any casualties!" Jaali announced pacing to and throw along the others eyeing the group carefully. Many of these lionesses had helped raise him and care for him when his mother had went out to lead the hunting parties. He had no desire to have them die if he could help it. Looking them over one last time he turned his head toward Nala, "Lead the way Nala!" he motioned for her to go on with his paw.

Looking up toward the sky, she looked toward the direction she remembered home was in "Stay close and don't stray!" she called over her shoulder bounding off across the sand. The night was cold but she knew if they ran a good distance it might warm them up, she kept her eyes forward but her ears alert listening to the paw steps behind her and watched Jaali from the corner of her eyes as the young prince ran along side her. Seeing his determination and love for his pride was what she wanted in a king for the Pridelands for the longest time. Grinning she chuckled, to think this lion whom she thought nothing but a fool could turn out to be such a great King one day when he took over his Pride. Turning her attention forward again, she let her mind focus on one thing, get home and help Simba become the great King she knew was in him as well.

* * *

A gust of wind rustled his mane, causing shivers to creep down his spine to the tips of his tail where the hairs stood on end. Shivering Simba curled his body closer to Zuri's as his mate turned her head into his mane as her body began to seek warmth from him. The night had come upon them like it had the last two nights, cold as ice compared to the heat of the day. Simba draped his arm over his mate and nuzzled her as she licked his cheek giving him a smile, "We should continue on soon!" Simba slowly goy to his paws steadying his body above hers to block her from the wind as much as possible.

"But we still don't know which way to go Simba. And in the dark it should be harder to go on," Zuri lifted her head to stare up at her mate who held a look of concern and concentration on his face.

"But if we stay here longer we might as well freeze to death!" Simba growled under his breath in frustration. Frustration from being lost and constantly running in circles for the matter of days. "But you are right, I have no idea where to go from here!" he sighed and hung his head nuzzling his nose against his mates as she stared up at him warmly with a soft smile lining her face.

"Do you remember anything?" Zuri asked slipping her body from out beneath his climbing to her paws. She laid her paw against her stomach it seemed the meat from the calf had been alright, she didn't feel like it was disagreeing with her which was a good thing she didn't want to get sick but she knew she had to have eaten something not just for herself but for her cubs.

Looking which way and that, Simba sighed and shook his head "No…I wasn't paying all that much attention when I was running from home. I never thought I'd return to the Pridelands, I was told to run and never return by my Uncle…I guess I took his words seriously because I never thought of returning," he explained shaking his mane from his face.

"For all we know we could have been running in circles these past few days and getting further from the Pridelands!" he stepped away from his mate and began to pace a way to warm himself up but also clear his mind. "There is no way to get back, we should have just stayed in the Jungle, you would have been safe there and able to have the other lionesses help you along with the pregnancy instead of out here starving and lost. We should have stayed!"

"And then you would have condemned your Pride to death!"

A new voice stopped the young couple, Simba and Zuri shared a look for none of them knew this voice. Together both of them turned their heads to the left both freezing when they caught sight of a large figure of a lion standing not far from them. To Simba he almost resembled his own father Mufasa all except his fur had a light brown colour to it and his mane was more brown then red itself. But what struck odd was this strange lion gave off no scent and once getting a look closer seemed to have no solid form.

Positioning himself in front of Zuri, Simba let out a row rumbling growl, his fur standing on his back. "Who are you?" he demanded sticking out his paw to keep Zuri behind him when his mate tried to look around him for a better view of the stranger.

The response they got from the stranger wasn't one they expected, he just threw his head back and let out a laugh. "Ah yes I figured you would be protective of her when I came down here, but you need not fear I am not here to hurt her, your cubs or you Simba!"

Simba narrowed his eyes, "Just…how do you know me, and what do you mean by come 'down here'?" he demanded again. His claws unsheathed themselves and scratched at the dirt beneath his paws he braced himself for anything this lion could throw at him he wouldn't let him get anywhere near Zuri.

"Honestly boy you are just like your Father and Grandfather!" the lion teased with a cunning smile on his face. "How can you not recognize your own flesh and blood?"

Simba froze for a moment then narrowed his eyes again as he stared down the lion before him, but he took a step forward out of curiosity. "What do you mean by flesh and blood?"

"Maybe this will remind you…My name is Mohatu."

"Mohatu?" Simba repeated stopping in mid-step. His mind racking over the name he was just given, where had he heard that name before? Closing his eyes he remembered back to the time when he couldn't fall asleep and his Father had laid down with him outside the cave and told him a tale about a lion named Mohatu, the once proud King of Pride Rock. His own…

"Great-grandfather?"

Mohatu chuckled and nodded, "About time you figured it out boy, took your father a bit longer to see that when he first came to the afterlife."

"Wait…but if you're dead…why are you here?" Simba asked staring toward Mohatu cautiously. Still standing a bit in front of Zuri who was staring around him at the new lion with curiosity. More so now that she heard this lion call himself Simba's dead great-grandfather, how could that be, how could he be there? But she knew that was a stupid question to ask after what had happened just two days prior.

"I am here because you are in need of my guidance. After all," Mohatu raised his head toward the sky. "All the Kings of the past are up there looking down on you, watching you as you grow and what paths you take. And we are here to guide you when you need us the most…that is why I am here."

"But why you? And not my father like the last?" Simba demanded.

"He had his turn, really Ahadi wanted to come…but then Uru argued with him about wanting to see you so in all I won to shut them up!" Mohatu shook his head and stepped toward Simba watching him brace himself before Zuri, his eyes softened "I told you boy I am here to offer you guidance I wouldn't think of hurting the next Queen of the Pridelands who carries the next heir within her." He set his soft gaze upon Zuri who in return couldn't help but smile and turn her head to nuzzle her own stomach.

Simba turned his head to look at his mate and licked her head before turning his attention toward Mohatu, "What guidance can you give me?"

"The answer to the question you've been asking yourself these past few hours. The way back to the Pridelands, even if the answer has been in front of you the entire time!" the old lion chortled.

Simba raised an eyebrow, how could the answer have been right in front of him? If it had wouldn't he have figured it out by now? Or was this old lion trying to pull a fast one on him and just plain annoy him?

Mohatu shook his head "I see you have forgotten the tales your father has told you."

"I haven't forgotten anything or else I would have forgotten who you were!" Simba snapped his patience was wearing thin. Behind him, Zuri nudged him with her paw to indicate for him to calm down.

"Ah but you have forgotten Simba, for if you remembered me you should have remembered something else." Mohatu turned his head toward the sky once again, his eyes searching the heavens then his eyes landed on the brightest star that shined in the night sky.

Confused Simba raised his head and followed his Great-grandfathers gaze toward the sky, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Why was he looking at some star? Was that his answer to him being lost or something?

"Remember Simba!"

Chewing his bottom lip, Simba let himself dig further into his memories, memories he had buried deep into the back of his mind over the past two years since his Father's death. Many memories he often wished to forget as he tried to forget his past, but if he was returning there was no point in running from the past or forgetting it now. He remembered back to the night his Father told him of Mohatu, the tale of the drought during his reign, what he did and how the animals came to respect him as the one of the most beloved King of the Pridelands. When Mohatu died, the animals mourned that was until a star…wait star! That was it!

"The brightest Star in the sky, and the animals felt that it was the soul of their king looking down upon them…" Simba whispered and looked toward the star with wide eyed. Then snapped his head toward Mohatu who in return was staring toward him with a grin on his face. "Why didn't you tell me this in the first place? Or my father?"

Mohatu just kept grinning and walked toward his great-grandson and looked him in the eyes, "Because something's are better left for one to figure out on their own, even if they need a bit of a push to get them started. That star if you follow it, it shall lead you back home to where your Pride needs you Simba and once daybreak comes keep following the path you were taking when you followed the star and you shall be home. You are the rightful King of the Pridelands Simba; never let that be taken from you!" Mohatu stepped away from him and moved toward Zuri who stood straight and proud. Mohatu smiled and circled her watching Zuri tense a little, he then turned his head toward Simba "Do not listen to what others say, you have chosen a fine Queen for our lands," he said approvingly then turned back to Zuri who seemed to relax a bit under his gaze.

"Now you must get going and remember keep following the stars. And never forget to ask the Kings for help we are always here to guide you!" Mohatu pointed toward the direction the star lingered over.

Simba lifted his head toward the star then turned toward Zuri and nodded, "We should hurry it will better to run in the night right now it will keep you cool at least before the sun rises and might not be as straining with the cubs as it is then!" he looked toward Mohatu who was becoming less and less solid with each passing second. "Thank you."

Mohatu nodded, "Anything for my flesh and blood. The others give their love," he grinned nodding his head toward the sky where three stars twinkled. "As does your mother!" Mohatu stated looking toward Zuri who froze at the mention of her mother and looked toward Mohatu with tear filled eyes. A smile spread across her face, "Tell her I love her too!" she called to him while Simba began to push her in the direction of the star giving her the head start so he could watch her. However Zuri was filled with confusion as Mohatu nodded to telling her mother she still loved her, but the King of Old had a look of sadness on his face as he stared at Zuri as if he knew something that she didn't. But before she could ask he vanished in a gust of wind.

Simba gave her one final shove with his head the two of them began to bound off toward the direction the star was leading them. Simba who had missed the look Mohatu had given his mate paid no heed as he ran along with her, but Zuri herself was still confused, the look was almost like he was telling her that he knew something that he wanted to tell her but by some sort of divine law couldn't. Shaking her head she cleared it from her mind and focussed on what she and Simba would discover when they arrived in the Pridelands and the journey they still had ahead of them.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

"Everybody stay in line, try not to stray!" Jaali called to his group his eyes were straining to stay open. The group had run straight into a sand storm that had come upon them before they had time to take another possible direction. Jaali had taken his time to move to the back to help the lionesses and keep them all in a straight line but the sand storm was making it near impossible to see anything in any direction. So Nala and Jaali had them all keep walking in a straight line in the way they were already heading in.

He looked over every lioness there was in the group, each had their heads down to shield their faces as best they could from the blowing sand and was holding the tail of the lioness in front of them in their mouths to make sure neither of them strayed from the path. Hurrying toward the front of the line once more, Jaali helped one lioness steady herself on her paws before he finally reached Nala who was leading the line.

"Are you sure we're still going the right way?" Jaali asked when he reached her side and stayed along side her; his head bent down his mane covered his eyes to keep out the sand from them.

Lifting her head, Nala looked toward him then looking ahead she squinted through the blowing wind and nodded. "Yes we haven't strayed much since the storm started, if we continue this way we should make it. The storm shouldn't last much longer, I can feel the wind beginning to die down!" she spoke loud over the howls of the wind that blew around them coughing when sand filled her mouth. They were making record time, it was only a another day or so before they would reach the Pridelands and she was sure they would come across Simba and Zuri any time soon they were only about a day and a half ahead of them.

"Let us hope it dies down. I don't know how much longer they can hold up!" Jaali looked back over his shoulders and stared down the line at the lionesses. Since the dried up riverbed they hadn't come across any water and the only food they had managed to catch were mice and the few vultures that flew to close to the ground.

Nala nodded, she too wondered how much longer they all could hold up without food and water. She had lasted days without water and food in the Pridelands when they couldn't find anything while out hunting, however that was under blacken skies, being under the blazing sun was an entirely different story all together. Lifting her head she turned it which way and that, it seemed she had been correct that the wind was finally dying down but it would still be a while before the Sand Storm completely passed over them. Casting a look over her shoulder, she watched the lionesses that too could feel the change in the wind and once again started to disperse into group formation behind her and Jaali.

"Something bothering you Nala?" Jaali inquired watching the emotions flash through the young lioness' eyes.

Tilting her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes, Nala shook her head "No I'm just admiring how much our Prides seem similar!" seeing the confused look on his face she continued, "You see my Pride is filled with some old lionesses. There are few that are still in the cub bearing prime but those are the ones who are in league with our tyrant of a King. Those who oppose to Scar are my mother, Simba's mother, Sarabi and many others who all desire nothing more then the throne to be taken from Scar. What I'm basically saying is…these lionesses are all past their primes and yet they continue strong…much like the others back home!" she explained turning her head fully to look at Jaali.

Jaali nodded in understanding "You see that with many of the older generations. Many don't want to think of the consequences that they may face if something goes bad. Instead try and look toward a brighter hope or future, it's really all we have to look forward too because no one knows what tomorrow may bring…it's best to stay strong!" he rubbed the back of his head with his paw and chuckled, "Or so my mother tells me!"

Grinning, Nala chuckled "Ah and here I thought there may actually be a brain in your thick skull somewhere."

Huffing, Jaali growled low and shoved her with his paw, "I too have a brain!"

Rolling her eyes, Nala laughed, "Sure you do and I'm a Monkey's Uncle!"

"That would make you male…but that isn't far from the truth of how you like to pick fights with me!" Jaali's grin broadened as he watched the anger etch it self across the lioness' face as Nala glared in his direction. "Or maybe it's your way of flirting with me?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He almost laughed at the look of horror that spread across Nala's face when her eyes widened at his words. When she didn't say anything he grinned foolishly.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew you couldn't resist me!" licking his paw he slicked back his mane from his face. "But I can't blame you, who would resist such a tempting male such as myself. It's no shame to be attracted to me Nala."

Eyes narrowing, the lightly tanned lioness growled and smacked him with her paw and hurried off ahead of the group when the storm was finally dying making it possible to see ahead again.

One lioness who had been listen, stepped up beside Jaali and smiled at him "You shouldn't joke with lionesses all the time Jaali no wonder you can't find a mate!" she shook her head and nudged her nose against Jaali's cheek.

Jaali grinned and rubbed her head against the lioness' and then looked ahead at Nala, "Hey it is not my fault that she can't understand a joke. And I too can find a mate I just choose not too right now!" he sighed knowing it was an issue for him to find a mate if he were to become King. Something he desired too at the moment, mainly since the Pride hardly had any young lionesses besides that of his sisters and Zuri who was already mated. However if Simba became King, he knew Zuri wouldn't be returning to the Jungle and would now be apart of an entirely different Pride even if her blood was that of the Rasheda. However it wasn't uncommon for other lions or lionesses from other Prides to join another to assure survival or to join lands in alliance. It was one of the possibilities that Jaali himself would have to take into consideration when he became King to find a mate and suitable mates for his sisters when they came of age to the Pride would have a chance to continue on.

The lioness smiled and nodded, "Understandable my Prince but it is always wise to keep in mind that to find a suitable mate one needs to learn how to charm them. Not insult them with jokes," she lectured nudging him with her paw, "I helped raise you boy and it would be nice to see you finally settle down!" with that said she fell back in formation with the others.

Jaali sighed and groaned "I'll find a Queen when I become King…that is if I can manage to find one or if I even become King" if he failed this…mission of sorts his Father would probably never make him King but he was going to try his best to prove that he can be the great King his father would expect him to be. Looking ahead he picked up his pace along with the other lionesses to keep up with Nala who was bounding ahead of them.

* * *

"It would be wise to turn back while you still a head or die to become the hyenas food" squawking laughter wrung over head. Vultures circled above them as the skies blackened turning day to night with only the matter of clouds that hung over head but showed no sign of letting the rain they held in them fall upon the barren wastelands. Dirt and dried up twigs and leaves crumpled beneath their paws from lack of moisture for months on end.

After days of traveling Simba and Zuri had finally passed the border into the Pridelands an hour prior. However Simba did not recognize the land to be that of his birth land till he in the distance he saw a familiar structure he thought he would never see again. Pride Rock. He felt his heart sink in his chest at the sight before them; the land was so dead it looked like nothing would ever grow again. Amongst the dead trees and ground were the scattered bones and skeleton's of those that either been killed by the Pride or the hyenas or just plain starved to death from lack of vegetation and water.

The Pridelands were no better then the desert they had crossed. There was no water or sign for food besides the vultures over head for miles around.

Zuri herself was shocked at what she saw all around her, but the shock was soon replaced with disgust at what the King of these lands had done but to also to remain in a land with no food or water for your Pride was outrageous. She looked toward her mate with sympathy; she knew he feared what he'd find when he returned home to a land he hadn't seen in two years however this wasn't what Simba was expecting at all. When Nala had told him there was no food or water left in the Pridelands he had expected a dried up watering hole and the scattered animal here and there but the barren land before them was not what he expected nor wished he didn't see before him now.

Quickening his steps a bit, Simba jumped up onto a boulder to get a better look around. The two at the moment were lingering along the borders of the lands, the scent of hyena was too much and from where he stood the young lion could see the packs of hyenas that were patrolling the land. If he squinted his eyes enough he could have sworn he saw a group of lionesses returning to Pride Rock and he had a hunch it was his Mother and the Hunting Party. He turned his head to the left when he heard Zuri step up beside him, "You should stay low!" he warned worry laced with his voice.

"So should you, if anything they spot your red mane anywhere!" Zuri used her paw to flick at his mane.

Sighing, Simba turned his head forward again "We should both stay low until we find a way to get close to Pride Rock without being noticed!" he jumped down off the boulder and then began to dig at an already half dug hole. He dug until it would serve as a suitable den for Zuri to rest in, while he would stay guard in case any of the hyenas managed to catch their scent and find them.

Climbing back out, he shook his body to rid it of the dirt and motioned to the den "Get in and rest you need it!"

Jumping down from the boulder, Zuri examined the den "You need to rest too and this isn't big enough for the both of us."

"That's the point, you sleep in there I sleep out here. Someone needs to keep an eye out," Simba raised his paw before she could retort back at him, "Please Zu'?" leaning in he licked her nose playfully giving her the best pleading eyes he could muster up.

Shaking her head, Zuri smiled and licked his cheek, "Very well!" she mumbled climbing down inside the makeshift den, twisting her body until her paws and head were sticking out of the den. She laid her head down on her paws and stared up at her mate who grinned down at her and nuzzled his nose against her own.

Taking a look around, Simba climbed back onto the boulder and lay upon atop of it and stared into the distance at Pride Rock. He didn't want to waste another second in waiting to see if his Mother was alright, and if any of the other remaining lionesses were alright. But he couldn't risk getting spotted or caught by the hyenas especially with Zuri accompanying him. His eyes kept straining to catch a glimpse of any lioness, for a moment it looked like he had caught sight of a cub running about Pride Rock but he thought he may have been seeing things. Whose cub could that possibly be? Nala hadn't told him that any of the lionesses had had anymore cubs and the only lion around was Scar…and he didn't want to think the lionesses he knew once had been forced to bare his Uncle's offspring.

"Simba, what is wrong?"

Simba turned his head down to look at his mate who was looking up at him from the dugout den. He gave a small nod of his head, "Yes…I'm just trying to figure out a way to get to Pride Rock without being noticed by the hyenas, that is all!" he watched a shudder pass through Zuri at the mention of the hyenas. It was apparent Zuri still remembered the night of her Mothers death the same as he remembered his Fathers and it didn't help that the scent of the filthy creatures were present all around them. He gave her an apologetic smile, and bent over the boulder and licked the top of her head, "You should rest I'll keep watch for now!"

"Very well, but alert me if anyone get to close to our spot," Zuri slinked further into the den so that she was concealed from view. But curled her body so that she could slip out of the den easily if somebody was to discover the two of them, then laying her head down on her paws she let herself fall into the first somewhat peaceful sleep she had in days.

Watching his mate disappear into the makeshift den, Simba lay back down on the boulder and lowered his head down on his paws and stared into the distance. His eyes swept over the barren plains before him, what was once the grasslands he ran through with his friend and family was now nothing but dirt and rock. Though the sight before him crushed him to look upon, he couldn't tare his eyes away as he continued to keep watch.

The day carried over, with the only sigh of life being the occasional glimpse of a group of hyenas or one prowling alone and that of the vultures that circled over head squawking in laughter. There wasn't any sign of another lioness for the rest of the day leaving Pride Rock, but he would on occasion see two walking about the structure from where he lay. It seemed the lionesses were never alone at any given time which he figured was a safety reason with the hyenas.

"Simba you've been up there all day, come down and rest!" Zuri woke just before night came upon them. When she had crawled out of the dugout den, she had found Simba lying on the boulder half asleep struggling to keep awake. She let out a sigh in frustration when Simba stubbornly shook his head and let out a loud yawn replying "I'm fine!"

"If you're so fine then why are you falling asleep?" Zuri batted him on the nose making him jump.

"OW! That hurt!" Simba covered his nose with his paw and stared down at his mate who was looking up at him with a smug look.

"Well its what you get for being so damn stubborn your highness!" Zuri jested standing up on her hind legs her front paws resting on the boulder staring at her mate with concerned and loving eyes. She leaned up and licked him on the nose when he lowered his paw.

"I thought you loved the stubborn me?" Simba smirked lowering his head down onto his paws once more so that he could stare her straight in the eyes.

"Oh I do, but at times you are just so stubborn you deserve a good whack. Just like that mandrill gave you!" the brown lioness laughed when her mate lifted his paw to rub the top of his head where he could still feel the bump where he had been hit just days before.

"Well I'm afraid one of these days you might knock me unconscious," pressing his nose against his mates, Simba gave her one of his cheeky grins. He chuckled when Zuri rolled her eyes at him and said "Well it's the least you deserve for being so stubborn and maybe it'll teach you. Now get down here and sleep, I'm sure that we'll be just fine without you keeping watch for a few hours and you need it for when we go there!" she turned her head to stare off toward Pride Rock to prove her point.

Sighing, the red mane lion nodded his head and climbing to his paws he stretched his body which was sore from lying in one spot for a number of hours. "Fine you win but you're not keeping watch I can't afford you getting hurt!"

"I'm pregnant Simba not suddenly made of glass!" Zuri stepped back and lowered all her paws onto the ground once more as Simba jumped down from the boulder and first nuzzled her stomach then rubbed his head lovingly against her own. "Doesn't matter I'm worried enough about what could happen during the fight that is to come," he whispered burying his face in her neck as he took in her familiar scent one that was of their home back in the Jungle a scent that he knew would forever cling to her beautiful fur.

"Stop worrying or you'll be distracted," Zuri nuzzled her nose against his mane then returned to the dugout den. Slipping inside she twisted her body so her head and paws lay outside the den again, she watched as Simba took his place along side the den and laid her head down on his paws closing her eyes as he laid his head down upon hers and nipped at her ear gently making her purr softly.

The young lion laid there perfectly still, his eyes closed listening to the soft purrs of his mate and her breathing that became softer each minute until she was asleep once more letting her body relax and enjoy her slumber. Letting his ears listen to everything around them, he too finally let his body slip into a deep slumber for the first time in days.

When he opened his eyes, the blacken skies made it near impossible to figure out if it was still night or day. Letting out a yawn, Simba stretched his limbs and slowly got to his paws and looked down at Zuri who was still sleeping soundly. He chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her head between her ears grinning as he watched them flick in annoyance to him disturbing. Chuckling when she rolled on her side and continued to sleep.

Bending his head he went to nuzzle his nose against the part of her stomach that he could reach from where she was in the den when his breath hitched in his throat as he struggled to remain quiet. Voices! He could hear them but they didn't sound hyena like and there wasn't a fresh scent of hyena in the air. However there was a new scent that filled the area, it was faint but still there, lifting his nose to the air he took a good whiff of it the scents were all familiar.

"Zuri…Zuri, wake up!" Simba nudged his mate with his paw, when she didn't wake at first he shook her till he heard her groan and open her eyes staring up at him with tired confusion. "Simba what is it?"

"We have company!"

Zuri was on the paws the moment the words left his mouth, she gave a quick look around them then back to her mate. "Hyenas?"

"No…friends!" Simba smirked as he turned and sniffing the air again lowered his body to the ground and began to creep from their hiding place. Zuri stood confused staring after him before taking one last look around for trouble followed after her mate making sure to keep low to the ground as possible so not to be spotted. "Friends? What do you mean by friends?" she slinked up beside him as he stopped and placed his paw over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shh listen!" he whispered motioning to the other side of the rocks they hid behind. Staring at him with confusion, she shut her mouth and strained her ears to listen for whatever her mate was telling her too. At first she could not hear a thing but the rustling of the wind in the dead trees around them but then she heard them too-voices- very familiar ones at that. Her eyes widened and she looked toward her mate who grinned and nodded his head.

"Seems like your cousin wouldn't let us have all the fun."

"Yes that does sound like him. How should we greet them?"

Grinning slyly, Simba raised himself up onto his paws and crept around his mate motioning for her to follow him again as the two of them made their way around the rocks and behind the small group. Simba was the first to jump onto the rocks, turning his head to help Zuri upon them then looked toward the group that had stopped but still seemed oblivious to them. The two of them let their eyes move over the group, Nala and Jaali were still in the lead while the five lionesses were still in formation behind them.

"I'm surprised my Uncle sent out help…" Zuri whispered looking at the group. She knew them all, all who helped her in the Hunts back in the Jungle and those who all loved like her own aunts.

Simba nodded to her statement it was surprising for Mansa to agree to help but seeing that Zuri was with him he could understand the reason why he would send Jaali but half the pride members was another thing. They stood there for a good number of minutes waiting to see if they would take notice of them, when they did not Simba chuckled.

"So Jaali you dragged your big behind out here to help me? I feel so loved. Truly I do!

* * *

Head bent to the ground, Jaali sniffed the dirt and the small dead plant before him, and with his paw he crushed it while raising his head with disgust. Just about everything around them was dead, there was nothing here that could sustain life, he thought the desert was bad but at least there was some life out there including the sun. Here there wasn't even that.

He slowly turned his head toward Nala who was looking upon her home saddened eyes; he could now see the reason why she had risked the journey to find help for her Pride. It was apparent that their King wasn't the only problem they were facing, in the air he could smell the stench of hyenas, too many for his liking or that should be roaming around a Kingdom for that matter, but the land was not a place for a Pride to live. A land that could not sustain life could not hold good game to hunt. It seemed like by some miracle that they had survived this long.

"Where is your Pride?" he asked stepping toward Nala. The rest of the lionesses were looking around with disgust and shock showed in their eyes as they looked upon the dead land.

Glancing at him from the corner of her eyes for a brief moment, Nala raised her paw and pointed. "There at Pride Rock. It is where we all live. Its been home to our Pride for many generations. That is where we will find them…and with any luck we will find Simba and Zuri no doubt they had arrived already," she could smell their scents in the air. It was still new so it meant they might have passed through the area just the day before or sooner it was hard to tell.

Turning his eyes toward Pride Rock in the distance he let out a low whistle, "That you're place? Who'd your Kings of old kill to get that?" he joked but quickly regretted it when Nala's paw connected with his head. Grumbling he rubbed his head muttering under his breath about stubborn lionesses unable to take a joke.

"This isn't time for one of your jokes Jaali!" Nala hissed pressing her nose against his with a snarling expression on her face.

With a roll of his eyes, the Rasheda Prince stepped back "Oh relax Nala I was just trying to lighten the mood in a Kingdom where is no light!" he waved around with his paw to prove his point only to raise it back to his head when another lioness behind him hit him on the head. Grumbling he shut his mouth and rubbed the top of his head.

Lowering his paw, Jaali let his eyes look around the gloom of the Kingdom around him weighed heavy on his heart. For reasons that he saw that one mistake as King could lead to destruction much like it had the Pridelands. "So how do we get there without being spotted?" he asked turning his head toward Nala.

The lioness opened her mouth to speak when she caught a whiff of a familiar scent around them and was so close she could smell it on the wind. "Simba?" she whispered her head snapped left and right to try and figure out just where the scent was coming from. The wind was making it difficult to tell which direction it was coming from.

"So Jaali you dragged your big behind out here to help me? I feel so loved. Truly I do!"

The group froze when they heard the voice. Jaali and Nala cast each other a quick glance then turned their bodies to spot Simba with Zuri standing along side him on the rocks behind them. Both looked no different from the days they were apart, all but the determination Jaali saw in Simba's eyes a look he had only ever seen once and that was when they had gone to rescue Zuri from the hyenas.

His eyes then traveled to Zuri who seemed to shine with pride in her eyes and very being standing next to her mate the very image of a Queen. He grinned as he watched them both step down from the rocks and make their way toward them, "Well I figured I couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?"

Chuckling Simba nudged Jaali in the shoulder with his paw "Only you would call fighting hyenas and my crazed uncle fun!" both lions laughed and grinned.

"Actually it will be more then that Simba…" Nala, who had stood back, made her way toward the three and stood along side Jaali facing Simba who looked toward her confused. "You will also be battling against some lionesses, you remember Zira?"

Simba chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he thought back to the days when he was a cub, he vaguely remember a lioness by such a name, "I think I do…what about her?"

Sighing, Nala looked toward Pride Rock then back toward Simba "Scar took her as his mate, months after your disappeared and he took the throne. Scar came to realize that he would need heirs and so he took her for his Queen, along with Zira there are a few other lionesses that came into our pride just before Zira had her first cub, and accepted Scar as their King. Zira has bared Scar two cubs, Nuka and Vitani, Nuka is only little thing and still young no threat and neither is Vitani she's only three months. Zira was still pregnant with her third cub when I left…but many of the Pride doesn't believe Vitani or Zira's new soon to be cub is Scars. After Nuka being so sickly its' hard to believe that Vitani would have turned out so healthy!" Nala closed her eyes and shook her head as she explained everything that had gone on. Lifting her head to stare over her shoulder at Pride Rock she thought back to the conversation she over heard her mother and Sarabi having about when Vitani was first born. With how healthy the cub was it was only fit to think that she wasn't Scar's true flesh and blood.

Simba stood shocked as he listened to what Nala had just explained, out of everything he never expected one of the lionesses to ever summit themselves to Scar and bare him cubs. Cubs who were his cousins, cubs he would make fatherless if things went too out of line, much like had happened too him. He cast a sideways glance at his mate and stared at her stomach, how could he make cubs Fatherless, he knew the pain all too well and how could he when he himself was just about to become a father too? Turning his head he stared at Pride Rock in the distance and thought for a moment what he could do to retain the throne without taking the Father away from his cousins.

"Simba?"

Zuri's voice brought him back to the present; turning his head toward his mate he gave her a smile. "I'm fine!" he reassured her noticing the worry in her eyes. Licking her cheek he focussed his attention back on Nala, "I have no doubt that these lionesses will join the battle but with the number we have here and my mother and the others we are sure to disable them. But don't kill them unless necessary, I want to give these lionesses at least a chance to right their ways," Simba stated softly.

Nala seemed a little uneasy with Simba's plan; she wanted nothing more then to sink her teeth into some of the lionesses. Her main targets were Zira's right who had taunted her many times while growing up after Scar took the throne. Between her and the hyenas was why her mother and the others took her along with them on their hunts to assure she was safe. And she had no doubt they would reconsider spreading them all apart on their own for going against Scar. "Simba, I don't think…"

"I will go about this my own way Nala!" Simba cut her off staring at her sternly. The young lioness closed her mouth and lowered her head, "Yes your majesty!" she stated knowing she would have to get use to the fact that he would soon be her King. Simba's eyes softened and nudged her "I'm not King yet Nala, and even when I am I don't expect any different from you!" he chuckled then looked around at the other lionesses that had come.

"It does my heart good to know you all came out here to help me. It really does!"

The lionesses all smiled and one stepped forward she was the oldest of the others in the group. "Simba, you helped our Pride many times over since you came to live with us, we are more then grateful to help you regain what is yours. King Simba!" she bowed her head down low with the others following her example.

Simba just shook his head, "There's no need to bow to me, I'm not even King yet."

Jaali chuckled and bumped his head against his friends "Oh come now, it's not that bad."

Nala smiled and stepped forth, "Are you that nervous? Coming from the lion who said he couldn't wait to be King?" she laughed when Simba glared in her direction.

"Well being two years away and living the life of a normal lion can change ones mind…" Simba grunted and walked around Nala. Another reason he didn't want to be King was after he watched his Father die. Staring off toward Pride Rock, he caught a glimpse of a few lionesses walking among the structure but now he couldn't tell if it were Scar's followers or his mother and the others. He could also see a great deal of hyenas roaming about, many leaving Pride Rock in large groups.

Zuri stepped up along side him, narrowing her eyes to watch the groups of hyena's leaving Pride Rock to go about their patrols. "Just how are we going to get over there without being noticed and caught?" she questioned if they kept heading the way they were facing they would surely be seen and caught without a second thought. She was surprised they hadn't caught their scent however she didn't remember hyenas being smart enough creatures to know the difference between different scents.

"I can help you with that!" Nala quickly stepped forward and nodded her head in a different direction that lead away from Pride Rock. Seeing the looks on their faces she continued "There are paths that we take too and from Pride Rock, a few of them lead the back of the structure where the Pride now sleeps away from the eyes of Scar and his followers. If we stay down wind and follow the paths we should be able to reach Pride Rock without being detected," she explained.

Following Nala's gaze, Simba eyed the way she was staring and then looked back at Pride Rock. The path that Nala was suggesting would take longer for them then if they would head straight to Pride Rock where they were at the moment, but if they took the normal way they would surely be caught. "I don't…" he paused and looked toward Zuri who was staring back at him, "What do you think?" he asked softly.

Zuri looked toward the way Nala was suggesting then toward Pride Rock, "We don't have time to get caught and handle a bunch of hyenas until we're prepared. If we take the way Nala is suggesting it will give us more time to think of how we are going to go about this and make ourselves known to them!" she moved toward Nala who was staring at her a little surprised. Nala was sure that Zuri would go against her word and suggest the other way, "Lead the way Nala, we must hurry!" she then began to move down the way that Nala had nodded off too with the other lionesses following suite behind her.

Simba, Nala and Jaali paused to stare after her. The two Princes glanced at each other, before grins crept onto their faces, "Looks like she's already befitting the role for Queen!" Jaali stated.

"As second command to your mother in the Hunting party she has the ability to command authority yet she softens it to allow others to speak their part and know their part among the Pride," Simba agreed looking ahead at his mate and nodded.

"Yes, she will make a fine Queen!"


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Body low to the ground, Simba crept silently with his head just high enough to peer around him but still low enough behind the rocks to conceal him from view. The stench of dozens upon dozen's of hyenas had gotten stronger the moment they approached Pride Rock; the scent was so strong that it overpowered even the slightest of scent given of the Pride that lived there.

Behind him Zuri crept with her nose low to the ground where she could smell the dirt to try and block the stench from her nose. The scent of hyenas brought back memories from months prior that the brown lioness would rather forget, and not be distracted by if the confrontation turned into a fight. Which she had a feeling it would, if there were lionesses that supported this King Scar, then there was no doubt they would defend their King in battle. From the corner of her eyes she could see Nala who crept along side her; out of them all the smell of the hyenas seemed to bother her less, Zuri predicted it was from being around them for over two years one was bound to get use to it.

She cast a look over her shoulder where Jaali and the group were hiding and waiting for the signal when to move. "Simba…"

"Shh!" Simba raised his paw and motioned for the two of them to come forward, he already had his head lifted to peer over the rocks, his face scrunching up at the slight that was placed before him. "I can't believe this!" he muttered under his breath, turning his head toward Nala who was sitting on the right side of him, "How many are there?"

Grunting, Nala glared ahead of her at the hyenas many she could place out as those who chased and tormented her as a cub growing up. "Far too many to count, that's all you need to know!" she responded biting back the growl in her throat.

"Just how are we going to get past them?" Zuri asked her eyes on her mate who turned his head toward her.

"We?"

"Yes, we!"

"Oh no, there is no we! Zuri, you're going to go with Nala and the others and find my Mother and rally the other lioness!" Simba stated lowering his head back behind the rocks, "I'll find another way up."

Narrowing her eyes, Zuri placed herself in front of him her paws firmly planted on the ground, "No I'm coming with you, no if or buts about it!" she looked him in the eyes. "And don't give me the excuse that I'm pregnant, either way I would be fighting if one broke out Simba you can't hide that fact!"

"I have to confront my Uncle Zuri! I would rather you not be around, he may use you against me if the others don't get there in time!" Simba pushed to get her to understand, but he fell silent to the stubborn stern look that entered his mates' eyes. He hung his head, knowing there was no possible way to get her to change her mind, he knew her well enough when she put her mind to something there was no getting her to change it.

"Fine!" he grunted raising his head again to see the smile spread across her face, he sighed and couldn't help but grin back and rubbed his head against hers. He then turned his head toward Nala, "Go back to Jaali and take them to where my Mother and the others are and then come and join us as quickly as you can."

Nodding her head, Nala hurried around them, but paused for a moment looking back over her shoulder and her friends and his mate, "Be careful…" she whispered looking toward Zuri whose eyes softened and nodded knowing who Nala was mentioning too. Though Nala felt a bit of resent toward Zuri for taking the one lion she ever had feelings for, she wasn't going to condemn the life of the cubs that grew inside her future Queen. Turning to face forward, Nala hurried down the slope to where Jaali and the group waiting "Come with me!" was her only instruction and she began hurrying to the back caves where the lionesses all slept to keep safe.

Jaali looked back in the direction of Simba and Zuri and saw them heading in another direction and then looked toward the group who was following Nala, some looking back at him for further instruction. _'Just where is he going?' _was the thought running through Jaali's head as he stared after them, shaking his head he nodded to the lionesses and hurried to catch up with Nala at the front.

"Where are we going? No scratch that, where are they going?" Jaali nodded his head in the direction his friend and cousin had snuck off too.

"We'll meet up with them after, right now we have to find the other lionesses," Nala quickened her pace, eager to get to the cave. Eager to see if her Mother was alright.

"But where are they going?" Jaali asked again, quickening his pace to keep up with Nala the others hurrying along behind them as quietly as they could but as they circled Pride Rock it seemed many of the hyenas didn't come to this part of the structure it was here that they could pick up the scent of the pride that lived there.

Not bothering to answer, Nala bounded toward the cave that came into view the moment they rounded the corner. Jaali cast a look at the group before they too bounded off after the eager lioness who reached the cave calling out.

"MOTHER!?"

As the rest of the group approached the cave, another group of lionesses joined them, a light tan lioness approached Nala with teary eyes rubbing her head against the younger lioness' "Oh Nala! I thought those dreaded hyenas must have done something to you!" the older lioness whispered licking her daughter's head.

Nala shook her head, "I'm…I am so sorry mother I didn't mean to worry you, I went to find help!" Nala stepped aside looking toward Jaali and the Rasheda lionesses. "Jaali come over here, this is my mother Sarafina, mother this is Prince Jaali of the Rasheda Pride."

Jaali made his way forward and bowed his head in greeting, "Greetings Miss Sarafina."

Sarafina eyed the brown mane lion before her, then looked over his shoulder at the lionesses that all stood at attention. Though they looked old rather then young much like she and the ones behind her but they seemed healthier then they were showing they came from a place with plenty of food however most of their fur was darker then many of the Pridelander's and she had never heard of the Rasheda Pride before.

She bowed her head low, along the others behind her, "Welcome Prince Jaali we are grateful for your help!" she stepped forward and looked toward her daughter, "And thank you for watching over her as well I was so scared I'd lost my only daughter to those wretched things!" her voice lowered at the mention of the hyenas, shortly after they had discovered Nala had been missing from their ranks that day when they were sent out hunting Sarafina had panicked and spent days searching for her only daughter. When they were unable to find her, Sarafina began blaming the hyenas immediately, saying they had slain her daughter and demanded to know where her body was. All the hyenas denied they had anything to do with Nala's disappearance.

"I've never heard of the Rasheda Pride," Sarafina stated looking toward Jaali who grinned.

"We hide deep in the Jungle not many do know of our Pride and that's the way we like it!" Jaali himself was looking Sarafina and the lionesses over, much like Nala they were thin, their fur had less of a shine to it due to lack of nutrition from the lack of food and water that the land no longer provided for them.

Nala on the other hand was looking over her Pride, there seemed to be no one missing that was all but one, "Mother, where is Sarabi?" she asked in fear of the former Queen who she saw not among the ranks. Thinking something happened to her, she turned her head to look into the cave but saw that it was empty and no sign of Sarabi.

Sarafina sighed and looked toward the way they had come, "Sarabi was called away by Scar only moments before you arrived…" she hung her head and raised it to look at Nala."I understand you came back with help but you should have stayed away, Scar is in a fouler mood then ever, with no food the hyenas are complaining. Zira had just given birth to her new son, Kovu…though there are some complications…the cub is healthy yes but he resembles Scar, in fur, eyes…Scar has named Kovu his next heir!"

"What about Nuka?" Nala asked

Sarafina shook her head, "You know if the cub turned out healthy and was a boy Nuka would loose his place as heir to the throne. Scar would never pick an unhealthy cub as his heir if he didn't have a choice at another. That poor cub was just too unlucky to be born during this drought, it's amazing he survived with little food," she sighed.

Jaali cleared his throat and looked toward Nala, "What would it matter if this Scar picked a new heir, after tonight it won't matter with Simba here to take his place as King!"

The moment Simba's name left his mouth, gasps from the Pridelander's echoed throughout the cave. The lionesses shared a look Sarafina stepped toward Jaali, "Please tell us, what name did you say?"

"Simba!" Jaali repeated, "My friend Simba, he's from his Pride, he is the rightful King…right?" he raised both his eyebrows in question.

"But…no… no that can't be….Simba's dead!" a lioness stepped forth beside Sarafina, "He died when Mufasa was killed in that stampede!"

Sarafina who was staring at the ground shook her head, "But none of us found Simba's body, only Mufasa's…" she lifted her head, tears seemed to be in her eyes, she turned her head toward her daughter. "Does he speak the truth? Is our prince really alive?"

Nala nodded, "Yes, I found Simba alive, living with the Rasheda Pride when I was sent that way to find help."

Hope entered the eyes of the Pridelander's at the mention of the long lost Prince was indeed alive and well and had returned to them. "Where is he?" Another lioness asked from behind Sarafina.

"He and Zuri are heading toward the main cave to face Scar," Nala explained.

"We had better hurry!" Jaali looked back the way they came, if anything he figured Simba hadn't begun to fight yet not with Zuri just with him he knew his friend too well. Turning his head to Nala he opened his mouth when an angry growl echoed through Pride Rock as lightning streaked across the sky.

"Something's wrong!" Jaali knew it was Simba the moment he heard the growl, twisting his body he bounded off with his Pride on his heels, all worried for the two.

Nala and Sarafina shared a look, and then both hurried after the Rasheda's the others hot on their tail to see what was going on. By the sound of the growl something had angered Simba to an extent and Nala was worried to know what it was, the other lionesses were all scared for their former Queen, the growl had come from where Sarabi had headed when she was called. "Please be okay!" they all prayed.

* * *

Simba and Zuri watched Nala leave the two of them, Simba then nudged his mate with his head "Are you sure about this Zuri? Please it would be much safer…" he was cut off when Zuri placed her paw over his mouth.

"I've made up my mind Simba!" her tone left room for no argument, turning her head Zuri gazed toward Pride Rock. It was a magnificent place, the way the structure formed it was the perfect place for a King to look over his Kingdom without problem, she could only picture the Kings that had once ruled this place however she could not picture its once present beauty to the wasteland it was now.

"Come on!" Zuri turned her body and began to creep behind the rocks looking over her shoulder at her mate, "Oh don't be such a scaredy cat!" she taunted with a playful smile.

Grinning, Simba hurried along, and nipped at her ear "Oh I'll make you eat those words later!" rubbing his head against hers. "Let's go!" lowering his head he preceded on the way, he knew a path that led right to the top of Pride Rock a path he used as a cub if he was careful it wouldn't get them both caught.

Simba felt his heart beat faster and faster in his chest the closer they got to the top of Pride Rock. The pathway they took was empty but there was still the scent of hyenas in the air, he could also smell that scent of his uncle and other lionesses in the area scents of ones he didn't remember meaning his Mother and the others hardly came this way.

"Simba…"

"Shh!"

"Simba…."

"Zuri please be quiet!"

"But…"

"Zu' be quiet!"

Growling Zuri whacked him on the head with her paw, "Listen!" she hissed.

Simba looked at her confused, "Listen for what…are we being followed?" he fell quiet looking behind him but he couldn't hear or see anything. His ears flicked at the familiar sound of his Uncle's voice echoing off the stone walls of Pride Rock.

"SARABI!"

Simba froze, his head whipping back to face front once again as his mothers name wrung in his ears. He wasn't aware of his mate calling his name until she bumped her head against his, "Simba!?"

Shaking his head, he looked at his mate who was watching him with concern "What is wrong?" she asked.

Simba looked back ahead of them, then to his mate and hissed "My mother…" with that he bounded off up the slope Zuri hurrying to keep up with him. She grabbed a hold of his tail with her mouth and pulled him back, Simba biting his lip to keep from yowling in pain, he looked at his mate confused. "What are you doing that's my Mother he called, he could hurt her!

"If you just rush in you are going to blow our cover Simba and what good will that do, it won't help your Mother. We need to be careful and if he has kept her alive I doubt he's going to kill her now!" however Zuri wasn't so sure, by the sound of the voice that called Simba's mother wasn't the kindest of voice she had never heard, the last she heard a tone like that it was Mansa lecturing them as cubs.

Simba bit his lip looking forward again sighing he knew his mate was right, licking her cheek he lowered himself down to the ground. Both proceeded to climb the slope, slinking along a ridge they both peered over and stared down at the scene before them, Zuri had to bit back the growl in her throat at the sight of the hyenas however her eyes went to the darkly tanned lioness that was making her way up to where a reddish brown black mane lion stood awaiting her.

"Is that her?" she asked watching her mate from the corner of her eyes.

Simba could only respond with a nod of his head, his eyes were transfixed on his mother whom he hadn't seen in nearly two years. Tears seemed to come to her eyes at the sight of her, suddenly he didn't want to face her after all these years, Zuri placed her paw atop of his and gave him a encouraging smile as the two of them slipped closer to be able to hear better. They stopped finally when they could hear the conversation between Scar and Sarabi.

"….There is no food, the herds have moved on!"

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!"

"It's over…There is nothing left. We have only one choice…we must leave Pride Rock!"

"We're not going anywhere!"

"Then you have sentenced us to death!"

"Then so be it!" the moment the worlds left Scar's mouth, Zuri felt sick to her stomach that this lion here could be related to her mate in anyway. How could someone as evil, as to let his pride die for his own stubbornness that he didn't want to leave the throne he already claimed, how could someone as evil as that be related to her mate? She let then her eyes land on Sarabi and she could see why, this lioness here though no longer queen was still looking out for her Pride like she still was one. She spoke with dignity that only a Queen could have. Zuri turned her head back toward the two when she heard Sarabi's voice rise in anger, her ears straining to hear what was being said as she felt her mate tense up beside her.

"If you were half the King Mufasa was…"

"I'm ten times the King Mufasa was!" Both Simba and Zuri's eyes widened as they watched Scar whip around and with his paw hit Sarabi hard enough on the head to send her toppling back from him landing with a thud upon the grown. A gasp escaped Zuri's mouth, however hers was quiet compared to the growl that escaped Simba at the sight of his beaten Mother. The growl itself was loud enough that not even the crack of thunder could have masked it, one that sent a chill down even Zuri's spine as she stood beside her mate her eyes holding the same anger that his did that the scene that had transpired before the both of them.

Mu…Mufasa…no…no…you're dead!" The words stumbled out of Scar's mouth, fear lining his voice.

With quick bounds, Simba made his way toward his mother, his mate close behind him. Staring down at her, he bit back the tears that threatened to fall once more, bending his head he rubbed it against hers, nudging her to wake up. Zuri made her way to the other side of Sarabi and placed her paw on her to check if her Mother-in-law was alright, both she and Simba let out a sigh of relief when they heard the groan come from Sarabi's lips when her eyes finally began to open, they both watched as Sarabi's eyes widened at the sight of Simba however it looked like she had seen a ghost when the name "Mufasa?" came from her mouth.

Simba who hadn't really thought that he much resembled his father in anyway, was beginning to question that, his eyes softened and shook his head parts of his mane falling into his eyes, "No…it's me…" he grinned down at her.

"Si…Simba?" disbelief lined the old Queens voice, her eyes wide, at the possibility that her son was alive. "How…how can that be?"

"That…doesn't matter, I'm home now!" Simba bent his head once more to rub it against his mothers, lifting it he gazed down at the face he hadn't seen in years and one he thought he'd never see again. His head snapped up when Scar began to speak, with a low growl he placed himself in front of his mother, "Zuri watch over her for me!"

Zuri who had remained silent through most of the reunion, she stepped forth worry and concern entering her eyes, "But Simba…"

Simba turned his head and rubbed it against his mates, "Please.." his nose pressed against hers as he stared into her eyes. Sighing in defeat, Zuri nodded, "Be careful!" she whispered as she placed herself above Sarabi in a protective stance her head bent to check if the old Queen was alright.

"Who…who are you?" Sarabi asked, never had she seen this strange lioness before, her colouring was much different then any lionesses in the pride.

"All questions will be answered in due time, Sarabi," Zuri spoke softly with a gentle smile, which was replaced with worry when she raised her head to watch her mate with caution was he approached Scar.

"Oh Simba…I'm a little surprised to see you…alive?" Scar backed himself up as he stared at the nephew he had long since condemned to death the day he had killed his brother, he cast quick look at the hyenas, anger built up inside him, he knew he should have just killed off the cub himself when he had the chance that day.

Casting a look back at his mother and his mate, Simba advanced on his uncle, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart?" he growled.

"Oh Simba…" Scar's paws began moving backwards, his eyes focused on his nephews face which was lined with fury. However the fury was hard to determine between the way he had treated Sarabi and the way the lands had become the moment he had become King. "You don't understand Simba, the pressures of ruling a Kingdom…"

"Are no longer yours!" Simba stated matter-of-factly. "I'll give you the chance to step down and end this quickly!"

A smirk formed its way onto Scar's lips; a chuckle escaped hi,, "oh…I would naturally…" he nodded his head his smirk broadened. "However you see them!" he raised his paw to point at the hyenas who had gathered around them, however it wasn't to them that Simba's eyes went too it was the group of lionesses that stood not that far away their stances were in front of the main cave where Simba was sure Scar's mate and cubs were. Every lioness was staring at Simba in confusion, he did not know these lionesses and it was sure they didn't know who he was either, to them he was just a rogue lion that had come into their territory. Each cast a look then one made her way into the cave with haste. "They think I'm king!" the smugness in his voice was not hard to detect.

Simba opened his mouth to speak when someone else did; "Well we don't, Simba's the rightful King!" Simba turned his head inside to see Nala alive with Jaali and the lionesses.

Sarafina and the Pridelander lionesses stepped over the rocks to stand shocked at what they saw, many were still in disbelief that their long lost thought dead Prince was alive all this time but the lion that stood before them pushed back those thoughts. Their eyes then travelled to the dark brown lioness that stood over Sarabi, the said lioness stepped back the moment Sarafina stepped forth, giving the strange lioness one quick look over she bent her head down to help her friend back to her paws. "Are you alright Sarabi?" she whispered in concern, the former queen gave a nod of her head once she was on her paws again. Sarabi was staring at Jaali and the strange lionesses that accompanied him; she looked toward Zuri who whispered again. "All questions will be answered in due time," the brown lioness cast her a smile she like the others were watching Simba carefully.

Jaali made his way over to check on his cousin, "Are you alright? Did anything happen yet?"

Watching her mate, Zuri shook her head, "No nothing yet and I'm fine I may be pregnant but I'm not made of class!" she hissed at Jaali hearing him give off a low chuckle. Of course he would find her mood swings amusing there was no surprise there.

Simba watched them, then turned his eyes back to his Uncle who was eyeing him and Rasheda Prince and pride with masked fear in his eyes, he had done his best to keep males out of the Pridelands so they wouldn't steal his place as King and yet here and now were two lions one being his nephew who'd come to take his throne from the throne he worked so hard to get. The other lion he had no clue who he was, nor these strange lionesses that had come with him.

"The choice is yours Scar, either step down or fight!" Simba eyed his uncle carefully when Scar's eyes came to land on him again.

"Oh, must this all end in violence!" Scar stepped around his nephew and looked toward the two Prides, his eyes landed on the young brown lioness, she was a beauty to say the very least. But he had seen how his nephew had talked and treated her, and he had the feeling this lioness was precious to him, perhaps he could use this to his advantage. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member…wouldn't you agree Simba?"

Zuri's eyes narrowed when she felt Scar looking her over, she stepped a bit back behind Jaali who placed himself protectively in front of her but she could still see Scar however her eyes darkened and she bit back a growl at what he was commenting on. The death of Mufasa in which Simba blamed himself for years, believing he was cause of his father's death.

"That's not going to work Scar; I've put it behind me!"

"Oh but what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them?" Scar walked in front of the lionesses, however he was using this time to look over the newcomers, and each had the scent of a different pride and king coming from them. It was the same with the lion that stood behind him; he bit back the growl at the threat of two princes being in his land. How did they ever get past his patrols?

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked confused.

Chortling, Scar rounded back toward his nephew, circling him, eyeing him carefully, "Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret!" smirking Scar had a sense of victory in him at the thought that if the Pride would place the blame of Mufasa's death on Simba it would be enough to drive his nephew away again if he didn't kill him first. "Well, now's your chance to tell them…tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Simba remained quiet, his heart began beating wildly in his chest again, his eyes landed on his mother, how could he tell her that he was the reason, he, her son the reason that her mate was dead and for that very reason he had run two years ago abandoning her? He cast his eyes to Zuri for a brief moment, she was shaking his head, telling him not to say anything that wasn't true, sighing he closed his eyes and took a step forward. "I am!"

Gasps ran through the Pridelander's, Sarabi felt her heart fall in her chest, the joy of having her son back was suddenly replaced with the sickening feeling that he had killed her mate, his father, stepping forward she looked him in the eyes. "It's not true…tell me it's not true!"

"It is…"

"No it's not!"

All eyes suddenly turned to Zuri who quickly made her way around Jaali before he had time to stop her and made her way toward her mate and looked him in the eyes, she then turned her head toward Sarabi. "It's not true, Simba was playing down in the gorge, when the stampede started…Mufasa was just trying to save him!" looking back at Simba her eyes softened, "It's not your fault…." she whispered remembering back to what Simba explained to her only days before. "Remember what I told you Simba!"

Simba looked into the eyes of his mate, his own softening; he grinned and rubbed his head against hers. "You're right…" he whispered laying his head atop of her as she tucked it under his, his eyes went to Sarabi who was staring at her son with confusion. "I'm sorry mother…"

"You weren't supposed to be in the gorge…why were you there?" Sarabi asked, she remembered the very places she told her son he wasn't allowed to go. Around the time of Mufasa's death he wasn't even allowed to leave the area of pride rock, Mufasa himself had grounded his son to the area after the hyena attack.

Simba raised his head to stare over his mother at his uncle who was watching them warily, "Him…he took me to the gorge telling me that Father had sent for me, and to wait there that Dad had a surprise for me. When the stampede started, I tried running, I was clinging to a tree as dad tried to reach me…when he managed to get me to safety he was carried away…Scar was…" Simba eyed his uncle now that he thought of it, Scar was there the entire time, watching and not bothering to help, though he had only seen him from the corner of his eyes and the brief moments he had looked at his uncle during the time they were trying to escape the stampede. "He was just watching…"

Growling low in his throat, Scar stepped forth, "Who are you going to believe? Your King, the one who has taken care of this pride since Mufasa's death or the prince that ran away?" he smirked as whispers began to travel through the Pridelander's at this news.

"Don't you dare blame Simba for his death, it's a parents job to protect their young and that's exactly what Mufasa was doing!" Zuri stepped toward Scar Simba watched her fearfully; she stopped when she was right in front of him. "Don't go placing blame when it was all an accident and he ran in fea…" Zuri was cut off when Scar's paw connected with her face sending her to the ground by his paws.

Loud roars of anger erupted from the Rasheda Pride, Jaali rushed toward Scar but someone beat him to it. Simba had lunged at his uncle the moment his paw had connected with his mate, leaving Jaali to check on Zuri the other Rasheda lionesses hurried over to check on her as well. Lifting her head from the ground, Zuri watched in fear as her mate wrestled with Scar upon the ground no one seemed to want to interfere.

At the most part it looked like Simba had the upper hand until Scar shoved Simba off him, the two prides wanted in horror as Simba was tossed and rolled upon contact with the ground his body close to the edge and over. "SIMBA!?" Zuri shouted jumping to her paws to rush to help him but the Rasheda lionesses held her back.

Simba grunted his paws clung to the edge of Pride Rock, he could hear his mate calling out to him; he scrapped his claws along the stone to try and push himself up when Scar appeared above him. His hind legs kicked and scratched at the bottom of the ledge, his head snapping to the side as fire erupted beneath him from lightning that suddenly struck.

"Hm, now this looks familiar…" Scar pondered his paw scratching his chin, "Where have I seen this before?" he turned his head back down to his dangling nephew ignoring the cries from the brown lioness behind him. "Oh yes I remember now, this is just the way your father looked before he died!" the sight before him brought back memories of the day of Mufasa's death, pleasant memories of the day he became King. And as he did to his brother he would rid himself of Simba once and for all. Reaching out, Scar dug his claws into the front of Simba's paws bowing his head down so his mouth was beside's his nephews ear. "Now here's my little secret…I killed Mufasa!"

Simba's eyes widened, his breathing hitched in his throat, memories of that day flooded back into his mind like a dam holding back a river. His father falling to his death, the sight of his Uncle sitting there on the cliff that he never…until now put two and two together. "NO!" Simba's roar echoed off the walls of Pride Rock, growling loudly, he managed to get his way back over the ledge lunged at his Uncle pinning Scar beneath him, his paw on his neck. "Murderer!"

All seemed to stand still, the Rasheda's and Pridelander's stood watching, eyes wide at Simba's words. Simba growled, "Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? Truth is in the eye of the behol…" Scar choked when Simba applied pressure to his neck, "Alri…ght…I did it…" he whispered staring up at his nephew with hate in his eyes.

Simba applied further pressure, the thought that this lion beneath him had killed his father and dared to law a paw on both his mother and mate angered him and it took everything in him not to kill his Uncle right there. "So they can hear you!"

"I killed Mufasa!"

Before the words had time to process in their minds, Sarabi was the first to lung forward having no desire but to sink her teeth in claws of her mate's murderer, Nala, Sarafina and the others were hot on her trail tearing through the hyenas. "Zuri!" Jaali shouted as his cousin darted from him toward Simba who the hyenas had attacked driving him off of Scar.

Barging her way through the hyenas clawing and biting as she went, reaching her mate she grabbed one hyena around the neck and tore him off Simba and tossed him over the ledge. Then with a gentle tug brought her mate back up onto his paws, the two looked which way and that, the Pridelander's and Rasheda's were fighting tooth and claw with the hyenas however they seemed to be winning. "Stay close!" Simba ordered looking at Zuri who gave a stiff nod.

"You watch my back, I watch yours!" she purred licking his cheek as the two of them dove into the fray. Zuri ran straight for a Rasheda lioness that was being over powered by five hyenas, letting out a roar she clawed at them through them off the lioness before she rubbed her head against hers. "Are you alright?"

"Oh course, Queen Zuri!"

Zuri froze for a moment when the lioness, one she had known for years called her Queen Zuri. Yes it made sense if she was now the mate of Simba, the new King of Pride Rock that was if Scar indeed fell that night, "Guess that's going to take some getting use too."

Both lionesses laughed when angry roars echoed as another group of lionesses ran from the caves joining the fight however they were tearing at the other lionesses aiding the hyenas. "Simba!" Zuri called over the fight, her eyes scanning the others trying to pinpoint the location of her mate, all she could see was Jaali who was sticking close to the lionesses who were not fending off the lionesses that Zuri could only tell were Scar's followers that Nala had warned them about. However the lionesses were only fighting to keep others back from the caves meaning the cubs that were mentioned were somewhere inside.

Tearing her eyes from the fight she scanned for her mate but could see no sign of Simba, she began to get worried when she finally saw a flash a red. Rubbing her head against the lioness she had helped again she bolted after Simba, seeing he was following a wind of pathways that was leading them to the top of Pride Rock. Casting a quick look over the sides she gulped and carried on after her mate who she now saw was giving chase to his Uncle.

Reaching the top, Zuri lowered her body to the ground to catch her breath, running after days on end and carrying cubs was never a good thing. She raised her head when she heard Simba's voice coming from up ahead, she stared through the flames that had spread across the entire structure burning the dead plants and leaves that were everywhere.

"Run away Scar…run away and never return!"

Getting to her paws, she gave a leap and leapt through the flames just as Scar was circling around Simba, with Simba's back half turned her couldn't see the mad look in his uncle's eyes. "Of course…as you wish your majesty!"

"Simba look out!"

"What?" Simba turned his head just as Scar scraped his paw along the ground sending burning ashes into his eyes. Letting out a roar of pain, Simba wiped at his eyes to rid them off the ash unable to see Scar lung at him however the black mane lion didn't come within reach of his nephew as Zuri interfered.

Zuri clamped her teeth down on Scar's neck, blocking his air supply as he tried to sweep at her with his paws. Twisting his body, Scar pushed his paws under her sending Zuri flying off him into the nearest stone boulder, the brown lioness fell limp the moment her body hit it.

Finally ridding himself of the ash, Simba looked up the moment he saw his mate hit the boulder. "Z…Zuri!" he called dashing toward her but Scar lunged for him again. Growling low, Simba turned his body and snapped his jaws at his Uncle, "You kill my Father! Ruin my kingdom! And now you try and kill my mate and cubs!" he roared his paw hitting Scar upside the head, lunging one last time he pinned Scar beneath him.

"I gave you a chance!"

"And you're as foolish as your Father!" Scar laughed biting down on Simba's paw he sent the younger lion flying off him. Rolling down onto his paws he grunted from the pain but turned his head in the way of Simba, he would finish him off once and for good and with Simba out of the way there was no more competition his cubs would be the heirs to the throne and his blood line would reign over the Pridelands for years to come. "Whose your favourite now Father!" he smirked and lunged through the flames his teeth bared and aimed for Simba's neck.

Simba however was ready for him; rolling on his back he kicked up with his hind legs and pushed until he sent Scar flying over him. Rolling onto his paws just in time to see Scar disappear over the edge, hurrying over he peered down watching his uncle roll down the cliff side. Sighing, Simba closed his eyes and lowered himself to the ground, his chest heaved as he tried to calm his breathing. He looked down at his wounded leg but paid no heed to it as he suddenly remembered something more important. He could hear his uncles cries from down below but paid them no mind.

Getting back to his paws, he rushed to where Zuri laid on the ground, "Zuri?" he peered down at her, his paw reaching out he nudged her only to find she laid perfectly still. "Come on…come on Zu'…don't do this to me!" his voice grew more urgent as he stared down at her, when he got no response he flopped down on the ground and stared at her face laying his head down on hers.

"Come on Zuri…what kind of victory is this if I lose you?" he tugged gently on her ear much like he use to do when they were cubs. "I knew I should have kept you away…I should have protected you and our cubs more…please be alright…please!" Simba clamped his eyes shut as he felt the tears appear in his eyes, he didn't bother to stop them as they rolled out from underneath his closed eyes and down his face but they were soon replaced with the feel of rain as the clouds opened up above him letting the rain they held for years pour down on the barren land and the Pridelands new king who didn't bother to move as he stayed at his mates side.

"Forgive me…" he climbed back to his paws and nudged his head against his mates, his tears continued to roll down his face despite the rain. "I couldn't protect you…" raising his head he turned his back, not taking noticed to the faint rise and fall of Zuri's chest as her ears twitched silent as the rain pelted against her face and eyelids.

Dark blue eyes blinked up and stared up at the rain in confusion yet relief to feel water on her body after so long of traveling through the desert for days. Closing her eyes she basked in the rain for a few moments when everything came back to her, eyes snapping open she jumped to her paws and looked around seeing she was alone atop of Pride Rock. Scar and her mate was nowhere to be seen, "Simba!" she called softly hoping he was somewhere near by, when she got no answer she called louder. "Simba!"

Her shoulders slumped, the thought that something had happened to her mate entered her mind. Tears filled her eyes as she looked around, when she heard the sound of running paws, snapping around she watched a figure making its way toward her through the rain. Unable to make it out at first she crouched in a defence stance, when the figure called out her name through the rain, "Zuri?"

"Simba?"

Simba appeared out of the rain, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock he rushed forward and rubbed his head against his mates, Zuri burying her face against his mane, "I thought I lost you!" both of them cried to each other.

Simba raised his head and leaned it against Zuri's looking into her eyes, which held tears much like his own "I thought you died…how are the cubs?"

"They're fine, I only hit my head and I'm fine as well." Zuri licked his nose and stared into his eyes, "I thought you had died when I couldn't find you…what happened? Where is your uncle?" she asked looking around she couldn't see any body or blood of any sort.

Simba turned his head and looked toward the ledge, "We toppled down, I was so angry for what he did to you, I thought he had killed you too…taking you away from me, just like he had taken my father away…you know he was the one who told me to run, when he told he what my mother would think of me when she found out about my father's death. He was prepared for me to take the blame if I went back, but he just told me to run…but I didn't kill him…the hyenas turned on him when he reached the bottom…some part of me wished it was me who did…"

Zuri turned her head and nuzzled her face in his neck, "That's not who you are Simba!" she whispered licking his cheek and gave him a gentle smile. "But you still ridded your Kingdom of a tyrant and saved your family."

"I couldn't do it without you," Simba gave her a cheeky grin and nuzzles her gently; he looked back toward the path. "Come on, lets go and find the others!" he moved around her body rubbing along hers as he went the two of them made their way down from the top to where both prides were awaiting the two.

Jaali was helping a few of his lionesses back to their paws, it was a great relief that none of them had fallen in the fight. Many were wounded, some more then others, but he had still managed to keep them alive during the fight, he turned his head to where the fallen tyrants body was, many of the hyenas had fled after they killed and devoured half his body, many being chased off by Scar's followers as another had gone into the main cave.

He turned his head when he heard the sound of paws approaching, and grinned when he saw Nala approaching him with Sarafina and Sarabi. Stepping away from his lionesses he met them half way, "Good to see you lot survived!"

"We have you to thank for that Jaali!" Nala said with a smile, she stepped aside for Sarabi who came forth. "Jaali this is Sarabi, Simba's mother, and Sarabi this is Prince Jaali of the Rasheda Pride."

Sarabi bowed her head in respect before she raised it "We thank you for your help. We are very grateful for it!"

Jaali grinned, "Hey anything for Simba's family, he's been my good friend for some time now and I couldn't let him have all the fun here."

"Only you would think a fight like this is fun!"

Everybody turned their heads to see Simba and Zuri making their way down to them, Sarabi separated herself from the others and approached her son rubbing his head against his. Simba grinned and returned the gesture, licking the top of his mother's head "I'm sorry it took me so long to come home."

"You're here now, that's all that matters!" Sarabi whispered pulling her head back to smile at him, she then turned her head toward Zuri who smiled gently at her. "I never got your name dear?"

"Zuri."

"Zuri…I can tell why your mother named you beautiful. Thank you for your help dear."

Zuri ducked her head, but she was still smiling she raised her head and stepped toward Sarabi, Simba chuckled and nudged his head against Zuri's "It's Zuri's mother who took care of me when Jaali's mother found me out in the desert I would have died if it weren't for her."

Sarabi looked at Zuri again watching the young lioness nod, "Thank your mother for me dear, I would be lost now if my son wasn't truly alive, I always doubted how much longer I would live. But I'm thankful I survived this long to see my son return to me!"

Zuri hung her head, "My mother died months ago but I'm sure your words would reach her." She raised her head and smiled at Sarabi then she turned her head into her mates mane and nuzzled him lovingly purring softly. Sarabi watched them carefully, finally it all clicked in her head, the gestures they showed each other, and the concern for each other in battle. This lioness was her sons mate. She turned her head toward Nala who as if knowing the older lioness' unasked question nodded her head, however she was smiling as she watched Zuri and Simba.

Sarabi then looked toward and smiled, she stepped toward Zuri who watched Sarabi confused "Welcome to the family Zuri!" was all Sarabi said as she rubbed her head against her new daughter-in-laws head. Zuri who was surprised by such a gesture at first smiled and returned it, "Thank you."

Simba grinned as he watched his mother and mate, grateful that his mother welcomed Zuri he feared that when he returned. Nala had been his betrothed since the day both of them had been born, but after two years he held no feelings for Nala, only the lioness before him.

He turned his head looking behind him when he heard a noise, stopping when he saw Rafiki standing atop of Pride Rock. The mandrill smiled gently and raised his staff pointing it to the peek, following it, Simba then looked at his mate who smiled at him and nudged him with her head. "Go on, my King!"

Simba chuckled "That's going to take some time getting use too."

"Oh believe me I know," Zuri laughed nudging him again. "Go on!"

Rubbing his head against his mates, he turned his body making his way up to where Rafiki was waiting for him. The old mandrill placed his hand over his heart and gave a bow, grinning Simba wrapped his paw around him and pulled him close in a one armed hug "Thank you my friend!"

Patting his back, Rafiki pulled back and held him by the shoulder's, "It is time!"

Nodding his head, Simba looked up toward the peek, taking a deep breath he cast one last look down at his mate, mother, friends and pride. Then slowly he began to make his way to the peek, his head looking higher up at the sky when he finally stopped and stared at the rain clouds that parted enough to see the starry sky above. _'I did this for you father…I hope you are proud'_

Closing his eyes, Simba then let out a roar that echoed through the land, down below he could hear the familiar roar of his mate and the other Pridelander's that joined in accepting him as their king.

Down before Zuri watched her mate with loving eyes, then closing her eyes she let out another roar that matched that of her mates.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The rain fell all around him, soaking his fur and mane causing it to fall into his eyes, eyes that scanned over the barren lands that lay before him, lands that hadn't seen the likes of rain in the majority of two years. The sky above lit up with streaks of lightning, casting light upon the land for the new King's eyes to see the water washing across the now muddy and ashy grounds, flowing down to the dried up riverbanks that would soon be filled once more and with the coming up the river so would the plants and then hopefully the herds once more. It would take months for the Pridelands to resemble that of how Simba had always remembered it…a land of lush green for as far as the eyes could see.

The young King tore his gaze from his Kingdom, toward the sound of paw steps coming up behind him. A grin tugged at his lips at the sight of his friend, "How does she fair?" Simba asked letting his eyes trail to the Main cave where now his mate and Pride rested from the fight. The cave they found had been emptied of the lionesses and cubs that dwelled within shortly after they had stumbled upon Scar's death; they now occupied the caves to the back of Pride Rock much to Simba's knowledge.

Returning the grin, Jaali sat down along side his friend and let his eyes scan over the sight before him then answered Simba's question "Zuri is doing just fine, save for how your mother and the other lionesses are…fussing over her," he chuckled rubbing the back of his head with his paw.

In all truths, the only reason he had ventured back out into the rain was to get away from them, the lionesses from both pride's constantly cooing over the idea of one or two possible royal cubs on the way. Simba's mother and the Rasheda lionesses were the worst, Sarabi excited over the idea of her first grand cubs after the return of her son and the Rasheda's over the idea that a cub they helped raise was going to start a family of her own.

"So…what are you doing out here anyways?" Jaali asked, shaking his head to rid his mane of the rain that was beginning to collect in it, though it did no difference as it fell sopping wet into his eyes once more. "You should be inside….celebrating your victory…even if hyena meat isn't as satisfying as any other, but it's all we got!" after the fight they had gathered what they could of the dead hyenas that scattered Pride Rock. Being the only meal beside the vultures they took their chances with the hyenas.

Turning his head away, a sigh escaped Simba's lips, closing is eyes he took a moment before he spoke "I guess…I just needed some time to be alone…sometime to…really think."

Snorting, Jaali stretched his front legs and rolled his shoulder's, "What's there really to think about?"

"Being King…my plans to return changed so abruptly that I never had time to think what I would do afterwards, I don't even know how to be a King, this just happened so quickly!" opening his eyes Simba looked over his shoulder toward the main cave that lit up when lightning flashed through the sky allowing him to see the two Pride's that lingered inside. His eyes focused on his Mother who stood above Zuri who rested at the back of the cave, around them were various lionesses from both prides. "Hell how can I juggle being King and a soon to be Father?"

With a roll of his eyes, Jaali stepped up along side him and punched his friends shoulder with his paw and grinned when Simba glared in his direction. "You're beating yourself down about this all wrong my friend, you'll be a fine King…"

"But I wasn't trained all that long by my Father!" Simba cut him off. In all truths, Mufasa was just starting his son's first lessons shortly before he died. Simba himself didn't remember very much of what his Father had taught him.

"Again Simba, you're beating yourself up about this all wrong!" Jaali smacked his friend this time across the head. Lowering his paw he looked toward the main cave, "It hasn't just been me that my Father was training these past two years, he was teaching you as well to help along side me rule and protect the lionesses for when he would pass away. And you were around, I know you watched and listened to him when he…lectured me about what it takes to be a good King!" he raised his paw before Simba could cut him off again and continued "Not to mention you'll have your Mother and Zuri to help you along," he chuckled and looked toward the direction he knew home was, "At least you'll have help, as for me all I'll to help me is my father for as long as he's alive and that annoying Jamine…" he grumbled.

"Don't worry you're not the only one with a squawking bird to worry about!" Simba stated, he was surprised to have found Zazu still alive. In all honesty Simba thought the Major-domo would have drove Scar insane, his Uncle never could stand the Hornbill.

"Like I said, you'll do fine!" Jaali nudged him when he strolled by and padded toward the main cave to escape the rain once more "Come on before Zuri sends me out to fetch you next time!" he called over his shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Simba cast a quick glance over his shoulder toward the barren landscape, then tore his gaze away to follow his friend inside out of the rain. Stopping just inside the cave, Simba shook his body to rid his mane and coat of the rain that had collected in it.

It was then he took notice that any conversation that had been going on within the cave ceased the moment he entered. Lifting his head, he shook his mane from his eyes, letting them travel over each and every lioness and lion in the cave landing at last on his mate who climbed to her paws when he finally looked her way. Grinning, he padded his way over and rubbed his head affectionately against hers, "How do you feel?"

"Simba I just bumped my head, no serious damage even that Mandrill said so. And the cubs are fine before you ask!" Zuri added when she saw he was about to open his mouth to ask the obvious question. "So stop worrying already!" chuckling she batted him playfully on the leg with her paw, she looked to her side and took a step to the left as Sarabi made her way toward her son.

"I've been keeping an eye on her Simba, she is just fine, you really should stop worrying," Sarabi stated clearly watching Zuri from the corner of her eyes as her new daughter-in-law gave her a smile in thanks. Though she saw it right to look after her now that Zuri was family and caring for cubs, she was also seeking information from the brown lioness about where she was from, how she was raised and everything about Simba and the youth she wasn't apart of. To her relief Zuri was more then welcome to tell Sarabi anything she wanted to know.

"Seem" Zuri pointed out giving her mate a stern look and bopped it gently on the nose. "So relax and dry off and get warm before you catch a cold from being out in the rain."

"Coming from the lioness who as a cub loved to play around in the rain despite her own mother telling her to come in before she herself could catch a cold?" Simba rose an eyebrow ducking as she swung her paw at him, chuckling he licked her cheek and ducked away as she took another swing at him and missed. With a cheeky grin he sat beside her and nuzzled her, his grin broadening when she turned her head into his mane, closing his eyes he laid his head down upon hers.

"Simba?"

Opening his eyes, Simba caught sight of Nala and Sarafina stepping through the crowd to stand in front of them. The look in their eyes resembled that of many of the Pridelander's behind them, "Yes?"

The mother, daughter duo shared a look, and stepping forward Nala spoke, "We are all wondering what will become Zira and the others?"

Taken back by the question, Simba pulled away from his mate and looked around, many of the lionesses were leaning forward to know what he would do to the lionesses and cubs that followed Scar. To be completely honest with himself, Simba never really gave any real thought into what he would do about them, in all truth Zira's cubs were his cousins even if the Pridelander's thought Vitani and Kovu were not anywhere closely related to Scar. Taking a look around he could almost read his pride's thoughts, they wanted them gone, kicked out of Pride Rock out of the Pridelands all together for the crime of following a tyrant such as Scar.

However with no food, or water and three young cubs Simba couldn't possibly think of throwing them out. There was no guarantee the cubs would survive if he did, he cast a glance toward his mate's stomach, and as a future father-to-be he didn't see fit to throw a mother with cubs into the world without any possible way to survive without food.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing firmly on his paws and looked toward his Pride. "I will see to them, if they agree to follow rules, and accept the outcome of what has occurred tonight I will let them stay!" he fell silent as gasps and mutters came from the Pridelander's.

Sarafina stepped up and looked Simba in the eyes, "But they…"

"They're only crime is that they were misled into following Scar. They fought us in battle for the obvious reason that they were protecting the lioness they saw as their Queen and her cubs," Simba stated, that was how he saw it, the lionesses never left the protection of the cave only when the battle was getting too close did they finally join the fight.

"And if I remember correctly I heard Zira has three young cubs, one being newborn. Without food they'd likely die out there and I won't have that on my conscience!"

"My son is this really wise?" Sarabi moved toward her son and looked him in the eyes, "There is no promise that Zira and the others will listen and follow, to Zira…Scar was the rightful King…and in Zira's mind he still forever will be!"

Zuri who stood aside, looked between her mate and mother-in-law to each and every member of her new Pride. With her eyes lingering on Simba, she could see the confusion and pain of having to make a decision his pride could hate him for in the future, or if he should just do as they asked. Planting her paws firmly on the ground, she shifted her shoulders and lifted her head "I stand behind my mate on his decision!"

The young Queen fell silent as eyes turned on her, swallowing a small gulp she stepped forward "As a mother-to-be I can't allow a mother with cubs to be thrown out into the world without food or water. If the cubs were old enough to defend themselves that would be another story but these cubs are not and need a mother and protection that only a Pride can offer them!" she stood still as she felt the judging eyes of the pride on her but relaxed when Simba nudged his head against her own both catching each others eyes for a moment.

The Pridelander's shared a look, though they shared different views from experience with the other lionesses they could see the truth through their new King's and Queen's words. A Pride was a family, through one bloodline or another, and these lionesses were all Pride sisters even if they shared different views on leadership. And maybe Simba and Zuri was right, maybe they could come to accept the new King and Queen if given the chance.

"When will you speak with them?" Nala asked.

Simba closed his eyes for a moment and thought then spoke up again "I will see to them when the rains finally begin to slow and then we will take a bit of the food we have here to them for them and the cubs we have plenty to last us until the herds come back." he stated looking toward the piles of hyenas that would soon need to be moved to a separate cave once they started to rot but he hopped by then there would be food for them to hunt and wouldn't have to worry about sparing the meat they had along.

Without another word, he nudged Zuri to move her to the back of the cave for her to lie back down. He looked up when he heard Jaali approach, together the trio sat down in a small triangle "See I told you, you could handle this King stuff!" Jaali chuckled nudging Simba then messed up his mane with his paw.

With a roll of his eyes, Simba fixed his mane and scoffed "Yeah, and lets hope this decision I don't end up regretting in the future!" he cast a look over his shoulder at his Pride. Sighing he hung his head, closing his eyes for a moment then opened them looking at the faces of his mate and friend "I have a bad feeling I might end up regretting it for sure…"

Smiling softly Zuri placed her paw on her mate's "Whatever happens, will happen Simba but you shouldn't put yourself down over this you are new at this. I think this decision is a good one, they are members of this Pride just like they are!" she looked toward the Pridelander's who were speaking among themselves. Turning her eyes back to Simba she looked him in the eyes pressing her nose up against his own "And every Pride member must be given a chance to prove themselves worthy."

Simba grinned and licked her nose "You are exactly right my Queen."

The pair turned their heads when they heard a sudden gagging noise, Zuri's eyes squinted into a glare which was directed upon her cousin who gave her a foolish grin in return "What, you two are too mushy for my liking!" he sat back and took a good look at the two he may never see again once he became King unless he dared to stake the life of his Pride to travel to see them. "But you two can continue that or we can enjoy our last few days together!" Jaali and the rest of the Rasheda's had decided to stay until the rain lessened.

Zuri's shoulders slumped at the thought that this was indeed the last possible time she may see her cousin. She hadn't even had time to say goodbye to her Aunt and Uncle or her young cousins or any of the other lionesses back at the Jungle, sensing her sudden change in mood Jaali made his way over and wrapped his arm around his cousin and let her tuck her head into his mane.

"Hey!" he pushed her away and looked her in the eyes when an idea came to him, "At least we won't completely be out of touch. At anything you can send that Major-domo to the Jungle with word from you as well as I can send Jamine since I'll be King soon that bird will have no choice but to listen to me!"

"Bet he's retiring the moment you're crowned from all the things you put him through!" Zuri snorted in laughter.

Placing a paw over his chest, Jaali faked a look of hurt and scoffed "Hey it wasn't only me you know!" he grinned eyeing the pair. "If I recall you both were right along side me when it came to tormenting him."

"More Simba, then I!" Zuri laughed lying down on the floor of the cave beside her sitting mate and laid her head down on her paws. "And that was when you weren't playing pranks on me!" she glowered at the memories of all the pranks they managed to pull on her alone growing up. While she glowered, the males just chuckled at the memories of their pranks back to when they were cubs neither paying attention to the set of eyes that was watching them from across the den.

From where she sat along side her Mother, Nala watched the trio with careful eyes, they were the youngest of the two Pride's in the cave beside's herself and for some reason she didn't feel apart of them at all even if Simba had been her friend while she was a cub. Both of them had grown up in two completely different environments while she was forced to grow up fast as a cub in order to learn how to survive during the bleak and dreadful day's the Pridelander's experienced. Simba grew up with Zuri and Jaali, two carefree cubs who helped him with the death of his father and she could see it in his eyes.

Where she was too grown for her own good, Simba still held every last bit of the cub he always was at heart or so she assumed.

"You should join them dear."

Nala looked up to find her mother watching her, sighing she shook her head "No, I don't belong there," she muttered to her and watched the trio from the corner of her eyes. They were all laughing about something that didn't reach her ears, yes she didn't belong there, looking toward Sarafina she spoke "I'm going to take a walk!" taking another peek at the trio she caught Zuri looking in her direction. Ignoring her stares, she turned and padded out of the den into the rain not paying attention to the brown lioness that climbed to her paws and followed her out.

Sitting herself out side, Nala heard a set of paws scratching along the wet stone "Why did you follow me out here?" she asked.

Stopping only when Nala spoke, Zuri padded her way over and sat beside her "Came to join you for a refreshing walk in the rain, much needed after those days in the desert I would have to say, don't you agree?" Zuri looked toward the lioness beside her a gentle smile on her face.

Having seen that motherly like smile on her own mothers face, Nala only resumed it was from carrying cubs that she established such a look. Giving a small smile in return, Nala nodded and looked over the horizon "Yes it does relief from days of traveling, but most importantly this is the first time I've seen rain in two years since the drought appeared when Scar became King!"

"It was like a curse had lain upon this land."

"What?" Nala turned her head toward her new Queen and looked at her confused.

"My mother would tell me stories when I was a cub, when I couldn't sleep, she told me tales of how lands would die under the ruling of Kings who bring great misfortune to their lands or if they were never meant to be the rightful King. Some believe it as old wise tales but we Rasheda's believe everything is given from the Kings and Queens, especially Queens from the oldest tale in our Pride. I'll tell it to you one day, just like I will my own cubs!" Zuri lowered her head to look down at her stomach and placed a paw against it.

"A curse…" Nala muttered under her breath and looked out over the barren wet lands, she guessed that was what it could have been. The land had surely changed quickly after Scar had taken the throne, no rain had fallen since three days before Mufasa's death. Lifting her head she stared up at the clouds and rain that pelted down on her, she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of the rain and opened her mouth to let the water trickle down her throat.

Thunder cracked loudly in the sky, causing both lionesses to jump looking at each other they chuckled and smiled at one another "I never did thank you for convincing Simba to return," Nala stated with gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me, it wasn't really me that convinced him to come back. I just agreed to follow my mate wherever he chose to go." Seeing the confused look on Nala's face Zuri continued "It was the spirit of his father that convinced him to come back!"

"Mu…Mufasa's spirit convinced him? But…that's impossible spirits do not come back to the land of the living!" Nala gasped, it went beyond all common nature for the souls of the great Kings or any lion to come back from the land of the dead.

"No it is not impossible, for not only did Mufasa convince him, Mohatu also appeared to us to help guide us back to the Pridelands." Zuri lifted her head and gazed up through the rain at the clouds, "He also gave me the message that my mother is up there looking out for me!" lowering her head Zuri gazed at Nala, "Just because you don't always see them doesn't mean they aren't there."

"But if he could visit from the afterlife why didn't he convince Simba to return sooner?"

"Maybe he thought Simba wasn't ready to return just yet? Simba blamed himself for Mufasa's death all these years, I myself believe Simba needed time to think life over when he was in the Jungle with us," Zuri explained, "I bet Mufasa didn't mean to keep him away for too long while things got worse here but Simba needed his time or he may have never healed."

Nala sighed, she hated to admit that Zuri was right, however some part of her wished Simba had learned to heal sooner and had returned before everything had gotten any worse then it had before he had. Lifting her head she stared toward the sky, "you said you're mother was up there…how did she die?'

"Hyenas."

Nala looked at Zuri in surprise, "Hyenas?"

"Yes…they came to our lands not that long ago. They had trespassed into our territory so we had all been advised to stay within the grove for protection of the pride…one night I was so foolish I got up for a drink and followed a source of noise and ran into their ambush. I had run from the grove, with them following, I had managed to kill one but the rest had cornered me that was when my mother had arrived. She told me to run while she fended them off…she didn't make it. Our king had to bring her body back…" head lowering toward the ground, Zuri heaved a shaky sigh. "She shouldn't have died that way…my mother was too proud a lioness to have died the way she did, especially by those fifthly things!" she growled out.

"No good respecting lion deserves that," Nala agreed with a nod of her head.

Nodding Zuri lifted her head to speak again when a voice was heard behind both of them, "Ah there you are I was beginning to worry, come on you shouldn't be out in the rain too must."

Both lionesses turned their heads to spot Simba approaching them with a concerned look on his face when he laid his eyes upon Zuri. The brown lioness rolled her eyes and approached her mate rubbing her head against his. "You worry too much!" she whispered to him.

"I worry the right amount."

"Too much," she repeated licking his cheek.

"Fine, but come on, you need your rest!" Simba began guiding Zuri back to the cave when she stopped and looked back at Nala who was watching the pair in silence and smiled "Just don't sit there Nala, come on, it'll be nice for some company around Simba and Jaali especially one around my own age and someone who is female to gossip with!"

Watching the two for a moment, Nala hesitated before bounding over and standing along side Zuri who flashed another smile. Unable to resist smiling back, Nala padded along side Zuri with Simba following right behind them as the three of them back their way back into the cave that was alight with voices of victory from their fight.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Dark sapphire eyes watched the sun begin to rise in the East, ten day's had passed since Simba had returned to Pride Rock and reclaimed his rightful place on the throne and the rain's finally began to lessen to where the sun poked through the clouds. The new Queen gazed upon her Kingdom with sympathetic eyes as the light of the rising sun swept slowly over the barren lands where signs of life finally seemed to be returning to the Pridelands.

Behind the young Queen the slumbering forms of the Pridelander's and Rasheda's were sprawled across the cave floor; Zuri had been up long before the dawn for she found she just couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes as the sun finally reached Pride Rock pushing away the looming shadows of the night and letting the morning sun warm her fur while a gentle breeze blew over her twitching her ears.

"Zuri?"

The young Queen turned her head to watch her new friend make her way toward her, Nala smiled and bowed her head in greeting to her new Queen who rolled her eyes and smacked her in the leg with her paw "Now Nala there's no need for bowing I may be your Queen now but we're still friends!" she said while Nala took a seat next to her on the rocks.

"It's so nice having someone around my own age to speak with and to have something in common with, before Simba left he was the only cub really there was to play with and there weren't much girl cubs," Nala stated.

"Oh yes I know how you feel, I grew up with just Jaali and Simba, all the other lionesses were older then I am and it wasn't until my aunts new litter of cubs were there any girls but by then I was old enough to go off on my own and do what I wanted and have cubs of my own!" Zuri explained turning fully to face Nala and cocked her brows at the sign of distress on her face "Now Nala what is plaguing you?" she had come to notice her new friend had been rather down for the past few days even after that day they talked.

Sighing the young lioness looked back toward the cave "It's Simba, since you returned he's hardly spoken a word to me. He looks past me as if I was not there…like he doesn't have the time or even wishes to see me anymore." Nala's shoulder's slumped and look her eyes off the cave to face the young Queen before her.

Brow ceased in worry and slight disappointment, Zuri cast a look back at her mate who just began to wake up as the rays of the morning sun began to flood into the cave "If you like I may speak with him for you, sometimes his head is so thick you need to give it a good whack to get anything working in that brain of his!"

"You don't have to Zuri…"

"Of course I do, he's not being very kingly by ignoring his pride member more importantly one that's a very dear friend of his. So fear not, I shall knock some sense into him and he shall be speaking to you by the time the sun reaches midday." Zuri gave Nala a reassuring smile and began to trot over to where Jaali and Simba were exiting the cave for a morning stretch and drink.

"Ah cousin there you are. Thought Simba here would have had a heart attack when he found you weren't beside him this morning!" Jaali chuckled when he spotted Zuri making her way over toward them; a cheeky grin on his face when Simba growled in annoyance then met his mate half way.

"You shouldn't do that, what if you were attacked, we still don't know how hostile Zira and them could be!" Simba chastised circling his mate to see if she was alright, only to be shoved away when Zuri gave him an annoyed glance.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" she raised her paw when Simba opened his mouth to speak "And if you say anything that has to do with the word 'cubs' I well smack you again. I may be carrying your next heir to the throne Simba but I am not made out of glass, I can handle myself!" lowering her paw she licked his nose and purred "But thanks for worrying."

"Why were you out here anyways?" Simba asked rubbing his nose with the back of his paw.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to watch the sunrise, it's so beautiful from up here you can see everything," Zuri explained sitting back on her paws and looked out over the barren landscape "It may not be something now but I can just picture it…" turning her attention back to Simba and asked "May I speak with you?"

"Oooooh I know that tone, Simba you're in trouble!" Jaali taunted jumping away when Simba swatted at him "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone!" with that said he padded over to where he spotted Nala watching the three of them from afar.

"What do you need to speak about Zuri?" Simba asked.

"Why have you been ignoring Nala?" Zuri asked when Jaali was finally out of earshot.

Raising an eyebrow, Simba gazed toward where Jaali and Nala were joining both prides who were gathering to try and finish off the rest of the hyena meat they had left. "Simba?" he turned back to his mate who was watching him questioningly and sighed "it's not like I'm doing it on purpose Zu'"

"Then why?" Zuri moved to sit beside him and nudged him gently with her head "What reason is there to ignore her Simba? She hasn't done anything to try and separate us since we got here, she's come to terms that we're together and she's happy for the both of us. Trust me I've discussed this with her many times," she gave him a stern look "So tell me what's your excuse?"

Sighing the young king hung his head and whispered "I…I feel guilty."

Confused Zuri pressured him to continue "Guilty?"

Nodding he looked toward his mate "Yeah…I mean…I ran away being a coward thinking if I returned they would exile me anyways for my Father's death and without thinking of what could happen to the Pridelands or what it would put her through…and then there's the matter of her and I being betrothed…" he watched the sadness cross Zuri's face and knew she was beginning to think maybe he regretted mating her.

"Zu' don't look at me like that I don't regret mating you at all!" relief crossed Zuri's face at this "Nala and I didn't really see eye to eye on the whole being betrothed thing I mean come on who does at that age and all factor anyways it's just I kept thinking about how the pride and she would react to find I was with you after all this time I was alive. But I guess with how accepting they have been it was all for not," he flashed Zuri a cheeky grin.

"Yes it was all for not but you weren't the only one to worry Simba, I did too but I made the effort to speak and befriend Nala since I'm here to stay and she's very understanding Simba. She asked me this morning before you woke why you were brushing her off, she doesn't want you for a mate Simba, she just wants the friend she thought was long dead back!" Zuri smiled and licked his cheek "Just go and talk to her."

With that said Zuri climbed back to her paws and made her way over to the Prides where Sarabi was the first to greet her. Simba gazed after his mate then toward Nala who had separated herself from both prides when she was finished eating and made her way down toward a little watering hole that had been created by the rains and followed shortly after her.

"Nala?"

The tanned lioness stopped and turned to spot Simba coming up behind her and nodded her head "Hello Simba, something you like?"

"I wish to speak with you!" Simba mentioned when he came to stand before her and motioned for her to continue walking and walked along side her. "It has come to my knowledge that you…have been feeling…insecure from my ignorance toward you and I'd like to apologize it wasn't really my intention to ignore you on purpose Nala…I…just felt guilty for putting you and the Pride through all that I did when I abandoned you to Scar!"

"It wasn't your fault!" Simba looked toward Nala when she began to speak seeing her smiling at him and couldn't help but return the smile "If you had stayed, Scar might have killed you himself to keep the throne the pride wouldn't be able to watch and protect you all the time he would have just bided his time. At least now you're alive and have returned…at first I was upset that you took so long to return…but Zuri made me see the light that you needed to heal before Mufasa had you return to us," Nala explained.

Confusion spread across Simba's face "When did she say that to you?"

"The first night of your return after you took the throne when you found us sitting in the rain." Nala stopped near the small watering hole and bent her head to get her morning drink, "I'm not afraid to say I was shocked that she wanted to talk to me, but I can understand why she treated me like she did back in the Jungle I would have acted the same way with you if I were her and she happened to be your long lost betrothed if you know what I mean."

Simba let out the breath he had been holding and sat back staring off into the distance "So…you don't hate me for this?"

Looking toward him, Nala shook her head "No Simba I do not blame you for falling in love. Maybe if you had stayed that would have been us but you had a different path in life and you chose a good mate and she will make a good Queen."

Chuckling, Simba nodded and closed his eyes "Yeah we told her that a few times growing up since Jaali would have mated her if I hadn't come along she would have been the Rasheda Queen but another surprising thing is….before they even found out I too was a prince…she once said I would have made a better King than Jaali would when she lectured him to grow up!" he shook his head turning it back toward where his mate was with the pride a proud smile on his face.

"But you're right I do believe she would make a fine Queen!" Simba stated proudly remembering when Mohatu had visited them in order to show them the way home when they had gotten lost in the desert had mentioned that he had picked a fine Queen for the Pridelands and though he had no doubt about Zuri's skills he doubted himself. Would he be a good king?

"Of course she will, she'll have to be to keep the King in line!" Nala laughed shoving her friend with her paw and started making her way back up Pride Rock to join the others with Simba bounding after her. Once the two joined the two Prides, Sarabi approached her son, "Simba we've been discussing and we believe its time you spoke with Zira and the others it cannot be put off any longer!" Sarabi stated matter-of-factly, she wanted the situation handled with Zira over with to see if she would accept Simba as the new ruler and her cub's no longer in line for the throne or if she wouldn't.

Sarabi feared for the safety of her soon-to-be grand cubs if Zira would be considered a threat.

Simba sighed and nodded knowing full well he couldn't put it off any longer, he cast a look toward his mate who made her way over to him and nuzzled her head into his mane and smiled "All will be fine better to do this now then later," she licked his cheek and turned to her mother-in-law "Where are they staying?"

"I believe they are staying in Scars old cave, during which he stayed when Simba was born," Sarabi passed them both and flanked by Sarafina and another Pridelander lioness and began the trek down Pride Rock with Simba, Zuri, Nala and Jaali falling in line behind them.

"And why are you coming along?" Simba turned his head to Jaali who gave him a cheeky smile.

"I've come to see you in action, Oh Mighty King!" with a mock bow, Jaali chuckled only to find himself shoved to the ground when Zuri passed him sending him a glare then quickened her pace to walk along side Sarabi.

Climbing back to his paws Jaali grumbled "Someone's hormonal!" he turned his head to Simba who was retaining his laughter "Maybe you should let her handle your uncles mate and her follower's hm? Nothing's scarier then an angry Zuri!"

Unable to contain it any longer, Simba let out a roar of laughter and nodded "How right you are!" he and Jaali laughed but fell silent when Zuri cast a glare over her shoulder along with Nala who had joined her new friend in front of the two laughing males who shared a look and sighed shaking their heads muttering "Lionesses."

"We heard that!"

Both males hung their heads and sighed and picked up pace to keep up with the lionesses ahead of them who stopped as soon as they reached the back caves where they could smell the scents of Zira and the other lionesses along with three cubs. Simba stared toward the caves where he would have to face his uncle's mate who he had a feeling was to be very hostile with three cubs to protect.

"Simba?"

The voice of his mate had him turn his head toward Zuri who was stepping toward the cave "Are you coming?" raising an eyebrow he stepped toward her "You're not seriously going in there are you?"

Sighing Zuri turned to face him "Simba not this again. I know I'm with cubs but you'll be with me and so will the others I am Queen now and it's only right I face them as well not only for them to accept you as King but to accept me as their Queen. I will not act like a coward and hide behind my Pride!" she held her head high her voice holding authority to it.

"Spoken like a true Queen," Sarabi said proudly stepping up along side her daughter-in-law.

Simba looked between his mother and mate along with the others with him and nodded "Alright," he grinned and stepped toward Zuri and nuzzled her "At least someone has the head of authority on her shoulders," he whispered to her with a slightly chuckle in his voice.

"It'll come to you soon." Zuri returned the whisper and licked his nose "Don't worry you'll be fine. Just…think of what your Father would do!" she stated nudging him with her body toward the cave and began walking along side him letting him feel the encouragement she was sending his way and smiled as she watched him hold his head high and stepped into the cave with Zuri, Jaali and the other lionesses behind him flanking in front of the entrance to make sure if they attacked they couldn't get past them.

Simba and Zuri let their eyes wander over the lionesses in the pride, all there almost stick thin like the other Pridelander's, their fur's held a unhealthy sheen to them, their eyes were a little sunken in. Said eyes turned to them the moment they had entered, growls rumbled in their throats as they flanked each other and a light brownish gold lioness that stood protectively over three cubs.

Her amber eyes were set in a fierce menacing glare, the cubs beneath her coward in free. The greyish cub looked to be the oldest, Nuka, and Simba saw by what Nala told him about Scar's unhappiness with an unhealthy cub, the cub was so scrawny, both Zuri and Simba were surprised the cub had lived through his first few months of life. Zuri felt her heart go out to the little cub; he surely suffered much from the lack of food. The second cub was nearly golden tan in colour with striking blue eyes, she was slightly smaller then her brother who she hid behind and didn't look as unhealthy as Nuka did, she barely grown out of her spots.

And then there was the youngest cub, only a few days old his spots were still noticeable through his brownish fur and green striking eyes that sent a shudder through Simba's being. He knew there was doubt that this cub, Kovu he heard, was the son of his late uncle not some rogue he bore too much of a resemblance to Scar.

"Well if it isn't King Simba, how noble of you to visit!" Zira smirked but there was no hiding the distaste in her voice when she addressed him.

"I am here under the request of my Pride…."

"Your Pride?"

"Yes Zira, MY pride."

"This Pride and these lands belong to Scar!"

Simba stayed firm on the spot and stared at his late Uncle's mate unfazed by what Zira said and continued "I've come to discuss your place among the Pride…"

"Many of us believe you should be cast out!" Sarafina stated from where she stood along side Nala behind Zuri and Simba, her eyes narrowed while she stared at Zira with hate lingering in her stare which was equally returned with one from Zira who snarled and stepped in front of the cubs the other lionesses around her flanking them.

"….However," Zuri spoke up beside her King and mate "There is the matter of speaking that there is little to no food or enough water for miles and with three cubs to consider it's just too dangerous especially with how young they are!" she let her eyes travel to the three cubs, two of which watched in fear and curiosity, the youngest just yawned tiredly making her eyes soften only to find Zira's face in her own the angry lioness nose pressed up against her own.

"And who are you to speak outsider?" Zira growled using enough force to make Zuri stumble back to where Jaali had stepped up to stand along side his cousin when she stumbled into him his glaring eyes set on the lioness before him debating whether or not to rip her head off.

"She is your Queen!" Simba spoke making Zira snap her head toward him, her disgust mixed with her shock, a scowl appearing on her face. "And is to be respected as such!"

"She is nothing but an outsider; first you kill Scar now you disgrace this Pride by taking an outsider for a Queen!" Zira barked, her anger rose with every word causing a squeak of fright to come from the cubs in the cave. "I will not accept this!"

"It's either you accept the new ruling and be an equal member of this Pride or I will be forced to exile you from the Pridelands!" Simba moved to stand along side Zuri so both her and Jaali flanked her protectively.

"I would rather…"

"Think wisely Zira!" Sarabi spoke up, moving from the back toward the said lioness. "You have three cubs, one barely day's old they will not last out there, and without food you won't be able to provide milk for Kovu and you'll only end up losing them… one by one…" as much as she despised the mate of the tyrant who killed her mate and ruined the Pridelands she could not hold the cubs accountable and as they too were Pridelander's were important for the survival of the Pride.

Sneering, Zira cast a look back at her cubs then ahead of her at Simba and Zuri who both stood their grounds, Zuri's head held a bit higher when Zira turned her way to show she was not afraid of her. That she could hold her own. This lioness could do nothing to her.

"You have the chance to save your cubs from death Zira, I would never wish death upon a cub and neither would my Queen," Simba cast a look toward Zuri and then her stomach where he grinned proudly to know his cubs were forming inside her another reason he wouldn't cast innocent cubs out into the world. "If you remain at pride rock you will have the protection and guidance of all your Pride sisters, you are to respect both your Queen and myself and follow any direct order. Any violence toward a pride sister, me or your queen will end in exile. Is that understood?"

Zira remained silent scowling as she thought over the situation; her nose was not fooling her when she noticed the scent in her new Queen that Zuri was indeed pregnant with the next heir to Simba's throne. Her hatred grew knowing that Simba would not give her son a chance, even though Kovu is older and he was hand chosen by Scar…that was when a light when off in her head and a wicked grin appeared in her face which went unnoticed by all BUT Zuri who began feeling uneasy…feeling as though that grin was directed for her.

With a smirk, Zira bowed her head to Simba mockingly "As you wish my King!" she all but spat out.

Simba scowled but said nothing more he turned his head toward his mother, Sarafina and Nala who seemed displeased at Zira's disrespect but said nothing while parting to the side to let Simba leave with Zuri in tow and Jaali taking up the rear behind his cousin, something inside him telling him to keep Zira away from Zuri at all cost.

Zuri cast one more look over her shoulder toward the other lionesses, who were all watching them leave, Zira herself stood staring at Zuri catching the young Queens eyes and in that instant she saw the cruelty and evil inside Zira that made her shudder in fear for not only her life but for the life of her cubs.

Jaali moved up along side his cousin and nudged her with his head "Ignore her cousin; you have the protection of Simba and your pride to protect you if anything were to go wrong."

Zuri cast a confused look at her cousin but she knew what he meant and nodded her head tucking it into his mane and sighed while they walked keeping her voice low "Don't tell Simba," was all she said hurrying to catch up with her mate who with Sarabi had taken the lead, her head clouded with fear and confusion at what may come of her fate as Queen of the Pridelands.

* * *

The day's slipped by, and much to the Pridelander's relief and joy the land began to grow green once more. New grass sprouted out from the ground, and new leaves sprouted from the trees bringing with it fruit for the birds and animals that began to slowly but surely return to the Pridelands.

Simba found that though Zira and her followers stayed at Pride Rock, none partook in anything with the Pride and kept to themselves in their own little cave and even chose to hunt by themselves but Simba did not complain as long as they kept to the rules and didn't harm any member of the Pride.

And as the days ticked by, it was time for the Rasheda's to return to the jungle…

The Pridelander's gathered at the base of Pride Rock each lioness giving their thanks and partings to the Rasheda's who were all gathered around Zuri all giving their painful farewells to the lioness they are partook in raising and wishing her the best of luck and early congratulations for her cubs when they were born.

Simba and Jaali themselves stood a little off to the side watching the lionesses as they spoke to each other "I guess this is it huh?" Jaali stated turning his head toward his friend, "You know I was actually looking forward to making you my second-in-command when I became King, least I wouldn't have had to do it all on my own," he sighed. Not only was he losing his friend, he was losing his cousin, though there was a sure possibility they may meet again and Simba had promised to send word from Zazu now and again and Jaali the same with Jamine he didn't like the idea of leaving the two he grew up with.

"Yeah, so was I, I never thought I'd be back here and be King after so long…it's weird I always thought we'd be friends till we died," Simba joked only to be shoved in the shoulder by Jaali's paw.

"We'll always be friends…we'll just be a couple of Kingdom's apart!" Jaali joked back setting his eyes on Zuri who finally parted away from the Rasheda lionesses tears in her eyes he lowered his voice which held every bit of seriousness he had in him. "Take good care of her Simba, she's a strong one, but often her heart leads her astray!"

Simba could only nod and grinned "I'll take good care of her Ja' you have my word!"

Rasheda Crown Prince nodded stepping away from Simba and toward Zuri who made her way over to them and met her half way and rubbed his head against hers while she tucked her head into his mane letting her tears fall. Closing his eyes, Jaali wrapped his paw around his cousin and held her close rubbing her back while he licked her head and tugged playfully on her ear until she batted him away.

"Come on Cuz don't cry, it breaks my heart!" he pouted putting a paw over his heart earning a small laugh from the brown lioness.

"I can't help it; I'm going to miss you so much!" Zuri sniffled rubbing her eyes with her paws to try and clear her tears away but it was no use they just kept coming.

Grinning, Jaali wrapped his paw around her again and held her close his head resting atop of hers "You have to be strong Zuri, you're a Queen now, you can't let something like this get to you…we'll see each other again…now you have to be strong!" he pulled away again and licked her cheek. "Aunt Zakia would've been so proud."

Smiling, Zuri nodded, "Give my love to Leta, Mansa, your sisters and along with the other lionesses…hell even give my love to Jamine even though all he's ever done is squawk annoyingly!" she chuckled half-heartedly.

Nodding, Jaali grinned "Will do Cuz!" he leaned in and spoke low so only Zuri could hear him his eyes baring into her own while he spoke seriously "Keep a lookout and stay alive!" it didn't take long for Zuri to understand his warning and gave him a nod in understanding. "I will!" she whispered back. "I promise."

Pulling away, Jaali grinned sadly "It's time we headed out, we want to get as far as we can before the Great Circle leaves the sky!" the two made their way over to where Simba and the others all waited.

Sarabi stepped forth and smiled "Give our thanks to your father and mother for allowing Simba to live with them along with sending you all to help us in our time of need!" she bowed her head in thanks and along with her many of the Pridelander's bowed their heads low as well to Jaali and the Rasheda's in thanks for their help.

"I will deliver your thanks to my parents Sarabi, take care of my cousin, she may be wise…but she may need help in raising cubs!" Jaali laughed as Zuri glared at him for his little joke "Hey it got that sad look off your face!" he taunted dodging the rock that came flying at him.

"Temper, temper dear cousin. Your Queen now, you need to lighten up!" Jaali jumped back and joined the other Rasheda's that began their trek away from Pride Rock.

"I may be Queen but that doesn't mean I still can't kick your butt for your jokes!" Zuri called after him as Simba made it to her side and licked her cheek while Jaali's laughter rang in their ears. Sharing a look, the two royals made their way to the peek of Pride Rock where they could watch the Rasheda's leave Pride Rock with Zazu in the lead, leading them to the boarder of the lands.

"Goodbye Jaali…" Zuri whispered her voice carried by the wind.

The Rasheda Prince stopped as they neared the boarder and cast a look back at Pride Rock his eyes zeroing in on Simba and Zuri, sorrow grew on his heart from their parting and the all-knowing painstaking feeling that this was may as well be the very last time he'd ever lay eyes on his cousin and friend and the dread filled his mind and heart.

"Goodbye Zuri…be safe…goodbye Simba…you better keep her safe!" he whispered continuing on his way to catch up with his Pride.

_'Zakia watch over your daughter let her be safe….'_


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

* * *

The rains continued throughout the coming months, every day the dead Pridelands were being restored to their former glory. With the rains came the herds in greater numbers filling the lands with an abundance of food for the Pridelander's whose strength returned more and more with each passing day. But not all was joy among the Pridelander's, for a rift between the Pride members was still ever present.

In an attempt to calm his Pride's nerves, Simba ruled in favour of many that Zira and her lionesses must partake in the hunting party to be kept under supervision with the reassurance that the cubs would be watched closely at Pride Rock by the older lionesses and Zuri as she grew closer to her due date as Sarabi took over her Queenly duties as Simba had instructed much to Zuri's complaint.

Though Zuri did take this time to adjust to raising cubs while she watched over Nuka, Vitani and Kovu whenever Zira wasn't around, at times she thought the other lioness was far too sweet and wondered why suddenly she allowed the Queen to see to her cubs, but she figured that would change over time. And it was during such time she wondered how any of them could be related to Scar or Zira…they were far more innocent then their parents, especially little Vitani who was often curious as to who Zuri was, which slowly turned too what kind of cub she was going to have, a boy or a girl, and what Zuri and Simba hoped for.

"OW! Queen Zuri, Nuka pushed me in the mud again!"

Zuri raised her head from the tongue bath she was giving Kovu who was nestled between her paws to watch Vitani and Nuka padded toward her, a snicker rose in her chest when she spotted the state Vitani was in. Her usual pale golden fur was now a shade of light brown from the mud that dripped from it, her blue eyes in a fierce glare at her older brother who just marched along side her with a smug grin on his face which quickly vanished when they stopped in front of Zuri.

"Nuka why did you push your sister in the mud?" Zuri cocked her eyebrow as she watched the greyish cub snuffle his paws on the ground and duck his head sheepishly "She started it!" he pointed it paw toward Vitani who glared in his direction again. "I did not!"

"Yes you did. You called me scrawny!"

"That's because you are!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are two!"

Zuri's head snapped back and forth between the two cubs in front of her and sighed, but a small smile crept onto her face. Watching these two brought back memories of her own cub hood in the Jungle with Jaali and Simba. While watching the two siblings squabble, Zuri climbed to her paws setting young Kovu down on his stomach while he blinked tiredly up at her, her movements catching the attention of the older cubs. "Now that's enough arguing, Vitani apologize to your brother and Nuka, you apologize to your sister."

"But…"

"But…"

They both started but Zuri held up her paw to cut them off "No buts, now apologize!"

Both cubs grumbled and turned toward each other and with the same low grumpy voice said "I'm sorry!"

"There now, Vitani come here," hooking her paw around the young she-cub and pulled her toward herself and began to path her with her tongue to rid her fur of the mud before it hardened and became more difficult to get out. Once done, she let Vitani go and nudged her with her nose "Now, run along you two!"

Vitani and Nuka shared a look before the young she-cub gave chase her brother threatening to cake his fur with mud this time. Shaking her head with a sigh, Zuri settled herself down on the ground again beneath the shade of the tree letting out a tired breath while pulling Kovu over to rest tiredly in her paws.

"You will make a fine mother, my Queen."

Lifting her gaze from the sleepy cub in her paws to the elderly lioness approaching her Zuri smiled "Thank you Durra."

Durra stepped herself beside the young Queen and nodded "Though you should take it easy, you need your strengths for when the little ones are born!" she turned her attention to Zuri's round stomach though none of the Pride was exactly sure how many cubs their new Queen was carrying.

"I just wish they would come already!" heaving a sigh, Zuri looked at her swollen stomach where she would occasionally feel her cubs moving within but often she thought it was just one cub for she didn't feel much movement inside. "It seems like it's taking forever."

Durra laughed softly while nodding "Yes that's how it is with cubs, they never come when you want them too!" she sighed and turned her head to gaze toward the south her eyes watching a flock of birds take from the trees in the distance.

"Have you ever had cubs?" Zuri asked.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago, he left the pride just before Simba was born to explore. I haven't seen him since," Durra explained her eyes lowering to her paws before she gazed at the young Queen "Not many males stay with the Pride they tend to leave so it was expected. I still raised him well I believe."

Zuri smiled and nodded nuzzling her stomach where she felt a kick from within "I don't know what I wish for more, a son, or a daughter. Either way I just want my cubs to be healthy but also a cub that could some day become a great ruler of these lands," Zuri raised her head to stare out over the Pridelands.

"It has been many years since a Princess was born to the Pride. Yes there is Vitani but still many of us question her parentage, her fur is neither the colour of Scars or Zira's but of course the colour of ones fur can come from any members of the bloodline and then there are her eyes. Blue was never one of the many colours passed in the royal bloodline, but there is still a possibility she's Scar's offspring like Kovu here is…but Zira is a sneaky one!" Durra's voice held loathing in it while she spoke of Scar and Zira but she fell quiet when she heard the laughter of Vitani and Nuka not that far as much as they hated the cubs parentage there was no reason really to blame the cubs for their parents crimes against the pride.

"Well whatever the sex of the cub or cubs are I will be happy!" Zuri spoke with pride as she thought about her little one or ones inside her. Nuzzling her stomach she whispered "I can't wait to see you."

"MOMMY! Mommy's home!" Vitani's cry alerted Zuri and Durra who turned their heads to watch the hunting party make their way up the slope toward the cave. In the lead were Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala who parted to let Vitani and Nuka run by them and toward Zira who was coming up behind them carrying her share of the meal. Sarabi smiled and trotted toward Zuri and Durra with Sarafina and Nala in toe, reaching her daughter-in-law she rubbed heads with her and sat back. "How do you fair? You really should be inside out of the sun it's far too hot out today!"

"I'm just fine Sarabi, thank you, and this shade is just fine for me. I should get use to the sun, I've been used to the cover of the trees in the Jungle for my entire life," Zuri smiled up at the former Queen of the lands who gazed down at her softly when turned her head to Sarafina and Nala greeting them before the lionesses all turned their heads to see Zira approaching with a scowl on her face.

"Afternoon Zira," Zuri greeted the lioness, though Zira had never been anything but rude to her the young Queen thought it was rise to act as polite as she could to her new pride-sister whose cubs she looked after. There was no reason for the whole pride to be hostile.

Scowling, Zira pushed past Nala and Sarafina who growled under their breathes and without a glance at Zuri scooped Kovu up by the scruff in her teeth and began to leave but not before the young Queen saw the heated glare the older lioness gave her. Zuri closed her eyes and sighed while climbing to her paws with Sarabi helping her fully up and sat along side her while the five lionesses sat in a circle.

"She should be grateful that Simba has let her stay at Pride Rock, if I were in charge I would have gotten rid of her along time ago" Durra scowled in Zira's direction before she disappeared out of sight with Vitani and Nuka jumping around her as they followed.

"I think she just needs time, her mate was killed after all leaving her with three cubs," Zuri spoke up having the four other lionesses look at her.

"Why try and defend her Zuri, you've seen the way she treats you as her Queen!" Nala stated moving closer to her friend.

"Yes, but I'm also an outsider, I'm someone Simba brought into this Pride. She just see's me as unfit to be Queen, she's allowed to think what she likes about me I really couldn't care less. It's those cubs I care about and like to see the future of this Pride live!" Zuri explained looking each of them in the eyes, though deep down she feared Zira really, she remembered the look the lioness had given her when she arrived months back as well as the ones she still received from Zira. It was why Zuri never allowed herself to be alone around the older lioness even if she agreed to watch the cubs when they hunted. "She just needs time."

"Zira doesn't need time. She needs to learn her place and accept it or leave!" Sarafina scowled in the direction of Zira's cave "If it wasn't for her I would still have Mheetu!"

Zira and Simba their first month at Pride Rock had learned Sarafina had given birth to another cub shortly after Mufasa's death, a son by the name of Mheetu, unfortunately the cub never made it past his first few months of life he Zira had cut down the young cub's life herself. Too this very day, Sarafina and Nala had blamed the lioness for his death and have never forgiven her.

The other lionesses around her nodded in agreement but Zuri kept silent and looked off toward the cave but her attention was cut short when she heard someone call her name. Turning her head, a smile crept onto her face to see Simba approaching them; Zazu perched on his shoulder with an impatient Simba only half listening to his squabbling rants about his reports in his ear.

Shaking the major-domo from his shoulder Simba passed the other lionesses to get to his mate and greeted her with a nuzzle "What are you doing up, you should be resting!"

"Oh not you too!" Zuri rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder giving him a stern look "I am not a piece of grass I won't be trampled upon if I just walk about Pride Rock for a while!" she scowled.

Laughing, Simba grinned "I know you can handle yourself Zu', but the cubs can come at any time. I just want you somewhere, where the lionesses can keep an eye on you in case I'm not around!" he shot a look over his shoulder at Zazu who had perched himself up on a rock awaiting Simba to hear out the rest of his report. Honestly the young King didn't know just how his father put up with it for so long, he thought the hornbill was annoying as a cub, the reports he gave, though useful were just as annoying if not boring.

"Don't worry so much!" Zuri cocked an eyebrow "Might worry yourself to death!"

"More like work myself to death then worry!" Simba muttered under his breath while Zazu flew over landing at their paws. "Sire, we must continue, the elephants are complaining that the giraffes are stealing their food."

The young King nodded and groaned "You think with all the plants around they learn to share…" the lionesses around him laughed softly. Giving his mate a sheepish smile he turned and began following Zazu "I'll see you tonight…if I make it through the rest of the day!"

"Don't you dare die on me out there Simba, I don't want to have to be told my mate died of annoyance from his major-domo that's not a way a King should end his life!" Zuri called after him before he was out of sight, letting out a sign she hung her head. Though Simba had his mother take over any stressful duties from Zuri, he himself was often too busy patrolling his lands with Zazu taking care of any problem that came to mind.

It had been a month since they had any alone time together.

"Don't worry Zuri; Mufasa was the same way when he was Simba's age, and like Mufasa he'll find way's to avoid Zazu. Much like he did as a cub," Sarabi came up to sit beside her daughter-in-law while the other lionesses headed inside the main cave for a share of the hunt.

"I'm not too worried Sarabi, he's just doing his job, I'm surprised he's not complaining as much as I thought he would be. I guess training to be Jaali's Second sharpened his leadership skills, but not by much that it overrules his boyish nature. He's always been one to make me laugh…and annoy me," Zuri explained turning her head from her mate's departing form over the savannah and toward Sarabi. "But tell me, how was Mufasa when Simba was born?"

A soft and loving expression came over the former Queen's face "He was so proud to be a Father; at first he was a little uncertain, concerned with all his duties he may not have time for Simba but he always made sure to make time for his son. He loved his Kingdom, but he loved Simba even more, he was so scared when Simba and Nala almost got themselves killed by hyenas that time just before his death. I don't think I've ever seen him be so scared in his life when he thought he'd loose his only son," Sarabi stared up at the sky, her eyes watching the clouds that drifted with the afternoon breeze through the wild blue yonder.

"Simba often thought Mufasa was too busy for him or that his Father didn't think he was brave enough to go out and help him at times. But in the end…it was Mufasa's undying love for our son that saved him that day in the gorge with the stampede!" the former Queen's eyes closed while a tear rolled down her cheek, Simba had explained everything that had happened in the gorge, things that Scar had left out.

Zuri watched Sarabi closely, over the last few months; she had found herself in most company with either her, Nala or Sarafina. And though she had become great friends with Nala, it was Sarabi she took to the most out of the Pridelander's, seeing her as a second mother and often enjoyed speaking to her on just about anything like she had done with her own mother when she was alive. Though she knew it pained the old lioness to tell her things of her past, she always enjoyed it "Thank you Sarabi."

"For what my dear?" the former Queen turned her eyes to the young lioness beside her.

"For being opened with me."

Sarabi smiled and nodded "You're quite welcome dear, you're family now, there's no need to hide things from one another. Now come, you must be hungry, we should steal some food before they finish it all off, and you're no longer feeding for just one!" turning Sarabi padded off toward the cave with Zuri following slowly behind her.

* * *

Heavy paw-steps pounded across the stone, Simba gazed back and forth from the ground to the cave with an impatient glance. It was just before the Great Circle had reached midday when Nala had alerted him that Zuri had gone into labour, the sun now was just beginning to set as evening was upon them and still there was no news of his mate's condition or his cubs.

His mother and Nala had kicked him from the cave when he arrived saying it was wiser for him to wait outside though he wasn't sure what good it was doing he was more worried waiting outside then he could possibly be at his mate's side. Too many thoughts were running through his head, like maybe something had gone wrong with the delivery, it had been far too long. _'That's it I'm going in…'_

His train of thought stopped when he heard movement from inside the cave, and sighed in relief when he saw Sarafina exited the cave. Simba took no time in hurrying toward her, his movements alerting the rest of the Pride who lifted their heads to see the lioness leaving the cave all waiting the news, "Is she alright? Is there something wrong with the cubs?" Simba asked worriedly.

The lioness nodded "Yes she's just fine and so is the cub. The labour was long but fulfilling, congratulations Simba. You have a son!" she spoke loud enough for the others to hear.

Excited gasps and murmurs began to spread throughout the Pride at the news of their newborn Prince.

Simba however stayed planted firmly where he stood his eyes opened in shock as he stared past Sarafina toward the cave where his mate lay within and if he listened closely enough he heard the soft mewing of his newborn cub…his newborn son. "Simba?" Sarafina's voice echoed in his ear, but Simba was no longer listening, dodging around the said lioness he hurried himself inside the cave.

Coming to an abrupt stop when he finally spotted his mate at the back of the cave, surrounded by Nala, and Sarabi who along with Zuri were cooing down at the little ball of fur that was nestled between her paws. Though he wanted nothing more then to dash to his mate's side and meet his newborn cub, to gaze upon his son…but something was stopping him…and that was the sight of his mate who stared down at their son with loving eyes, happiness radiating off of her while she cooed him and nuzzled his tiny body with her nose.

Something inside his mind told him to cherish this moment, which exactly what he was doing. Cherishing the first sight of his mate with their cub, it was one he would hold dear for the rest of his life.

"Simba?"

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind and met the gaze of his mate who was staring toward him "Are you just going to stand there all night or come meet your son silly?"

"Aw Zu' you ruined the moment!" Simba grinned crookedly and trotted his way slowly toward his family. His eyes never leaving Zuri's as he approached her, ducking his head down he rubbed it against her own "Well sorry Mr. King, but if you stayed there for too long you might just become stone and we wouldn't want that!" Zuri laughed pressing her nose against her mate's. "Now meet your son," tearing her gaze away from Simba's she turned her attention back to her cub, rolling him onto his back in her paws with her nose.

It was then Simba looked in his son's appearance, he took notice that among his brownish spots his son had inherited his brownish gold fur, and blackened tips on the inside of his ears much like Simba had inherited from Sarabi, the fur on his paws and underbelly were a soft white. He smiled proudly as the newborn gave a mewing yawn in his mother's paws and squirmed to be closer to her warm fur. The cubs eyes closed and wound be for a few days meaning they would have to wait to see what colour eyes he had.

He was surprised he didn't see a single trait from Zuri in their son but upon close inspection he grinned at seeing the light brown hairs atop his sons head to indicate the colour of his future mane. "He's beautiful!" he whispered eyeing his son, raising his head proudly while the rest of the Pride entered the cave and gathered around the royal family to catch a glimpse at their new prince.

Sarabi stepped around Zuri, making her way to her son's side and rubbed her head against his with a proud smile dotting her face "Congratulation's my son," she smiled with pride hinted in her voice while she turned her attention back to her grandson who was lifting her face up and looking blindly around sniffing the air at all the new scents and listening to the strange voices of the lionesses that were gathered around cooing at him.

"Welcome to the world little one!"

"Aw aren't you the sweetest thing!"

"Hello, little prince!"

"Oh he's going to be just as handsome as his father when he's older. Watch out ladies he'll be a real heart breaker!"

Simba smiled proudly and nodded "Thank you Mother!" he whispered back to her his eyes never leaving his son who as he bent down to get another closer look batted at his nose playfully. Laughing, he pulled back rubbing his nose, "He's got quite the punch. Just like his old man!" he grinned.

"What are you going to name him?" Nala asked moving to stand beside Simba.

Zuri and Simba caught each others gazes and stared at each other for a few moments, they had spoken together about names they would choose for their cub be it a male or female. A silent thought passed between the both of them and they nodded, Zuri gazed down at her son and spoke.

"His name shall be…Kopa!" Zuri nuzzled her son who mewed and curled into her fur. "My little Kopa!"

The lionesses gathered around smiled and opened their mouths to speak in union "Welcome to the world Prince Kopa!" they let out a small roar together but not loud enough to spook the newborn who was beginning to fall asleep in his mother's paws under the loving and watchful eyes of his parents and pride.

Simba grinned and bent his head down whispering to his son "I will never let anything happen to you!" he vowed, settling himself down beside his mate who rested her head against his mane. "I'll protect you my son, I always will and will always be here for you."

While the Pride gathered to congratulate King and Queen and greet their new prince, all were oblivious to the amber eyes that stared through the shadows of the cave resting upon the royal family and more importantly the newborn prince…a scowl crept onto this spy's face as a low growl rumbled in their chest.

_'Enjoy this happiness while it lasts Simba…I will take everything you took from me. I promise this to you…Scar…the little prince will fall…and Kovu shall be…KING!'_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Thank you all who has read this story, it was more popular then I thought it would turn out to be like.**

**Please check out the sequel to this story on my profile. **

**Hint Summary:**

**"Mom!" he called, his small frame shook in fear when thunder rumbled over head, his fur was soaked with rain and mud. "Mom!" he continued to call over and over into the stormy night, but there came no reply. Lightning streaked in the sky and there he saw her, her dark brown form sprawled across the muddy ground, crying he ran to her. "Mother!"**


End file.
